Et grandir
by Mizore
Summary: Désertions, isolements, mystères... Une aventure qui se déroule seize ans après que la Racine se soit emparée de Konoha. Et si les déserteurs avaient eu des enfants, que penseraient-ils du destin de leurs parents ? Jusqu'où va leur ignorance du passé ? (Fic commencée il y a longtemps, on peut dire qu'il ne faut prendre en compte l'histoire du manga que jusqu'à la mort de Danzo)
1. Prologue

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Il faisait nuit.

Quelque part dans le Pays du Feu, aussi invisible et silencieux que les ninjas qui l'habitent, le village de Konoha était endormi… ou presque. Jamais complètement. Jamais sur les deux oreilles.

Et ce soir-là, dans ce village aussi inoffensif qu'un dragon assoupi d'un œil, c'était un tournant dans l'histoire des ninjas qui se déroulait, à l'insu du reste du monde. Discrètement.

oOo

- On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

Sakura se figea, la main tendue a deux centimètres de la porte d'entrée. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, martelant à ses oreilles comme des coups de tambour.

Sans modifier sa position, elle répondit le plus calmement possible à son père. En allant droit au but, toutefois. Elle manquait sacrément de temps.

- Je m'en vais…

- J'avais cru comprendre, oui, siffla Nire Haruno en examinant le sac à dos plein à craquer de Sakura. Ce que j'aimerai bien savoir c'est « où » et « dans quel but ».

- … Définitivement. Et loin d'ici, je ne sais pas exactement où. De toute façon, tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça, alors ne poses pas la question.

L'homme croisa les bras et secoua sa tignasse bleue d'un air réprobateur. Ce n'était pas qu'il trouvait le comportement de sa fille déplacé… C'était même plutôt le contraire ! Mais sa loyauté envers Konoha – ou ce qu'il en restait, désormais – le poussait à la retenir. Ça et les larmes qui coulerait bientôt sur le visage de Kashiwa.

- Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, dit Sakura comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la mort de Tsunade-sama était préméditée !

- … Oui, c'est vrai, admit-il à contrecœur.

Oui, c'était vrai. L'excuse qu'avait donner le gouvernement actuel du village était plutôt pitoyable, d'ailleurs, et il ne faisait aucun doute que la vérité était cachée à ses propres habitants.

Depuis que Danzô avait prit la place du Hokage, une rumeur avait enflée à Konoha comme un abcès douloureux que l'on osait pas déranger, un bourdonnement incessant qui donnait des sueurs froides aux dirigeants du village, parce que le fragile équilibre que s'efforçait de maintenir la Racine était chaque jour plus menacé. Et si par malheur les Pays voisins décelaient cette faille dans l'organisation de Konoha, aucun d'eux n'auraient de scrupules à s'y engouffrer, déclenchant ainsi les conflits que les pays plus faibles s'efforçaient d'étouffer, désespérément. Si un seul ninja désertait, la rumeur atteindrait les frontières. Si la rumeur atteignait les frontières, la paix était foutue.

Mais tous ceux qui avaient connus la guerre resteraient à leur place, quel qu'en soit le prix. La plupart des habitants étaient prêts à tous les sacrifices nécessaires pour ne plus connaître cette ère de fin du monde qui avait assailli le village, des années plus tôt. Konoha ferait en sorte qu'aucun ninja n'atteigne les frontières vivant.

Les blessures d'une Guerre Mondiale mettaient plus d'une vie à se cicatriser.

En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas des plus jeunes générations qui n'avaient jamais appris à courber l'échine quand quelque chose leur déplaisait…

- Combien êtes-vous à déserter, ce soir ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

- … Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne suis pas seule !

- Je sais. Beaucoup de ceux de ta promotion seront à tes côtés, je suppose.

- Et tous les jônins trop intelligents pour se laisser berner par la Racine ! lança-t-elle, sa voix tremblait du défi et de la colère qu'elle avait accumulée les dernières semaines écoulées.

Pauvre petite fille naïve.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Nire prit conscience d'une douloureuse réalité : Sakura, aussi forte et intelligente soit-elle, venait tout juste d'avoir seize ans, et son inexpérience de la vie – bien que ridiculement faible pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune – était encore trop importante.

Il savait que s'il la laissait partir, il ne la reverrait sûrement jamais, qu'elle réussisse à survivre ou non. Les shinobis de sa génération étaient bourrés de potentiel, d'enthousiasme et de bêtise. Ils étaient tous promis à un avenir exceptionnel et représentaient un grand espoir pour l'avenir de Konoha, c'était quelque chose que tout le monde savait (à part eux-mêmes, peut-être. L'orgueil ayant tendance à amoindrir les talents, on faisait en sorte de limiter les dégâts… Bien qu'il y ait parfois quelques fuites.). Les dirigeants de Konoha ne _pouvaient pas_ se permettre de les laisser s'échapper, et les chasseurs de déserteurs les traqueraient toute leur vie s'il le fallait.

Autrement dit, il devait choisir entre laisser son unique fille bousiller sa vie en la laissant suivre ses idéaux, loin de la protection du village et en se mettant le monde entier à dos… ou bien lui faire prendre contre son gré la voie de la raison, auprès de sa famille et ses amis, en sécurité et bien vivante. Et malheureuse.

C'était son rôle de père de la guider dans le droit chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse l'emprunter seule. C'était son rôle de père que de veiller à sa sécurité et au destin qui serait le sien. N'importe qui l'empêcherai de partir. N'importe qui la remettrai à sa place sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir à deux fois. N'importe qui choisirait la vie de sa fille plutôt que des idéaux stupides que tous les adolescents avaient en tête un jour ou l'autre.

_N'importe qui_.

Nire se souvint furtivement de son propre père, à l'époque où lui aussi avait tenté de se battre pour ses rêves de gamin. À cette époque, il avait été corrigé et n'avait plus tenté de se rebeller depuis. Plus jamais.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait du quitter le champs de bataille. Une entaille profonde, définitive, lui lacérant le dos, et une autre – Ô combien plus douloureuse – qui lui avait écorché l'âme. Depuis ce jour, impossible de malaxer du chakra : la blessure avait coupé net un des courants de méridiens principaux.

Sans arme, il est impossible d'être entendu dans ce monde de shinobis. Sans brandir un poing menaçant, la voix d'un homme est silencieuse parmi les hurlements de rage des combattants. Sans autre pouvoir que celui d'un infirme, impossible de faire marche arrière et d'affronter son père et ses rêves.

Impossible.

_Impossible_.

La porte de la maison claqua et le bruit mat résonna un instant dans le petit vestibule.

Nire Haruno n'était certainement pas n'importe qui.

oOo

Sakura se faufila le plus discrètement possible dans les ruelles de Konoha. À cette heure de la nuit, le village était paisible et les passants peu nombreux. Mais elle sentait la tension qui régnait derrière l'apparence d'un jour ordinaire qui s'était achevé, comme le calme avant la tempête, lourde, poisseuse. Le sentiment que _quelque chose_ se passerait ce soir-là.

Quand elle arriva finalement devant les énormes battants de la sortie du village – la seule issue possible – elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de n'y trouver presque que des individus de moins de vingt ans.

Tous étaient fiers, prometteurs, une génération de shinobis soigneusement sélectionnée dès le plus jeune âge par le Troisième Hokage. Ceux qui deviendraient les meilleurs, l'élite, ceux qui avaient le plus de chance de survivre parmi tous les élèves de l'Académie. Tous, choisis parmi beaucoup d'autres pour devenir les précurseurs des générations à venir, certains pour la vivacité de leur esprit, d'autres pour leur puissance brute, mais tous, _tous_, doués d'une volonté infaillible et d'idéaux gravés dans leur chair. Ensemble, ils se complétaient comme les doigts d'une même main et formaient une équipe invincible, soudée. Ensemble, ils étaient capables de tout.

Tout, y compris de respecter leur nindô envers et contre tout. Chacun savait parfaitement où était sa place, la protégeait et restait campé sur ses postions quoi qu'il arrive. Et _ça_, c'était Naruto Uzumaki qui le leur avait apprit, s'en qu'aucun d'eux n'en prenne véritablement conscience. Bien sûr.

Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et ne se dérangerait sûrement pas pour ceux qui n'avaient pas le cran de les retenir sans non plus oser les chasser. Ceux qui avaient livré sans états d'âme le démon-renard à l'Akatsuki pour échapper à leurs représailles et à leurs pouvoirs terrifiants… sans se douter qu'ils signaient leur propre arrêt de mort.

Leur premier objectif était de tirer Naruto du guêpier dans lequel on l'avait fourré, afin d'empêcher la catastrophe qui était en train de se mettre en place. Sans tuer Sasuke Uchiha si possible – inutile de sauver un Jinchuuriki si c'est pour qu'il reprenne conscience la rage au ventre et qu'il vous massacre jusqu'au dernier sans prendre la peine de se demander le pourquoi du comment.

C'était une évidence, comme pour toute les batailles, alors personne ne se posa la vraiment la question : aucun d'entre eux ne savait combien allaient survivre à cet assaut. Mais tout le monde savait que personne à Konoha ne survivrait si des sacrifices n'étaient pas faits pour cela. Et les sacrifices en question s'étaient obligeamment désignés d'eux-mêmes.

En second lieu, le groupe éclaterait en plusieurs morceaux et ils s'éparpilleraient à travers les Pays, où ils se cacheraient. Pendant plusieurs années, si la Racine finissait par être démantelée. Toute leur vie, si elle persistait à gouverner Konoha. Ce qui était le plus probable.

Certains partiraient se réfugier au Village du Sable – qui avait rompu le pacte d'alliance entre les deux Pays à partir du moment où Naruto avait disparu de la circulation – d'autre dans des villages reculés où les ninjas vivaient surtout dans les histoires et les contes de fées. Mais la plupart d'entre eux ne savait pas où aller après avoir récupérer Naruto, et certains ne comptaient même pas survivre.

Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine, à vrai dire. C'était peu pour changer le visage du monde, mais ils étaient là, parés, jusqu'au bout des dents, nerveux comme une meute de loups prêts à partir en chasse. Sakura savait qu'ils étaient capables de le faire (et elle s'incluait dans ce « ils » !), et d'en revenir vivants. Elle le savait, elle le _sentait_.

Et tous autant qu'ils étaient continueraient d'aimer et de protéger leur village, où qu'ils soient, où qu'ils aillent. Ils étaient de Konoha et ils le revendiqueraient bec et ongle, par les armes s'il le fallait vraiment.

Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji était là, ensembles et confiants. Trois personnes qui se complétaient comme s'ils s'emboîtaient l'un dans l'autre. Ino-Shika-Chô qui ne formait qu'un seul être. L'équipe la plus unie qu'elle avait jamais vu. L'équipe gagnante. Ils ne _pouvaient pas_ y rester.

Sentant son regard, Ino lui sourit fièrement et les garçons lui adressèrent un signe de tête. Elle leur répondit d'un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin.

Kiba et Akamaru, accroupis dans un coin, indissociables eux aussi. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire d'un quelconque régime politique ou même de la façon dont étaient dirigé le village. Mais un loup ne quitte pas la meute où qu'elle aille, et la meute de Kiba était là où était son cœur, pas entre les mains d'un gouvernement. La meute d'Akamaru était seulement Kiba. Elle les fixa un moment avant de détourner son regard.

Shino était absent et Sakura savait qu'il ne suivrait pas le mouvement. La place d'un Aburame était au cœur même de Konoha, aussi pourri soit-il. Elle espéra qu'il ne regretterait pas son choix. Mais elle en doutait fortement.

En revanche, elle fut surprise de constater la présence de Rock Lee et de Tenten. Elle les connaissaient pour être particulièrement droits et fidèles dans leurs engagements et elle n'avait pas imaginer les voir là avec leur indécollable sourire aux lèvres. Tenten lui adressa un signe main et Lee lui envoya un baiser de loin. Elle leur sourit.

Un peu plus loin, Hinata et Neji Hyuuga, nerveux, byakugan activé.

« La porte est entrouverte, l'oiseau va s'échapper » ne put s'empêcher de penser Sakura en les voyants côte à côte. « Mais le premier pas vers la liberté est toujours le plus dur, même moi j'en sais quelque chose ».

Doucement, elle s'approcha, se sachant repérée au moment même où elle avait esquissé un geste dans leur direction. Mal assurée, Hinata lui sourit faiblement mais Neji resta de marbre, méfiant. Compréhensible, de leur part.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous réussiriez à vous échapper, tous les deux, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle les vit échanger un regard, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle eu sa réponse avant d'avoir pu poser la question.

- Et bien… lui répondit Hinata sur le même ton. En fait… nous avons été surpris bien avant… bien avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte de la maison.

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

Sakura avait presque touché la poignée quand son père l'avait interpellée. Elle essaya de ne pas être fière d'elle.

- Hiashi-sama nous a mis dehors avant que nous n'ayons pu penser à faire marche arrière, acheva Neji avec une expression qu'il s'efforçait de rendre impassible.

- … Ah.

C'était pour le moins… inattendu. Un silence maladroit flotta un moment.

- Hum… fit-elle pour essayer de le combler. Hanabi est là, elle aussi ?

- Hanabi n'a que onze ans, Sakura-san, dit Hinata en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est bien trop jeune pour nous accompagner ou avoir une quelconque idée de ce problème.

Elle n'était décidément pas habituée à voir Hinata répondre aux gens en les regardant dans les yeux. Son regard était encore plus pénétrant que celui de son cousin !

Pendant un moment, ils regardèrent les autres arrivants. Quelques jônins, mais très peu. Leurs professeurs, d'autres qu'elle savait peu fidèles au gouvernement de Konoha. Mais elle ne vit Kurenai Yuuhi nulle part, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné qu'elle venait juste d'avoir son bébé. Sakura n'osa cependant pas recroiser le regard d'Hinata.

- Est-ce que vous savez où iront les autres après avoir récupérer Naruto ?

Elle ne termina pas sa pensée. _« En supposant qu'ils survivent »._

- Je sais que Kiba-kun veut voyager, murmura Hinata. Il dit qu'il veut servir d'intermédiaire entre les différents groupes de rebelles. Jouer le rôle du messager, en fait.

- Lee et Tenten veulent aller au Pays de la Terre, continua Neji. Ils n'ont pas précisé la raison.

-Je vois, dit simplement Sakura.

Hinata tourna des yeux hésitants vers Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji.

- Heu… je crois qu'ils iront à Suna. Il paraît qu'ils ont de bons contacts là-bas.

- Et j'y vais aussi, fit une voix douce.

Sakura sursauta – elle était la seule à ne pas l'avoir vu arriver.

- Sai ! s'exclama-t-elle aussi bas que le lui permettait ses cordes vocales. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

Le jeune homme tenta un sourire mais laissa tomber en voyant l'expression de son équipière.

- J'ai… choisi mon camp, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Oh. Pourquoi pas. Après tout, Sakura avait confiance en lui. Il avait fait ses preuves.

Mais curieusement, elle paraissait la seule à en être vraiment convaincue, parmi ses amis. Sans compter Naruto, bien sûr.

Pendant que les Hyuuga lorgnaient Sai d'un air méfiant (qui continuait à leur sourire tant bien que mal, et elle admirait sincèrement son courage), elle se demanda subitement où ils iraient, eux. Neji et Hinata avaient passé leur vie enfermés entre quatre murs, ils n'avaient sûrement pas le moindre contact à l'extérieur de Konoha. Elle était pratiquement sûre que l'adaptation à leur nouvelle vie serait plus difficile pour eux que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

- Je pense suivre Lee et Tenten aux Pays de la Terre, dit soudain Neji sans tourner la tête.

Sakura se rappela l'existence du byakugan juste avant de sursauter.

« Bravo, ma fille, tu progresse ! Bientôt tu pourras éviter de l'oublier à chaque fois… » se morigéna-t-elle.

- Et toi, Hinata ?

La jeune Hyuuga la regarda par politesse mais rougit légèrement.

- Je… hum… En fait…

Elle gratta le bout du nez et en profita pour baisser les yeux.

- Je pensait rester avec Naruto-kun après l'avoir secouru, acheva-t-elle précipitamment en élevant un peu trop la voix.

- Chut ! la réprimanda son cousin en fronçant les sourcils.

En plein dans le mile. Elle l'aurait parié !

Hinata releva à nouveau la tête. Courageuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et… et toi, Sakura-san ? Je suppose que tu vas essayer de reprendre contact avec Sasuke-kun.

_Crash_. Game over.

- … Ouais. Mais je vais sûrement me faire buter avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Surtout si on arrive à tirer Naruto de son trou à rat, ça va pas lui plaire qu'on lui foute encore ses plans en l'air.

Elle vit nettement le front d'Hinata se plisser derrière sa frange.

- Mais il ne t'as pas tué, jusque-là, non ? fit-elle visiblement perplexe. Il ne le fera sans doute pas cette fois non plus. Il a toujours évité de s'en prendre aux ninjas de Konoha, si on y regarde de plus près.

Sakura réfléchit un instant mais finit par secouer la tête.

- Simple coup de chance. On s'en ait sortit de justesse à plusieurs reprises, tu sais. Je crois que Naruto avait raison au moins sur un point : le seul moyen de faire entendre raison à cet imbécile serait de lui casser la gueule tellement fort que ses neurones finiraient par se remettre en place d'eux-mêmes !

Hinata esquissa un sourire mais reprit bien vite son sérieux.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu lui faire du chantage, suggéra-t-elle très sérieusement.

- Je ne vois absolument pas avec quoi je le ferais chanter, répliqua Sakura sans s'attarder sur la question. Le seul truc qu'il voudrait encore avoir ce serait une pute qui voudrait bien lui faire des tas d'enfants pour refonder son clan de tarés.

Hinata la regarda avec des yeux ronds (ce qui n'était absolument pas mignon avec le byakugan), et même Neji tourna la tête vers elle en haussant les sourcils.

- … Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Les deux cousins se regardèrent en silence.

- C-ce n'est pas important, affirma Hinata en secouant la main. Absolument pas !

- … Mais tu devrais y penser sérieusement, Sakura-san, lui glissa Neji dans un murmure.

- Neji-niisan !

- Mais c'est pourtant vrai… insista-t-il en regardant sa cousine de côté.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! C'est très irrespectueux de ta part !

Sakura ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi voulait parler ses deux amis, mais les voir se disputer comme frère et sœur, à voix basse en plus, n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait voir tous les jours ! Un sourire aux lèvres, elle rangea ce souvenir dans un coin de sa tête et se promit de ne jamais l'oublier.

Quand le dernier ninja arriva, ils se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement.

- Il est plus de deux heures du matin, annonça Kakashi Hatake au petit rassemblement. L'alerte a été repoussée le plus longtemps possible mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

Ils approuvèrent tous silencieusement, respectueux envers leur aîné comme les gamins inexpérimentés qu'ils étaient. Une fois de plus, les adultes dirigeraient les opérations jusqu'à la fin de leur mission. Ensuite… et bien ensuite ils partiraient de leur côté et tâcheraient de devenir à leur tour des adultes rodés par la vie. Et vite, parce qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de se faire berner plusieurs fois aux jeux de la cour des grand, si l'on tenait à la vie !

Du coin de l'œil, Sakura vit Ino se trémousser sur place en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Un an plus tôt, elle aurait juré sur ce qu'elle avait de plus cher – elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance à présent – que son amie se tortillait pour tenter de chasser ses peurs et ses hésitations. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de l'impatience.

Impatience de partir, impatience de se battre, impatience d'être libre…

Impatience de grandir.

Ino sentit son regard, qu'elle lui rendit du coin de l'œil, complice. Elles se connaissaient par cœur.

Sakura ne savait pas si ce regard serait le dernier qu'elle échangerait avec sa meilleure amie. Mais une chose était sûre : ils étaient là, réunis, solidaires les uns aux autres.

Ils étaient invincibles.

Naruto ne mourrait pas !

oOo

… _à suivre …_


	2. Seize ans après

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 2 : Seize ans après…

Avant même que les ninjas ne se regroupent et ne forment différents clans, les possesseurs de dons héréditaires gardaient jalousement leurs facultés cachées aux yeux de leurs ennemis – et de leurs amis. Afin de conserver la « pureté » de leur pouvoir, ils décrétèrent que des mariages entre des familles dont les hérédités étaient trop différentes ne pouvaient résulter que des enfants difformes et au talent inexistant.

Au fil des décennies, cette partie de la culture des ninjas a fini par s'ancrer profondément en eux. Aujourd'hui, les alliances consanguines sont monnaie courante et si aucun prétendant appartenant au clan ne se présente, l'héritier ou l'héritière se devra contraint de choisir un ninja, et parfois même un civil, absolument dépourvu de don héréditaire afin de ne pas en gêner la succession.

Les Hyuuga sont un parfait exemple de ces principes : ils ont été jusqu'à mettre au point un sceau qui, en plus de maîtriser l'individu et de sceller le byakugan à la mort de celui-ci, neutralise son hérédité si le partenaire ne partage pas le sang du même clan.

Malgré que ces traditions soient de moins en moins respect au fur et à mesure que les générations défilaient, les métis aux dons multiples sont toujours considérés comme beaucoup moins puissants que la moyenne des ninjas à cause des mélanges de sang qui rendraient les dons moins purs, et donc moins efficaces que s'ils étaient conservés dans leur intégrité. Ainsi, ils subissent malgré eux la discrimination des autres shinobis et sont souvent rejetés sans avoir eux la moindre chance de faire leurs preuves.

oOo

La Vallée du Démon.

Elle y était née et y avait grandi, aux côtés de son frère et de sa sœur, de sa mère et de son père. Cette petite vallée, presque invisible, coincée comme elle l'était entre ces montagnes démesurées, et recouverte de pins gigantesques qui dissimulaient tout ce qui y vivait à des yeux étrangers.

Cette Vallée. _Sa_ Vallée.

Cette Vallée était son domaine. Le sien.

C'était _chez elle_.

Elle aurait pu rester des heures à la contempler du haut de son perchoir, le seul qui était suffisamment accessible et qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de son territoire. La forêt d'arbres résineux était encerclée par des montagnes dont les sommets n'étaient fais que de roche nue. Des sommets inaccessibles dont les parois étaient plus lisses qu'un cours d'eau calme. La Vallée était un véritable piège pour ceux qui s'y risquaient sans connaître les rares passages dissimulés entres les pierres. Même elle, ignorait comment en sortir. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

À l'exact opposé de sa position, au pied d'une autre montagne qui encerclait la Vallée, se démarquait, minuscule et paisible, le village de Shirakaba. Certainement la seule trace de civilisation à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Le village était bâti de façon précaire là où les arbres avaient renoncé à pousser, et là où le terrain n'était pas encore trop abrupt. Juste sur un tout petit bout de terre qui pouvait à peine contenir les habitations. Ce village, aucun shinobi n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Ni aucun représentant d'une quelconque autorité. Le village était livré à lui-même et, par conséquent, ses habitants n'y étaient guères accueillants.

D'ailleurs, c'était précisément la raison qui avait poussé ses parents à s'installer dans la Vallée du Démon, cet endroit perdu où personne ne venait jamais. Sauf le jour où un étranger égaré leur avait apprit que leur village n'existait sur aucune carte officielle. Comment cet étranger avait réussi à pénétrer dans la Vallée, personne ne le sut jamais. Mais une chose était sûre : il ne retrouva jamais le chemin du retour, et dut s'installer à Shirakaba pour le restant de sa vie, coincé comme une mouche dans un pot de miel.

En dépit de cette singulière tranquillité, sa famille n'habitait pas au village mais à l'opposé de la Vallée, quelque part aux pieds de la montagne où elle se trouvait, cachée sous la couche épineuse des arbres géants.

Leur maison elle-même était invisible, creusée entre les racines des pins. On y entrait en se faufilant entre deux rochers, en écartant quelques fougères, ou encore en soulevant les lourdes branches d'un arbre abattu par la foudre. Cette demeure souterraine était un véritable labyrinthe, dont seuls ceux qui y habitaient étaient capables de ne pas s'y égarer.

L'un ou l'autre de ses parents se rendait deux fois par an à Shirakaba afin de se réapprovisionner en nourriture, en outils et en vêtements pour un hivers ou un été de plus. Ni elle, ni son frère, et encore moins sa petite sœur, n'avaient le droit de s'y rendre sans leur permission. Et jamais ils ne les avaient emmenés avec eux lorsqu'ils quittaient la Vallée – toujours un à la fois – pour une raison qu'elle ignorait totalement.

Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi ses parents refusaient à ce point le contact de la civilisation. Ni pourquoi ils tenaient leurs enfants à l'écart de leurs cachotteries. À chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait son désir de voir autre chose que la Vallée où elle avait grandi, elle voyait apparaître dans leurs yeux une lueur d'inquiétude, de crainte. Une émotion dont la cause était bien plus importante que celle d'une simple protection maternelle. Elle était peut-être complètement ignorante dans ce domaine – la protection maternelle –, mais elle n'était pas pour autant stupide. Les règles qu'ils se devaient d'appliquer dans le cas où ils – elle et ses frère et sœur – rencontreraient des personnes inconnues, étaient beaucoup trop extrêmes pour n'être que cela, trop exagérés, étaient simplement _trop_.

Hagane avait quatorze ans et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour se permettre de contester une décision de ses parents, surtout quand ils l'exprimaient avec une telle gravité, avec une telle ampleur. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : voyager. Découvrir ce monde que son père et sa mère lui défendaient d'approcher, voir tout ces paysages, toutes ces villes, tout ces gens, tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer d'après ce qu'elle lisait dans les livres ! Les rares fois où elle s'était rendue à Shirakaba avec eux, elle avait savouré chaque instant, chaque découverte, chaque _rencontre_. Et lorsque, déjà, ils rentraient chez eux, dans leur sombre et triste demeure, elle n'attendait que la prochaine occasion d'approcher les « gens » de nouveau, de les voir, de leur parler…

Oh bien sûr, elle adorait sa famille. Elle aimait la présence calme et rassurante de sa mère, son odeur apaisante, sa douceur infinie, et ses jolis yeux blancs, ses longs cheveux bleu nuit. Et qu'elle aimait son père et son sourire qui pouvait illuminer toute une journée, sa chaleur, sa puissance démesurée, sa force quand il la serrait dans ses bras, et sa peau dorée par le soleil, ses yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que celui d'un torrent en pleine été. Et comme elle aimait son frère malgré sa langue de vipère, son arrogance et sa fierté mal placée, et même son apparence qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle de leurs parents. Et aussi sa petite sœur, aussi sauvage et intimidante soit-elle, sa silhouette de garçon manqué et ses cheveux courts, rouges comme le sang, ses yeux d'animal et ses griffes qui lui rayaient la peau quand elle lui tenait la main. Elle les aimait tellement, tellement, fort. Si_ fort_.

Si fort qu'elle sentait une boule d'amertume quand elle scrutait l'horizon, au-delà des montagnes.

Coincée.

Piégée, tiraillée, écartelée, entre son amour pour sa famille et son désir de partir, courir, loin, loin, loin… Parce qu'elle aimait tant, aussi, escalader le long des crêtes rocheuses, se faufiler à toute allure entre les arbres, ramper sous les fougères, glisser sur les pentes de la Vallée, plonger dans la rivière glacée qui serpentait au creux du vallon. Tous les jours, bouger, courir, grimper, nager… Tout le temps, autant qu'elle pouvait, jusqu'à ce que son corps la trahisse et qu'elle se traîne, épuisée, jusqu'à l'entrée la plus proche de sa maison, dans le foyer réconfortant de sa famille.

Et elle aurait tant voulu faire tout cela au-delà des montagnes, qui la gardaient prisonnière dans la Vallée du Démon aussi sûrement que l'auraient fais les barreaux d'une prison.

Quand elle serait adulte, elle s'en irait. Parce que quand elle serait adulte, elle n'aimerait plus sa famille aussi fort. Parce que l'amour qu'elle leur portait ne serait plus aussi vif, avec les années passantes. C'était bien pour cela que les gens quittaient leur foyer un jour où l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon comment une telle décision pourrait-elle être prise ? Comment pourrait-on décider de dire adieu à sa famille, quand on l'aime aussi fort qu'elle aimait la sienne ?

Alors Hagane était plus impatiente que jamais de devenir adulte, pour enfin avoir le courage de leur dire adieu, à eux, qu'elle aimait tant. Quand ? « Dans quelques années », lui avait dit son père. Mais les _années_ étaient bien longues. Si longues. Alors en attendant, elle s'entraînait au combat afin d'être prête à affronter ce monde qui terrifiait tant ses parents, et qui l'attirait comme une flamme attire un papillon. En attendant, elle s'entraînait et aimait sa famille de toutes ses forces, de tout son soûl… le nez tourné vers l'aventure.

oOo

S'arrachant à ses pensées, Hagane s'approcha du bord du précipice. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles comme une douce musique qui résonnait en faisant vibrer son cœur de liberté…

La descente était toujours tellement plus amusante que l'ascension.

oOo

Sous les pins, au creux de la Vallée, quelque part entre Shirakaba et la montagne où se tenait Hagane, une femme aux longs cheveux sombres trempa ses pieds douloureux dans la rivière en remontant les pans de son kimono. C'était l'un des seuls endroits où le courant n'était pas assez fort pour emporter tout ce qui y plongeait, car en amont et en aval, le torrent se déchaînait au gré du terrain escarpé et chaque baignade se transformait facilement en bataille de force contre les eaux.

La femme avait une trentaine d'année et était très belle. La couleur blanche de son vêtement contrastait singulièrement avec la lumière tamisée qui filtrait à travers les aiguilles de pin, et lui donnait l'air presque irréel, avec sa silhouette qui émanait littéralement de douceur et de grâce. Elle regarda un instant l'eau claire, puis releva la tête pour fixer la montagne au-dessus d'elle, à travers les branches, là où elle savait que se trouvait sa fille. Elle observa d'un air anxieux les roches abruptes qui dominaient la forêt.

Gravir cette muraille était extrêmement dangereux, alors pour se rassurer elle se disait qu'Hagane était suffisamment débrouillarde pour se tirer d'affaire… Ce qui était vrai, sinon elle serait aller elle-même la chercher par la peau du cou. Même si cela représentait en soi une toute autre paire de manches que l'escalade.

Hinata adorait sa fille. Vraiment. Mais si seulement elle pouvait cesser de passer la majorité de son temps à lui donner des sueurs froides… C'était comme si le danger l'attirait. Un jour, Naruto l'avait empêché de justesse d'y aller les yeux bandés ! Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Elle sortit de l'eau et laissa retomber son kimono. Tout en arrangeant distraitement sa frange, elle songea aux longues journées qu'Hagane passait à vagabonder dans la Vallée. Elle la connaissait à présent si bien que cela en devenait effrayant. Elle était capable de se repérer à partir de n'importe où sans recourir à son byakugan. Et chaque jour, sa zone d'exploration augmentait et se rapprochait de Shirakaba.

Les habitants de ce village n'étaient pas fiables le moins du monde, se rappela-t-elle en rechaussant ses getas. « Si un seul d'entre eux venait à connaître le montant de notre rançon, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Ni Hagane, ni aucun de mes enfants ne doit les approcher de trop près. »

Hinata savait qu'un jour viendrait où sa fille ne serait plus capable de lui obéir. Un jour où elle n'y tiendrait plus et partirait définitivement de leur maison, pour explorer à sa guise autant de nouveaux horizons qu'elle ne pourrait s'en rappeler. Et ce jour approchait peu à peu, doucement et sûrement. Hagane escaladait de plus en plus souvent les montagnes, et Hinata la soupçonnait de vouloir dénicher l'unique passage par lequel on pouvait sortir de la Vallée.

Elle avait bien essayé de l'en décourager… Mais autant chercher une épine dans un ballot de paille, Hagane était aussi têtue que pouvait l'être son père !

À vrai dire, plus le temps passait, plus leur fille aînée ressemblait à Naruto. Sur le plan caractériel, bien sûr. Elle était curieuse, déterminée, courageuse – inconsciente – et elle était presque tout le temps joyeuse. Elle avait hérité d'un sourire magnifique et la couleur de ses cheveux était d'un or pâle étincelant.

Et ses cheveux, justement, étaient bien la seule chose qu'elle tenait de Naruto, physiquement. Et encore, ils étaient aussi lisses que ceux d'Hinata. Tout le reste, ses yeux, son visage, sa couleur de peau… Tout lui venait de sa mère. Même ses formes de jeune fille étaient celles qu'elle avait à son âge. Tellement que ça lui faisait presque peur, parfois…

Désabusée, Hinata soupira et entreprit de gravir le sentier abrupt qui s'infiltrait entre les arbres. Pendant qu'elle marchait en direction de sa maison souterraine, elle pensa à Naruto qui était absent depuis déjà presque deux semaines. Kiba Inuzuka leur avait envoyé un message par invocation, les informant que Konoha était attaqué par le Pays de la Foudre, une fois encore. Ce Pays s'en prenait régulièrement à Konoha depuis les seize dernières années, et ils suspectaient une rancœur profonde de la mort du Hachibi, attribuée au Pays du Feu puisqu'il n'avait pas su arrêter son assassin à temps. Sasuke Uchiha l'avait tué pendant qu'ils se démenaient pour sauver Naruto, en pleine phase d'extraction. Et personne n'avait sut deviner s'il l'avait fait pour défendre sa propre vie ou celle de ses anciens compagnons.

À chaque assaut de la Foudre, Kiba localisait tous ceux qui avaient déserté il y a seize ans, où qu'ils se trouvent – et Hinata n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il s'y prenait – et les informait de la situation. Ainsi, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement afin de prêter main forte au village de leur enfance. Car aucun d'eux ne parvenait à oublier Konoha, quel soit le nombre de chasseurs de déserteur dont ils devaient se défaire, quels que soient les sentiments que le village nourrissaient à leur égard. Aucun d'eux ne parvenait à garder une quelconque rancune au village qui avait guidé leurs pas pendant leur jeunesse. Et le fait qu'ils en aient été pratiquement chassés n'effaçait certainement pas leur amour pour Konoha.

Rien ni personne ne pourrait leur faire oublier leur enfance, aussi terrible fut-elle.

Hinata et Naruto allait protéger leur village à tour de rôle, afin de ne jamais, jamais, laisser leurs enfants sans protection. Ils avaient passés les seize premières années de leur vie à Konoha, et les seize suivantes étaient consacrées à leur famille. L'un comme l'autre comptaient autant pour eux, ils ne pouvaient pas choisir entre deux parties de leur cœur, et de toute manière, ils ne le souhaitaient pas. Et elle savait que ses anciens amis ressentaient la même chose. Jamais elle n'avait vu Lee et Tenten en même temps, ni Ino et Sai. Tous les couples qu'elle connaissait, et qu'elle savait avoir des enfants, appliquaient la même méthode : l'un à Konoha, l'autre avec leur nouvelle famille.

Et elle n'avait encore jamais vu Sasuke Uchiha à leur rendez-vous. Ni elle, ni Naruto n'en parlait. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu, ni s'il avait repris le contact avec ses anciens amis.

Et elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question à Sakura Haruno.

Si les choses continuaient dans ce sens, elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais le temps lui avait appris que les plus sots s'en sortaient toujours le mieux. Alors elle préférait ne pas insister, quel que soit l'ampleur de sa lâcheté. Même si cela signifiait qu'une partie de son être était vide… vide d'une amitié à peine existante.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans le vague, les fougères la frôlaient et lui chatouillaient les flancs. Elles couvraient presque tout le territoire de la Vallée du Démon. Comme elles étaient assez hautes et très denses, il lui aurait suffit de se baisser pour devenir invisible à n'importe quel ennemi. Mais comme cela faisait des années qu'elle habitait ici et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais croiser personne – tant mieux –, elle se contenta de marcher normalement, bien droite, le blanc pur de son kimono de démarquant avec fierté dans le paysage.

Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva devant un amas de rochers gris partiellement couverts de mousse végétale. Elle s'approcha d'une pierre plate, grande comme un homme et positionnée à la verticale, qu'elle poussa un peu difficilement sur le côté. La pierre dévoila ainsi un trou dans la roche qui lui faisait vaguement ressembler à l'entrée d'un terrier géant, et qui était en fait l'une des nombreuses entrées de sa demeure.

Elle s'y glissa avec aisance et prit bien soin de tirer la plaque derrière elle pour refermer le trou. Elle descendit quelques marches rudimentaires dans le noir total, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur les parois de terre. Puis elle forma un sceau avec ses mains et murmura :

- Hikari no jutsu _(technique de lumière)._

Le couloir tubuleux s'éclaira de lui-même, d'une douce lueur tamisée. Les murs de terre laissaient apparaître quelques racines et des morceaux de roche grise. Ils étaient maintenus en place par un jutsu qu'Hinata avait installé en même temps qu'elle avait creusé la maison, grâce à son affinité dôton.

Elle avait creusé de multiples dédalles qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres sous la Vallée, comme un labyrinthe mortel pour celui qui y pénètrerait. Les différents accès étaient dispersés un peu partout et bien cachés. Même elle, qui avait bâti ces tunnels, n'avait pas été capable de s'y repérer sans son byakugan, au début. Son rire cristallin retenti sous la terre quand elle se souvint de Naruto, incapable de se déplacer dans sa propre maison sans son aide pendant une année entière. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il lui ait complètement pardonné cet affront !

L'endroit où ils habitaient se trouvait au centre du labyrinthe, dans quelques pièces dissimulées au détour d'une racine. Une salle principale et deux chambres. Pas de salle de bain : quand on ne dispose pas de l'eau courante, on se lave à l'air libre dans la rivière. De même, inutile de disposer d'une chambre par enfant lorsque l'on est plus à son aise avec ses frère et sœurs. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si les Uzumaki raffolaient de la vie souterraine : ils n'étaient pas des taupes, non plus ! Et elle avait bien du mal à s'imaginer sa petite famille cloîtrée toute la journée, eux qui raffolaient plus que tout de la liberté !

Elle arriva finalement devant une tenture brune qui voilait une ouverture dans le mur, dont la taille était à hauteur d'homme, et qui faisait office de porte. Elle la souleva à demi et regarda dans la chambre de ses trois enfants. Les murs étaient comme tout le reste de la maison, d'une couleur de terre humide. Une seule armoire, mais de taille respectable, dans un coin de la pièce, qui contenait leurs vêtements. Un miroir était accroché à côté du lit d'Hagane. Les deux autres étaient placés assez proches l'un de l'autre, et dans l'un d'eux sa fille cadette y dormait tranquillement, sous sa couverture préférée, en fourrure blanche tachetée de gris. Ses cheveux courts rouge vif étaient tout ce qu'elle apercevait d'elle, de là où elle se tenait, mais c'était amplement suffisent pour la rassurer de son intégrité.

Takibi était celle, parmi ses enfants, qui avait le plus souffert des gènes du Démon-Renard.

Plus elle grandissait et plus elle s'éloignait de l'apparence de ses parents, pour se rapprocher d'une forme plus animale, plus sauvage, qu'Hinata n'avait eu l'occasion de voir que dans les moments de grande colère de son compagnon. La perspective que l'une de ses filles se transforme en une espèce de semi-démon l'avait terrifié, à sa naissance. Elle avait même refusé cela avec tant de force et d'acharnement qu'elle en était venue à négliger Takibi, son propre enfant, pour ne concentrer son attention que sur Hagane et son frère. Elle ne l'avait pas maltraité et n'avait jamais été cruelle avec elle – cela, elle en serait bien incapable, même si elle le désirait plus que tout au monde – mais elle ne lui avait pas donné cet amour indéfectible dont avait besoin n'importe quel enfant pour s'épanouir normalement.

Elle l'avait simplement mise de côté, ignorée, juste pour ne pas voir pousser ses griffes et ne pas croiser le regard de ses yeux rouges. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de voir à quel point Takibi était différente.

Et par sa faute, sa fille était devenu encore plus sauvage qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Elle évitait le contact des autres humains comme la peste, au point de les attaquer lorsqu'elle passait accidentellement trop près de Shirakaba, et elle détestait par-dessus tout qu'on la touche. Elle parlait peu et ne souriait jamais, sinon pour exprimer sa joie de se battre pendant l'entraînement. Si Naruto n'avait pas été là pour s'occuper d'elle pendant de ses premières années, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'elle serait devenue. Une créature plus démoniaque qu'humaine, peut-être. Ou une enfant aussi folle que pouvait l'être certains jinchuurikis. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, tant cela l'horrifiait. Tant la honte la prenait à la gorge, à chaque fois, comme si elle était enserrée dans un étau impitoyable. Tant elle aurait voulu se tuer si cela pouvait effacer ses erreurs…

Etrangement, Naruto ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir le moins du monde, ou alors il s'appliquait particulièrement à ne pas lui montrer. Quand, enfin, elle avait prit conscience de l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait commis avec sa fille et qu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il en pensait, s'il pourrait un jour lui pardonner, il s'était contenté de répondre qu'il « était heureux qu'elle ait changé d'avis ».

Heureux ! Heureux qu'elle ai agit avec Takibi comme son propre père avait agit avec elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle tentait de rattraper tant bien que mal ce qu'elle avait perdu à jamais, mais désormais Takibi se méfiait d'elle et elle avait bien raison. Hinata savait qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout, _parce qu'elle était sa mère !_ Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais la confiance de sa fille. Plus jamais, jamais.

Sauf si un évènement particulier devait se produire…

Sauf si Takibi frôlait la mort et qu'elle se réfugierait en _dernier_ recours dans les bras de sa mère…

Sauf si Takibi décidait, deux secondes avant de mourir, que, peut-être, Hinata s'était suffisamment repentie pour être enfin digne de son amour…

Et Hinata préférait encore dix fois, mille fois, des millions de fois plus que Takibi la déteste, la hait, de toute son âme et de toutes ses forces, plutôt que d'être obligée d'employer ces solutions-là.

oOo

Elle referma la tenture, sans bruit. Sa fille dormait sans avoir la moindre idée de ses tourments…

Tant mieux.

« Puisse cela continuer pour toujours… » pensa-t-elle.

Sans trop y croire.

oOo

…_à suivre…_


	3. Shun le Perfide

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 3 : Shun-le-Perfide

Tout le monde sait, même le plus ignorant des civils, même le plus solitaire des ermites, que les ninjas sont rancuniers…

Rancuniers, vengeurs et tenaces.

À l'aube de l'histoire des shinobis, déjà, ceux qui échouaient à remplir leur mission étaient sévèrement punis. Les déserteurs étaient traqués puis abattus. Perdaient leur honneur ceux qui se liaient un peu trop intimement à leur seigneur. Et mourraient les enfants des bannis. Ces enfants impurs, stupides et parfois ignorants jusqu'à l'existence même du monde civilisé. Il n'était pas venu à l'esprit des personnages de l'époque que ces enfants avaient été tenus dans cette ignorance pour les épargner en vain du courroux de leurs ennemis.

Les traîtres sont pourchassés toute leur vie, ne serait-ce que pour payer l'affront qu'ils ont fait à leur village natale, et leur descendance n'est certainement pas épargnée. Durant les cents dernières années, quelques ninjas d'exception ont tentés de rétablir un semblant de justice pour ces victimes innocentes, et ont en parti réussis.

Mais la nouvelle tolérance des Villages Cachés est encore à un stade que l'on pourrait sans hésiter qualifier de « théorique ».

oOo

Hagane glissait habilement le long de la paroi. Ses pieds dérapaient en faisant rouler les pierres et en soulevant la poussière. Elle s'appuyait parfois sur ses mains, mais l'habitude lui avait appris à s'en passer la plupart du temps. Ses longs cheveux la gênait un peu dans ses mouvements, mais le bandeau qu'elle avait serré sur son front retenait suffisamment ses mèches pour ne pas lui obscurcir la vue. Son jinbei, de la douce couleur brune du cuir souple dans lequel elle l'avait taillé, lui tenait chaud mais ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Et puis il était plutôt pratique, ce jinbei… Pas comme les kimonos encombrants que sa mère tenait absolument à lui faire porter. Qu'il s'agisse d'« un vêtement masculin, Hagane ! », ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, d'autant que cela faisait beaucoup rire son père ! De plus, sa couleur peu attrayante faisait un excellent camouflage dans la forêt, et la rendait pratiquement invisible parmi les arbres à l'écorce sombre. Ses pieds nus la cuisaient un peu sur la roche brute, mais elle ne se serait privée pour rien au monde de la sensation de la terre grouillante, vivante, sous les branchages des pins.

Elle sauta par-dessus un dernier rocher et arriva finalement devant la lisière de la forêt. Les arbres qui lui faisaient face faisaient des mètres de haut. Immenses. Elle savait dans d'autres forêts, ils étaient plus petits, ces arbres, moins majestueux… Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer, mais elle était curieuse de le vérifier.

Un bruit anormal parmi le chant d'oiseaux et les grignotages d'écureuils lui fit relever la tête en direction des branches. Caché parmi les aiguilles de pin, un jeune homme l'observait depuis, semblait-il, un petit moment. Un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres pâles.

_Shun_. Son insupportable jumeau. Aussi différent de leurs parents qu'elle leur ressemblait.

- Cette chère Hagane, ricana-t-il. Serait-elle devenue incapable de repérer une présence potentiellement menaçante ? Mais où est donc passé la vivacité de son byakugan ? Prends garde, petite sœur, la prochaine fois ce ne sera peut-être pas moi qui te surprendrai !

Pff… Evidemment, avec un jinbei noir on est moins visible dans l'ombre des branches que planqué derrière un tronc, selon sa propre méthode. Pas juste, ça.

- Très drôle, _petit frère_, siffla-t-elle. Quand tu auras fini de jouer les ouistitis, tu pourras peut-être descendre et m'expliquer ce que tu veux ?

- Allons bon, répliqua-t-il, manifestement ravi d'avoir réussi à la mettre en colère. Est-ce que je n'aurais plus le droit de venir te voir sans raison, juste pour le plaisir de te tenir compagnie ?

… N'importe quoi.

- Juste pour le plaisir de m'enquiquiner, oui. Bon, tu descends ou est-ce qu'il faut que je vienne moi-même te chercher ?

Il ricana une dernière fois et, sans plus tergiverser, se dégagea des branches où il s'était caché et dégringola de son perchoir. Une fois les deux pieds sur le sol, après une dernière pirouette – frimeur ! – il secoua sa queue-de-cheval noir charbon et la fixa droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, comme à chaque fois qu'il adressait la parole à quelqu'un. Il avait beau avoir le même âge qu'elle, il la dépassait bien d'une demi-tête. Son expression redevint brusquement sérieuse, et son regard sombre se fit plus pénétrant que jamais.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Shun. J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'annoncer que la fin du monde est arrivée.

- Presque, dit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Mais avant ça j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Suis-moi.

Sans même vérifier qu'elle l'accompagnait bien, il bondit d'un coup dans la forêt et se mit à courir de son allure fluide et légère, comme lui seul savait le faire. C'est tout juste s'il dérangeait les fougères ! Elle le suivit à contrecoeur parce qu'elle n'avait pas à lui obéir, mais qu'elle était bien curieuse de voir ce qu'il avait déniché cette fois-ci.

Ce qu'il fallait savoir, c'était que Shun avait une passion, dans la vie. Une passion dont elle ne se rappelait plus l'origine mais qu'elle admirait, parce qu'avoir une passion dans le genre de vie qu'ils menaient, isolés et coupés du monde, c'était quelque chose que l'on se devait de respecter malgré tout. Cette passion lui prenait tellement de temps dans la journée, qu'Hagane en arrivait à se demander s'il n'y pensait pas même pendant la nuit.

En fait, Shun passait ses journées à _fouiner._ Du matin au soir, il fouillait la Vallée à la recherche de tout et n'importe quoi. Il cherchait sans cesse, en prenant à peine le temps d'avaler quelque chose à l'heure des repas. Et quand il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, il venait en faire part au membre de sa famille le plus proche de sa position actuelle (parce qu'il était inutile de découvrir quelque chose si personne n'était au courant)… Ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement.

Il exhibait alors fièrement toutes les trouvailles qu'il amassait au fur et à mesure qu'il les découvrait. Il furetait un peu partout et s'appropriait chaque chose qui lui plaisait.

Assez souvent, Hagane ne voyait absolument aucun intérêt dans ces expéditions. Et ses parents avaient beau lui répéter que ce qu'elle faisait elle-même se rapprochait sensiblement du passe-temps de son frère, _elle_ ne s'amusait pas à rapporter à la maison chaque bibelot qu'elle croisait comme un chat domestique rapportant le butin de sa chasse quotidienne !

Mais elle devait avouer que parfois – voir assez rarement – il faisait une trouvaille qui en valait la peine, ne serait-ce que pour son côté distrayant : une pierre polie avec de belles couleurs, un nouveau point d'eau, un endroit particulièrement joli (mais ça c'était rare puisque Hagane les connaissait déjà presque tous), ou même une piste de chasse intéressante ou les traces d'un animal qu'ils ne connaissaient pas (et dans ces cas-là, ils passaient des jours entiers à le traquer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le voient enfin ou qu'ils atteignent la limite autorisée par la Vallée).

Hagane était donc curieuse de voir ce que Shun avait dégoté aujourd'hui. Comme il filait entre les fougères plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, elle supposa que cette fois il en était particulièrement fier.

Pourvu qu'il ne passe pas encore des semaines à crâner comme un coq, comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps.

oOo

Il l'emmena très profondément dans la forêt, dans un coin où elle ne se rendait que rarement tellement il était sombre. Les arbres y étaient moins espacés, la lumière ne filtrant entre les branches que difficilement. Les fougères y étaient pratiquement absentes et laissaient voir le tapis d'aiguilles de pin qui recouvrait le sol. Et l'atmosphère de l'endroit était si étrange qu'elle en était inquiétante. C'était comme si les animaux avaient déserté cette partie de la Vallée, tant elle était silencieuse. Devant elle, son frère ne ralentissait toujours pas.

- Eh, Shun… où on va comme ça ?

Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur, bien sûr. Mais elle aurait largement préféré que son frangin déniche sa nouvelle lubie dans un endroit un peu plus… accueillant.

« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été traîner par ici, hein ? » grogna-t-elle intérieurement. « Comme si on pouvait pas aller fouiner autre part ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir d'intéressant dans un endroit pareil ? »

- Tu verras bien, répondit-il sans la regarder. Et accélère un peu, Tête-de-plomb, on dirait une grand-mère de quatre-vingt ans.

- DE QUOI ! Attends une minute, le Perfide ! C'est pas parce que _monsieur_ est le plus rapide de la famille qu'il peut se permettre de le faire remarquer à tout bout de champs ! Et puis tu m'énerves, à la fin ! Je suis pas obligée de te suivre en courant à perdre haleine pour que tu me montres un fichu caillou ou je-ne-sais quelle autre connerie ! Si je suis là, c'est juste pour te faire plaisir, alors un peu de respect ne serait pas de refus ! Et en plus, je te signal que… !

- On se calme ! la coupa-t-il en la regardant d'un air agacé. Pourquoi tu t'excites, tout à coup ? … T'as peur ou quoi ?

- Non mais _c'est quoi ton problème_ ? T'es vraiment un bel enfoiré, quand même ! De toute façon, pour qui tu te prends à… !

- Stop ! Oublis ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? Laisses tomber !

- Non, je ne laisse pas tomber ! Comment peux-tu… ?

- Je suis profondément désolé, pardonnes-moi, je te fais mes plus plates excuses et je culpabilise à mort. Là. Contente ?

- …

oOo

Shun s'arrêta finalement devant un minuscule ruisseau, dont l'eau était trouble et boueuse. Il prenait sa source entre quelques rochers grisâtres recouverts de mousse humide, coincé entre deux rives tellement boueuses qu'aucune végétation n'y poussait. En outre, il était si étroit qu'un adulte aurait peine à s'y baigner sans se couvrir de vase.

Son frère s'accroupit derrière un vieux tronc d'arbre qui était tombé là, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce parce qu'elle était encore fâchée, mais sa curiosité avait prit le dessus depuis longtemps. Quand elle se fut agenouillée à ses côtés, elle chuchota le plus bas possible (c'est qu'elle avait l'intuition qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit, et il fallait toujours faire confiance à son intuition dans ces moments-là) :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se cache, dis-moi ? Ta nouvelle découverte risque de s'enfuir ?

- Attends, sois patiente, lui répondit-il sur le même ton (confirmant son pressentiment… Pas mal, non ? Elle avait toujours été la meilleure des deux dans tout ce qui concernait le _feeling_). Il n'y en a pas pour très longtemps. Mais surtout, ne dis rien quand tu le verras. Et retiens-toi de crier, hein ?

Attendre… Hagane avait toujours _détesté_ attendre. C'était une perte de temps sur celui qu'elle avait à dépenser. Si elle ne remplissait pas son quota d'action dans la journée, elle se mettait invariablement à déprimer. Une fois, elle était tombée gravement malade après avoir mangé de la viande avariée, et la fièvre l'avait cloué au lit pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle se souvenait avoir hurler dans son délire qu'elle voulait absolument sortir, et que son père avait été obligé de la surveiller jour et nuit afin qu'elle s'enfuit pas en douce. Et quand elle fut enfin guérie, elle était tellement frustrée qu'elle n'était pas rentrer chez elle pendant cinq jours ! Sa mère s'en était fait des cheveux blancs…

_Bref_. Si Shun continuait à se borner d'observer ce fichu ruisseau sans pour autant bouger d'un fichu poil, sa patience allait rapidement atteindre ses limites !

Alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si sa découverte valait vraiment la peine de perdre toute ces précieuse minute, l'eau brunâtre commença à clapoter toute seule… « Une minute… Comment ça, toute seule ? »

C'était comme si quelque chose remuait sous la surface de l'eau. Quelque chose de gros. Pas quelque chose comme un poisson… Quelque chose qui allait émerger.

Hagane se frotta calmement les yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois, ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un grand cri… Et se retint à la dernière seconde quand elle se souvint de l'avertissement de son frère. Ravalant sa surprise, elle se contenta de regarder l'eau qui se débattait de plus en plus furieusement. La zone de remous était juste en dessous de la source qui surgissait d'entre les rochers. Elle prenait toute sa largeur et commençait à former un tourbillon. Le tourbillonnement se resserra, se concentra sur lui-même de plus en plus.

Puis soudain, la surface de l'eau explosa. Elle projeta des éclaboussures de boue tout autour du ruisseau, jusque sur le tronc d'arbre où se cachaient Shun et Hagane, qui était pourtant situé à quelques mètres de la rive. Puis les remous reprirent de plus belle, comme si « quelque chose » était coincé sous la couche de boue qui tapissait le fond de l'eau.

Terrifiée, Hagane se cramponna à la manche de son frère. Elle n'avait même pas le courage d'activer son byakugan, tant elle avait peur de ce qu'elle découvrirait. Quand elle osa détacher les yeux du ruisseau une fraction de secondes, elle remarqua qu'il n'en menait pas large non plus.

« Mais c'était son idée, pourtant ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a emmener ici s'il savait ce qui allait se passer ? Non mais quel crétin ! »

Elle ne put l'injurier plus longtemps car dans l'eau, la chose qui se débattait avec tant de force depuis quelques minutes émergea soudain. Les yeux exorbités, Hagane vit une main gantée de noir surgir et s'agripper à la rive, glisser sur la boue, puis s'agripper de nouveau. Puis, lentement, comme s'il s'extirpait de sables mouvants, apparut un bras, puis un autre… Finalement, le corps entier d'un homme aux traits crispés sortit du lit du ruisseau en grognant sous l'effort qu'il effectuait. Accroupi, il s'ébroua comme un chien, projetant encore un peu de boue autour de lui, et se leva avec une grâce féline qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu que chez ses parents, lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble au taijutsu et qu'ils paraissaient oublier le reste du monde.

L'homme se leva et regarda autour de lui, secoua encore une fois la tête pour chasser les dernières gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient de ses cheveux châtains. Il tripota un instant quelque chose à son cou – qui se révéla bientôt être un émetteur-radio, comme celle que son père lui avait montré – et chercha manifestement à joindre quelqu'un.

- Vous m'entendez ? Equipe deux, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Sa voix rude résonnait aux oreilles d'Hagane, tétanisée. La surprise passée, elle commençait doucement à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir un être humain hors des limites de Shirakaba. Et celui-ci n'avait carrément pas l'air du coin !

Elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un ninja. Sa posture, sa manière de se déplacer… Tout en lui rappelait l'allure furtive et mortellement dangereuse que pouvaient parfois avoir ses parents. Ils avaient été ninjas, eux aussi. Et des bons ! C'était eux, après tout, qui leur avait apprit à se battre, à se dissimuler dans l'ombre, à espionner tout et n'importe quoi, à manipuler leur chakra pour grimper aux parois et exécuter des techniques de combat. Ils étaient forts ! Si forts, que même Hagane s'en rendait compte, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir d'autre shinobis à l'œuvre.

Et cette personne, à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, ferait parti de ces gens extraordinaires ? De ces gens qu'elle voulait – parmi bien d'autres – absolument rencontrer ?

À côté d'elle, Shun respirait difficilement tout en tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit.

… En parlant de Shun…

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard féroce qui signifiait clairement qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il lui rendit furieusement avant de lui faire signe de le suivre en agitant frénétiquement la main.

« Même pas en rêve, Shun-le-Perfide » pensa-t-elle hargneusement. « Maintenant que tu m'as fourré dans ce pétrin, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. »

Comprenant qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un pouce, il tenta de la tirer avec lui par le bras, mais elle se débattit tellement qu'il dût bien vite renoncer sous peine de risquer d'attirer l'attention de l'homme.

- Ah, tout de même ! fit celui-ci soudainement, les faisant sursauter. J'ai finalement réussi à sortir de ce foutu passage, capitaine. Cette boue bloquait tout, impossible de remonter à la surface ! Si vous voulez mon avis, il n'a pas du être utilisé depuis des années.

Alors ce fameux passage secret se trouvait au fond de ce ruisseau miteux… Hagane n'aurait jamais pu le trouver toute seule, dans ce coin de la forêt : elle ne s'y rendait pratiquement jamais. Elle décida que c'était de la triche et donc que cette défaite n'était pas loyale.

Ce qu'ils entendirent ensuite leur fit dresser les oreilles.

- Oui, ce serait ici que se cacheraient Uzumaki et l'un des Hyuuga. Je vais effectuer une reconnaissance du terrain, ensuite je vous dégagerai le chemin… Dans une heure…. Bien. Si je les repère, je ne fais rien d'inconsidéré et j'attends les renforts… C'est bien compris, capitaine.

Uzumaki et Hyuuga ? C'était de ses parents dont il parlait, non ? Pourquoi cet homme bizarre voudrait-il les trouver ? Et pourquoi aurait-il besoin de renforts ?

La situation commençait sérieusement à sentir le roussi, lui souffla la voix suave de son intuition. Si ce bonhomme étrange voulait voir ses parents – et manifestement pas pour discuter entre bons vieux camarades – il pourrait tout aussi bien s'en prendre à leurs enfants, ne serait-ce que pour s'en servir d'otage. Elle le savait, qu'il pourrait vouloir des otages elle connaissait ses leçons, merci bien. Et si des renforts étaient nécessaires pour s'en prendre à ses indestructibles parents, elle doutait fortement qu'ils soient véritablement utiles pour capturer deux gamins de quatorze ans. À moins, bien sûr, que l'homme ne soit même pas au courant de leur existence, ce qui était fort probable vu la détermination avec laquelle ils étaient mis à l'écart de tout contact avec la civilisation humaine.

Elle croisa furtivement le regard de son frère et ils décidèrent d'un accord commun d'appliquer la _Règle numéro une_ qu'ils devaient suivre dans ce genre de cas (« ce genre de cas » étant prévu de longue date par leurs parents) : « s'éclipser sans se faire repérer ».

Ils essayèrent de bouger le plus discrètement possible, mais à peine eurent-ils esquissé un mouvement que l'homme tourna brusquement la tête vers eux. Elle sentit son regard la transpercer et elle sut qu'ils étaient repérés.

En une fraction de seconde, parce qu'elle ne disposait pas de beaucoup plus de temps, elle se souvint de la _Règle numéro deux_ : « s'il est impossible de rester caché, prendre les jambes à son cou ». Et c'est ce qu'ils firent en leur âme et conscience, oubliant toute tentative de dignité. Ils détalèrent comme des lapins, sans prendre la peine de regarder s'ils étaient poursuivis, se faufilant entre les fougères, ventre à terre.

Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, elle activa son byakugan et voulu observer la silhouette étrangement immobile qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Ayant mal ajusté son champ de vision dans sa fuite, elle ne vit en tout et pour tout qu'un bandeau métallique dont l'effigie se refléta dans un des rares rayon de lumière…

Un symbole identique à ceux qui étaient soi-disant cachés dans la chambre de ses parents, et dont les souvenirs étaient si douloureux que leur origine faisait partie de ce qu'Hagane ignorait d'eux. Des nombreuses choses qu'Hagane ignorait d'eux, en fait.

Une feuille…

La Feuille de Konoha.

oOo

Alors qu'ils couraient à perdre haleine à travers la Vallée, l'homme était resté figé près du ruisseau, pétrifié. Totalement stupéfait, il reprit sa radio et la ralluma. Toujours figé dans la même position, les yeux écarquillés, il chercha la bonne fréquence et ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il la trouva.

- Capitaine Hanabi ? Vous n'allez jamais me croire…

… _à suivre…_


	4. L'image d'une mère

**Et grandir...**

Chapitre 4 : L'image d'une mère

La trahison… Qu'il s'agisse de celle d'un ami ou d'un amant, la blessure est toujours douloureuse, toujours profonde, toujours _lancinante_. Et toujours incompréhensible pour celui qui la subit.

L'abandon… Celle d'un parent, d'un frère ou d'une sœur, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que la même douleur que celle de la trahison, si semblable. Parce qu'abandonner quelqu'un est forcément le trahir, quelque part, quelque que soit le nombre ou le poids des arguments.

L'indifférence… À la fois trahison et abandon. Deux fois plus grave, deux fois plus mal.

Et les trois mêlés engendrent la colère, la tristesse et la honte. Colère d'avoir été trahi, tristesse d'avoir été abandonner, honte d'avoir cru stupidement que l'amour que l'on portait était réciproque.

Aucune de ces émotions ne peut être maîtrisée avant d'en avoir reçu les justes explications. Sans cette moindre justice, la colère, la tristesse et la honte se mêlent, se fondent, en une seule issue, en une seule impasse : la _haine_.

oOo

Après une course qui leur parut interminable, Shun et Hagane finirent par s'arrêter, épuisés, la respiration bruyante et difficile. Il s'affalèrent ensemble au pied d'un arbre et durent s'appuyer au tronc pour reprendre leur souffle.

Encore sous le choc, Shun essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front sur la manche de son jinbei. Il ferma les yeux, déglutit, les rouvrit et tourna la tête vers sa sœur assise à se côtés. Elle aussi soufflait comme une forge, et elle avait oublié de désactiver son byakugan. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient le vide sans ciller. Elle baissa la tête et ses cheveux cachèrent son visage comme un rideau de soleil, malgré le bandeau de cuir qui lui ceignait le front.

- Eh… fit-il en lui secouant l'épaule. Remets-toi, c'est fini.

Elle se crispa d'un coup, comme si elle avait reçu un choc électrique. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, le faisant sursauter, et plissa dangereusement les yeux.

- _Toi_, cracha-t-elle. Tu savais parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, hein ? Tu le savais ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ? Ça t'amusait tant que ça de me faire la peur de la vie ?

- Calme-toi, Hagane, dit-il légèrement alarmé (seulement en apparence, bien sûr même les cas extrêmes comme celui-ci ne pourraient pas le faire changer). Et reprend le contrôle de tes yeux, ils sont flippants.

Furieuse, elle se força à désactiver son byakugan mais continua à le fixer méchamment, la mâchoire crispée et le nez plissé comme si elle montrait les crocs.

- Tu es complètement stupide d'avoir fait ça, continua-t-elle rageusement. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si on n'avait pas pu s'échapper ?

- Pour commencer, espèce de Tête-de-plomb, je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il y avait là-dessous. Pourquoi tu crois que je me sois cassé la tête à venir te chercher jusqu'en haut de tes amie les montagnes ?

- J'étais déjà en bas quand on s'est vu.

- Peu importe, j'avais besoin de tes yeux pour voir ce qu'il y avait sous l'eau. Ça s'agitait souvent mais rien n'en émergeait… J'étais loin de pouvoir imaginer un truc pareil, figures-toi !

Elle cligna des yeux et son expression perdit un peu de sa colère. Elle détourna la tête et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle boudait, visiblement…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ ?

- Ce ninja... dit-t-elle en regardant ses pieds nus. Il venait de Konoha, j'ai vu son bandeau protecteur.

Shun se figea. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait pour leurs parents. Ou du moins, il en savait autant que sa soeur : des souvenirs douloureux qui les mettaient de mauvaise humeur à chaque fois que l'on y faisait allusion. Des souvenirs que l'on évitait de rappeler.

- Alors cet homme est un ennemi, maintenant c'est certain, dit-il.

- Oui... approuva-t-elle sans daigner le regarder.

- Il faut prévenir maman le plus vite possible, elle saura quoi faire.

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle distraitement.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle saurait quoi faire mieux que nous ? Si ça se trouve elle va paniquer comme on l'a fait tout à l'heure.

- Tu as déjà vu maman paniquer, toi ? Même quand tu te pends la tête en bas du haut d'une falaise elle garde son calme en montant te chercher.

Elle le regarda pensivement pendant une seconde. Puis elle haussa finalement les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- C'est parce que si elle faisait un mouvement brusque je pourrais sursauter et tomber.

La façon de voir le monde de sa jumelle était une des plus singulières qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir – même s'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup – et il arrivait assez régulièrement qu'elle échappe ou à son bon sens ou à son imaginaire. Et aussi, même si c'était plus rare, les deux à la fois.

- Mais... mais bien sûr que c'est pour ça ! Et c'est _précisément_ pour cette raison que je te dis qu'elle ne perd jamais son sang-froid ! Et de toute façon elle est plus forte plus maître d'elle-même que nous deux réunis...

- Je n'ai pas dis qu'elle était faible, juste qu'elle est humaine et qu'elle pourrait paniquer.

- ... Et il n'y a qu'elle, pour l'instant, qui pourrait réagir de façon sensée face à cette situation.

Hagane réfléchit encore pendant un instant, le regardant la tête nonchalamment appuyée sur les genoux, puis approuva de la tête.

- D'accord, on va la prévenir. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, elle pourrait très bien se débrouiller toute seule : elle est quasiment indestructible.

- Et tu disais il y a un instant qu'elle était humaine...

- Tout le monde peut changer d'avis, non ?

- Jamais aussi vite. On perd du temps, là...

- C'est pas grave, elle est indestructible.

- T'es lourde.

- Et fatiguée. Je te dis qu'elle peut très bien se débrouiller sans nous !

- Et les renforts, petit génie ? Et l'effet de surprise ? Et Takibi ?

- Heu… Ça pourrait être un désavantage...

- Et oui ! Allez viens, on se dépêche.

- On ne récupère pas les armes, d'abord ? Si on tombe sur ce type en chemin, ça risque d'être utile.

- D'accord. Et on prend Takibi au passage, bien sûr...

- Évidemment.

Ils se levèrent, se secouèrent pour se dégourdir, et reprirent leur course vers comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

oOo

Takibi grogna dans son lit et se retourna, s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle fut persuadée qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Elle soupira en réalisant qu'elle avait encore passé presque tout son après-midi à faire la sieste.

Elle s'assit sur son lit en cherchant son yukata des yeux. Elle le localisa dans un coin à l'autre bout de la chambre, roulé en boule. Elle se souvint vaguement l'avoir jeté là avant de se coucher et étira ses membres engourdis en baillant bruyamment. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers ses vêtements d'un pas encore quelques peu vacillant de sommeil.

Quand elle passa devant le miroir, elle évita soigneusement de se regarder. Elle n'aimait pas son apparence. Elle n'aimait pas ses yeux, elle n'aimait pas ses mains ni ses pieds, elle n'aimait pas ses cheveux, et elle n'aimait pas son corps.

Elle détestait son corps.

Trop maigre. Trop souple, trop musclé, trop dangereux. Pas assez comme elle voudrait. Pas assez comme son père, trop comme son père. Pas assez comme sa mère.

Elle déplia son yukata qui était presque du même rouge que ses cheveux et le secoua pour le défroisser. Il ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, ce yukata. À vrai dire, elle aurait bien voulu le remplacer par un jinbei ou un keikogi, mais elle ne supportait pas les vêtements trop près du corps. C'était plus fort qu'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle s'y essayait elle ne tenait pas une heure avec et les enlevait tous, se secouant jusqu'à ce qu'elle oubli la sensation du pantalon qui l'empêchait de faire des mouvements trop amples, de la ceinture qui l'étouffait, et de la veste qui la collait et lui tenait beaucoup trop chaud. C'était plus fort qu'elle, aussi, de retailler ses vêtements à grands coups de griffe jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'y sentir à l'aise.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait arraché les manches de son yukata, de façon à laisser ses bras et ses épaules nus – libres –, qu'elle avait raccourcit le tissus au-dessus des genoux pour qu'elle ne l'accroche pas avec ses pieds griffus, et qu'elle avait remplacé la large ceinture par un cordon de cuir afin de ne pas avoir l'impression d'être prise dans un étau.

C'était cette manie, aussi, d'être dérangée par tout ce qui la touchait, même un peu, qui lui avait fait couper ses cheveux aussi courts que ceux de son père. Les cheveux longs la gênaient, la chatouillaient, à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle avait d'abord tenté de les retenir avec un bandeau, comme sa sœur, ou de les attacher, comme son frère. Mais rien n'y faisait, son corps assimilait les mèches rousses à des parasites et elle finissait invariablement par s'emparer d'un kunai et couper toutes celles qui avaient le malheur d'apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Son père avait d'abord essayé de la faire changer d'avis en lui proposant toutes sortes de solutions (plus farfelues les unes que les autres, elle avait faillit en rire) mais avait rapidement abandonné, un peu comme s'il la comprenait. Sa mère était plus tenace et lui achetait un nouveau yukata à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à Shirakaba. Takibi remarquait que les seuls motifs qu'ils possédaient étaient toujours cousus sur les manches ou sous les genoux. Comme pour l'inciter à ne pas les arracher. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Ça ne marchait jamais, même si les motifs lui plaisaient énormément et qu'elle les rangeait soigneusement dans sa sacoche après les avoirs enlevés.

Après avoir enfilé son yukata, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire du reste de son après-midi. Elle pouvait toujours aller chasser, c'était ce qu'elle préférait. Mais elle n'avait pas faim. Après une seconde de réflexion, elle décida de s'entraîner à grimper aux arbres sans les mains (avec le chakra, quoi), parce que son frère avait sut le faire alors qu'il était bien plus jeune qu'elle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hagane, mais leurs parents affirmaient que cela n'avait rien d'inquiétant. Que c'était normal.

Ils disaient aussi que c'était normal que Shun y soit arrivé si jeune. Qu'il fallait s'y attendre.

Takibi y arrivait presque alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans. Et même si Shun y était arrivé à huit ans, Hagane n'y était parvenu qu'à douze ans.

Ni sa mère ni son père ne s'attendaient à ce qu'elle y arrive si tôt. Aucun d'eux n'ont jamais prétendu que c'était normal.

Ils ne le lui avaient pas dit mais Takibi le savait.

Elle n'était pas… normale.

oOo

Elle attrapa sa sacoche, cousue dans la même fourrure que sa couverture, blanche tachetée de gris. Elle la mit en bandoulière, comme d'habitude, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Après une seconde de réflexion, elle revint sur ses pas et fourra quelques kunais dans son sac. Elle pourrait toujours s'entraîner au lancer, si elle finissait par avoir marre de réussir à grimper.

oOo

Hinata s'entraînait. Elle répétait, inlassablement, tout les katas du Poing Souple. Lentement, un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les ait tous finis. Et puis elle recommença.

Autour d'elle, les rayons de lumière s'infiltraient entre les branches des pins. Elle aimait plus que tout l'atmosphère de la Vallée du Démon. Une Vallée qui portait un nom bien déplaisant depuis qu'ils s'y étaient installés, Naruto et elle. Ils savaient tout les deux qui était le Démon qui lui avait donné son nom, un jour d'hivers. Un jour où Kiba, toujours au courant de tout, leur avait apprit la mort de Konohamaru, piégé par les chasseurs de déserteurs.

Elle chassa ce mauvais souvenir de ses pensées. La pratiques des katas était sensée lui apporter la paix et la sérénité, pas la vengeance des défunts. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher très longtemps de réfléchir, au sens de la vie, à l'avenir, à tout et n'importe quoi … Mais pas au passé. Jamais au passé.

Trop douloureux. Trop récent. Trop flou, aussi, parfois.

Alors elle pensa à ses enfants, ses ignares d'enfants. Une partie de son âme. Ils étaient doués, ces enfants. Incroyablement doué, même, et bien plus qu'eux. Ils maîtrisaient beaucoup de choses dont Hinata ignorait même l'existence, à leur âge.

Par exemple, à quatorze ans, Hagane se servait du Poing Souple avec une remarquable efficacité et le combinait brillamment avec le Clonage de l'ombre. Le résultat était stupéfiant. Elle connaissait même quelques techniques du Vent pour le combat à distance et maîtrisait déjà le Tourbillon Divin. Elle avait pour elle une incroyable quantité de chakra, héritée de Naruto, et une endurance à toute épreuve doublée d'une volonté de fer. C'était un mélange presque parfait des capacités de Naruto et d'Hinata. Presque, parce qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant qui avait beaucoup à apprendre. Tout à apprendre. Car Hagane, si elle restait sa fille adorée, était suffisamment imprudente sans avoir besoin de techniques surpuissantes. Le Rasengan, par exemple, était encore hors de sa portée. Dieu merci.

Shun, lui, avait créé son propre style de combat, car il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas utiliser celui des Hyuuga et était parfaitement incapable de faire plus de deux ou trois clones. En revanche, Naruto lui avait apprit comment utiliser l'affinité du Feu, dans laquelle il excellait. Il avait ensuite essayé plusieurs styles, du Poing Fort au tir à l'arc, avant de jeter son dévolu sur le maniement de deux sabres courts et plusieurs dizaines de shurikens qu'il dissimulait dans ses manches. Il manquait un peu d'endurance mais avait acquis une incroyable vitesse que ni elle ni Naruto ne pouvait égaler. Pour le moment, il ne montrait aucune trace de don héréditaire, mais elle savait que cela ne tarderait plus. Il lui manquait juste... _le_ petit truc pour le déclencher. Le... truc. Enfin un bon petit coup d'adrénaline, en gros...

Takibi, quand à elle, était plus précoce qu'Hagane mais pas autant que Shun. Étrangement, elle était née dépourvue de byakugan et ne comprenait strictement rien au Clonage de l'ombre. En désespoir de cause, ils lui avaient fait suivre l'exemple de son frère et lui avait fait tester, à elle aussi, toute sortes de styles de combat. Celui qu'elle était en train de mettre au point était encore très chancelant mais il commençait à se stabiliser petit à petit. Elle avait déjà tiré profit de ses griffes et avait visiblement un faible pour les techniques de Terre. Et Hinata soupçonnait très sérieusement un odorat particulièrement développé. Ayant quand même passé quelques années aux côtés d'un Inuzuka, elle était au moins capable de remarquer ce genre de détail et, accessoirement, se serait couverte de honte si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Mais ses enfants, aussi impressionnants soient-ils, n'avaient aucune expérience du véritable combat. Aussi élaborés que soient leurs styles, aussi performantes que soient leurs techniques, ils ne savaient rien d'une bataille réelle. Rien, à part l'expérience de leurs parents, insuffisante et souvent inutile. Ils ne savaient rien du monde qui entouraient la Vallée du Démon, et croyaient à tort qu'il lui était plus ou moins semblable. Ils étaient heureux. Heureux et insouciants. Ils se disputaient, se réconciliaient, s'entraînaient…

Ils étaient tout ce qu'Hinata avait redouté.

Ils avaient tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu avoir et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en réalisant à quel point cela les rendait vulnérables. Elle se rappelait de sa propre enfance, toujours à croiser des regards méprisants, toujours à affronter la déception de son père. Toujours à échouer. Toujours à tomber, se relever, et tomber encore. Et se relever. Encore, et encore.

Et ses enfants à elle étaient choyés, aimés, admirés par leurs parents. Ni plus ni moins que des oiseaux en cage qui ne voyaient que le ciel à travers les barreaux sans en remarquer les dangers. Des oiseaux qui voleraient au hasard, déconcertés, si l'on venait à leur ouvrir la porte.

Et Hinata avait peur. Peur qu'on les extirpe de cette cage et qu'ils ne sachent plus où aller ni où se poser. Peur de les voir si terriblement ignorants, si impatients de découvrir le monde. Ce monde qu'elle avait fuit seize ans auparavant, ce monde qui les attirait inexorablement et dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Rien.

Ce monde qui finirait, un jour ou l'autre, par leur brûler les ailes.

oOo

Près du ruisseau, que deux adolescents venaient d'abandonner en fuyant à toutes jambes, un groupe de quatre personnes se concertait. Parmi eux, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et d'aspect fragile fixa son subordonné de ses yeux étrangement translucides. Celui-ci la dépassait bien d'une bonne tête et était beaucoup plus large qu'elle, mais cela ne paraissait pas l'impressionner le moins du monde. Elle écarta d'un geste inutile la mèche qui lui barrait le visage.

- Higuma Shirokuma, dit-elle de sa voix grave et basse. Veuillez me répéter ce rapport, je vous prie. Je tiens à le vérifier encore une fois.

- Oui capitaine, répondit-il en se raidissant, ce n'était jamais bon signe quand leur capitaine se mettait à les vouvoyer. Deux enfants d'environ quatorze ans m'espionnaient alors que je venais de sortir du passage. L'un d'entre eux était une fille blonde, aux cheveux longs, de taille et de corpulence moyenne, et qui possédait le byakugan. Je ne saurais l'affirmer avec certitude mais elle ressemblait très fortement au déserteur Hyuuga Hinata, excepté la couleur de cheveux. L'autre enfant était un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs, assez grand, très mince. Son visage possédait les caractéristiques de ceux des…

- C'est bon, le coup-t-elle avec un geste de la main. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Higuma remua sa grande carrure, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Nous changeons de plan, continua-t-elle sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Danzô-sama a bien précisé que les enfants sont prioritaires, dans ce genre de cas. De nouvelles recrues sont plus utiles qu'une vieille histoire de désertion.

Les shinobis hochèrent de la tête mais l'un d'eux, un jeune homme blond aux yeux écarquillés, intervint timidement.

- Heu... capitaine Hanabi...

- Oui, Haruka-san ?

- Je... Je pensais que vous donneriez la priorité à votre soeur... Je veux dire, nous savons ce que vous ressentez à propos de sa trahison...

Hanabi se tourna vers lui et le transperça de ses yeux sans âme. C'était un ninja d'une vingtaine d'années qui venait tout juste de monter en grade, la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe. Assez prometteur en perspective, il possédait un talent appréciable dans un combat, ainsi qu'une franchise et une insolence encore mal cachées par sa timidité. Quelqu'un qui « ferait de vieux os » selon l'expression des vétérans de Konoha. « Un inconscient », pensèrent ses équipiers en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de leur nouveau membre.

Hanabi s'approcha de lui sans le lâcher du regard.

- Haruka-san, répéta-t-elle d'une voix froide. Ma priorité, comme vous dites, est mon devoir envers le village et sa protection. Pas une quelconque vengeance familiale. Ma _soeur_ a déserté il y a des années et cela fait bien longtemps que je ne ressens pour elle que de l'indifférence. Nous n'avons plus rien en commun à part le sang de nos aïeules, ni plus ni moins qu'une question de génétique que je le déplore amèrement. Et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à l'éliminer si elle se mettait en travers de notre chemin. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

- Ou... Oui, bafouilla-t-il en reculant d'un pas. Veuillez pardonner mon insolence, capitaine.

- Bien.

Elle se tourna vers ses autres shinobis, comme pour les défier du moindre commentaire. Ce qu'ils ne firent bien évidemment pas. Pas fous.

Tous les ninjas sous les ordres de Hyuuga Hanabi – à part, peut-être, le jeune Haruka – savaient qu'elle ne pensait pas le moindre mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et que le départ de Hyuuga Hinata l'avait affecté plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Ils savaient aussi que seules les circonstances l'amenaient à être aussi distante avec ses shinobis, et que cette façade de froideur était le seul moyen pour elle de surmonter l'épreuve que consistait la capture de sa propre soeur.

Mais ils savaient aussi que lorsque leur capitaine s'exprimait avec une telle gravité, ils n'avaient qu'à adopter profil bas et obéir sans songer à protester, sous peine de subir la colère de leur redoutable capitaine. Façade ou pas. Et Haruka venait juste de le découvrir.

- En route, dit-elle en se détournant. Avant le coucher du soleil, nous aurons attrapé ces enfants.

oOo

Shun et Hagane se jetèrent dans la tanière qui constituait une entré de plus de la maison souterraine. Shun exécuta rapidement la technique de lumière, sans cesser de courir, et ils continuèrent en direction de leur chambre. Ils pourraient y récupérer à la fois leurs armes et leur petite soeur, si elle y faisait sa sieste habituelle. Ils bifurquèrent plusieurs fois en tâchant de ne pas se tromper comme cela leur arrivait parfois (un labyrinthe, qu'on y ai grandi ou pas, reste un labyrinthe).

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre – en arrachant à moitié la tenture qui servait porte – la première chose qu'ils constatèrent c'est que Takibi s'était manifestement réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude (« Et bien sûr il a fallut que ça tombe ce jour là, hein ? Elle n'aurait pas pu se contenter de roupiller jusqu'à pas d'heure, comme toujours ? Nooon, certainement pas... »).

Pendant que Shun attachait ses sabres courts dans son dos, croisés et manches vers le haut, Hagane récupéra à la hâte quelques kunais et shurikens, « qui risquaient d'être particulièrement utiles dans les prochaines minutes », lui confia son intuition – et elle était tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Elle fixa les shurikens dans ses manches et cacha les kunais sous sa ceinture. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui venait juste de terminer, lui aussi.

- Tu as pris une trousse de soin, au cas où ? lui demanda-t-elle (on est jamais trop prudent, lui disais encore son intuition).

- Non, mais j'ai pris quelques bandages, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

La bonne blague... Bon, tant pis. Pas le temps, de toute façon.

- Elles sont où, à ton avis ? interrogea-t-elle encore.

- Maman peut très bien être n'importe où dans la Vallée, mais je sais que Takibi aime s'entraîner sur les rives de la rivière.

- D'accord, alors c'est parti.

Ils reprirent d'un bond leur course folle en direction de la rivière. Mieux valait rester à l'abri du souterrain pendant le trajet, ils pouvaient sortir n'importe quand après tout.

Ils coururent ainsi pendant quelques minutes et ils avaient presque atteint leur but quand la terre se mit à trembler. Surpris, ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Bien inutilement, d'ailleurs, car aucune source potentielle ne se trouvait dans leur champ de vision.

- À tous les coups ça vient de « lui » ! s'exclama Shun.

Hagane ne se demanda même pas qui était « lui », c'était évident. Elle activa son byakugan pour tenter de le trouver, mais elle ne le vit nul part, ni lui ni les renforts dont il avait parlé. Le plafond du tunnel se mit à vibrer et commença à s'effriter. La poussière se déversa en longues traînées sablonneuses et ils eurent à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait que des pans entiers de la galerie s'effondraient sur eux en un vacarme assourdissant.

Hagane fit un bond en arrière et évita de justesse un bloc de pierre qui faillit bien l'écraser. Elle chercha son frère du regard et le découvrit à quelques mètres d'elle, lui aussi essayant de rester à distance des projectiles.

- Shun ! cria-t-elle par-dessus le bruit du tremblement de terre. Il faut sortir d'ici avant que le tunnel ne s'effondre complètement !

Il acquiesça et lui désigna une direction du doigt : une issue se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux seulement ! En sautillant de droite à gauche pour ne pas finir en bouillie, ils se précipitèrent vers elle. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas fait quelques pas qu'un craquement sonore retentit, comme une branche sèche qui se brise. Au-dessus d'eux, le plafond se fendit d'un coup, laissant filtrer la lumière du jour... et s'effondra.

Juste avant d'être recouverte par l'énorme quantité de terre, Hagane aperçut quatre silhouettes qui les regardaient depuis le bord du fossé qu'ils venaient de créer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu les voir avant ? » eut-elle le temps de se demander avant de s'évanouir, suffoquée par le poids qui l'écrasait.

oOo

Hinata sursauta. Elle avait sentit une vague de chakra inconnu.

Une technique. Puissante.

En un éclair, elle activa son byakugan et scruta l'ensemble de la Vallée, d'un regard globale et imparable. À sa grande surprise, elle ne vit aucun ninja, aucun ennemi potentiel à repérer. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir sentit quelque chose... Elle inspecta chaque mètre carré de la Vallée, cherchant ses ennemis, ses enfants, et la raison de leur invisibilité.

Et soudain, elle comprit. Et elle réalisa.

Raide, la respiration saccadée par l'angoisse, elle se mit à chercher autre chose. Une anomalie dans le terrain, un passage creusé dans les montagnes, un arbre tout juste abattu... Elle sonda chaque recoin de la Vallée, dans ses moindres détails, retournant du regard chaque endroit suspect qui aurait pu abriter un quelconque danger.

Et quand elle trouva, il ne se passa pas une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle n'eut disparut, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un vague frémissement des fougères. Elle courait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, se fondant dans la vitesse même, ne ressemblant plus qu'à une vague traînée blanche entre les arbres.

Plus tard – beaucoup plus tard – elle se dit qu'elle aurait dut courir plus vite. Beaucoup plus vite. Tellement plus vite...

Pour ses enfants, elle n'allait jamais assez vite.

oOo

Hagane reprenait lentement ses esprits. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'elle avait dans la bouche un écœurant goût de sang et de terre mélangés. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle remarqua que ses bras lui faisaient terriblement mal, comme s'ils avaient été écrasés par quelque chose de très lourd. Elle sentit qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, la tête tournée sur le côté, et une odeur de terre et d'herbe lui parvenait aux narines. Et puis elle entendit les voix. Une voix de femme, sèche et autoritaire. Et une voix d'homme, rocailleuse. La femme était en colère, elle criait. Mais Hagane l'entendait de loin, comme si elle s'était trouvée à des kilomètres d'elle. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle avait envie de vomir.

- Tu aurais pu les tuer ! entendit-elle. Et tu prétends être un expert en techniques de Terre ? Tu aurais du prévoir la possibilité qu'ils se soient trouvés juste en dessous, imbécile !

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, capitaine, répondait la voix d'homme, étrangement calme. Vous étiez sensée le vérifier. C'est vous qui possédez le byakugan.

- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. C'est de ton incompétence dont nous parlons !

« Quelle mauvaise foi... » ne s'empêcher de penser Hagane. Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux, au risque de se faire repérer. Elle ne discerna d'abord qu'une lumière aveuglante. Elle n'était donc plus dans le tunnel, où ce qu'il en restait désormais. Puis elle distingua la forme allongée de son frère, tout près d'elle. Inconscient.

Surtout, ne pas paniquer. Ne jamais paniquer, sinon tout est foutu.

Facile à dire... Et moins facile à faire, s'aperçut-elle en sentent les battements de son coeur accélérer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Dans son affolement, toutes les solutions, toutes les techniques, tout ce que lui avaient apprit ses parents paraissait avoir disparu de sa mémoire. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire !

Soudain, elle vit la main de Shun bouger. Juste un doigt, d'un demi millimètre. Il était parfaitement réveillé et faisait semblant afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des ninjas. Elle n'était pas seule ! Cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et elle retrouva comme par magie toute son assurance. Elle savait que dans leur situation, être deux ou même trois ne changeait pas beaucoup la donne... Mais mince, _elle n'était plus seule !_

Shun ouvrit les yeux, lui aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les années de complicité passées ensemble, à jouer durant toute leur enfance, puis à s'entraîner en cherchant toujours à dépasser l'autre, firent le reste. Parfaitement synchronisés, ils se levèrent d'un bond et reculèrent de plusieurs mètres. Ils n'avaient pas été attachés et avaient même conservé leurs armes. Quelque chose clochait. Quand on capturait quelqu'un, le neutraliser était le premier réflexe que l'on devait avoir. Toujours.

Les shinobis, eux, n'avaient pas bougés. C'est à peine s'ils tournèrent la tête vers eux et parurent s'inquiéter de les voir s'échapper.

Quelque chose clochait et Hagane le savait, rien que par le sourire presque amical qu'abordait la jeune femme. Un sourire qui n'était ni condescendant ni méprisant, comme elle l'avait imaginé en entendant sa voix. Elle avait au contraire une expression très douce sur son visage, et ses yeux – elle sursauta en les voyant aussi blancs que les siens et ceux de sa mère – n'avaient pas le regard cruel qu'elle s'attendait à voir. La femme repoussa une mèche de cheveux bruns de son visage (un geste parfaitement inutile puisqu'elle lui retomba dans les yeux immédiatement après).

Et ce qui clochait encore plus, c'était la ressemblance plutôt frappante qu'elle avait avec sa mère. Ce n'était pas exactement la même, bien sûr. Son visage était plus fin, plus gracile que celui d'Hinata. Plus perçant. Son corps était beaucoup plus mince – « planche à pain » – mais il conservait cette allure flexible, mortelle, comme s'il échappait à l'attraction terrestre et frôlait le sol comme un fantôme. Même après des années de pratique du Poing Souple, Hagane ne parvenait pas à imiter cette démarche si particulière et se contentait d'aplatir le sol comme un lamentable pachyderme.

- Vous avez fini par vous réveiller, à ce que je vois, dit la femme en la tirant de ses pensées.

Le ton de sa voix avait complètement changé par rapport à ce qu'avait entendu Hagane. Et les ninjas à ses côtés ne paraissaient même pas en être étonnés. Hagane fronça les sourcils et échangea un nouveau regard avec Shun. Là encore, ils étaient bien d'accord : cette femme, en plus d'être ridiculement semblable à leur mère, était _bizarre_ !

- Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur, continua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Nous voudrions simplement que vous nous accompagniez quelque part. On ne vous fera aucun mal.

Provoquer ces shinobis alors que leur apparente bienveillance constituait une éventuelle sortie de secours était la chose la moins raisonnable à faire, étant donné la situation, mais Hagane n'avait jamais été capable de faire semblant à quoi que ce soit. Elle se retint, cependant. Juste un peu. Presque.

- Non mais vous nous prenez pour _qui_ ? s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant le poing – « Aïe ! ». On sait parfaitement qui vous êtes et on ne vous suivra nul part, bande de cons !

- _Hagane !_ vociféra son frère en la regardant furieusement.

- Quoi ? On va quand même pas se laisser faire, quand même ?

- C'est du quatre contre deux, Tête-de-plomb, grinça-t-il. C'est pas comme si on avait l'avantage.

- On s'en fout, dit-elle en prenant la posture de combat du Poing Souple – « Aïe ! Et merde ! ». Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Et puis j'ai pas du tout envi de fuir, de toute façon. Une fois mais pas deux !

Shun ne répondit pas. Lui aussi avait horreur de fuir, éducation oblige. Et peut-être aussi son orgueil...

Les ninjas les regardèrent d'un air franchement stupéfait. Puis la femme perdit soudainement toute trace d'amabilité. Son visage devint dur, si dur qu'il ne paraissait pas avoir un jour été capable de dessiner un sourire.

- Tant pis pour vous, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Vous l'aurez chercher.

Exactement comme Hagane s'y attendait, elle prit exactement la même position qu'elle, la garde du Poing Souple. Cette femme ressemblait trop à sa mère pour qu'il puisse en être autrement. Shun soupira encore et finit par dégainer ses sabres. Il prit lui aussi sa posture de combat, jambes fléchies, les lames parallèles à mi-hauteur du sol, légèrement inclinées vers le ciel. Position de défense.

Elle activa son byakugan et, sans grande surprise, ne distingua pas le moindre méridien dans le corps de ses adversaires. Elle ne les avait pas vu avant l'effondrement du tunnel, même s'ils étaient bien là (comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?), il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle le puisse maintenant. Peu importe, elle ne dépendait pas du taijutsu pour se débarrasser d'un ennemi. Son affinité du Vent ferait l'affaire.

Sauf que cela ne se passa pas du tout comme prévu. Sauf que cette femme qui pratiquait plus ou moins le même style de combat qu'elle n'était pas _du tout_ sensée être aussi rapide. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de le réaliser, son ennemie était déjà derrière elle, la paume meurtrière prête à frapper. Pour l'éviter, Hagane fit un bond sur le côté, un peu comme l'aurait fait un animal, mais elle ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de son frère. Celui-ci abattit ses lames lancées à pleine vitesse, une de chaque côté de sa cible, mais elles frappèrent dans le vide. La femme était déjà retournée près de ses équipiers, les bras croisés, la tête penchée sur le côté d'un air songeur.

Pendant qu'Hagane reprenait sa garde, Shun changea la sienne. Presque de profil, sabre de la main droite en position haute, parallèle au sol, celui de la main gauche incliné de biais, pointe en haut et vers la droite. Position d'attaque, il passait aux choses sérieuses. Personne ne s'en prenait à sa soeur ou à sa fierté sans en subir les conséquences. Et la fierté de sa propre rapidité venait de prendre un sacré coup.

- Hum... fit la femme au bout d'un moment. Vous êtes plus forts que vous ne le laissez paraître. Je suppose que ce doit être de famille. Vous ferez sans aucun doute de bonnes recrues.

Des recrues. Alors elle les testait. Cette rapidité hallucinante n'avait été qu'un _test_. Hagane frissonna. Elle ne finirait pas enchaînée à une quelconque allégeance. Ça non. _Jamais_. « Plutôt mourir » réalisa-t-elle. Plutôt mourir que de renoncer à sa liberté ! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Shun et le vit les traits crispés, frémissants de colère. Le visage de son frère avait rarement une telle expression. Elle se demanda s'il partageait son avis ou si c'était cette vitesse, bien supérieur à la sienne, qui meurtrissait son orgueil. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Derrière leur adversaire, les autres shinobis n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Peut-être avaient-ils reçus l'ordre de laisser faire leur capitaine. Celle-ci décroisa les bras et recommença à sourire. Elle avait indéniablement confiance en elle et ne doutait pas un instant de l'issue de l'affrontement. Et Hagane devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas sans raison valable. Cette femme était immensément plus forte qu'elle, que Shun, qu'eux deux réunis. Ils étaient foutus.

Elle déglutit, et tâcha d'oublier la douleur lancinante de ses bras blessés. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout, fut-elle amputée des quatre membres ! La femme, en face d'elle, n'avait même pas prit la peine d'activer son byakugan. Comme dans un rêve, comme si ce combat ne la concernait pas, Hagane vit l'attaque se diriger droit vers elle, presque au ralentit. Ses yeux suivaient la vitesse du mouvement, cette fois-ci, mais pas son corps. Ni celui de Shun. Elle vit la main se rapprocher de plus en plus, devina le chakra s'affinant, sans pouvoir réagir...

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui c'était passé quand son ennemie s'écrasa de plein fouet sur le bouclier bleu, dressé entre eux et leurs adversaires. Un véritable champ de force en forme de bol renversé, créé à la dernière seconde. Infranchissable.

Indestructible.

oOo

Cette femme était sans aucun doute bien plus forte qu'elle et Shun réunis. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus forte... Terriblement plus forte.

Hagane se demanda si cette femme qui lui ressemblait tant, de l'autre côté du bouclier, était aussi puissante que sa mère. Sa mère invincible. Sa mère qui la sauvait toujours de tous les dangers dans lesquels elle se fourrait. Sa mère qui gardait toujours son sourire et son sang-froid, quelle que soit la gravité de la situation.

Sa mère qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu aussi furieuse, sa mère dont les cheveux flottaient comme un voile pris dans la tempête tant elle déployait de chakra, sa mère dont le byakugan était élevé à un niveau tel qu'il luisait d'un éclat meurtrier sous l'ombre des pins.

Sa mère...

Qui la sauvait, une fois encore. Qui _les_ sauvait, elle et son frère.

_Indestructible_.

oOo

_... à suivre..._


	5. Retrouvailles

**Et grandir...**

Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles

La désillusion. Tous les êtres humains, qu'ils soient pauvres ou riches, forts ou faible, jeunes ou vieux, ils tous ont connu cela. Quand on croit avoir gagné une bataille et que la victoire nous est retirée à la dernière seconde. Quand on aime passionnément son amant et que l'on s'aperçoit qu'il nous trompe. Quand un enfant réalise que le monde, hors des bras protecteurs d'un foyer, est plus dangereux et plus violent que tous ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Ou même, quand un ami vous délaisse subitement pour une cause dont vous ne comprenez pas le sens.

Tout cela, tous les incidents de la vie, nous font vivre la désillusion en permanence. Certains choisiront peut-être de l'ignorer et de continuer à porter leurs oeillères toute leur vie, et c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, en un sens. D'autres, moins lâches ou plus fous, affronteront la réalité et ses obstacles sans essayer de les fuir. Ceux-là souffriront peut-être plus que les autres pour avoir osé défier leur destin.

Mais tous ceux qui ont enduré cette épreuve, à des intensités diverses, qu'ils aient fuis ou affronter leur existence, ont au moins un point commun : ils savent tous que c'est lorsque l'on est au plus bas, au plus profond du trou obscur dans lequel on a sombrer malgré soi, que l'on parvient enfin à entrevoir une lumière, même infime, qui nous guide à travers les ténèbres et qui nous chuchote à l'oreille qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir remonter à la surface, l'espoir de sortir du piège dans lequel on est tombé.

Le trou a beau sembler un gouffre interminable, il y a toujours un fond. Un fond qui décide du moment où l'on arrêtera de plonger. Il y toujours de l'espoir.

Toujours.

oOo

Hinata respirait difficilement. Non, plus que ça, pire que ça. À vrai dire, elle ne pensait même pas être capable de tenir encore debout avec un souffle aussi saccadé. Elle avait l'impression de porter une enclume sur la poitrine. C'était insupportable.

C'était insupportable et pourtant elle aurait été prête à subir dix fois, mille fois cette épreuve pour ne pas avoir à se trouver... là. Devant sa soeur, devant des ninjas de Konoha. Devant ses ennemis. Devant ses enfants, aussi. À les protéger de leur propre sang. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser. Pas à ça. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant.

Quand Hinata était apparue, Hanabi n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot, pas un cri, rien. Elle s'était juste tendue, avait activé son byakugan et attaqué. Violemment. Silencieusement.

Elle évita la paume qui frôla son visage en se baissant et en profita pour viser son ventre, entre les points vitaux. Entre les points vitaux. Éviter les points vitaux. _Surtout_ ne pas toucher les points vitaux. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait que perdre le combat si elle n'attaquait pas sérieusement, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas attaquer sa soeur pour la tuer, aussi nombreuses que soit les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Non, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça.

Hanabi se rapprocha soudain et visa sa gorge, l'artère. Hinata bloqua l'attaque et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin, d'une poussée puissante et bien placée. Séparées de quelques mètres, elles se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Ceux d'Hanabi ne montraient que de la haine, de la colère. Un véritable appel à la vengeance. Ceux d'Hinata aussi devaient montrer de la colère, car elle ne pardonnait pas à ceux qui s'en prenaient à sa famille. Mais de la colère... et sans doute rien de plus. Elle en serait incapable. Pas contre Hanabi. Parce qu'Hanabi était aussi sa famille. Et puis, sa haine était justifiée, après tout, pour peu qu'elle ait reçue des informations factices sur sa fuite de Konoha. Ou plutôt sa désertion. Oui, Hanabi devait sans doute penser « désertion » quand elle pensait à sa soeur.

Désertion.

Alors que du point de vue des soi-disant déserteurs, ils avaient plutôt été chassés. Chassés du village par la politique, chassés par la mort de Tsunade, chassés par la capture de Naruto.

Dans les yeux de sa soeur, Hinata voyait l'incompréhension, la peine, la souffrance, derrière le voile de haine. Elle la connaissait si bien. Hanabi lui en voulait, bien sûr (et comme c'était réciproque, à cet instant précis !). Elle lui en voulait et, peut-être – sûrement – la détestait pour l'avoir abandonner. Hinata lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Sous la coupole de son bouclier, ses deux enfants peinaient à reprendre leurs esprits. Mais c'était prévisible. Hagane avait toujours son byakugan activé et ne tenait pas en place, nerveuse et affolée. Shun essayait de la faire tenir tranquille pendant qu'il bandait ses bras abîmés, et regardait à droite à gauche en paraissant chercher quelque chose. Intriguée de les voir aussi agités, Hinata regarda autour d'elle à son tour. Elle comprit ce qui perturbait ses enfants en même temps qu'elle remarqua le sourire narquois d'Hanabi.

Un des ninjas avait disparu pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur le combat. Ils s'étaient montrés si passifs, jusqu'à présent, qu'elle avait les complètement négligés ! Tâchant de ne pas céder à la panique – cela ne rassurerait pas le moins de monde sa progéniture, que diable ! – elle réfléchit à ce qu'il conviendrait le mieux de faire. Tout d'abord, mettre sa soeur hors d'état de nuire. Ce qui ne constituait pas en soi une mince affaire, la brave petite ayant toujours eu une certaine avance sur elle. Ensuite – s'il pouvait y avoir une suite, et vive les pensées optimistes – elle s'occuperait de ce gêneur mystérieusement disparu. Et avec sensiblement moins de pitié qu'elle n'en aurait pour Hanabi. Ils pouvaient compter là-dessus. Oh oui.

Celle-ci, tout en gardant prudemment sa posture de combat, examinait son kimono blanc avec un certain mépris. À coup sûr, elle allait tenter la tactique que Neji leur avait apprit à toute les deux : « se moquer de l'adversaire, le provoquer, l'inciter à perdre son calme pour le déconcentrer et frapper au bon moment ». Dommage, petite soeur, Hinata n'avait encore jamais perdu à ce jeu-là. Hanabi renifla d'un air dédaigneux et bondit pour attaquer, à la fois physiquement et verbalement.

- Ton kimono est blanc comme neige et n'a pas la moindre trace de couture ni même de poussière, fit-elle tout en portant un coup au visage. Bravo, je te félicite, tu ne dois pas t'entraîner beaucoup pour qu'il reste aussi immaculé !

Ne pas répondre. Rester concentrée sur le combat.

En constatant son flagrant manque de réaction, Hanabi ne se découragea pas et tenta de l'atteindre aux jambes.

Sauter. Atterrir sur les pieds. Ne pas tomber.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à vendre, dans ce village minable. Est-ce que tous les habitants d'habillent avec cent ans de retard, eux aussi ?

Chercher son point faible. Trouver les méridiens. Rester concentrée.

- Et dis-moi, à part pondre des marmots à ton Naruto-kun, tu as fais quelque chose de ta vie ? Parce que sur ce plan-là, je crois bien que je t'ai battue à plate couture. Enfin, tu me feras remarquer que c'est sûrement nettement plus pratique quand on n'a pas les chasseurs de tous les Pays aux fesses !

_Salope_. Rester concentrée. Ne pas l'écouter. Ne pas l'écouter.

Une attaque érafla sa joue et elle sentit la brûlure caractéristique qui suivait une touche du Poing Souple.

- En parlant d'enfants... Il y en a une qui te ressemble plutôt pas mal, dans le lot. Est-ce qu'elle est aussi faible que toi à son âge ? Du peu que j'en ai vu, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Heureusement car je n'aurais pas aimé devoir la prendre en pitié, elle aussi !

Ne l'écoute pas. Contourne la technique qui rend leurs méridiens invisibles et trouves-les !

- Par contre, l'autre n'est pas à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, il n'est pas d'Uzumaki. Vu ce que tu es devenue, je pencherai plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Le pauvre, il est si nul que ça au lit ?

_Espèce de..._

- En plus, vu sa tête, tu as du coucher avec un ancêtre ! Ou bien peut-être, mais rassures-moi tout de suite, as-tu poussé le vice jusqu'à le tromper avec Uchiha Sasuke ?

_Petite conne... Tu n'as sûrement pas du avoir beaucoup de chance dans ce domaine pour être aussi cynique._

- Et tu n'as pas honte de les montrer comme ça ? Ils sont habillés comme des pouilleux, et le meilleur de la situation c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas l'air de savoir se battre sérieusement ! Si j'étais toi, je ne chercherai même pas à les sauver, ce sont des bons à rien. Enfin, pour l'instant ! Tu sais que je m'en occuperai certainement mieux que toi ? Laisse-les moi, je te dis ! Pense un peu aux avantages que cela leur apporterait. Ils pourraient vivre normalement, sans être obligés de se cacher aux yeux du monde. Je saurai en faire de véritable ninjas, crois-moi !

Hinata ne perdait jamais son sang-froid. C'était vrai. Mais personne n'avait encore osé insulter ses enfants de la sorte, et certainement pas en cherchant à les lui voler.

Lui voler... ses... enfants... ? _Lui prendre ses enfants ?_

Soudain, elle vit rouge. Rouge sang.

Et elle attaqua avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle bondit en avant, mains ouvertes chargées de chakra jusqu'à s'en brûler les paumes. Droit vers le coeur.

Et elle s'arrêta. Brusquement.

... Oh putain.

oOo

Hagane le vit avant sa mère. Shun aussi. Comme le bouclier ne laissait pas passer le son, ils ne purent pas la prévenir, même s'ils criaient à s'en déchirer la gorge. Heureusement, Hinata le remarqua, elle aussi, et se figea avant qu'elle n'ait commit l'irréparable. Juste à temps.

Le ninja qui avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt était revenu. Il abordait un sourire triomphant et vint se placer aux côtés de son capitaine, fier d'avoir accompli sa mission avec succès. Il était visiblement très satisfait d'avoir été si rapide et efficace. Le sourire de la femme s'élargi, lui donnant l'air encore plus folle qu'elle ne devait l'être réellement. Le shinobi jeta nonchalamment à ses pieds la silhouette qu'il tenait dans ses bras, inconsciente et amorphe. Le petit corps roula, ne se réveilla même pas. La sacoche en fourrure blanche et grise était restée accrochée, par un quelconque hasard.

_Takibi._

Hagane se jeta sur la paroi de chakra. Non, pas ça...

- Non ! cria-t-elle. Takibi !

Pas ça. Pas sa soeur. Pas elle !

Elle frappa sur le bouclier en continuant à crier. À hurler. Ses bras bandés se remirent à saigner. Pourquoi sa mère ne se bougeait-elle pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne tentait pas de récupérer sa fille ? Takibi ne méritait pas ça ! Pas sa soeur qui n'a rien demander à personne. Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Qu'on la laisse tranquille ! Qu'on la laisse... Qu'on la _laisse_, bon sang ! Il y a du sang sur son visage. Le connard a frappé fort, en plus ! Elle n'a que dix ans ! Putain, maman, _bouge_ ! Fais quelque chose !

Essoufflée, elle arrêta de crier et de frapper. Cela ne servait à rien, vraiment. Mais elle sentait sa colère croître en elle, se transformer en haine, toujours plus forte. Comme une vague brûlante montant dans sa gorge, prête à exploser. Elle sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche insuffler en elle des envies de meurtre. Elle dévisagea le ninja qui avait capturé sa soeur. Ses traits pointus, ses yeux de fouine et son air sournois. Elle avait envie de lui déchirer le visage, de lui ouvrir le ventre pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à sa petite soeur. Elle l'aurait TUÉ !

Elle voulait sortir. Sortir de ce fichu bouclier pour aller crever ce type. Au hasard, elle tourna la tête vers son frère. Il avait toujours des tas d'idées, même si les trois quarts étaient souvent inutiles. N'importe laquelle ferait l'affaire. Sa rage était visible dans ses yeux, elle en était certaine. Alors il pourrait bien réagir, lui aussi ! Et ne pas rester planté là, à la regarder comme un merlan frit, aussi mou qu'un… qu'un… qu'un hanneton !

- Shun... Shun-le-Perfide... Takibi... !

Shun l'avait regardé hurler, rager, s'acharner sur le rempart de chakra. Lui aussi craignait pour sa petite soeur. Évidemment ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Mais il n'aimait pas quand Hagane était comme ça, quand elle avait ce regard-là, cette expression-là. Quand elle perdait son habituelle gaieté aussi soudainement. Elle devenait bizarre. Pas bizarre comme si elle venait d'avoir une autre de ses idées loufoques, celles qui le faisaient rire plus qu'autre chose... Bizarre, comme si elle devenait dangereuse. Dangereuse et infiniment puissante. Incontrôlable. Mais Hagane n'était pas dangereuse, se rassurait-il quand cela arrivait, elle n'était pas dangereuse et ce n'était qu'une impression due à sa colère démesurée. N'est-ce pas ?

... N'est-ce pas ?

- Calmes-toi, Hagane, dit-il en faisait semblant d'être sûr de lui. Maman ne peut pas aller la chercher alors qu'elle est juste aux pieds de l'adversaire, ce serait bien trop dangereux ! Enfin quoi, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est prise en otage ?

- Mais... !

- Calmes-toi, j'ai dis ! Moi aussi je m'inquiète, je te signal !

Hagane le regarda sans comprendre. Il s'inquiétait ? La belle affaire ! C'était Takibi qui devrait s'inquiéter ! C'était elle dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil ! Elle regarda les yeux sombres de son frère, son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et sa mâchoire crispée. Terrifié. Il avait peur ? Shun avait _peur_ ? Confuse, elle essaya de faire ce qu'il disait et de se calmer. Il s'inquiétait vraiment, en fait. Elle devenait toujours incohérente quand elle paniquait. Cela lui faisait un peu perdre les pédales. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais quand même. Elle devait faire attention si elle ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait sérieusement, un de ces jours. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se contrôler, c'est pour dire…

De l'autre côté du bouclier, la femme s'était remise à parler à sa mère, visiblement avec délectation. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'avantage. La salope. Hinata s'était complètement figée, dans une posture qui laissait envisager qu'elle était prête à sauter à la gorge de n'importe qui passerait à sa portée. Ni Shun ni Hagane ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de rage. Son byakugan ne brillait plus et ses cheveux ne flottaient plus sous la pression du chakra, mais ils devinaient que cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais présage. Contrairement à sa fille, prompte à s'emporter et à saccager tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin quand elle se trouvait dans un état similaire, elle s'était contrôlée et affûtait sa haine pour la transformer en arme dévastatrice. Une colère maîtrisée à la perfection et canalisée pour n'en devenir que plus acérée. Mortelle.

oOo

Hinata fit un pas en avant, lentement, comme si elle marchait au bord d'un précipice ou sur le fil d'un rasoir. Comme si le moindre mouvement brusque était susceptible de provoquer définitivement ses ennemis. Elle allait faire un second pas, mais le ninja posa son pied sur la tête de Takibi d'un air menaçant, et elle dut s'arrêter de nouveau, son corps tendu à craquer. Elle était piégée. D'un côté, sa fille à la merci de ses ennemis et, d'un autre, aucun moyen de lui venir en aide. En otage. Elle était définitivement piégée.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autre shinobis, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore intervenus. L'un d'eux était un jeune blond qui paraissait complètement dépassé par la situation, il se balançait d'avant en arrière et avait l'air de vouloir plus que tout au monde se trouver ailleurs que sur la zone de combat. L'autre ressemblait à une espèce de grizzly qui assistait à la scène d'un air impassible, comme une statue immense et imperturbable. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas encore effectué le moindre geste, mais n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à répondre à un ordre de leur capitaine. Elle ne devait plus continuer à les ignorer, aussi inoffensifs qu'ils puissent paraître. Ils étaient dangereux et la mauvaise posture de Takibi en était la preuve. Hanabi la regarda examiner ses ninjas, parfaitement à l'aise. Elle rit méchamment. D'un rire odieux qui ne lui allait pas.

- Tu les remarques enfin ! Mais n'est-ce pas un peu tard pour changer quoi que ce soit à la situation, à présent ?

Hinata ne lui prêta aucune attention et détailla soigneusement celui qui avait le pied sur la tête de sa fille. Il était grand, mince, avait des cheveux noirs, avec des yeux perçants et des traits pointus. Il avait l'air d'être le plus intelligent des trois, et c'était sûrement vrai pour qu'il soit désigné pour une mission de capture nécessitant autant de discrétion. Il était d'ailleurs très habile, dans ce domaine : elle ne l'avait vu ni partir ni revenir, n'avait remarquer sa présence qu'au dernier moment, et sa concentration sur son combat avec Hanabi ne pouvait pas en être la seule explication.

- Zurui Kikaku n'est peut-être qu'un simple médico-nin, fit celle-ci. Mais il a au moins l'avantage d'être perspicace. Même moi, je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu puisses avoir un troisième enfant ! C'est que tu ne parais pas du genre à être suffisamment bonne mère pour cela, vois-tu.

... Huh ?

Hinata cligna des yeux, interloquée. Bon sang, sa soeur était peut-être devenue une experte du Poing Souple et un capitaine d'équipe, mais le nouveau gouvernement de Konoha devait lui avoir grillé quelques neurones ! Dans cette seule réplique, elle venait de dévoiler lequel de ses ninjas était médico-nin, ce qui en faisait une cible de premier choix, le mépris qu'elle éprouvait à leur égard, et sa propre bêtise de ne pas avoir envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir plus d'enfants qu'elle n'en avait vu de ses propres yeux. Le « simple médico-nin » était sans aucun doute le véritable cerveau de l'équipe et celui qui leur sauvait la mise – et l'honneur.

Consternée, elle secoua la tête pour se concentrer de nouveau. Elle vit Hanabi faire un signe de main à un de ses ninjas, le grand trapu, pour qu'il s'approche. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il se pencha et elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, sans lâcher Hinata du regard. Tendue comme un arc, celle-ci se prépara à esquiver une attaque, à déjouer un plan, ou n'importe quoi de ce qui aurait pu lui être chuchoté. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, malheureusement. Pendant que le ninja reculait d'un pas et exécutait les signes d'une technique – qu'elle ne connaissait pas, bien sûr, cela aurait été trop facile – Hanabi bondit brusquement en avant pour l'attaquer. Elle voulait l'empêcher de gêner son shinobi dans sa manœuvre.

Pendant la fraction de seconde dont elle disposait avant d'être obligée d'éviter l'attaque de sa sœur, Hinata devina que si celle-ci voulait l'éloigner du ninja, la technique qu'il préparait ne lui était pas destinée. Et que si elle ne lui était pas destinée, elle l'était forcément pour les seules autres cibles potentielles présentes. Pas Takibi, elle était déjà hors combat.

Shun et Hagane. C'était eux qui étaient visés.

Hinata plongea sur le côté au dernier moment. Elle roula et reprit appui un peu plus loin, accroupie. Elle tourna vivement son regard vers le ninja trapu. Ou plutôt, l'endroit où il s'était tenu auparavant. En tout cas, il n'était plus là. Toujours au sol, elle força son byakugan à le débusquer, tout en s'appliquant à éviter les attaques d'Hanabi. Elle le localisa quelques mètres sous terre, creusant un tunnel vers le dôme protecteur qu'elle avait dressé. Vers ses enfants. « Merde ! » jura-t-elle en elle-même.

Elle se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers le bouclier, oubliant même qu'elle mettait Takibi en danger si elle faisait cela. Hanabi tenta de lui barrer la route mais elle la contourna sans lui prêter la moindre attention, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu aucune présence matérielle. Comme si elle n'avait plus aucune importance. Comme si elle n'existait plus. Le ninja dénommé Zurui se mit en travers de son chemin, lui aussi. Mauvaise idée. Zurui n'était pas sa sœur, et ne bénéficierait sûrement pas de la même attention. Elle arma ses paumes, sans daigner ralentir, et porta un coup sans même vérifier s'il avait bien porté. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter, personne n'était assez fort pour l'empêcher de défendre sa famille.

Hinata le réalisait, maintenant. Seulement maintenant. Sa rencontre imprévue avec sa sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des années, l'avait secoué plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Malgré ses enfants en danger, malgré qu'Hanabi soit maintenant son ennemie… _Surtout_ maintenant qu'Hanabi était son ennemie. Elle était secouée, et le choc l'avait empêché de se battre à son niveau habituel. Elle s'était laissé abattre, s'était laissé emporter par la panique (pour ne pas changer. Il était des choses que l'on ne changeait pas avec le temps). Et maintenant qu'elle avait reprit ses esprits, elle s'apercevait – se souvenait ! – qu'elle était plus forte que sa petite sœur. Beaucoup plus forte. Et Takibi, pour qui elle n'avait plus osé faire le moindre geste sous prétexte qu'elle était retenue en otage, ne risquait rien. N'avait jamais rien risqué, puisqu'ils la voulaient vivante.

Eux, et leur semblant de vanité…

Ils étaient insignifiants et ridiculement faibles.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'aller secourir sa fille et son fils.

Hinata était plus forte que sa sœur, plus forte que n'importe lequel de ses ninjas. Mais elle avait beau être infiniment plus puissante qu'eux… Les ninjas de Konoha étaient des spécialistes en ce qui concernait l'esprit d'équipe. Ils étaient entraînés en ce sens depuis qu'ils avaient appris à se servir d'un kunai. Et trois shinobis combattant de front, ensemble, étaient une tout autre paire de manche que de se confronter à un seul d'entre eux.

Cela aussi, elle aurait du s'en rappeler.

oOo

Hagane regarda sa mère se précipiter vers eux, sans comprendre. Elle avait bien vu le ninja disparaître sous terre, mais…

- Hagane ! s'exclama Shun. Active ton byakugan !

Sursautant, elle fit ce qu'il disait en se réprimandant elle-même. Elle aurait pu y penser. Elle aurait _du_ y penser, bon sang ! Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se lamenter davantage car elle s'aperçut que le shinobi-taupe se dirigeait vers eux. À toute vitesse. Elle se tendit, se crispa. Sa mère n'arriverait jamais à temps. Vite, prévenir son frère, avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque.

- Shun ! Il vient vers nous… !

- J'avais compris !

Connard.

Tâchant d'oublier la douleur de ses bras, elle se prépara nerveusement à se défendre. Le bouclier de sa mère ne les protégeait pas des attaques venant du sol, sinon elle n'aurait peut-être même pas sourcillé en voyant son ennemi disparaître de son champ de vision. Shun avait tiré ses sabres courts de leur fourreau et scrutait le sol, incertain, ne sachant pas où le ninja apparaîtrait exactement. Hagane devait le forcer à remonter à la surface, ou bien son frère ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à un adversaire invisible.

Le premier assaut vint sous la forme d'un roc propulsé du sol, aussi gros que la tête boursouflée d'orgueil de Shun, et presque aussi rapide que lui lorsqu'il était lancé à pleine vitesse. Comme un boulet de canon tiré depuis les profondeurs de la terre, laissant un trou béant dernière lui. Il traversa la parois de chakra (« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il peut la traverser, lui ! ») et retomba quelques mètres plus loin, projetant de la terre un peu partout à l'atterrissage, encore fumant de vitesse.

Un bref coup d'œil vers sa mère lui informa qu'elle s'était fait interceptée par les ninjas, et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas leur venir en aide. Pire, le bouclier protecteur qu'elle avait dressé pour les protéger se transformait en véritable guêpier, les piégeant dans un étroit périmètre sans qu'ils puissent s'en échapper. Elle frissonna. Elle détestait plus que tout être enfermée.

Plusieurs projectiles suivirent le premier, et si Hagane n'eut aucun mal à les éviter grâce à son byakugan, ce n'était pas le cas de Shun qui manquait de justesse de finir écrasé à chaque nouveau tir. Elle tenta de l'aider en lui indiquant les emplacements où apparaîtrait le prochain tir, mais cela ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effet. Elle perdait patience. La vie de son frère ne tenait qu'à un fil, là ! Décidant que la comédie était terminée, elle joignit ses mains et forma un sceau. « Putain ! Ça fait mal ! » jura-t-elle en sentant ses bras la rappeler à l'ordre.

_- Clonage de l'ombre !_

Avec le nuage de fumée caractéristique de la technique, quatre autres Hagane apparurent sous la coupole. Elles se répartirent en cinq points réguliers tout autour du périmètre délimité par le bouclier, presque collées aux parois bleutées. Les cinq Hagane formèrent un autre sceau – « Aaaïe ! » – parfaitement synchronisées, pendant que Shun dansait toujours avec les rochers.

_- Technique du Filet Venteux !_

Elles plaquèrent chacune les mains au sol et le chakra du Vent s'infiltra sous terre. Avec le byakugan, Hagane suivit les cinq traits coupants se rejoindre au centre du cercle qu'elles formaient, sous le ninja enterré. Les traits s'étirèrent et se transformèrent en filet, telle une toile d'araignée géante qui piégeait le shinobi comme une mouche. Nouvelle injonction de chakra et le filet commença à rétrécir, à remonter vers la surface. La Taupe avait tout intérêt à se manifester si elle ne voulait finir découpée en morceaux par le Filet Venteux.

Les tirs de roche avaient cessés. Le ninja avait du se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Surtout quand le Filet lui avait frôlé les orteils (Hagane était sûre qu'elle avait réussi à lui en trancher quelques uns). Elle l'observa remonter à la surface méthodiquement, en procédant par impulsions régulières de chakra. L'avantage d'avoir placé ses clones – et elle-même – près des parois était que son ennemi ne pouvait pas émergé ailleurs qu'à l'intérieur du bouclier. Le piège s'inversait à leur avantage. Celui qui réussirait à tenir Hagane-la-Tête-de-Plomb prisonnière n'était pas encore né.

Shun avait arrêté de tournicoter à tors et à travers depuis qu'il ne risquait plus de se prendre un rocher en pleine tête. Il se rangea à côté d'elle (comment diable faisait-il pour la distinguer de ses clones ? Il avait à peine prit le temps de les regarder !) et fixa l'endroit où leur ennemi devait apparaître (ça, c'est elle qui le lui avait dit, tout de même), se tenant prêt à attaquer. Hagane se chargerait de maintenir le Filet sous la surface du sol pour que leur adversaire ne s'enfuie pas avec une nouvelle technique de Terre. Si l'on comptait qu'elle devait aussi s'occuper de sa propre sécurité – bien qu'elle n'accordât qu'une fraction de seconde de réflexion à cette éventualité – Shun serait le seul à pouvoir frapper. Il avait une fois de plus le beau rôle de l'histoire, mais elle ne s'en faisait pas pour son ego : sans elle, il serait déjà mort.

Leur adversaire surgit finalement, juste à temps pour ne pas se faire réduire en charpie par le Filet. Comme prévu, elle le maintint sous la terre, à la fois parce que c'était moins fatigant de le faire reposer sur une surface matérielle, et aussi parce que si la Taupe était suffisamment stupide pour replonger en croyant qu'elle l'avait retiré, ils se débarrasseraient d'un ennemi sans risquer leur peau. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment à cette hypothèse, cela dit, le ninja n'ayant pas exactement l'air de quelqu'un d'imprudent ou de naïf.

Shun n'avait jamais rengainé ses sabres, même lorsqu'il avait faillit se faire écraser par les rochers. Il était prêt à charger. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, sa garde en position d'attaque bien en place lorsqu'il bondit vers le ninja. Il tenta de l'atteindre au cou avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de sortir complètement de son trou. Raté. Il avait sauté, vif comme l'éclair. Hagane peinait à croire qu'un corps aussi grand et aussi massif puisse se déplacer aussi rapidement. Mais Shun avait d'autres ressources. Il se calcula rapidement la trajectoire de son ennemi et se plaça à l'endroit où il devait retomber. Il se ferait embroché sur les sabres courts à l'arrivée.

Hagane ne sut jamais comment la Taupe parvint à éviter ce coup-là, mais c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations du moment. De l'autre côté du bouclier, sa mère était aux prises avec les trois autres ninjas qui virevoltaient autour d'elle comme des abeilles tueuses. Et elle ne parvenait visiblement pas à s'en défaire. Son kimono était déchiré et tâché de sang à plusieurs endroits. Les tâches rouges formaient des auréoles qui contrastaient péniblement avec le blanc pur du vêtement. Pendant un instant, Hagane croisa le regard de sa mère. Un instant si court qu'elle douta que cela se fut vraiment produit. Un regard semblable à une ombre furtive qui paraissait, puis disparaissait, tel un fantôme indécelable. Et ce regard qu'avait eu sa mère, ce regard si mortellement sérieux, si profond, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Ils devraient se débrouiller sans elle s'ils voulaient parvenir à s'enfuir de la Vallée.

Sans elle.

Elle accepta cette réalité en même temps qu'elle la réalisa. Une vérité qui la frappa comme un coup de tonnerre. Comme un tunnel obscur que l'on éclaire soudainement d'une lumière vive. Elle ne tenta pas de se voiler la face, ni de rejeter l'évidence. À quoi bon, après tout. Elle essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Et d'ignorer à quel point ses bras la faisaient souffrir, d'ignorer que Shun perdait peu à peu du terrain face à son adversaire, d'ignorer que sa mère était en train de livrer son dernier combat. Son dernier combat. Elle devait réfléchir. Elle devait récupérer Takibi pendant que leurs ennemis étaient occupés. Non, d'abord elle devait trouver le moyen de sortir du bouclier. Et faire en sorte que Shun puisse s'échapper, lui aussi. Et se débarrasser de la Taupe. Et…

Et elle ne savait plus. Elle ne savait plus – _n'avait jamais su_ – par où commencer. Elle ne savait pas si sa mère se chargerait elle-même du bouclier une fois qu'elle aurait commencé à bouger, ou si elle devait elle-même trouver une solution pour en sortir. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait aider son frère à éliminer leur ennemi, si elle pourrait le faire avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer ou capturer. Elle ne pouvait même pas vérifier si sa petite sœur était encore vivante.

Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle n'arrivait pas à choisir. Elle ne _voulait_ pas choisir. Choisir entre sa vie et celle de Shun, ou celle de Takibi, ou celle de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de faire un choix de cette ampleur. Si elle l'avait été, elle serait partie depuis longtemps de la Vallée du Démon, quitte à creuser elle-même un passage dans les montagnes. Ou alors elle aurait définitivement abandonné cette idée et serait resté bien sagement chez elle, à attendre que la vie s'écoule. Son indécision. Un des rares points communs qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Celui qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

Elle déglutit et regarda son frère. Son frère reculer, perdre, plier, devant son ennemi. Elle regarda sa sœur, inconsciente et vaincue par plus puissant qu'elle. Elle regarda sa mère tournoyer au milieu de ses adversaires. Elle se souvint du regard qu'elles avaient partagé. Ce regard si bref qu'il en était presque fictif.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle devait se résoudre à prendre une décision. Et arrêter de se laisser tirailler entre plusieurs options en laissant faire le hasard. Arrêter de se plaindre et de se faire passer pour une incomprise.

Pour une fois, elle devait arrêter de fuir.

Elle respira profondément. Pour essayer de se calmer, pour se concentrer, pour profiter de son dernier répit avant d'agir pour de bon, et pour prendre son élan. Son élan avant le grand saut. Son élan avant de tourner une page de son histoire.

Elle coupa net le Filet Venteux. Ses quatre clones disparurent et elle bondit sur ses pieds. Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière, à présent. En la voyant annuler sa technique, Shun et l'autre ninja durent cesser de combattre pendant un court instant. La Taupe sauta brusquement en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée de son adversaire et la fixa, méfiant, afin d'essayer de déterminer si elle allait attaquer. Shun, lui, devina immédiatement qu'elle ne prendrait pas part au combat. Il la connaissait trop bien. Trop bien pour ne pas voir que ses yeux n'étaient plus les mêmes. Pour ne pas voir qu'_elle_ n'était plus la même. Ils se connaissaient trop pour ne pas remarquer tous les changements qui s'opéraient en eux, tout au long de leur vie. Son frère jumeau ne pouvait pas être passé à côté de ça.

Hinata aussi avait remarqué son mouvement. Sans doute le guettait-elle depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard de sa fille. Elle se contorsionna comme un chat et parvint, par un quelconque miracle, à échapper à ses assaillants. Elle fut près du bouclier en quelques foulées, pendant lesquelles elle effectua quelques sceaux. Elle apposa ses mains sur le rempart de chakra et le fit disparaître. Il se volatilisa comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Ils étaient libres. L'instant d'après, Hinata était à nouveau engagée dans le combat.

Hagane se mit à courir avant que la Taupe ne reprenne ses esprits et ne décide de s'intéresser à elle, et Shun fit pareil de son côté. Elle se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers Takibi et l'attrapa au vol en passant à côté d'elle, ne ralentissant qu'à peine. Tout en continuant à courir, elle la hissa sur une épaule, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère. Il la suivait. Le shinobi aussi. Merde.

Elle entreprit de se repérer par rapport au paysage, et s'aperçut bientôt qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin du ruisseau par lequel étaient passés les ninjas. Même pas besoin de réfléchir. Elle tourna brusquement, presque à angle droit et en dérapant sur les aiguilles de pin, et accéléra. Elle avait trouvé leur sortie de secours.

oOo

Hagane ne le lui avait pas dit, mais Shun savait où ils allaient. Bien sûr. Il savait aussi _pourquoi_ ils y allaient. C'était évident. Et il trouvait même que c'était une excellente idée. Vraiment. Par contre, il était encore indécis à propos de la provenance de ce mauvais pressentiment. Ce pressentiment qui le taraudait depuis qu'ils étaient sortit du bouclier. En y réfléchissant bien, il venait peut-être du shinobi qui les poursuivait sans relâche depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à courir. Ou du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer si Takibi respirait encore ou non, sur l'épaule d'Hagane. Ou bien d'avoir abandonné sa propre mère aux prises avec trois agresseurs, dans un combat dont l'issue ne laissait pas même l'ombre d'un doute. Ou encore de la lueur nouvelle dans les yeux de sa sœur jumelle. Cette lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez elle. Cette lueur dont il ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle représentait un changement positif ou négatif.

Le ninja l'avait blessé aux jambes et il n'arrivait pas à courir aussi vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Sinon, il aurait déjà collé une sœur sous chaque bras et distancé leur poursuivant depuis longtemps. Il n'avait encore jamais été blessé aux jambes. C'est qu'il en prenait un soin fou, de ses jambes. Sans ses jambes, il ne pouvait plus courir, et s'il ne pouvait plus courir, il souffrait encore plus que s'il était privé de sa chasse au trésor quotidienne. C'était assez désagréable comme sensation. Le plus pénible était sans aucun doute les spasmes de douleur réguliers qui émanaient de ses plaies. Horrible. Presque autant que d'avoir laissé Hagane s'emparer de la direction des opérations.

Il se secoua. La douleur lui faisait sûrement perdre la tête pour qu'il pense à des choses pareilles dans un moment… pareil. Il n'avait jamais supporté la douleur. Pas comme la Tête-de-Plomb qui allait s'écorcher joyeusement sur les rochers _tous les jours_. Elle poussait même jusqu'à se balader pieds nus ! Non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas du tout la douleur. D'ailleurs, il ne comptait plus les fois où elle l'avait traité de chochotte. Ou de fillette. Ou de pédale. Ou de…

Il perdait vraiment la boule. Heureusement qu'Hagane était là pour le guider, parce qu'il ne savait même plus où ils allaient. Ni pourquoi. Il voyait flou. Il ne distinguait plus que la masse de cheveux blonds de sa sœur, qui courait devant lui. Sa longue et lourde chevelure, qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins. Presque aussi longue que celle de leur mère. En se concentrant, il pouvait même distinguer les deux rubans de cuir brun de son bandeau, entremêlés dans les mèches blondes. Blondes. Comme le soleil. Le soleil de midi. Éblouissant.

Les rubans n'étaient pas aussi longs que ses cheveux. Ils étaient moitié moins longs. Ils étaient bruns. Comme son jinbei. Comme les arbres. Il aurait bien aimé avoir des cheveux comme les siens, lui aussi. Mais ça n'était pas possible. Pas possible. Parce que sa sœur n'était pas sa sœur. Leurs parents ne lui en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais ils ne le lui avaient pas caché non plus. Qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir de cheveux blonds. Blond soleil.

Il continua à courir. De toute façon, c'était courir ou crever. Il s'était souvent dit qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de sacrifier sa fierté. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Mais il en doutait. Sérieusement.

Il avait mal.

Mal aux jambes. Mal au cœur. Mal à l'orgueil.

Mal. Partout.

oOo

Shun ne savait plus comment il s'était retrouvé là. Allongé à côté de Takibi, près d'un ruisseau. Sur une berge qu'il ne connaissait pas. Trempé jusqu'aux os. Ses pieds étaient encore dans l'eau. Il ne savait plus s'il y était arrivé par lui-même ou si quelqu'un l'y avait amené. Il ne le savait plus.

Il ne le savait plus, et il s'en fichait royalement. Parce qu'il avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits, malgré la douleur qui le transperçait. Parce qu'il venait de comprendre d'où venait son pressentiment de tout à l'heure.

Parce que le shinobi qui les poursuivait n'était nulle part en vue.

Et Hagane non plus.

oOo

… _à suivre…_


	6. Frère et soeur

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 6 : Frère et soeur

La confiance est quelque chose qui se gagne au fil du temps. Chez certaines personnes, elle est spontanée et durable. Chez d'autres, elle n'est que durement acquise et susceptible de se briser à chaque instant. Tout dépend de la nature et du vécu de chaque individu. Pour certains, elle est si fragile qu'il leur faut sans cesse réclamer de nouvelles preuves afin que cette confiance puisse durer. Pour d'autres, elle est immuable, quel que soit le nombre de fois où elle est susceptible d'être brisée.

C'est lorsque l'on passe du temps auprès de quelqu'un que l'on peut lui accorder sa confiance, car le temps vient à bout de la méfiance la plus tenace, et l'on finit toujours par abaisser ses barrières. À l'inverse, il est pratiquement impossible de la donner à un parfait inconnu, et il faudra apprendre à le connaître avant de pouvoir lui confier ce que l'on considère comme précieux.

Souvent, une personne ayant déjà vécu une trahison de la part de quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, aura du mal à l'accorder de nouveau ou n'en sera peut-être plus capable. Que ce soit envers la personne fautive de la trahison ou d'une autre. Il faudra du temps, de la patience et beaucoup d'efforts afin de pouvoir s'en remettre complètement.

oOo

Shun avait du mal à définir ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être était-ce l'impression d'avoir été abandonné par sa sœur jumelle. Ou alors celle de l'avoir abandonné, elle. Il ne savait pas, vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Hagane s'était faite capturée, s'était sacrifiée, pour que Takibi et lui puissent s'échapper. Il ne se souvenait même plus de comment il avait emprunté le passage du ruisseau. Il s'était juste retrouvé là, trempé et seul avec sa petite sœur. « Quelle ironie… » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. « Elle rêvait de parvenir à sortir de la Vallée, et c'est elle qui est la dernière à y rester ».

Il soupira. Il avait vraiment mal aux jambes. À côté de lui, Takibi était toujours évanouie. Il avait éprouvé un instant de soulagement quand il avait pu vérifier qu'elle n'avait été qu'assommée et qu'elle était saine et sauve. Mais cette émotion avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle avait surgit. Comment éprouver du soulagement quand Hagane était retenue prisonnière, quelque part dans la Vallée du Démon, ou peut-être déjà emmenée à Konoha ? Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sa sœur qui aimait tellement la liberté, sa sœur qui se serait tuée pour ne pas se sentir enfermée entre quatre murs… Capturée.

Capturée. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, même si par miracle elle parvenait à s'échapper. Elle était trop sauvage pour passer plus d'une heure sans pouvoir aller où bon lui semblait. Trop sauvage pour prêter la moindre attention aux limites imposées par quiconque. Trop sauvage, trop farouche, trop _libre_. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il en était persuadé. Et même maintenant, alors qu'elle était retenue prisonnière, ces ninjas de pacotille avaient tout intérêt à avoir la peau dure s'ils voulaient réussir à la tenir en place plus de quelques heures !

Hagane continuerait à se battre pour sauver sa liberté, et elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Car c'était dans son caractère de toujours aller jusqu'au bout de sa volonté, jusqu'au bout de ses forces. Il se leva, en serrant les dents sous la douleur causée par le mouvement de ses jambes blessées, et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il n'avait pas à déprimé comme ça. Après tout, il ne pouvait tout de même pas perdre face à elle ! Et de toute façon, broyer du noir ne servirait strictement à rien.

Pour commencer, pensa-t-il, il devait mettre Takibi à l'abri, et loin d'ici. Il la sortit de l'eau en la tirant un peu plus loin sur la berge et lui enleva sa sacoche de fourrure, qui était complètement trempée. Il la passa en bandoulière avant de soulever sa sœur avec précaution et de l'installer sur son dos. Il eut du mal à cause de ses sabres – qui étaient restés accrochés par miracle – et du poids de son corps sur ses jambes. Puis il s'assura qu'elle ne risquerait pas de tomber. Ni qu'il perdrait sa sacoche en cours de route. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait (gare à celui qui y fourrerait son nez, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience), mais il n'était pas assez fou pour prendre le moindre risque de l'égarer. Takibi pouvait être féroce, quand elle le voulait !

Une fois son précieux fardeau en place (Takibi ET la sacoche), il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui pour essayer de se repérer. Il n'était assurément plus dans la Vallée du Démon : le paysage qu'il connaissait avait complètement changé. Il se trouvait dans une forêt dont le sol était recouvert de mousse et entièrement composée de chênes. Ces arbres feuillus, il y en avait bien un ou deux, dans la Vallée, mais ceux-là étaient beaucoup plus touffus. Par contre, ils étaient ridiculement petits, et il n'y aurait aucun moyen de voyager par les branches. Il n'y avait pas non plus les fougères auxquelles il était habitué, mais les buissons étaient nombreux et épais au point de l'empêcher de progresser normalement. Ou du moins, aussi normalement que cela aurait été possible avec ses jambes en mauvais état. C'était consternant.

Il soupira et commença à progresser laborieusement dans ce nouvel environnement.

oOo

Il aurait dû le prévoir. Il aurait dû savoir que Takibi ne prendrait sûrement pas bien le fait de se faire transporter comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Surtout après avoir été victime d'une agression dont elle n'avait sûrement compris ni le sens ni l'origine. Il aurait _dû_ s'en souvenir.

Shun ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si c'est en sentant les griffes acérées de sa petite sœur qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle se réveillait. Ses jolies petites griffes de trois centimètres de longueur – de la base à la pointe – qui s'étaient enfoncées dans ses épaules comme dans du beurre. Il avait alors… quelques peu sursauté et lâché son passager, qui en avait bien sûr profité pour sauter à terre et se carapater à toute vitesse. Et il se retrouvait là, seul avec une sacoche grise et blanche détrempée, des jambes en – très – mauvais état, et dix trous d'un peu plus d'un centimètre de profondeur qui saignaient abondamment. Magnifique. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas ce qu'on appelait communément « la cerise sur le gâteau » ?

Takibi n'irait pas loin, bien sûr. Pas sans sa sacoche, dans un milieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et âgée de seulement dix ans. Et comme Shun _avait_ sa sacoche et qu'il était de quatre ans son aîné (gage d'expérience, et donc de sûreté), elle ne risquait pas de le lâcher d'une semelle. Même s'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit mieux qu'elle. Même si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance le moins du monde. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait confiance ou, du moins, elle ne lui en avait jamais donné l'impression.

Bon, en vérité Takibi ne faisait confiance à personne. Mis à part son père, qui avait été le seul à lui prêter un peu d'attention durant sa petite enfance. Elle fuyait sa mère comme la peste et ne s'approchait que très rarement d'Hagane ou lui. En un sens, elle était aussi sauvage que sa grande sœur, mais sa faroucherie à elle relevait plus de la méfiance et de la timidité maladive que de l'amour de la liberté. Quoiqu'il soit souvent très difficile de la tenir immobile très longtemps, et elle n'avait jamais supporté la moindre contrainte. Elle ne voulait même pas qu'on la touche !

Mais même si elle redoutait le moindre contact avec l'espèce humaine, même si elle considérait parfois sa propre famille comme des étrangers, Takibi n'avait pas le choix. Elle serait obligée de se rapprocher de son grand frère, obligée de lui accorder un minimum de confiance, parce qu'il était le seul à être là pour s'occuper d'elle. Parce qu'il était le seul sur lequel son âme de petite fille puisse s'appuyer alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans un endroit inconnu, alors que ses repères déjà chancelants avaient brutalement disparus sans que personne ne daigne lui en donner la raison. Et puis… c'était lui qui avait sa sacoche, après tout. Il devait reconnaître ça aux ninjas de Konoha, les otages étaient parfois très pratiques.

Il décida de continuer à avancer, en faisant semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à elle. Le temps passé à ses côtés lui avait appris que dans ces cas-là, moins on s'occupait de Takibi plus on avait de chance de la revoir dans les heures à venir. Au contraire, si l'on se préoccupait un peu trop d'elle, si l'on tentait de l'aider ou de lui rendre service, elle se repliait sur elle-même et fuyait sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir à deux fois. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait avec les épaules trouées. Ça lui apprendrait à la porter sur son dos pendant des kilomètres, tiens ! Pff… Sauvage.

oOo

Il marcha durant quelques heures, pendant lesquelles il eut tout le loisir de mettre au point de nombreuses techniques pour ignorer la douleur. Hagane, qui revenait tout les soirs pleine d'écorchures et de diverses blessures, était vraiment une masochiste. De temps à autre, il sentait la présence furtive de Takibi, derrière lui. Elle le suivait à distance raisonnable, et c'était déjà ça de gagner.

Il se demanda comment il trouverait de quoi les nourrir, tout les deux. Il n'était certainement pas en état de chasser (et pas question d'essayer, il n'avait pas envie de subir l'humiliation de se faire distancer par les lapins !) et il savait qu'il pouvait attendre longtemps avant que sa chère petite sœur ne consente à le faire pour lui. Bon, tant pis. Il se contenterait de grignoter les baies qui poussaient sur les buissons, puisqu'il y en avait quelques unes qu'il reconnaissait. Takibi était capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

Le paysage changeait au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait du chemin. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus grands, mais toujours aussi feuillus. Il y avait moins de buisson, ce qui rendait sa progression plus aisée – merci, mon dieu ! – et beaucoup plus de rochers. Les chants des oiseaux, par contre, étaient les mêmes que ceux de la Vallée du Démon. Pour cela, au moins, il était plutôt blasé. Les animaux qu'il croisait parfois ressemblaient à ceux qu'il connaissait déjà mais, comme les arbres, ils étaient plus petits et plus chétifs.

Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si la Vallée du Démon n'abritait pas en réalité un repaire de géants.

oOo

Au soir, alors que la lumière se faisait de plus en plus tamisée, il était si exténué (et endolori, bordel de m… !) qu'il ne trouvait même plus la force de vérifier si sa soeur le suivait toujours. Il n'en doutait pas vraiment, cependant. Il avait décidé de passer la nuit caché dans un creux entre deux rochers. Ainsi, il était abrité du vent, du froid apporté par la nuit, et des éventuels prédateurs – ou ninjas – qui en voudraient à sa peau. On n'était jamais trop prudent et il n'avait absolument pas envie de passer la nuit à grelotter de froid ou de peur (enfin, par « peur » il entendait « légère appréhension tout à fait passagère ». Bien sûr).

Il n'attendit pas longtemps dans son trou avant de percevoir le son familier des pieds nus de Takibi sur la terre. Il fit semblant de dormir pour qu'elle continue à approcher sans crainte et l'entendit s'installer à son tour dans les rochers, pas très loin de lui. Il écouta sa respiration devenir de plus en plus lente, de plus en plus profonde. Il savait qu'elle ne s'assoupirait complètement que si elle était absolument certaine qu'il était lui aussi profondément endormi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne ferait que somnoler, toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il avait l'habitude : le même rituel avait lieu tous les soirs.

Elle était sauvage, sa petite sœur. Sauvage, craintive et méfiante. Elle prenait soin de vivre le plus à l'écart possible de sa famille, au point qu'il n'était même pas sûr de la connaître comme un frère était sensé connaître sa sœur. En tous cas, il ne la connaissait certainement pas aussi bien qu'il connaissait Hagane. C'était peut-être difficile à dire, mais c'était vrai. Avant… avant « aujourd'hui », il passait ses journées à crapahuter dans la Vallée avec sa jumelle. Ils feignaient de se croiser par hasard, ils prétendaient ne pas espionner l'autre dans ses activités, mais la vérité était qu'ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Ou presque. Suffisamment pour qu'il se sente vraiment seul lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas avec Takibi. C'était même le contraire, à vrai dire, et il se sentait presque soulagé lorsqu'elle gardait ses distances.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Bien sûr que non. Mais elle était parfois si étrange, et ses réactions étaient parfois tellement disproportionnées par rapport à une situation, qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Vraiment mal à l'aise. Et quelque part, au fond de lui, il sentait que Takibi n'était pas tout à fait normale, pas tout à fait… humaine. Il s'en voulait terriblement de penser à sa petite sœur de cette manière, quel que soit le nombre de fois où cela arrivait. Il s'en voulait à chaque fois parce qu'il l'aimait malgré tout. Il l'aimait, même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, même s'il ne la comprenait pas. Et il savait que cela aurait du suffire, et qu'il ne devrait pas essayer sans cesse de déterminer à quel point elle était différente. Il savait qu'il était sensé la considérer avant tout comme sa petite sœur et non comme une étrangère qui vivait sous le même toit que lui. Qu'il aurait dû s'efforcer de l'accepter telle qu'elle était.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il pouvait bien essayer de toutes ses forces, cela ne suffisait pas. Depuis dix ans qu'elle était née, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait des crocs, des griffes, et des yeux rouges avec des pupilles fendues. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il avait une petite sœur.

oOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce qu'il remarqua avant tout était qu'il avait considérablement moins mal aux jambes. Elles l'empêcheraient toujours de courir mais il pourrait au moins marcher normalement. Il avait l'esprit moins embrumé, aussi, et il réfléchissait plus clairement. Curieusement, les « évènements » de la veille lui paraissaient s'être déroulés des siècles auparavant, et il n'en conservait que des souvenirs très flous. Par contre, et à son grand regret, il se souvenait parfaitement de certaines choses. Les seules qu'il aurait préférer oublier. Comme la capture de sa sœur, la mort probable de sa mère…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et regarda autour de lui. Takibi n'était nulle part en vue. Normal. Sa sacoche, qu'il avait posée à côté de lui avant de s'endormir, avait également disparue. Normal aussi. Ce qui l'était moins, par contre, c'était le lapin carbonisé à quelques pas de lui, posé bien en évidence sur un rocher. Comme s'il était sensé le prendre et le manger. Cela ne pouvait venir que de Takibi, mais il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait fait ça pour lui. En temps normal, cela aurait même été inimaginable. En temps normal. Bref…

Il s'approcha prudemment du gibier, craignant vaguement un piège ou un quelconque coup tordu. La scène était trop inhabituelle pour qu'il ne se méfiât pas. Trop… inattendue.

Lorsqu'il le prit entre ses mains, il put constater deux choses. La première était que le lapin était encore chaud, et donc qu'il avait été cuit peu de temps avant. Rien d'exceptionnel, Takibi était une très bonne chasseuse. La deuxième chose était que le mot « carbonisé » était un euphémisme.

Après avoir manger ce qu'il restait de comestible sur l'animal, il se concentra sur ce qu'il était sensé faire. D'abord, il devait se rendre avec sa petite soeur dans un endroit où ils pourraient se cacher. Et aussi où ils pourraient trouver de l'aide pour libérer Hagane, parce ce qu'il était absolument hors de question de l'abandonner à son sort. De vieilles connaissances de leurs parents feraient sûrement l'affaire, mais il devait aussi prendre en comte l'état de ses jambes qui ne lui permettraient ni de courir ni d'effectuer un voyage trop long. La poisse.

En réfléchissant, il se rappela que son père lui avait confié un jour qu'il redoutait qu'une situation pareille arrivât. Il lui avait alors révélé plusieurs adresses où il pourrait se rendre avec ses sœurs, en cas d'urgence. À cette époque, Naruto avait sans doute espéré qu'ils seraient trois à se réfugier dans l'un de ces abris. Et non deux. Shun avait le choix pour la destination, mais il ne savait pas vraiment laquelle choisir. Il ne savait pas laquelle était la plus proche, laquelle était la plus sûre. Il fit mentalement la liste des adresses et constata, à son grand regret, qu'elle était considérablement plus courte qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Le village de Suna, au Pays du Sable, était un lieu où se rassemblaient beaucoup des déserteurs de Konoha, et Naruto et Hinata avaient toute confiance en son Kazekage. Cela aurait été un choix judicieux si le trajet n'avait pas nécessité des semaines de voyage (en marchant, bien sûr. Pff…). Il y avait également une cachette au Pays de la Terre, où habitaient de vieux amis de leurs parents. Mais ils pouvaient facilement s'être déplacés depuis la dernière fois que son père ou sa mère leur avait rendu visite, car cela remontait à plusieurs années. Et Shun ne tenait absolument pas à faire une aussi longue route pour rien. Quand au dresseur de chiens qui leur rendait parfois visite, il était tout le temps en déplacement et ne leur révélait jamais où il habitait exactement.

Il allait se résoudre à effectuer un long trajet vers Suna, puisque c'était la seule option possible, lorsqu'il se souvint d'un autre endroit. Un endroit que son père avait finit par lui confier de mauvaise grâce, lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarquer que la liste n'était pas très conséquente. Il l'avait prié de ne s'y rendre que s'il n'avait pas d'autre solution et de ne _surtout pas_ le répéter à Hinata. Shun ne savait pas qui habitait là, ni pourquoi il devait le garder secret. Mais il savait comment s'y rendre depuis la Vallée du Démon, et que le trajet ne leur prendrait que quelques jours de marche. Son choix était fait.

Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de repérer Takibi et finit par l'apercevoir à quelques mètres de lui, cachée dans l'ombre des arbres. Elle n'était pas vraiment visible mais il sentait le poids de son regard acéré sur lui, comme s'il le transperçait. Fatigué de ce jeu de cache-cache, il se décida à entamer la discussion. Il faudrait bien le faire un jour, de toute façon.

- Tu sais, dit-il en la regardant (enfin, en regardant « l'endroit où elle se trouvait »). Le voyage serait moins fatigant si tu voulais bien marcher à côté de moi, plutôt que de dépenser toute ton énergie en te dissimulant sans cesse.

Il distingua la silhouette effectuer un mouvement de surprise, ou d'hésitation. Il ne la lâcherait pas du regard avant qu'elle ne lui ait répondu, et Takibi le savait parfaitement. Au bout d'un moment, elle apparue alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas dans la lumière. Mais son expression demeurait farouche et son regard en alerte.

- De quel voyage parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix grave et méfiante.

- De celui qui va nous conduire vers un endroit où nous pourrons nous cacher pendant un moment et trouver de l'aide.

« Enfin, je l'espère » pensa-t-il.

Takibi fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Elle faisait souvent ça quand elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait.

- Nous cacher ? fit-elle. Pourquoi faire ? Et pourquoi aurions-nous besoin d'aide ?

Shun se passa la langue sur les lèvres en réfléchissant. Il hésitait à lui révéler l'histoire dans sa totalité. Elle était encore très jeune pour envisager la capture de sa sœur, la mort de sa mère. Et il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'en parler jusque bout.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ? demanda-t-elle. Tout ce dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir été attaquée par un homme qui ressemblait à une fouine.

Elle restait toujours à distance, et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de s'approcher. Bon, puisqu'elle ne daignerait pas faire un effort en ce sens, il s'en tiendrait au strict minimum. Et de toute manière, pas question de lui raconter les évènements des dernières heures en criant à tue-tête pour se faire entendre.

- Nous avons été attaqués par des ninjas de Konoha, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait résolue. Ils ont trouvé le passage qui permet d'entrer dans la Vallée. Nous nous sommes battus contre eux et maman a probablement été… abattue. L'homme qui t'a assommée s'est servi de toi comme otage pour pouvoir nous atteindre plus facilement, mais Hagane s'est sacrifiée pour que l'on puisse s'échapper tous les deux. Maintenant, j'ai l'intention de nous emmener dans une cachette loin d'ici pour nous mettre à l'abri.

La tirade était tombée comme une sentence, et quelques secondes passèrent sans que Takibi ne réagisse. Son visage s'était figé jusqu'à ressembler à une statue de cire. Puis elle cligna des yeux, et s'approcha un peu – juste un peu ! – à petits pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « sacrifiée » ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle a sûrement eu plus de chance que maman, car ils avaient l'air de vouloir nous capturer sans avoir à nous tuer.

Takibi gardait une expression impassible mais elle avait décroisé les bras et se tordait les doigts inconsciemment. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait faire ça. C'était bizarre.

- Et papa ? Il est où ?

Il la regarda d'abord avec surprise. Avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié où se trouvait son père. Enfin, il avait oublié qu'il ne _savait pas_ où se trouvait son père, plus exactement. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer qu'elle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il découvrirait sa maison dévastée et sa famille disparue.

- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il à Takibi. Je crois qu'il était encore dans une de ses mystérieuses missions. Tu sais qu'on ne sait jamais quand est-ce qu'il rentre exactement. Il n'est sans doute même pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé.

- Et nous, on est où ?

- À l'extérieur de la Vallée. J'ai oublié comment est-ce qu'on en est sorti.

- … D'accord.

D'accord.

Il n'y avait, après tout, rien d'autre à dire.

Takibi baissa les yeux, étrangement vulnérable pour une fois. Puis elle les releva et s'approcha encore. Elle semblait perdue mais Shun discernait déjà dans ses yeux la détermination propre à leur famille. Cette faculté à se relever encore et encore malgré le découragement, la fatigue, le désespoir. Takibi pleurerait peut-être et finirait par repartir de l'avant, comme il devrait s'efforcer de le faire lui-même.

Ils se rendraient à cet endroit dont lui avait parlé leur père, et ils iraient délivrer leur sœur.

Coûte que coûte.

oOo

Encore une fois, Hagane se jeta sur la porte de sa cellule. De toutes ses forces. Et encore une fois, elle rebondit dessus et tomba violemment au sol.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle moisissait dans cette pièce. Cette pièce sombre, froide et humide. Des heures qu'elle inspectait les murs, la porte en acier blindé, et les moindres fissures qui lui auraient soufflés une échappatoire. Des heures qu'elle se jetait sur la porte dans l'espoir de la faire céder. Et des heures qu'elle avait faim. Faim, et froid, et soif, et peur. Peur, maladivement peur.

Et ses bras lui faisaient toujours mal, personne n'ayant daigné la soigner. Les bandages rudimentaires que Shun lui avait faits étaient déchirés et imbibés de sang. Ils ne servaient plus à rien, en fait. Elle regarda le sang goutter lentement. À force de s'écraser sur la porte de métal, elle avait finit par les abîmer un peu plus.

Elle en avait marre. Terriblement _marre_ d'être enfermée. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un ouvre la porte, qu'elle le tue, qu'elle s'en aille, et qu'elle ne revoit plus _jamais_ cette foutue cellule.

Elle voulait SORTIR !

oOo

Soudain, Hagane entendit le bruit caractéristique des clés qui ouvraient une serrure. Un bruit qu'elle avait apprit à reconnaître depuis le temps qu'elle était ici. Celui qu'elle guettait dans l'espoir de décapiter son geôlier. Elle s'immobilisa devant la porte, prête à bondir. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, elle se jeta sur la personne qui lui avait ouvert sans même prendre la peine de le regarder. Et comme toutes les autres fois où elle avait tenté cette attaque, elle fut repoussée sans difficulté.

Elle grogna en sentent sa tête percuter le sol. Elle se redressa vivement et sursauta. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas celui des autres fois. Il était assez grand, avait des cheveux longs et paraissait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Elle avait du mal à distinguer son visage à cause de la lumière dans son dos, mais elle le voyait assez pour s'apercevoir qu'il était très semblable à la femme qui les avait attaqué dans la Vallée. Il se tenait droit dans l'embrasure de la porte et son regard dur la jaugeait comme s'il essayait de déterminer à quel point elle lui ressemblait.

L'intuition d'Hagane lui murmurait que c'était peut-être l'occasion de recevoir quelques réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

oOo

Une semaine qu'ils marchaient. Une semaine qu'ils avaient d'abord passée à s'ignorer mutuellement, puis à se jeter des coups d'oeils qu'ils espéraient discrets. Et puis enfin, commencer à discuter, prudemment. Shun et Takibi avaient finis par s'apprivoiser au fil des jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Ils y avaient été obligés s'ils voulaient pouvoir survivre à cette semaine de cohabitation forcée.

Shun n'avait encore jamais put observer autant de paysages. Avec Takibi, ils en avaient découverts plus en quelques jours qu'ils n'en avaient vus dans toute leur vie. Et ils avaient fini par arriver dans le lieu le plus insolite qu'il aurait put imaginer : une plaine recouverte d'herbe verte. Plate et déserte, elle s'étendait à perte de vue, traversée uniquement par des bourrasques de vent. Shun savait que leur direction était la bonne mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déboussolé. Lui avait toujours vécu parmi les montagnes, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de cette uniformité, sans le moindre relief à l'horizon. Et il doutait qu'il parvienne à s'y habituer.

Takibi non plus n'aimait pas la prairie. Depuis qu'ils y étaient entrés, elle marchait plus près de lui avec une expression renfrognée. Il la comprenait. Elle ne devait pas se sentir en sécurité dans cet endroit où elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher. Et ils étaient d'autant plus vulnérables que ses jambes blessées s'étaient infectées. Depuis quelques jours elles avaient gonflé et du pus coulait de ses plaies encrassées. Depuis, il marchait très lentement et avec de plus en plus de difficultés.

Shun espérait qu'ils trouveraient bientôt l'endroit dont lui avait parlé son père, parce qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme. Et Takibi non plus. Elle voyait parfaitement qu'il allait mal, et cela n'était pas pour la rassurer. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que de l'herbe à perte de vue, et pas la moindre habitation à l'horizon. Ils n'arriveraient peut-être pas avant qu'il ne s'écroule complètement. Mais il s'efforcerait de tenir le plus longtemps possible, au moins pour Takibi. Au moins pour sauver ce qui restait de sa famille.

oOo

Quelques heures après, il était tombé. Trop de douleur, trop de fatigue pour qu'il puisse faire un pas de plus. À ses côtés, Takibi semblait s'être résignée et restait simplement là, assise sur ses talons à fixer l'horizon. Elle avait l'air maussade, les yeux à demi-fermés.

Ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il craignait que même un médecin ne puisse plus les sauver, à présent. Bon sang… Il ne voulait pas finir sa vie sans pouvoir marcher à nouveau. Il ne voulait même pas boiter ! Il voulait pouvoir courir comme il en avait envie et sentir le vent sur son visage. Il avait tellement mal…

Allongé sur le dos, il regardait les nuages bouger dans le ciel. Il avait du mal à penser correctement, mais au moins il ne perdait pas la tête comme lors de sa fuite de la Vallée du Démon.

C'est alors qu'il sentit Takibi sursauter et se lever brusquement. De sa position, il la voyait fixer quelque chose au loin.

- Takibi… ? réussit-il a demander à travers le voile brumeux de sa conscience défaillante. Qu'est-ce qui… se passe… ?

- Quelqu'un approche ! cracha-t-elle. Je l'attaque ?

- Non.

C'était difficile de parler. Il était obligé de rependre une nouvelle inspiration entre chaque lambeau de phrase.

- Dis-moi… à quelle distance… il se trouve.

- Il est loin. À l'allure où il progresse, il sera ici dans une heure.

Il s'efforça de réfléchir. Dans cette immensité désertique il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il y ait d'autres personnes que celles qu'ils cherchaient. Il ne préférait pas prendre de risque, cependant.

- Écoute-moi… Takibi… dit-il. Tu vas aller… à sa rencontre… d'accord ?

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Laisse-moi finir… Tu vas lui demander… de nous aider… mais si les choses tournent mal… ou si sens que ta vie… est en danger… tu cours le plus vite… et le plus loin possible… tu cours… sans te retourner…et tu ne te préoccupes… pas de moi… Tu as compris… ?

- J'ai compris, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Si tu meurs, je n'aurais plus nulle part où aller.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise… Il te suffira… de retourner… dans la Vallée… et d'attendre… le retour… de papa.

Il y eu un instant de silence pendant lequel elle sembla hésiter.

- Dépêche-toi… fit-il. Sinon… je vais crever… avant que… tu n'ais eu… le temps… de partir… !

- C'est pas drôle, grogna-t-elle.

Elle le regarda pensivement pendant une seconde. Puis elle dit avec un sourire en coin et une voix chargée d'ironie :

- Je reviendrais, grand-frère. C'est une promesse.

Les promesses étaient quelque chose de sacré chez les Uzumaki, Takibi ne disait certainement pas ça à la légère. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de répondre à son sourire. Le premier qu'elle lui faisait depuis bien longtemps. Des années, en fait.

Et un peu avant de s'évanouir, Shun réalisa que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle l'appelait « grand-frère ».

oOo

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le secouait rudement. Après avoir un peu reprit ses esprits, il s'aperçut que c'était Takibi qui l'avait réveillé. Elle était accroupie à côté de lui et avait encore sa main griffue sur son épaule. Elle était très pâle, et elle avait les traits tendus et la mâchoire crispée. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Il le comprit lorsqu'il vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait derrière elle. Il était grand et mince dans son kimono aux couleurs sombres. Il portait un katana dans son dos, mais ne paraissait pas menaçant. Il le regardait fixement, d'un air parfaitement impassible.

Il n'était pas étonnant que sa petite sœur ait été effrayée par cet homme. Parce que Shun n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait à ce point.

oOo

… _à suivre…_


	7. Liens de sang

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 7 : Liens de sang

Tuer. Un mot que l'on utilise bien souvent, sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte. Parfois, même, avec dérision et légèreté. Et pourtant, ce mot si simple est porteur du destin inéluctable de tous les êtres vivants. Un jour ou l'autre, quel que soit le passé et les aspirations de chacun, la mort frappe, sans que l'on ne puisse y échapper.

Tuer, crever, assassiner, abattre, supprimer, descendre, massacrer, anéantir, occire, décapiter, flinguer, achever, trancher, écarteler, pendre, exploser, égorger, étrangler, étouffer, écraser, déchiqueter, transpercer…

Tant de mots, autant que de manière de tuer un homme.

C'est facile de parler la mort. C'est facile de choisir un de ces mots et d'avoir envie de le mettre en oeuvre. C'est si facile.

Argent, vengeance, colère, tristesse, folie, devoir, désespoir, jalousie, peur, amour…

Tant de mots, autant que de raisons de tuer un homme.

Avec une seule de ces raisons, c'est facile d'en avoir envie. Avec une seule de ces raisons, c'est facile de passer à l'acte. C'est si facile.

_Regret._

Un seul mot.

Le seul qui reste après avoir donné la mort.

oOo

Shun se trouvait dans une chambre. Il était assis sur le lit, le regard hagard et la mémoire floue. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été transporté par l'homme que Takibi était allé chercher. Cet homme qui lui ressemblait tant. Il avait été amené dans cette pièce dont les murs étaient en bois et en papier de riz. Des murs comme il n'en avait vu qu'à Shirakaba, dans les vieilles maisons traditionnelles. Le plafond en bois était incurvé pour épouser la forme du toit. Son lit était le seul meuble de la pièce, à part les tatamis. C'était un futon avec des draps blancs. Enfin, blanc avec des tâches rouges.

… Des tâches rouges ? Merde, ses jambes.

Il retira vivement la couverture pour voir si leur état avait empiré, et constata que malgré les tâches de sang sur les draps, elles étaient recouvertes de bandages. Et qu'elles étaient un peu désenflées. Quelqu'un l'avait donc soigné. Mais comment cela avait-il été possible alors qu'elles avaient été abîmées à ce point ?

Il était en train de les inspecter sous toutes leurs coutures lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, faisant coulisser la porte dans un chuintement discret. La personne qui se tenait maintenant devant lui était une femme, habillée d'un yukata rouge et blanc. Elle était mince, avec des yeux verts, des cheveux courts et ébouriffés. Et roses. Elle avait les cheveux roses. Vraiment, vraiment rose. Les sourcils aussi. Il détourna le regard lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il la fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Enfin, qu'il fixait ses cheveux.

La femme s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui sourit, puis s'exclama d'une voix curieusement joyeuse :

- Tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu as dormi pendant des heures après que ta fièvre soit tombée ! Dis-moi, comment vont tes jambes ?

- Euh… ça va, répondit-il avec circonspection. Enfin, je crois.

Elles ne lui faisaient plus mal, en tous cas. Et il découvrait en même temps qu'il avait eut de la fièvre. Ah bon. Il remit la couverture sur ses jambes, l'air de rien. Il venait juste de remarquer qu'il était complètement nu, mis à part les bandages.

- C'est vous qui m'avez soigné ? demanda-t-il. Comment avez-vous fait ? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'elles étaient fichues.

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit.

- Je suis un bon médecin. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il hésita. Il ne tenait absolument pas à révéler son identité à une inconnue, même si elle avait sauvé ses jambes et qu'il lui en était très reconnaissant. Vraiment très, très, reconnaissant. En voyant qu'elle attendait toujours sa réponse, il se décida :

- Shun, dit-il simplement.

- Shun comment ?

- Pour l'instant c'est juste « Shun ».

Il s'attendit vaguement à ce qu'elle se fâche ou se vexe mais, à sa grande surprise, elle se contenta de cligner des yeux et d'éclater de rire.

- J'étais sûre que tu allais répondre ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te forcerais pas à me dire quoi que ce soit !

« C'est pas comme si vous en étiez capable » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Après tout, elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était médecin, ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle ne savait pas particulièrement se battre. Et puis elle n'avait pas l'air franchement dangereux, avec son sourire enfantin et ses cheveux roses.

- Moi je m'appelle Sakura, lui dit-elle. Sakura Haruno. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, si tu veux.

« Mouais. On verra bien ». Ce n'était pas comme s'il prévoyait d'emménager chez elle, de toute façon. Alors, qu'il s'adresse à elle avec familiarité ou pas, cela ne faisait pas une grande différence. Dès qu'il aurait récupérer Takibi, il…

… Takibi.

- Où est ma sœur ? demanda-il brusquement. Elle était avec moi.

« Sakura » parût gênée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en détournant brièvement le regard.

- Où est ma sœur ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Si vous lui avez fait quelque chose je… je vais…

- Tu feras quoi ? sourit-elle – encore –, visiblement pas du tout impressionnée. Ta sœur va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je trouvais juste étrange qu'elle ait refusé de s'approcher de nous, et encore plus qu'elle ait eu peur d'entrer dans la maison. C'est pour ça que j'hésitais à t'en parler. Je ne savais pas vraiment si son comportement était normal ou pas.

Shun ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il se souvenait un peu trop bien des habitants de Shirakaba, si hostiles envers Takibi. À cause de son apparence, les gens paniquaient souvent, en la voyant, et essayaient de lui faire du mal physiquement ou moralement. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit contre elle, bien sûr, mais elle devenait plus sombre et plus renfermée à chaque fois que cela arrivait. D'un simple regard, d'un geste mal placé, cette femme aurait pu faire foirer tous les progrès qu'il avait accomplit avec sa sœur, durant la semaine qu'il avait passé avec elle.

- C'est normal, dit-il. C'est complètement normal. Je vais aller la chercher.

Il commença à se lever mais Sakura l'en empêcha prestement en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il cligna des yeux un peu stupidement, surpris par la vivacité de la réaction.

- Il n'est pas question que tu sortes de ce lit, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pas avant que tu ne sois complètement rétabli.

Il la regarda fixement. Il aurait voulu l'écarter sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses mains le tenaient fermement et il pouvait bien pousser contre elles de toutes ses forces, elles ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Était-ce lui qui était affaibli ou bien cette femme était plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air ? Il lui vint à l'esprit que cette femme aurait très bien put lui mentir, et l'empêchait de se lever pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive que sa sœur avait disparue. Ou qu'elle était gravement blessée. Ou qu'ils lui avaient fait du mal.

Mais pour le moment, c'était plus facile pour lui de croire ce qu'elle disait. Il était trop fatigué pour se creuser la tête à déjouer une quelconque supercherie. Et puis, à la réflexion, il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi Takibi serait repartie sans lui, alors qu'elle avait eut du mal à le quitter pour aller chercher cet homme. Et elle n'était pas blessée, au départ. Même pas une égratignure, rien qu'une bosse sur la tête. Et ces gens-là n'avaient pas l'air du genre à se laisser impressionner par une apparence physique, et encore moins d'attaquer à cause de ça.

Il devait vraiment voir sa sœur, cependant. Juste pour vérifier. Comme Sakura n'avait pas spécialement l'air décidée à le laisser se lever, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la forcer, il préféra changer de tactique.

- Je dois la voir, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle ne rentrera jamais dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas si je ne suis pas avec elle.

- Alors elle rentrera plus tard, lui répondit Sakura d'une voix ferme. Parce que si tu te sers de tes jambes maintenant, tu ne marcheras plus jamais.

Cela eut pour effet de lui clouer le bec. Finalement… Takibi attendrait bien encore un peu, non ? Il ne voulait pas perdre ses jambes !

oOo

Vide. Ce monde était vide. Vide devant elle, aussi loin que pouvait porter son regard. Vide derrière elle, lorsqu'elle tournait sur elle-même jusqu'à en avoir le tournis.

Vide. Partout.

Rien que de l'herbe, à l'horizon. Rien que de l'herbe, sous ses pieds. Juste le sol, plat et morne. Aucune cachette, aucune irrégularité dans le terrain où elle pourrait se dissimuler. Ce monde la rendait vulnérable. Il l'exposait à tous les dangers, et lui donnait l'impression d'être nue devant le regard d'un étranger. Elle avait constamment des frissons désagréables, dans la nuque. Comme si elle était épiée, observée, sans une seconde de répit.

Elle allait devenir folle !

Dans cette immensité uniforme et verte, il y avait juste cette maison, plantée au beau milieu de la plaine. Cette maison si vieille qu'elle semblait avoir été bâtie il y a des siècles. Une maison qui, pour elle, était à la fois une source d'espoir et un repère de prédateurs. Un repère dans lequel Shun avait disparu, inconscient de ce qu'il lui arrivait, et où elle n'avait pas osé le suivre. Pas tant qu'il ne viendrait pas lui-même la chercher. Pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine que « cet homme » ne constituait aucun réel danger.

Cet homme, tellement semblable à son frère. Avec les même yeux noirs, le même regard sombre et taciturne. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, bien que ceux de Shun soient plus longs et plus lisses. Le même visage, aux si jolis traits, et la même peau pâle. La seule différence était leur âge. Et il était plus morose et plus renfermé que Shun, aussi. Beaucoup plus.

Takibi n'avait que dix ans. Mais elle était plus vive, plus perspicace, et plus observatrice que les enfants de son âge. Et elle était assez mature pour s'en rendre compte. Takibi était jeune, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Si cet homme-là n'avait aucun de lien de sang avec Shun, elle ne s'appelait plus « Uzumaki ».

Elle chassa ses pensées désagréables et grogna sourdement à l'adresse de la bâtisse. Puis elle se détourna dédaigneusement et observa, encore une fois, l'immensité de la plaine. Si seulement elle pouvait utiliser correctement son affinité de Terre. Elle aurait put creuser un trou et s'y cacher. Elle se serait sentie beaucoup mieux !

En désespoir de cause, elle scruta attentivement le sol pour vérifier qu'il ne comportait aucun défaut. Elle l'observa longtemps. Et elle se figea, sous le coup de la surprise. Elle venait d'apercevoir un endroit où le sol n'était pas aussi régulier qu'ailleurs. Juste un petit accroc dans l'herbe plane. Elle s'approcha, le cœur battant. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour elle-même. Quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pourtant jamais.

Un trou. Un trou qui, en fait, semblait être une véritable galerie souterraine. Comme sa maison à elle. Il y avait une _galerie_ dans cette prairie ! Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de l'œuvre des habitants de la maison ou d'un phénomène naturel, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis, pour le moment. Ce tunnel était considérablement plus étroit que ceux de sa maison, et elle serait sans doute obligée de se baisser, pour pouvoir s'y déplacer.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle prit son élan et sauta la tête la première.

oOo

Hagane n'était plus dans sa cellule. L'homme qui était venu la voir l'avait traîné par le bras sans ménagement – « Ça fait mal, bordel ! » – et emmené dans une pièce sans fenêtre, uniquement éclairée par une lampe jaunâtre et grésillante. Elle avait été tentée de lui fausser compagnie à plusieurs reprises, mais elle avait finit par changer d'avis et avait feint de se laisser faire. Si elle faisait semblant d'être sage et docile, elle recevrait sûrement une explication à cette situation, dont elle avait perdu le fil depuis un certain temps. Elle s'enfuirait dès qu'elle l'aurait décidé. Il pouvait compter là-dessus.

Dans la pièce toute faite de béton triste et gris, il n'y avait qu'une table et deux chaises en métal – « Putain, c'est glauque ». L'homme la fit s'asseoir sur l'une d'elle, mais lui resta debout. Devant elle, de l'autre côté de la table, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur en la regardant de ses yeux aussi blancs que les siens. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors _vraiment_ pas. Personne n'était sensé pouvoir la dominer de cette manière, et certainement pas ce vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui débarquait soudainement dans sa vie comme un pou dans ses cheveux.

- Arrête de me fixer, espèce de vieux cochon, lança-t-elle en croisant les bras – tant bien que _mal_ – et en lui rendant son regard d'un air provocateur.

Son expression lui fit alors vaguement penser à celle de Shun, lorsqu'elle s'amusait à le traiter de tapette ou de toutes sortes de noms qui le mettaient dans tous ses états. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque de travers. Il respira profondément, pour essayer de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs, semblait-il.

Hagane jouait aux dures, mais si cet homme était à moitié moins fort que la femme qui les avait attaqué dans la Vallée, elle pouvait dire adieu à la vie s'il décidait qu'il n'avait finalement pas besoin d'elle. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de renoncer à sa liberté. Oui, bien sûr. Mais si elle pouvait arranger la situation grâce à une autre alternative, elle ne dirait pas non. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, un noeud commença à se former dans sa poitrine. Un noeud d'angoisse.

- Je m'appelle Hiashi Hyuuga, dit l'homme d'une voix sévère. Et tu es priée de t'adresser à moi avec respect.

Hyuuga. Il s'appelait Hyuuga. Comme sa mère.

- Oh, pardon. Toutes mes excuses.

Elle lui sourit, malgré la peur qui lui serrait le ventre.

- Ne fais pas la fière, répondit-il en plissant les yeux. Il n'y a aucun danger, ici, contre lequel tu puisses te protéger par de la provocation.

Hagane serra encore plus ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas que cet homme puisse deviner ce qui se trouvait derrière ses réactions. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on puisse voir sa faiblesse. Elle était forte. Elle voulait tellement être forte.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise restante.

- Ça changerait quoi si je le disais ?

- Pas grand-chose. Je sais déjà qui sont tes parents, je veux juste connaître ton prénom.

- … Hagane, répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

- Bien. Pour commencer, sache que je t'ai emmené ici pour que je puisse te parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air sceptique. Les murs de la pièce étaient fissurés et auraient très facilement pu cacher des micros et des caméras.

- Cette pièce est totalement insonorisée, si c'est cela qui te tracasse. Si elle est détériorée à ce point, c'est parce que personne n'y a mit les pieds depuis des années.

Ah d'accord... Et qu'est-ce que c'était sensé vouloir signifier ? Qu'il l'avait emmené ici en secret ? Qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher à ses supérieurs ?

- Et alors ? Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas.

Connard.

L'homme la regardait dans les yeux, et son visage sévère ne frémissait même pas.

- Je dois d'abord savoir ce que tu connais, et ce que tu ignores, au sujet de tes parents et de leurs origines, lui dit-il.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour éviter de te répéter ce que tu sais déjà.

- Ah ouais ? Et à quoi ça pourrait bien vous servir de me raconter la vie de mes parents ?

Il haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire en coin. Un sourire ironique qui lui rappela douloureusement celui de Takibi.

- Tu es en train de me dire, fit-il sans perdre son sourire. Que tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu t'es faite capturée, ni pourquoi tes parents vous ont tenus, toi et tes frère et soeur, dans l'isolement le plus total pendant toutes ces années ?

Hagane se crispa.

- Comment vous savez ça, vous ?

- C'est une stratégie courante chez les déserteurs qui ont des enfants, répondit-il en reprenant une expression neutre. Moins ils en savent sur leur propre histoire, plus ils ont de chances de rester en vie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que grâce à cela, dit l'homme en la regardant intensément. Konoha n'a aucune raison valable de te tuer. Si tu ne sais rien de lui, rien de ses dirigeants, rien du monde dans lequel tu es née, il n'a pas le droit de te supprimer. Il n'a pas le droit de te tuer si tu n'en connais pas la raison.

Hagane sentit, insidieusement, que ses entrailles se glaçaient.

- Vous voulez dire que si je savais le moindre truc sur ce village, je serais déjà morte ?

- Cela dépend de l'importance de tes connaissances.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que mes parents viennent d'un village ninja appelé Konoha, et qu'ils ont conservé leur bandeau métallique sur lequel est gravé le symbole d'une feuille. Ils n'aiment pas parler de leurs souvenirs, alors c'est tout ce que j'ai pu leur tirer.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le nom et la fonction de ce village ne sont pas suffisants pour cela. Parce que c'est quelque chose que personne n'ignore. Même pas toi, apparemment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi, alors ? Me garder prisonnière jusqu'à ce que je meure de vieillesse ?

- Pas exactement. Mais tu as peut-être une petite idée sur la question.

C'est alors qu'Hagane se souvint de cette femme, dans la Vallée du Démon. Cette femme qui avait penché la tête d'un air songeur et qui leur avait dit : « Vous ferez sans aucun doute de bonnes recrues ». Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle s'entendit parler d'une voix blanche, effarée :

- Vous voulez faire de moi une kunoichi de Konoha...

- Oui, lui répondit l'homme. Et c'est ta seule et unique chance de rester en vie.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça.

- Ce n'est pas comme si les dirigeants de ce village disposaient d'une patience démesurée, à vrai dire.

- Et vous vous attendez sérieusement à ce que j'accepte ça ? Pourquoi est-ce je voudrais servir un village qui a tué ma mère ? C'est complètement débile ! Si vous vouliez vraiment que je fasse allégeance à ce village, il ne fallait pas... !

- Ta mère n'est pas morte, la coupa-t-il.

... Quoi ?

- Elle a été capturée et a été faite prisonnière, comme toi. Elle est vivante et elle a même été soignée de ses blessures.

Hagane accusa le coup. Et puis elle fit semblant de s'en moquer. Elle s'en moquait. Après tout, en vie ou en prison, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'en moquait, même alors que des larmes de soulagement menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

- Ah oui ? siffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut certaine que sa voix ne tremblerait pas. Et puis-je en connaître la raison ? Elle ne vous est d'aucune utilité que je sache ? Et « cette femme » n'avait pas spécialement l'air de vouloir la garder en vie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

L'homme soupira, tâchant en vain de ne pas laisser transparaître sa lassitude.

- Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'elle est bien en vie, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne serait pas un mensonge pour me faire du chantage ? Pour m'obliger à servir ce village ?

- Je t'emmènerai la voir dès que j'en obtiendrais la permission, lui répondit-il. Maintenant, passons à autre chose et dis-moi s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux savoir en particulier.

- Quoi ? Attendez, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! C'est trop facile !

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, pour le moment. Accepte de patienter quelques jours pour la voir, et tu décideras de ce que tu fera une fois que tu lui auras parlé.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais l'homme sembla considérer cela comme une approbation.

- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser. Je peux y répondre, dans une certaine mesure.

Hagane réfléchit pendant un moment, puis demanda :

- Quel lien y a-t-il entre « cette femme » et moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble tellement à ma mère ?

Il sembla hésiter, un instant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, son front se plissa, et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Cette expression était exactement la même que celle de sa mère, lorsqu'elle ne lui révélait quelque chose qu'à contrecœur. Puis il finit par se décider et prononcer de but en blanc :

- Hanabi Hyuuga est ta tante. Et elle est la soeur de ta mère, de cinq ans plus jeune.

Ça devait être quelque chose comme ça. Obligé.

- Et vous ? fit-elle d'une voix acide pour dissimuler le choc qu'elle avait éprouvé. Vous êtes qui ? Un ancêtre éloigné, sans doute ? Ou peut-être leur oncle ou leur cousin ?

- Je suis le père d'Hanabi et d'Hinata. Je suis ton grand-père.

Elle s'y attendait. Elle s'y était préparée. Après tout, il y avait trop de ressemblance entre elle et cet homme pour qu'il puisse en être autrement. Mais, alors que le monde qui l'entourait, quelques jours auparavant n'était constitué que de ses parents, de son frère et de sa soeur, il devenait soudainement un peu difficile de le regarder dans les yeux. Surtout lorsque, voulant détourner le regard, la pièce lui rappelait impitoyablement la condition du geôlier et celle du prisonnier.

oOo

Trois jours. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Shun moisissait dans cette pièce trop calme et trop spacieuse. Trois jours pendant lesquelles Takibi aurait cent fois eu le temps d'épuiser sa patience et de repartir pour la Vallée. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle devenait, ni ce qu'elle faisait, ni même si elle avait convenablement à manger. Elle était toute seule à l'extérieur, et lui ne pouvait rien faire, cloué au lit à cause de ses jambes. Celles-ci se remettaient progressivement, au fil des jours. Et si Sakura ne l'avait pas menacé sérieusement à plusieurs reprises, il serait déjà sur ses pieds. Il était plus résistant qu'elle ne le croyait, et ses jambes étaient parfaitement capables de supporter son poids. Il en était presque sûr. Presque, sinon il n'aurait même pas tenu compte des avertissements (ou plutôt, du _chantage_ sous lequel on le forçait à rester couché !)

La porte s'ouvrit avec son chuintement habituel et Shun, qui s'attendait à voir entrer Sakura, faillit sursauter en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une tout autre personne. C'était une jeune fille d'environ treize ans, aussi brune que lui, avec les mêmes yeux noirs et la même peau pâle. Elle portait un kimono bleu et noir, assez sophistiqué, qui semblait coûter très cher. Et elle était coiffée assez curieusement. Les deux mèches de devant étaient lisses et coupées sous le menton, mais le reste de sa chevelure était long et ébouriffé. Elle le regardait de toute la hauteur de sa petite taille, comme si elle avait sur lui un pouvoir absolu. Cela aurait peut-être pu le faire rire, si son visage ne lui faisait pas penser à masque de glace.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire mince qui étira insensiblement ses lèvres pâles, mais son expression resta résolument froide. Ce qui lui donnait l'air un peu étrange. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas de fantôme, et s'accroupit à côté de son lit. Sans se départir de son étrange sourire.

- Salut, dit-elle d'une voix hautaine, trop grave pour son âge.

Elle s'agenouilla et le fixa dans les yeux. Il sentait, mal à l'aise, qu'elle le dévisageait autant qu'il l'avait dévisagé. Et il savait que, comme lui un peu plus tôt, elle avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

- Salut, répondit-il. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et perdit finalement son étrange sourire. Elle avait froncé les sourcils avant de cesser de sourire, et Shun n'avait encore jamais rien vu d'aussi _effrayant_. Sauf, peut-être, Hagane lorsqu'elle était en colère. Ou Takibi lorsqu'elle mangeait son gibier cru. Ou... Mais c'étaient des cas à part. Toute sa famille était un cas à part. Sa famille était une famille de fous.

- Kaede, dit-elle finalement. Je m'appelle Kaede Uchiha. Mais maintenant, tu dois me dire ton nom, toi aussi.

... Est-ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire dire son nom de famille à la place de sa mère ? Si c'était le cas, elle aurait mieux fait d'être un peu plus subtile.

- Je m'appelle Shun. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ? Treize ans ?

Changer de conversation. Ça évitera les malentendus.

- Douze ans. Et toi ?

Seulement ? Cela devait être son air froid qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était plus vieille que ce qu'elle n'était en réalité.

- J'ai quatorze ans.

À peu près. En vérité, il n'avait aucune idée de sa date d'anniversaire exacte. Il avait toujours considéré qu'il était né en même temps qu'Hagane. C'était plus simple pour tout le monde, après tout. Surtout pour lui.

Kaede haussa les sourcils et répondit d'une voix moqueuse :

- Vraiment ? J'aurai pourtant juré que tu étais plus jeune que ça. C'est que j'étais prête à te traiter comme un cadet, moi.

... Elle le cherchait ou quoi ?

- Enfin bref, continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Je suis ici pour te faire passer un message, de la part de ta soeur.

- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Ma soeur t'a parlé ? Elle t'a vraiment parlé ?

- Ouais. Enfin de loin. Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elle allait me bouffer. Avec ses griffes et ses grandes dents, elle ressemblait vraiment à un démon.

- Eh, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Un peu plus de respect pour ma soeur, je te prie. Tu ne la connais pas et tu n'as pas le droit de la juger sur son apparence.

- Mais je m'en moque, de son apparence, moi ! Enfin, je m'en serais moqué si elle avait eu un comportement civilisé. Elle m'a grogné dessus et elle a failli m'attaquer ! C'est un démon, ta petite soeur, je te dis.

- C'est quoi, le message ? siffla-t-il avant de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs (il lui aurait suffit de penser à son image pour se reprendre immédiatement, cependant).

La fille parut hésiter, pendant un instant. Elle se tapotait la lèvre avec son index d'un air songeur, et semblait se demander si elle pouvait se permettre de le faire mariner encore un peu.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

- Bon, alors voilà le message, finit-elle par dire. Elle te demande si tu comptes la faire attendre encore longtemps sans lui donner de nouvelles. Elle précise qu'elle ne mettra pas le moindre orteil à l'intérieur de cette maison si tu ne viens pas la chercher toi-même. Et que tu as tout intérêt à donner un signe de vie très prochainement si tu ne veux pas qu'elle reparte pour la Vallée en te laissant ici.

- ... Elle l'a dit dans ces termes-là ? demanda Shun, étonné que Takibi ait prit la peine d'être aussi polie avec une étrangère.

- Non. Mais j'ai préféré traduire.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis demanda :

- C'est quoi, au juste, la « Vallée » ?

- C'est le diminutif de la « Vallée du Démon ». C'est comme ça que s'appelle l'endroit où habite ma famille.

- C'est elle qui lui a donné le nom ? Ta petite soeur, je veux dire. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit à cause d'elle que cette vallée s'appelle comme ça.

Cette fille était vraiment une petite garce. Sous ses airs d'enfant sage et son masque de glace, elle avait une véritable langue de vipère.

- Au fait, dit-elle en retrouvant brusquement une expression neutre (enfin froide, quoi). J'ai aussi un message de la part de ma mère. Elle dit que tu pourras bientôt te remettre à marcher, mais que pour l'instant tu n'avais absolument pas le droit de quitter ton lit. Quoi que te dise ta soeur.

Merde. Il avait eu l'intention de s'enfuir en douce pour rassurer Takibi. Il aurait été de retour avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. Mais maintenant, il était surveillé, apparemment. Comment Sakura avait-elle deviné ? Pff...

oOo

Trois jours. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle se caillait dans cette putain de cellule même pas chauffée. Au moins avait-on daigné la soigner lorsque Hiashi l'avait ordonné (elle avait remarqué qu'il était plus facile de penser à lui lorsqu'elle l'appelait par son nom c'était fichtrement moins fatigant). Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée dans son cachot. Elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir s'il allait ou non tenir sa promesse de l'emmener voir sa mère. Elle était coincée ici, à attendre pour du vent en faisant les cent pas, et c'était incroyablement _frustrant _!

Soudain, elle entendit le cliquetis des clés dans la serrure. Elle se serait volontiers jetée sur la personne qui entrerait dans la pièce pour lui apprendre la vie. Mais elle avait donné sa parole à Hiashi qu'elle laisserait les geôliers faire leur travail, sans tenter de les décapiter. Une parole étant une parole, elle se contint tant bien que mal lorsque la lourde porte de fer s'ouvrit, dans un grincement qui lui hérissa les poils. Ce qui fut, cependant, beaucoup plus difficile que prévu lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'Hiashi, ni des gardiens habituels qui venaient lui porter à manger. Il ne s'agissait même pas de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cet homme-là avait de courts cheveux sombres et les traits perçants. Grand et maigre, il se tenait d'un air conquérant et supérieur dans l'embrasure de la porte. Cet homme-là, Hagane en avait rêvé chaque nuit depuis qu'elle avait été capturée. Elle avait rêvé de sa mort et de la douleur qu'elle lui infligerait, si elle avait un jour la chance recroiser son chemin. Cet homme, celui qui avait enlevé sa petite soeur pour en faire un otage, celui qui avait été le responsable direct de sa propre capture. Cet homme qui venait la narguer dans sa défaite, sans le moindre respect pour le perdant.

Il lui parlait, un sourire narquois figé sur ses lèvres pâles. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'écouter ce qu'il lui disait. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Il n'avait aucune arme apparente sur lui. Il était sûr de sa supériorité. Ou alors il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait plus se servir de son chakra. Bien sûr, cela avait été le cas, pendant un moment. Mais Hiashi avait eut la bonne idée de lui ôter ce sceau qui l'empêchait de le malaxer correctement et d'exécuter des techniques. Sans doute pour l'inciter à lui faire confiance.

Le byakugan instinctivement activé, Hagane sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Un sourire cruel. Un sourire féroce.

D'un certain côté, Hiashi avait eut tort de lui enlever ce sceau.

Elle allait TUER CET HOMME !

oOo

_... à suivre..._


	8. Se battre

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 8 : Se battre

La culpabilité est une émotion dont il est difficile de se débarrasser.

Elle est le plus souvent engendrée par l'ignorance. L'ignorance, ou l'inconscience d'un geste que l'on juge anodin, et dont les conséquences prennent tant d'ampleur que l'on finit par ne penser qu'à cela.

Après ce stade, cette culpabilité prend aux tripes, s'accroche à l'âme comme un parasite. Tous les moyens peuvent être mis en oeuvre pour la chasser, elle revient toujours à la charge. Toujours, encore et encore. La culpabilité vous force à ressasser sans cesse les erreurs qui l'ont engendrée, et provoque ainsi le regret, la honte jusqu'à inciter, dans les cas extrêmes, l'horreur de soi-même et la mort par suicide.

Il y a tant de choses, dans une vie, que l'on ferait tout pour oublier. Pour ne plus ressentir. Des choses plus ou moins condamnables que l'on traîne pendant toute une vie, comme un fantôme qui pèse sur l'âme de tout son poids. Comme un monde entier sur les épaules. Des épaules qui peuvent être trop frêles pour supporter leur fardeau. Des épaules qui sont souvent plus fragiles que l'on ne le pense.

L'_oubli_ est impossible. Et le pardon de soi, le pardon de ses propres fautes, ne s'obtient qu'après de longues années de remords.

Un pardon qui, parfois, ne vient pas. Même à la fin de toute une vie.

Jamais.

oOo

Hagane avait déjà été confrontée à la mort. Sa vie à elle n'avait jamais été vraiment menacée mais elle avait déjà tué beaucoup d'êtres vivants, pour se nourrir. Toujours, uniquement pour se nourrir. Elle chassait avec plaisir, dans la Vallée du Démon, et n'avait jamais éprouvé de remords que pour son premier gibier. Par la suite, elle avait été capable de tuer, pour manger, sans le moindre regret. La mort des plus faibles pour nourrir les plus forts était une loi qui ne lui avait jamais parue aberrante. Elle la trouvait même tout à fait naturelle. C'était ainsi que se déroulait le cycle de la vie et il n'y avait pas à regretter quoi que ce soit. Même les lapins le savaient.

Mais Hagane, jusque dans ses cauchemars les plus fous, était loin d'imaginer que la mort d'un homme – d'un être humain – pouvait ressembler à… ça.

Durant son enfance, lorsqu'elle s'entraînait au combat et qu'elle imaginait de quoi serait fait son avenir, elle s'était préparée à tuer ses ennemis de la même manière qu'elle s'était préparée à tuer un animal, lors de sa première chasse. Au mieux, pensait-elle, elle n'aurait ressentit que de l'indifférence, comme lorsqu'elle tuait son gibier. Une indifférence mêlée du plaisir de la chasse et de la reconnaissance envers sa proie lorsqu'elle avalait son repas. Cette solution, cette désinvolture, lui aurait parfaitement convenu, à vrai dire.

Dans le pire des cas, elle aurait éprouvé une espèce de joie malsaine en voyant couler le sang, une satisfaction issue de la haine qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de cet homme. Un plaisir qu'elle n'éprouvait que rarement lors de ses chasses, plus souvent lorsque Takibi se joignait à elle et que l'activité prenait des allures de compétition. Elle était prête à l'assumer, ce plaisir morbide qu'elle aurait ressentit, tant elle détestait cet homme, cet imbécile qui était responsable de sa captivité. Elle aurait alors supporté sa soif de sang, de violence, elle aurait enduré l'épreuve en carrant les épaules, et aurait continué. Continué à tuer avec la même allégresse, le même plaisir. C'était quelque chose qu'elle se savait capable de faire.

Ou alors, si par hasard elle n'aurait éprouvé ni d'indifférence ni de satisfaction, peut-être aurait-elle un peu culpabilisé, comme lorsqu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle venait de tuer la mère d'un jeune faon. Mais dans ce cas-là, elle aurait tué le faon pour ne pas qu'il meurt de faim et ainsi lui éviter des souffrances inutiles. Et elle l'aurait mangé aussi, au final. Presque sans regret.

Sauf que, dans cette cellule, il n'y avait aucun faon à tuer. Et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une biche qu'elle venait d'égorger. C'était un être humain qu'elle avait méprisé, détesté, de toutes ses forces. Un être humain qui l'avait _enfermé_. Elle aurait pu être heureuse de lui ôter la vie, soulagée de savoir enfin mort le responsable de sa situation. Cela aurait _dû_ la soulager !

Mais il était là, raide, la bouche ouverte figée dans un dernier spasme. Elle avait lancé ses Lames du Vent férocement, sauvagement, sans une seule seconde d'hésitation. Elle avait souhaité le tuer, à un tel point qu'elle avait ressentit cette envie, ce besoin, vibrer jusque dans ses entrailles. Et il était mort, presque trop facilement. Elle avait réussit à toucher l'artère du cou, et il s'était vidé de son sang. Juste comme ça, presque sans bruit. Il était mort.

Il était mort et elle n'en éprouvait aucune joie, aucun plaisir. Rien, pas même le moindre soulagement. Et encore moins de l'indifférence. Il n'y avait que le regret qui montait lentement en elle. Celui qu'elle avait tellement redouté, de peur de ne pas réussir à y faire face. Il prenait forme, insidieusement, dans sa poitrine. Il s'incrustait jusque dans son cœur, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce qu'il venait faire là.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de regret auquel elle s'attendait. Pas celui qu'elle aurait souhaité, celui qu'elle connaissait déjà. Celui qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle constatait la mort injuste et inutile d'un animal. Non, ce regret-là était plus – beaucoup plus – effrayant que celui qu'elle attendait. Celui-là était tellement plus pesant, tellement plus _lourd,_ que jamais elle ne se serait préparée à une telle intensité. Il la dépassait complètement, il était incontrôlable et démesuré. Il était insupportable.

Elle venait de tuer un homme. Elle l'avait tué. Elle l'avait tué. Il était mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort !

_Mort._

oOo

Hagane réalisa que la porte de la cellule était restée ouverte, depuis que l'homme – sa victime – y était entré. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle était restée là, recroquevillée contre le mur glacé, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Pendant des heures ou des jours – elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus – elle s'était morfondue sans percevoir quoi que ce soit du monde qui l'entourait.

Et de toute façon, le corps figé par la mort était étendu en travers du passage qui lui aurait permit de s'échapper. Et elle ne l'aurait enjambé pour rien au monde. Elle ne voulait même pas s'en approcher. Surtout pas. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Penser qu'elle l'avait tué, cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle faisait face à la situation. Cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle assumait ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle en serait incapable ! Comment aurait-elle pu s'attendre à des remords d'une telle ampleur ? Comment continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était, désormais ?

Dans sa colère, elle s'était crue capable de le faire – de le tuer – persuadée que cela n'était pas quelque chose de très différent de ce qu'elle connaissait déjà. Et elle l'avait fait, fonçant tête baissée comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle avait tué son ennemi, aveuglée par la vengeance, noyée dans sa fureur. Et elle, qui s'était crue posséder le courage d'assumer ses actes, s'était effondrée. Elle était tombée, lamentablement, incapable de maîtriser le flot d'émotions qui l'avait assaillit. Un flot de culpabilité débordante. Un flot qui l'étouffait, qui l'aveuglait, qui l'assourdissait. Un flot de panique.

Le rayon de lumière jaune qui provenait du couloir et éclairait la pièce disparue soudainement. Surprise, Hagane releva la tête et constata que quelqu'un se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, juste devant le cadavre. La personne regardait la scène fixement, comme s'il s'efforçait de déterminer ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qui n'était pas très compliqué à deviner, prostrée comme elle l'était à côté d'un mort ensanglanté. Comme il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ses geôliers habituels, Hagane s'autorisa à le regarder dans les yeux, bien décidée à ne laisser aucune de ses émotions transparaître. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle regrettait son geste. Personne ne devait se douter à quel point son sang-froid était proche de sa limite. Personne.

C'était un homme au visage couturé de cicatrices, qui lui faisait face. Caché dans un manteau long et sombre, il l'observait, lui aussi. Il la fixait comme s'il la connaissait déjà. Comme s'il savait tout de la tempête d'émotion qui faisait rage en elle. Ses yeux noirs la sondaient et paraissaient analyser chaque recoin de son âme. Il était debout, alors qu'elle était toujours recroquevillée dans son coin. Il lui paraissait immense et terriblement imposant.

Derrière lui, elle remarqua la silhouette plus petite et plus fine d'une femme aux cheveux violets, en partie dissimulée par la masse de son compagnon. Elle aussi était habillée dans un long manteau. Sauf qu'il était beige… et qu'elle était presque nue dessous. Les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres, elle paraissait se moquer de la situation comme de ses premières chaussettes. Ou alors elle s'amusait beaucoup. Ce qu'Hagane ne pouvait envisager sans risquer de perdre le peu de maîtrise qui lui restait.

Les deux personnes échangèrent un regard pendant qu'elle se relevait, aussi dignement que possible. Elle redressa fièrement la tête, tâchant d'ignorer l'odeur de sang qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle croisa les bras. Maintenant qu'ils étaient guéris, elle pouvait le faire sans qu'ils ne la fassent souffrir et elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Même si elle avait la nette impression qu'en faisant cela, elle renforçait le sentiment d'insécurité qui devait émaner d'elle. Peu importe, elle se sentait mieux comme ça.

L'homme parût agacé par son détachement apparent, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse de cette manière et qu'elle manquait tristement d'originalité. Il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur et détourna son regard, lui tournant le dos à moitié.

- Suis-nous, grogna-t-il en fourrant les mains dans ses poches, imitant sa compagne sans le vouloir. On va t'emmener ailleurs, ça commence à puer sérieusement, ici.

Il commença à partir, mais Hagane ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle. Ne. Passerait. Pas. Au-dessus. De. Ce. Cadavre. Dût-elle se trahir pour cela.

La femme, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, sembla comprendre ce qui la gênait et son sourire devint moqueur. Elle poussa négligemment le corps sur le côté, d'un coup de pied désinvolte. Hagane crut vomir. La femme avait même raclé le sol pour enlever la flaque de sang, et ses orteils et sa chaussure étaient maintenant aussi rouges que les dalles de béton. À ses côtés, l'homme leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la nonchalance de sa compagne était habituelle et qu'il commençait à s'en lasser.

- Et maintenant, amène-toi, lança-t-il de sa voix rude. Les morts sont morts et les regrets n'y changeront rien. Assez perdu de temps !

Ainsi, il n'avait pas cru à son manège. Ou peut-être que si. Dans tous les cas, elle refusait d'abandonner sa couverture, sa carapace de désinvolture. Sans cela, elle deviendrait folle. Elle en était sûre.

Tendue comme un arc, Hagane fit quelques pas prudents sur le sol souillé. Elle préféra retenir sa respiration et regarder droit devant elle, en passant la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, elle réalisa que rien n'avait changé. S'éloigner de la preuve de son crime ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle avait fait. Rien du tout. Le poids sur sa poitrine était toujours là, il ne s'était même pas allégé. Au contraire, il était plus pesant, plus étouffant que jamais. À présent, elle devait se battre, contre elle-même, contre tous, en affrontant le monde extérieur sans flancher. En supportant sa culpabilité.

- Alors, tu viens ?

À bout de force, mentalement et physiquement, elle suivit ces étranges personnes, sans avoir la force de songer à s'échapper.

Pour le moment.

oOo

Shun était dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale de la maison. Spacieuse et éclairée, elle était faite sur le même modèle que la chambre où il était logé (qui était en faite le grenier, s'était-il aperçu et merci de l'hospitalité). Très traditionnelle, avec des tatamis sur le sol, sa double-porte en carreaux de papier de riz était grande ouverte sur l'horizon de la plaine.

Rasant les murs et tâchant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, il clopina jusqu'à la terrasse étroite qui – d'après le peu qu'il pouvait voir – entourait la maison, et sauta dans l'herbe verte. Puis, restant prudemment accroupi en dépit des douloureuses protestations de ses jambes, il regarda aux alentours pour essayer de repérer Takibi. Ne la voyant nulle part dans son champ de vision, il se releva et fit le tour de la bâtisse tant bien que mal. À sa grande surprise, sa petite soeur demeurait invisible. Où avait-elle pu bien passé ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucun endroit où se cacher, dans cette maudite prairie ! Elle n'était quand même pas retournée à la Vallée du Démon ? Elle n'était pas si impatiente !

Râlant et pestant intérieurement contre elle, il jeta un coup d'œil sous la maison surélevée, au cas où elle aurait eut envie de se glisser dessous. Il aurait dû y penser en premier, d'ailleurs, car « se cacher » était une des règles de vie principales de Takibi. Sauf qu'à l'inverse des maisons traditionnelles qu'il connaissait, l'espace entre le sol et le plancher de la demeure avait été comblé par de gros rochers gris (d'où est-ce qu'ils sortaient, ceux-là ?). Sans doute par précaution contre les chasseurs de déserteurs, évitant ainsi un talon d'Achille pour le moins superflu.

Abandonnant ses recherches, Shun fixa inutilement l'horizon, essayant de deviner si Takibi avait eut le toupet de repartir pour la Vallée sans l'attendre, ou si elle avait miraculeusement maîtrisé son affinité de Terre et creusé un abri dans le sol. À la réflexion, il ne pouvait s'agir ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Aussi douée fût-elle, elle était trop jeune pour maîtriser son affinité, et elle ne serait pas partie alors qu'elle ignorait si son frère était encore en vie ou non. Bien sûr, elle se moquait de lui et de leur lien familial comme d'un quignon de pain (surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'elle ne mangeait que de la viande) mais il était pour elle un gage de sécurité et de survie. Elle ne partirait pas sans lui.

Dépité, il fourra les mains dans ses poches. Sakura avait eu la délicatesse de lui prêter des vêtements à sa taille. C'était keikogi blanc, visiblement taillé pour un garçon de son âge. Peut-être avait-elle un fils plus vieux que Kaede. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était bien content de ne pas être obligé de se balader à poil. Bien qu'il en soit parfaitement capable si la situation en dépendait, il préférait s'en abstenir. Pas comme Hagane qui se déshabillait joyeusement sous son nez lorsqu'elle voulait prendre un bain dans la rivière, oubliant comme par hasard de le prévenir. Il était sûr qu'elle faisait ça juste pour l'emmerder. Cela pouvait paraître exagéré, pour une simple farce, mais cette vilaine Tête-de-Plomb n'avait jamais eu la moindre pudeur.

Il n'aurait pas dû penser à sa sœur jumelle. Ces derniers jours, les souvenirs liés à Hagane ou aux autres membres de sa famille avaient tendance à lui faire broyer du noir. Il faisait en sorte de les tenir à distance la plupart du temps, mais ils remontaient irrémédiablement à la surface lorsqu'il n'y prenait pas garde. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la maison, s'apprêtant à retourner dans sa chambre. Discrètement, si possible. Sakura lui avait dit que ses jambes allait mieux, mais elle n'avait pas fait mine de lever ses menaces à propos de ce qui lui arriverait si elle le surprenait à marcher. Il ne valait donc mieux pas pour lui de tomber inopinément sur elle.

Les yeux rivés au sol, il se mit à réfléchir aux moyens de la convaincre de l'aider à libérer Hagane. Si elle était vraiment un déserteur, elle connaissait sûrement un moyen de s'introduire dans ce village ninja – Konoha – même si elle n'avait pas franchement l'air d'une combattante. Et puis, peut-être que son compagnon l'était, lui. Cet homme se trimbalait avec un sabre, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

En arrivant devant la double-porte, traînant des pieds sur l'herbe grasse, Shun s'attendit vaguement à se faire tomber dessus par une Sakura enragée. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, c'était de tomber nez à nez avec une paire de pieds nus. Et certainement pas ceux de Sakura. C'étaient de petits pieds d'enfant, pas plus grands que ceux de Takibi, fermement plantés sur le plancher de la terrasse. Pile devant lui.

Il s'était fait grillé.

Se tordant le cou, il fusilla des yeux la personne qui avait osé le surprendre dans un moment d'inattention… et fit face à un autre de ses clones. Encore un. Cela commençait à devenir habituel, voire tristement banal.

Ce petit garçon était la réplique exacte de Kaede, mis à part les cheveux, qui était courts (mais tout aussi ébouriffés – le résultat était plutôt curieux), et les yeux verts que Shun reconnu comme ceux de Sakura. Son expression n'était pas non plus la même que celle de sa sœur. Il avait l'air moins froid, moins sûr de lui. Il le regardait même avec une certaine hésitation, son regard se détournant vivement dès qu'il croisait le sien. Son visage d'enfant avait les traits si fins que l'on aurait dit ceux d'une fille. Exactement comme celui de Shun au même âge, dont le calvaire avait duré jusqu'à l'adolescence.

Calvaire, parce qu'Hagane avait toujours été dans les parages avec sa figure plus masculine que la sienne. Heureusement qu'il avait été élevé à la dure, sinon il aurait eu l'air aussi vulnérable que ce gamin à force de subir les railleries de sa jumelle… À laquelle il n'était d'ailleurs pas sensé penser.

- Heu… Tu cherches la fille rousse qui traînait par ici ? fit soudain le garçon d'une voix étrangement fluette.

Réprimant un agaçant élan de compassion, Shun grimpa à son tour sur la terrasse avant de répondre. Vulnérable ou pas, un bébé comme lui ne pouvait continuer à le dominer de cette manière. Non mais.

L'équilibre ainsi rétabli, il s'aperçut que le garçon était peut-être plus jeune que Takibi. Sûrement, même. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans. Conscient de sa petite taille, celui-ci baissa vivement les yeux et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Décidément, la différence de caractère avec sa sœur était tout à fait ahurissante.

- En fait, oui, répondit Shun. C'est ma petite sœur et je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle doit être toute seule depuis quelques jours.

- Elle au sous-sol.

- … Quoi ?

Au sous-sol ? Quel sous-sol ?

- Euh… Nous avons un réseau de passages souterrains où nous pouvons nous… heu… nous cacher au cas où il y aurait une attaque ennemie. Comme ta sœur refusait d'entrer dans la maison, mon père lui a ouvert une entrée, l'autre jour. Euh… Pour qu'elle puisse avoir un endroit où elle se sente… à l'abri.

- Comment ça, il lui a ouvert une entrée ? Il a des portes amovibles, ton sous-sol ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, exactement ?

- Heu… Ce sont des couches de terre qui s'ouvrent et se ferment grâce à un sceau que seul mon père, ma mère et mon grand-frère peuvent activer.

Son grand-frère… Il existait donc une quatrième copie de lui-même, dans cette maison. Mais combien est-ce qu'il y en avait, au juste ?

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda alors Shun (autant pouvoir les différencier par leur prénom, c'était plus simple).

- Hinoki. Et… heu…toi, c'est Shun, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

« Hinoki. _Cyprès_. Encore un nom d'arbre », songea-t-il. « C'est plutôt ironique quand on pense qu'ils vivent dans un environnement où ne pousse que de l'herbe ».

- Heu… Maman voulait te dire que tu pouvais te lever et marcher sans danger, maintenant. Mais comme tu n'étais plus dans ton lit, lorsqu'elle est venue te voir, elle était un peu fâchée.

Ah. Merde.

- Heu… Elle m'a chargé de te dire, si je te voyais, que tu mangerais à notre table, ce soir. Et que tu pouvais te promener où tu voulais, en attendant.

C'était agaçant cette manière qu'il avait de commencer presque toutes ses phrases par « heu ». On aurait dit qu'il demandait la permission de parler. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air si effrayant que ça ? Il n'allait pas le manger !

Enfin bref, de toute façon il profiterait de cette occasion pour entamer la délicate conversation du « sauvetage d'Hagane ». Un sujet qui, il le savait, n'allait sûrement pas enchanter les membres de cette famille. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, c'était une des devises préférées des Uzumaki. Il n'en avait peut-être ni le sang ni la physionomie mais, contaminé par leur caractère débordant, il avait hérité de leur tempérament. Au moins.

Et en attendant que le soir tombe, il tâcherait de mettre la main sur son insupportable petite sœur.

oOo

La salle à manger était celle par laquelle Shun était passé lorsqu'il s'était faufilé à l'extérieur de la maison. La table rectangulaire était très basse et l'on devait s'agenouiller pour être à la bonne hauteur. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de meuble, à Shirakaba, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y mangeait. Chez lui, la table était haute et l'on s'asseyait sur des chaises. Enfin, seulement lorsqu'ils mangeaient en famille, ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent que cela.

Apparemment, dans cette maison la coutume était différente, car personne n'avait semblé étonné de le voir parmi eux. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de s'ignorer royalement les uns les autres. Assis en bout de table, quelque peu déconcerté par l'austérité de l'ambiance, il observa – le plus discrètement possible – les personnes assises à ses côtés.

À sa droite, le garçon qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt, Hinoki, était encore plus discret que lorsqu'ils avaient parlé ensemble et gardait les yeux résolument baissés sur sa nourriture. Il ne pipait mot et semblait craindre de faire le moindre bruit, sursautant lorsque ses baguettes tintaient un peu bruyamment sur la porcelaine de son bol. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Shun commença à réaliser à quel point Hinoki manquait de confiance en lui. Il s'interrogea vaguement sur la raison d'un mal-être aussi flagrant, mais il avait d'autres chats plus coriaces à fouetter pour le moment.

À côté, Kaede semblait littéralement écraser la présence discrète de son petit frère par sa froideur et son air arrogant. Elle se tenait droite comme un I et mangeait son riz comme si le Seigneur du Pays du Feu était à sa table. Physiquement, seuls les yeux, le sexe et l'âge distinguaient le frère et la sœur. Mais lorsqu'on les comparait ainsi, l'un à côté de l'autre, on ne pouvait que constater l'accablante différence entre les deux.

En face de Shun, à l'autre bout de la table, était assis l'homme qui l'avait porté jusqu'à sa maison. Il lui ressemblait encore plus que dans ses souvenirs, et il était indubitablement plus sombre et plus taciturne. Visiblement plongé dans ses pensées, il ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre regard depuis le début du repas, et n'avait pas fait mine d'être perturbé le moins du monde par sa présence. Son maintient presque aussi droit que celui de sa fille, ses gestes tout aussi lents et mesurés, il devenait évident que celle-ci le considérait comme son modèle. Mais Kaede faisait manifestement preuve d'un peu trop de zèle, surtout en matière de froideur.

Assise à la droite de son compagnon (ou son mari, ou autre chose il n'en savait, après tout, absolument rien), Sakura, son sourire et sa chevelure rose étaient la seule touche de gaieté dans ce tableau de cheveux sombres et de visage fermés. Shun remarqua d'ailleurs que ses cheveux n'étaient plus du tout ébouriffés, comme il avait l'habitude de les voir. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eut le temps de se coiffer, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de lui (mais il se demanda bien pourquoi soigner ses jambes blessées n'avait pourtant pas demandé un temps considérable). Elle avait gaiement servi sa petite famille tout en babillant des propos dont il n'avait écouté que la moitié. Mais, sans être un expert en la matière, il avait la très nette impression que la bonne humeur de son hôtesse était surtout une tentative désespérée pour dissimuler – en vain – l'humeur renfrognée des membres de sa famille.

Entre elle et Shun se trouvait une place vide où attendait un couvert. Bien qu'il devinât sans peine à qui elle était destinée, il préféra poser la question, rien que pour briser le silence pesant qui avait finit par s'installer malgré les efforts de Sakura.

- Sakura-san ? Cette place est…

- Pour mon fils aîné, le coupa-t-elle vivement, apparemment aussi soulagée que lui d'avoir quelque chose à dire. Il s'entraîne encore, pour l'instant, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à venir manger. Surtout s'il ne veut pas que j'aille le chercher pas la peau des fesses !

Donc, il y avait bien des combattants, dans cette famille. À moins que Sakura ne parlât pas d'un entraînement d'arts martiaux, ce dont il doutait néanmoins, c'était quelque chose qu'il était utile de savoir. Surtout pour la suite des évènements qu'il prévoyait. Qu'il espérait.

Il allait demander de quelle sorte d'entraînement il s'agissait lorsque, justement, le fils en question choisit ce moment-là pour apparaître. Ouvrant brusquement la double-porte, prenant à peine le temps de la refermer, il marcha à grandes enjambées décidées jusqu'à la place qui lui était destinée. Là, il s'assis en tailleur, posa les coudes sur la table et s'y appuya. Le tout aurait put faire un boucan d'enfer, comme si une tornade avait soudainement investit les lieux, remuant tout sur son passage… Sauf que cela n'avait pas été le cas. Toutes les actions effectuées avaient été exécutées dans le silence le plus total. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Shun d'avoir été le seul à sursauté lors de son entrée. Enfin bref.

Lorsque le garçon fût servi par une Sakura visiblement enchantée – pour ne pas changer – il daigna enfin tourner la tête vers Shun, l'observant sans détour et sans la moindre gêne. Il lui rendit d'ailleurs son regard avec autant d'insolence dont il était capable. Et en profita pour le détailler, lui aussi.

Visiblement âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, ce garçon était, à cette table, comme un coucou dans un nid de corneilles. En fait, il était le seul des trois enfants à ressembler, du moins physiquement, à Sakura. Le visage plus rond que celui de son père – et de son frère, et de sa sœur – il avait la même bouche, le même nez que sa mère. Les mêmes cheveux, aussi. Dotés d'une frange éparse, ils cachaient ses oreilles et le début de la mâchoire, les plus longs frôlant le bas de sa nuque, sans le moindre épi en vue. Ils étaient souples et lisses comme ceux de Sakura. Et roses. Comme ses sourcils. Le pauvre. Seuls ses yeux étaient ceux de son père. Son regard noir et perçant était bien celui que Shun commençait à s'habituer de voir. Le même que le sien.

Les deux garçons se fixaient l'un l'autre, sans ciller. Sans être spécialement hostile, le regard du nouveau venu ne reflétait aucune bienveillance. Il était neutre et curieux, comme s'il avait affaire à une espèce d'animal inconnu, dont il ignorait s'il avait affaire à une proie ou un prédateur. Shun n'y décelait pas la moindre appréhension, pas même une once de méfiance. C'était un regard qui respirait l'assurance et la tranquillité. Ce garçon-là était conscient de sa propre force et n'en avait jamais douté. Il n'envisageait même pas la défaite.

Sans vraiment savoir si cela constituait une force ou une faiblesse, Shun en éprouva de l'admiration et un peu d'envie. Car, sans manquer de confiance en lui, il s'était déjà remit en question de nombreuses fois et se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de dégager autant d'aplomb et de charisme.

- Hum hum…

Surpris, Shun détacha son regard de celui du garçon et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Et constata qu'il était le centre d'attention de toutes les personnes assises en face de lui.

- Heu… oui ?

Kaede leva les yeux au ciel et Hinoki cligna des yeux d'un air étonné. Même le compagnon de Sakura – dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom – avait levé la tête vers lui d'un air agacé. Perdu dans sa confrontation, il n'avait rien suivi de la conversation. Sakura soupira d'un air désabusé et répéta la question :

- Est-ce que tu as pu voir ta petite sœur, aujourd'hui ? Je pensais qu'elle serait avec nous, ce soir.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas trouvée.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Il avait passé des heures à chercher une entrée au sous-sol dont lui avait parlé Hinoki, sans repérer la moindre fissure dans la terre. Pas même un minuscule frémissement de l'herbe.

- C'est normal, dit alors l'homme-compagnon-de-Sakura en reportant son attention sur son bol de riz. J'ai refermé la porte lorsqu'elle est entrée. C'était plus prudent pour elle et pour nous tous.

- Qu… Quoi ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Vous avez fermé la porte alors qu'elle était toujours à l'intérieur ? Vous l'avez enfermée ?

Relevant les yeux pour les poser sur lui, l'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant ? Il y a de l'eau et des provisions pour plusieurs semaines, dans ces sous-sols. Elle ne manque de rien. Je ne veux pas les laisser ouverts pour éviter que des intrus ne puissent les détruire afin d'avoir un avantage sur nous.

« Comme si vous n'aviez pas le temps de les repérer à l'avance, dans cette prairie où il n'y a nulle part où se cacher », ne put s'empêcher de penser Shun, sans pour autant oser le dire à haute voix.

- C'est que… dit-il, en hésitant sur la façon dont il pouvait s'exprimer – poliment ou pas. Elle ne… Elle n'a jamais put supporter d'être enfermée quelque part. À partir du moment où elle s'est aperçue qu'elle était coincée sous terre, elle a dû oublier tout ce qui ne concernait pas un moyen de s'échapper. Elle doit être en train de se laisser crever de faim en essayant de sortir.

- C'est ridicule, le contredit Sakura en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche. Elle n'a pas pu oublier de manger ou de dormir. Personne n'en serait capable.

Shun s'abstint de répondre et cessa de l'écouter. Il ne pensait qu'à Takibi, à ce qu'elle devait ressentir pendant qu'il se goinfrait et discutait en vain avec une famille de gueules-fermées. Il devait aller la chercher. Il devait la sortir de là. Elle ne devait pas endurer ce supplice plus longtemps. Soudain, il se souvint de sa conversation avec Kaede, quelques heures plus tôt.

- _Toi_, accusa-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle. Ne m'avais-tu pas dis que tu lui avais parlé ? Comment aurais-tu pu me faire passer son message si la porte était fermée ?

- Si je suis descendue la voir, répondit-elle sans se départir de son expression glaciale. C'était surtout pour vérifier qu'elle était bien à l'intérieur avant que mon père ne ferme le sous-sol. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle était enfermée alors que cela faisait au moins deux jours qu'elle y était. Elle n'est pas très intelligente.

- Espèce de… !

Il se retint juste à temps. On n'insultait pas les enfants de ses hôtes, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'insupportables petites garces. Il se rendit compte qu'il serrait le bord de la table à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, et respira profondément pour se calmer. Sa réaction était disproportionnée. De toute façon, depuis quand s'inquiétait-il autant pour sa petite sœur ? Et puis, elle avait grandit dans une sorte de terrier géant, non ? Si elle passait deux jours dans un souterrain, ce n'était tout de même pas insurmontable !

Il n'aurait pas la possibilité de l'aider dans l'immédiat, alors il devait s'efforcer de penser à autre chose. Et vite, s'il ne voulait pas perdre tout contrôle sur ses émotions. Il devait faire en sorte que la conversation change de sujet. Maintenant. Il sauta sur la première idée qui lui passa par la tête.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? lança-t-il à brûle-pourpoint au compagnon-de-Sakura.

Dans le genre « franc et direct », il aurait difficilement put faire mieux. Une diversion digne d'Hagane-la-Tête-de-Plomb. Bravo, Shun. Vraiment.

Pris au dépourvu, l'homme lui répondit sur un ton mesuré, après avoir cligné des yeux une ou deux fois, comme s'il demandait à quelle sorte d'individu extravagant il avait affaire. Ce qui ne devait pas être très loin de la vérité.

- Sasuke Uchiha. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, Sakura ne porte pas le même nom que moi parce que nous ne sommes pas mariés.

-Ah… Et… ?

- Moi, c'est Fuji. Fuji Uchiha. On porte tous le nom de notre père, c'est plus simple.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses – Fuji, donc – avait répondu sans daigner tourner la tête vers lui. Depuis que leur échange visuel avait été rompu, il s'était concentré sur sa nourriture et n'avait pas semblé suivre quoi que ce soit de la conversation depuis lors. Ce qui, apparemment, n'avait été qu'une fausse impression.

« Il n'a pas un nom d'arbre, lui » remarqua Shun. « C'est lui qui ressemble à sa mère et c'est le seul à ne pas avoir de prénom comme le sien. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent, dans cette famille. »

- Pourrait-on savoir pour quelle raison tu as changé de sujet aussi peu subtilement ? demanda Sakura.

Oups. Il n'avait décidément pas été discret.

- Si tu t'inquiètes autant que ça pour ta petite sœur, poursuivit-t-elle. Tu pourras toujours aller la chercher après le repas. Je viendrais avec toi pour t'ouvrir la porte.

Mais alors _vraiment pas_.

- Oui. Merci.

Il était complètement dégoûté. Personne n'avait crut à sa manœuvre pour changer de sujet, et surtout pas Kaede qui s'étouffait de rire derrière sa serviette. Peste.

- Shun, j'ai quelques questions un peu délicates à te poser, fit soudainement Sasuke-compagnon-de-Sakura.

Il avait posé ses baguettes et son bol, et le regardait d'un air très sérieux. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Surtout que ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Oui, mauvais présage.

- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, fit-il. Pour commencer, tu as dû remarquer que tu nous ressemble, morphologiquement parlant, de manière plutôt frappante, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Oui, répondit Shun prudemment.

- Bien. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir si tu as une explication à cela ou si tu ignores l'identité de tes parents biologiques ? As-tu grandi seul ou est-ce que quelqu'un en particulier t'as élevé ?

Houlà. Il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Un interrogatoire aux questions dont il n'apprécierait sûrement pas de répondre, il le sentait presque aussi clairement que si on le lui avait dit ouvertement.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui sont mes parents biologiques, déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de rendre neutre. Ni de la raison pour laquelle je vous ressemble tellement. J'ai grandi avec mes parents adoptifs, qui ne m'ont jamais rien dit de vous, sauf que je devais venir me cacher ici si les choses tournaient mal.

- « Si les choses tournaient mal » ?

- Au cas où on se faisait attaquer par des chasseurs de déserteur. En fait, nous…

- Plus tard, le coupa Sasuke. Tu nous raconteras ton histoire plus tard. Pour l'instant, répond juste à mes questions.

En quoi la réponse à ses questions pouvait bien lui être si précieuse ? Il ne lui était donc pas venu à l'esprit que Shun leur révèlerai – peut-être – son identité pendant qu'il racontait son histoire ?

- Cette fille que tu appelles ta sœur, avez-vous un lien biologique ou adoptif ? poursuivit l'autre, sans prêter la moindre attention à son air renfrogné.

- Adoptif, grogna-t-il.

Pas ça. Pas ce sujet-là. Pas maintenant.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester parler de ça. Il ne supportait pas de parler des liens qu'il partageait avec sa famille, autant que de ceux qu'il ne partageait pas. Il détestait que les gens lui fassent remarquer le manque de ressemblance qu'il avait avec son père, sa mère, ses sœurs il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un étranger à ses propres parents, à ses propres sœurs. Il n'aimait pas même y _penser_. Penser à sa solitude au sein de sa propre famille, penser à sa différence, à ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres, à son visage, à tout ce qui le séparait de sa famille. Et par-dessus tout, il détestait en parler à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas, qui se croyait permit de l'interroger comme s'il avait le droit de vie et de mort sur lui, sous l'unique prétexte qu'il lui ressemblait.

Sasuke poursuivait son interrogatoire, implacable. Sans paraître remarquer ses dents grincer, ses mâchoires se crisper, sous l'effet de la colère.

- Est-t-elle la fille biologique de tes parents adoptifs, ou bien est-ce qu'ils l'ont adopté, elle aussi ?

- Biologique, répondit-il laconiquement. Je suis le seul enfant adopté de ma famille.

C'était ça aussi, qu'il détestait. Le fait qu'il soit le seul à ne pas vraiment faire partie de la famille. Il le supportait, en temps normal. Il lui arrivait même de l'oublier complètement, lorsqu'il se disputait avec Hagane, lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec son père, lorsqu'il riait avec sa mère. Mais il n'en avait encore jamais parlé à personne. Pas même à Hagane, et certainement pas à des étrangers qui s'étaient permis d'enfermer sa petite sœur dans un souterrain sans daigner lui demander son avis.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que Sasuke le regardait d'un air étrange. Sakura aussi, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, tout à coup ? L'homme soupira en se frottant les yeux. Une marque de faiblesse qui l'aurait surpris s'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux.

- Tes parents adoptifs, dit-il. Comment s'appellent-ils ?

La question avait été posée d'un ton lasse, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse et qu'il craignait d'entendre la confirmation de ses soupçons. Cette fois, tout le monde le regardait. Kaede ne riait plus, Fuji avait arrêté de manger, et même Hinoki avait oublié sa timidité, le regardant intensément. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas l'air de comprendre quoi que ce soit à la situation, et ne semblaient pas partager le moins du monde les craintes de leur père, ils n'en étaient pas moins avides de curiosité. Sakura n'avait plus la moindre trace de gaieté dans son expression, le fixant sérieusement, les sourcils froncés. Et Shun eut soudainement peur de répondre à leur question, tant la réponse semblait avoir d'ampleur.

- Puisque que leur nom semble être si important, dit-il. Vous devez bien avoir une idée sur la question, non ?

- C'est exact, répondit Sasuke sans le lâcher du regard. D'après l'apparence et le caractère de ta sœur, nous nous doutons fortement de l'identité de tes… _tuteurs_.

Il avait prononcé ce mot avec un tel dédain que Shun sut que cet homme ne considèrerait jamais ses parents comme tels. Il leur donnerait le statut de ceux qui l'ont élevé, ceux qui l'ont vu grandir, mais jamais celui de ses véritables parents. Il y avait tant de gens, à Shirakaba, qui raisonnaient de cette manière qu'il n'en était même pas surpris. Qu'il ne tenterait même pas de le faire changer d'avis. Sa colère se mua en agacement mêlé de lassitude. Il était fatigué de tous ces secrets, des faux-semblants et des mensonges. Il en avait assez.

Si Sasuke et Sakura connaissaient ses parents, s'ils connaissaient le secret de son père, il ne ferait que confirmer leurs soupçons, en leur révélant son nom. Car, comme Sasuke l'avait dit lui-même, la morphologie de Takibi était trop particulière, trop différente, pour laisser le bénéfice du doute quand à ses origines. Et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il craignait de leur dévoiler son identité. Car une fois qu'il l'aurait fait, il n'y aurait plus aucune barrière pour protéger sa petite sœur. Plus aucune apparence factice pour dissimuler ses gènes modifiés par le chakra maléfique du Démon-Renard, le monstre qui habitait son père.

Elle avait déjà tant souffert, à cause de sa différence. Aucun démon ne l'habitait, elle, mais tout le monde la considérait comme telle. Si ces Uchiha faisaient seulement mine de s'en prendre à elle, décida Shun, il se battrait pour la protéger. Pour protéger sa petite sœur qu'il ne connaissait vraiment que depuis quelques jours. Cette inconnue qui a partagé sa vie pendant dix ans, aussi différente de leur famille qu'il l'était lui-même. La seule qui le comprenait, en quelque sorte.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre alors qu'il commençait tout juste à la connaître.

- Ma mère s'appelle Hinata Hyuuga…

Oui. Il se battrait.

- … Et mon père s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

De toutes ses forces.

oOo

… _à suivre…_


	9. L'heure du départ

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 9 : L'heure du départ

Les disputes.

Ce sont souvent les êtres les plus proches, les plus intimes, qui se disputent le plus souvent. Un couple, un frère et une sœur, des amis, un parent et son enfant…

Lorsque les liens ne sont pas très forts, lorsque les deux personnes en désaccord ne se connaissent pas vraiment, les disputes peuvent être fatales à une relation. En revanche, lorsqu'elles s'aiment sincèrement et se comprennent, les mésententes ne sont plus que des broutilles venant perturber la routine.

Les premières disputes sont les plus difficiles à surmonter. Colère, cris et larmes sont à l'appui et le désaccord prend des proportions gigantesques. On ne sait même plus comment faire marche arrière. Puis, si l'on fait l'effort de prendre du recul, d'admettre ses erreurs s'il le faut, le dialogue s'installe à nouveau et la réconciliation fait sa place.

Plus disputes se multiplient, plus les réconciliations sont faciles. On connaît les sujets sensibles, ceux qu'il faut éviter, et on évite ainsi de se blesser inutilement. On a aussi apprit, avec le temps, comment se faire pardonner des mots que l'on ne pensait pas vraiment. Des mots qui dépassent facilement la pensée.

Les disputes permettent d'apprendre à se connaître, et elles surviennent tôt ou tard dans une relation. Lorsqu'elle est pardonnée, personne ne regrette vraiment d'avoir vécu une dispute.

oOo

Plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Shun s'engouffra dans le tunnel. Ce tunnel si sombre qu'il lui donnait l'impression de plonger droit dans la gueule du loup. D'après les indications de Sakura, il n'était guère plus long que quelques mètres, bien qu'il fût sans aucun doute beaucoup plus étroit que ceux de la Vallée du Démon. Takibi ne pouvait donc pas être bien loin, surtout si elle s'était aperçue qu'elle était enfermée. Il était sûr que, dans ce cas, elle était restée le plus près possible de la surface du sol, guettant fiévreusement l'instant où il s'ouvrirait de nouveau afin de pouvoir s'en échapper. Elle guettait en vain, depuis trois jours. Ça le rendait malade rien que d'y penser.

Il marcha à tâtons pendant un moment, penché à cause du plafond bas, puis appela sa petite sœur en espérant que sa voix ne la ferait pas fuir au lieu de l'attirer à lui, comme c'était si souvent le cas. La voix des humains, exceptée celle de son père, lui faisait généralement le même effet que celui de la citronnelle sur les moustiques. Même sa propre mère avait du mal à l'approcher.

- Takibi ? Où es-tu ?

Sa voix résonna sur les parois de terre, se perdant dans la noirceur du souterrain.

- Takibi, réponds-moi, fit-il encore. Je vais te faire sortir de là, mais je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Il continuait à l'appeler, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que lui-même ne se serait jamais fié à une voix dont il ne pouvait pas voir le propriétaire. Heureusement que Takibi avait du flair, et peut-être même une vision nocturne (choses que toute la famille soupçonnait depuis qu'elle était petite sans pour autant en avoir la confirmation, vu la délicatesse du sujet auprès de la principale concernée). Il se tut, jugeant qu'à présent si Takibi ne l'avait pas entendu c'était qu'elle avait un sérieux problème d'audition. Il devait la laisser se décider, maintenant, ou il risquait de la braquer inutilement.

Au bout d'un moment à attendre dans le silence le plus total, accroupi et sans qu'il ne puisse apercevoir le bout de son nez tant il faisait noir, un grognement presque imperceptible se fit entendre. Pas un grognement menaçant, ni même méfiant. Juste comme un timide roulement de gorge pour le prévenir de sa présence. Un appel hésitant. Shun entendit le souffle, la respiration nerveuse, se rapprocher de lui. Il tendit la main, à tout hasard, et ne tarda pas à en sentir une autre la frôler. La frôler, puis s'en saisir du bout des doigts, du bout des griffes. Alors il referma la main, lentement, le reste de son corps complètement immobile, figé, et les yeux grands ouvert en fixant l'obscurité. Il sentit les ongles pointus de sa petite sœur sur la peau sensible de son dos de main. À sa grande surprise ce n'était pas tellement désagréable, et les griffes ne le blessaient même pas.

- Takibi… murmura-t-il sans oser élever la voix. Tu vas bien ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais il s'y attendait. Takibi ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, et certainement pas lorsqu'elle jugeait que cela n'était pas indispensable. Et, justement, il était inutile de préciser comment elle se portait. D'abord parce que cela était extrêmement impoli envers elle et son amour-propre (ce que Shun comprenait totalement), et ensuite parce qu'il était tout à fait _évident_ qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Alors il se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur cette main si fragile – beaucoup plus fragile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé – et se dirigea vers la sortie, où les attendait Sakura.

Pendant qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, il repensa à la réaction qu'avaient eue Sasuke et Sakura lorsqu'il leur avait enfin révélé le nom de son père et de sa mère. Ou plutôt, à leur manque de réaction. Ils n'avaient rien dit, n'avaient même pas semblé l'avoir écouté. C'était comme s'ils s'en moquaient totalement alors que, quelques instants plus tôt, la réponse semblait avoir eut une importance cruciale.

Sauf que Shun était certain d'avoir vu les lèvres de Sakura frémir, en un sourire à peine perceptible. Un sourire qui avait trahi son amusement. Un amusement qu'il n'avait pas compris, et qu'il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas. Il avait également vu les sourcils de Sasuke se froncer légèrement. Pas d'agacement, mais plutôt d'une consternation sans borne. Parmi leurs enfants, seul Fuji avait semblé reconnaître les noms qu'il avait cités, et il avait d'ailleurs parut trouver la situation particulièrement réjouissante.

Quelle famille bizarre. Lui qui s'était attendu à toutes les réactions possibles, comme un accès de rage ou de panique, il avait plutôt eut l'impression d'essuyer une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Soudain, Takibi s'arrêta, et il dût en faire de même pour ne pas lâcher sa main – et cette main-là, maintenant qu'il la tenait il ne risquait pas de la laisser s'échapper. La respiration de sa petite sœur n'était pas spécialement nerveuse mais il la sentait tendue, en alerte.

- Takibi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du danger, mais ne repéra rien d'inquiétant.

- Dis, demanda-t-elle alors de sa voix basse. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? esquiva-t-il innocemment.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Oui, il le savait. Il le savait mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, encore moins d'en parler. Pas maintenant. Pour l'instant il était juste soulagé d'avoir récupéré sa petite sœur, et il n'avait pas envie de penser à Hagane, à son père disparu, à sa mère probablement morte ou à sa maison détruite et désormais vide de tout habitant.

Sauf que Takibi n'était visiblement pas de cet avis et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger avant d'avoir eut sa réponse. Il la comprenait, en un sens. Sortir de ce souterrain après trois jours enfermée dans le noir, c'était comme si on la replaçait brusquement dans un monde qui avait continué de tourner sans elle pendant des années. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait gardé la notion du temps, dans son tunnel. Elle devait se sentir décalée et souhaitait savoir ce qui l'attendait avant de reprendre pied avec le monde extérieur.

Repoussant son malaise, Shun resserra sa prise sur la main de sa petite sœur pour se donner le courage de mettre des mots sur ses intentions.

- D'accord, je vais te le dire, dit-il en reprenant une position accroupie pour plus de confort. J'ai l'intention de libérer Hagane des ninjas qui l'ont capturé. Comme papa et maman ne sont… pas là, j'ai besoin de l'aide de Sasuke-san et Sakura-san.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle au tac au tac, toujours méfiante à propos des étrangers.

- Ce sont les habitants de cette maison, un couple avec trois enfants.

- Les enfants, c'est qui ? La fille qui est venue ici avant que je ne me fasse enfermer ?

- Tu verras bien, éluda-t-il, peu désireux de lui faire part de son opinion à propos de Kaede. Je disais que j'allais essayer de les convaincre de…

- Sasuke-san, c'est le gars qui t'a porté jusqu'ici ? Celui qui te ressemble ?

- Oui. Donc, je vais essayer de…

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu n'aimes personne. Il n'est pas méchant, il m'a sauvé la vie et il nous héberge chez lui.

- Je m'en fiche, fit-elle, obstinée.

- Moi je ne m'en fiche pas, rétorqua-t-il en sentant sa patience s'émousser sérieusement. Et je croyais que tu voulais savoir de ce que je comptais faire ?

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas aller dans cette maison. Ils m'ont enfermé.

- Ils ne savaient pas que tu n'aimais pas ça, plaida-t-il en tâchant d'oublier sa propre rancœur sur le sujet. Ce n'est pas vraiment de leur faute.

- Personne n'aime être enfermé. S'ils ne savent pas ça, ce sont des cons.

- Ne dis pas de gros mots, dit-il par réflexe. De toute façon, tu vas bien être obligée de les rencontrer avant que je ne parte avec eux.

- Tu pars où ?

- Je vais à Konoha pour libérer Hagane. Toi, tu vas rester dans cette maison avec Fuji pour…

- C'est qui Fuji ?

- C'est l'aîné des enfants de Sasuke-san et Sakura-san, répondit-il. La deuxième s'appelle Kaede et le dernier Hinoki. Tu resteras avec eux pendant que j'irais à…

- Non.

- « Non » quoi ?

- Je ne resterais pas avec eux. Je ne les aime pas.

- Mais tu ne les connais même pas ! Ne les rejette pas avant de les avoir rencontré !

- Ils m'ont enfermé. Et cette Kaede est encore plus conne que les autres.

« Quel dialogue de sourd ! » s'exclama mentalement Shun. « Et quelle tête-de-mule ! On croirait entendre Hagane ! »

Il soupira bruyamment, afin que sa petite-sœur-chérie comprenne bien qu'elle était une sacrée emmerdeuse. En réponse, elle fit entendre des reniflements. Pas des reniflements de pleurs ou de rhume, mais plutôt comme si elle _le_ reniflait. Et Shun sentit les dernières limites de sa patience se craqueler.

- Serais-tu, par hasard, en train de me flairer ? demanda-il le plus calmement possible.

- Tu sens bizarre, répondit-elle sans paraître remarquer le danger imminent. Ça vient de tes vêtements. Ils sont à qui ?

- Ils appartiennent à Fuji. Et tu es priée de ne pas lui faire remarquer son odeur particulière.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est malpoli.

- C'est malpoli d'enfermer les gens.

- Arrête de chercher à comprendre, tu es sensée obéir à ton grand-frère.

- Mais tu n'es même pas mon vrai frère.

Shun se tendit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça maintenant.

- Peut-être, mais je suis quand même ton aîné.

- Si j'obéissais à tous mes aînés je serais encore moins libre que si je restais enfermée dans ce tunnel.

Elle l'agaçait à discuter comme ça ! En plus, il mettait sa main à couper qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte à quel point ses mots étaient blessants. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle n'avait toujours pensé qu'à elle. Même Naruto ne pouvait l'approcher que lorsque c'était dans son propre intérêt !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de toutes façons ? s'emporta-t-il. Pour quelle raison est-ce que je ne serais pas ton vrai frère, comme tu dis ? C'est papa qui t'as raconté ça ?

- Non, grogna-t-elle. Mais tu ne lui ressembles pas. Ni à maman. Tu ressembles à Sasuke-san, et Fuji a presque la même odeur que toi.

- Parce que tu t'imagines que tu leur ressembles, toi ? siffla-t-il. Tu es aussi différente d'eux que moi ! En te voyant, personne ne croirait que tu es vraiment leur fille !

Takibi ne répondit rien, mais il sentit sa main se crisper dans la sienne, ses griffes s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa peau. Il s'était laissé emporter par la colère. Il se contrôlait mieux que ça, d'habitude, mais les deux interrogatoires qu'il venait tout juste de subir, additionnés à la tension des jours précédents, avaient finalement eut raison de ses nerfs. Et ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il sentit le découragement le gagner et il soupira.

- Oubli ce que j'ai dit, dit-il. On en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, viens.

Toujours silencieuse, Takibi le suivit sans résister lorsqu'il la tira à sa suite. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que c'était un mauvais signe. Lorsqu'elle était vraiment blessée, elle avait tendance à faire comme de rien n'était, s'enfonçant dans un silence maussade et laissant sa douleur s'amplifier en cachette.

« Et merde ! » pensa-t-il en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser échapper son exclamation.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent à l'entrée du souterrain, Sakura sembla deviner à leur expression qu'il y avait un problème. Mais elle se contenta de leur sourire et de leur faire signe de la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison. Takibi ne marqua que quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de se laisser entraîner.

oOo

- Non.

La réponse avait fusé, implacable. En face de Shun, Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux et ne cillait même pas.

Les trois enfants avaient déserté la salle à manger, et seuls Sasuke, Sakura, Shun et Takibi étaient présents. Sa petite sœur occupait maintenant la place où s'était tenu Hinoki, juste à côté de lui. Intimidée par Sasuke et Sakura, elle se tenait très près de lui. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était leur présence qui lui avait fait oublier leur dispute ou bien si sa répugnance à leur égard était plus forte que sa rancœur envers lui. Enfin, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment.

Dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, et après que Takibi eut englouti son repas (bien qu'une intense séance de persuasion eut été nécessaire au préalable), Shun en avait profité pour aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait depuis maintenant presque deux semaines : allait-il ou non obtenir leur aide pour sauver Hagane ?

Visiblement, non.

- Attend un peu, Sasuke, dit alors Sakura en fronçant les sourcils. Cette Hagane est la fille de Naruto, après tout. Tu ne peux pas décider de simplement l'ignorer.

Sasuke renifla mais Shun ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer :

- Vous connaissez mon père, Sakura-san ? Il m'avait parlé de votre maison comme d'un endroit où nous réfugier en cas d'urgence, mais il ne m'a rien de plus.

- Nous étions amis, répondit-elle en le regardant. Sasuke et moi étions dans la même équipe que lui, à Konoha.

- Oh.

Pas compris.

Sakura retint un sourire.

- Lorsque les genins obtiennent leur diplôme, ils sont placés par équipes de trois sous la charge d'un jônin. En l'occurrence, Naruto, Sasuke et moi.

- Oh !

Là, compris.

- Sauf que tout ça remonte à notre enfance, intervint alors Sasuke. Et que nous n'avons pas revu Naruto depuis des années. Risquer notre vie pour sa fille n'aurait aucun sens, à présent.

- _Tu_ ne l'as pas revu depuis des années. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai forcé à l'éviter pendant seize ans !

- Humpf.

Oh non, pitié, pas la scène de ménage. Le sujet était sensé tourner autour d'Hagane, et il avait eut suffisamment de mal comme cela à l'aborder pour qu'une dispute de couple ne l'en détourne !

- Il serait temps que tu acceptes tes bêtises et de tourner la page, Sasuke, continua impitoyablement Sakura. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, j'irais moi-même, au nom de mon amitié pour Naruto et Hinata !

Shun se renfrogna. Cela faisait des jours qu'il s'efforçait de ne plus y penser. Et Sakura ne pouvait pas être au courant.

- Ma mère est probablement morte, Sakura-san, fit-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air de s'en moquer.

Sakura le regarda pendant un instant, figée et choquée, puis déglutit. Et Shun eut la très nette impression qu'elle ravalait sa tristesse afin de ne pas lui faire plus de peine. Le visage de Sasuke se renferma un peu plus, mais ne laissa filtrer aucun autre indice laissant deviner qu'il avait prit compte de la nouvelle.

- Raison de plus pour aider sa fille à sortir de ce pétrin, fit sa compagne. Tu ne dis rien, Sasuke, mais tu es incapable de laisser tomber Naruto. Tu n'en as jamais été capable, et tu nous l'as suffisamment prouvé il y a seize ans.

Et que s'était-il passé, il y a seize ans ? Shun n'y comprenait plus rien. Takibi non plus, apparemment. Elle avait croisé les bras et fronçait les sourcils d'un air sceptique. Visiblement, Sasuke le savait, lui, car il regarda Sakura d'un air furibond.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler, cracha-t-il. D'accord, tu as gagné ! Je vais risquer ma peau pour cette fille que je ne connais même pas, dans un village que j'ai déserté bien avant toi et certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons !

Ah, c'était nouveau, ça. Et vu leur expression, ils n'étaient peut-être pas sensés l'avoir entendu. Un secret, donc. Un secret qui toutes les chances de constituer un morceau du passé de ses parents. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'information à ce sujet, Shun réprima sa curiosité et revint à la charge :

- Alors ? Vous allez m'aider à libérer ma sœur ?

- J'ai dis _oui_ ! siffla Sasuke. Mais tu as intérêt à venir aussi, Sakura, ou sinon cet imbécile de Naruto est capable de prendre ça pour une prise d'otage.

Ah bon ? Shun admettait volontiers que son père avait parfois – souvent – des réactions étranges, mais il confondait rarement ses amis avec des kidnappeurs. Sasuke était pourtant bien un ami, non ?

- Je viens aussi, fit alors Takibi.

- Oh ça non, la contrecarra Shun. Il n'en est pas question, c'est bien trop dangereux.

- Mais je suis forte, protesta-t-elle. Presque autant que toi à mon âge !

- Ne sois pas stupide, tu n'as pas tenu deux secondes face au ninja de Konoha.

- Tu ne pourras pas me forcer, de toutes façon, grimaça-t-elle en se remémorant cette humiliation. Mon flair te suivra à la trace même si tu as plusieurs jours d'avance et que tu essais de brouiller les pistes.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de jouer les nounous.

- Moi aussi, je viens, fit une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna et vit le garçon dénommé Fuji appuyé sur la double-porte qui menait aux autres pièces de la maison. Parfaitement calme, il ne paraissait pas du tout ennuyé d'avoir écouté leur conversation. Toujours aussi silencieux, il vint s'asseoir à la même place que tout à l'heure, juste en face de Takibi. Qui ne parut pas spécialement apprécier l'intrusion.

- Pas question, dit Sakura d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

- Ce garçon est plus jeune que moi, riposta Fuji en désignant Shun du menton. Et je suis plus fort que lui, aussi. S'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait rester, c'est bien lui.

… _Pardon ?_

- On ne va pas faire le travail à sa place, non plus, dit Sasuke sans daigner nier cette prétentieuse affirmation. C'est sa sœur, et on a besoin de toi pour veiller sur Kaede et Hinoki. Et sur sa petite sœur.

- Elle s'appelle Takibi, grinça Shun. Et elle va effectivement rester ici.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Mais tu n'aimes même pas Hagane ! s'exclama-t-il à bout de nerfs. Tu ne l'as jamais supporté ! Pourquoi ne m'attends-tu pas simplement ici ? En plus, tu ne connais personne, à Konoha. Est-ce que tu t'imagines que tu auras moins d'ennemis qu'à la Vallée ? Crois-moi, te rendre là-bas ne t'apportera rien de bon. Et surtout pas pour sauver une sœur à qui tu n'as quasiment jamais adressé la parole !

Sans surprise, Sakura et Fuji parurent effarés par sa tirade. Même Sasuke haussa un sourcil incrédule.

- C'est compliqué, dit évasivement Shun en réponse à leur étonnement. Takibi a un… problème sociologique.

Celle-ci ricana, d'un rire qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui. Sauf à lui. Il était habitué, maintenant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sakura remuer d'un air mal à l'aise et Fuji regarder Takibi avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Bon, dit-il pour essayer de détourner la conversation. Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Le plus tôt possible ! s'exclama Fuji, sautant sur l'occasion pour s'incruster.

Sakura regarda son fils d'un air menaçant mais Sasuke ne parût pas s'inquiéter de voir la situation leur échapper. En fait, il regardait la scène comme s'il l'avait vécu des dizaines de fois, le menton dans la main, comme un spectateur un peu lassé de revoir la même tragédie.

- Tu. Reste. Ici.

- Non. Je viens.

- Hors de question.

- Je viens.

- Tu restes.

- Je viens !

- Tu restes !

Takibi regardait les interlocuteurs s'échanger les répliques comme une balle de tennis, si surprise qu'elle en avait oublié d'être effrayée. Elle paraissait même trouver la situation amusante, son sourire en coin menaçant de dévoiler ses dents pointues. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Shun. Mais alors vraiment pas.

- Dites, siffla-t-il. Je veux bien que vous emportiez toute la famille si ça vous chante, mais j'aimerai que l'on se mette d'accord pour une date de départ. Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop.

- Tu es gonflé, toi, lui dit alors Fuji en se détournant de sa prise de bec avec sa mère. On va mettre notre vie en jeu pour tes beaux yeux et ceux de ta sœur adorée, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que ça ne va pas assez vite ?

Shun en grinça des dents, chose qu'il ne faisait pourtant jamais (question de principe).

- On part demain, intervint Sasuke en coupant court à toute rébellion. Fuji, tu restes à la maison. Shun, tu te débrouilles avec ta sœur. Sakura, il faut qu'on parle des préparatifs pour demain.

Et sur ces mots, Ô combien prolixes, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Cet homme était peut-être froid, sombre, renfermé, antipathique, sinistre, désagréable, moqueur, coincé et taciturne, mais au moins on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas être efficace. Et visiblement, c'était aussi ce que pensait Sakura lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un sourire à grand peine.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, Shun-kun, dit-elle. Il n'en a pas l'air mais il est vraiment impatient de partir.

- Ah oui ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas particulièrement se soucier du sort de ma sœur, tout à l'heure.

- Les apparences ! lui sourit Sakura. Que ne ferait-il pas pour sauvegarder les apparences. Et puis il faut admettre qu'il est du genre à se voiler la face. Fuji est comme ça aussi.

À son tour, elle se leva, attrapa son fils par l'oreille et le traîna à sa suite en dépit de ses protestations. Avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna sans lâcher sa prise sur sa proie et ajouta :

- Tu sais où tu dors. J'ai ajouté un futon pour Takibi-chan, bien sûr.

Et elle s'en alla, le laissant seul avec « Takibi-chan ». Le suffixe le plus inapproprié qu'il ait jamais entendu. Takibi elle-même en restait bouche bée.

oOo

Les deux personnes devant Hagane se regardèrent d'un air entendu avant de reporter leur attention sur elle. Ils l'avaient fait s'asseoir devant une table, comme Hiashi l'avait fait lui-même quelques jours plus tôt. Ça devait être à la mode, à Konoha. Sauf que la pièce, où était posté un homme masqué à chaque coin, semblait beaucoup plus officielle que la précédente. Et que ses deux gardiens n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de s'asseoir à leur tour, histoire de la mettre à l'aise. Près de la porte, assis sur une chaise bancale, un homme en tenue officiel (non masqué, mais portant un affreux gilet vert, comme ceux des shinobis qui l'avaient capturé) semblait prêt à prendre des notes, calepin et stylo en main. Heureusement qu'elle avait les nerfs solides, parce que la situation aurait considérablement entamé le self-contrôle de n'importe qui. Et elle-même en menait moins large qu'elle voulait bien se l'avouer.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, dit l'homme au visage raviné de cicatrices. Je veux – _nous_ voulons – que tu serves le village de Konoha en tant que ninja.

Hagane plissa les yeux. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle entendait ça. Ils n'en avaient donc pas marre de se répéter ? Si ces guignols ignoraient qu'Hiashi l'avait déjà informé de tout cela, ils ne devaient certainement pas être dans le même camp, ou alors ils avaient un gros problème de communication. Les histoires de guerres civiles et de différents partis à l'intérieur d'un même regroupement, ses parents lui en avait suffisamment fait souper pour qu'elle ne les oublis pas de si tôt. Elle avait sans aucun doute intérêt à leur dissimuler la vérité si elle voulait avoir une chance de revoir sa mère.

- Tout ce que je sais de Konoha, c'est que c'est un village qui a ordonné ma capture et l'exécution de ma mère, mentit-elle. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous savez de mes compétences ? Je ne sais peut-être même pas ce qu'est un ninja.

Dans son coin, le gratte-papier scribouillait furieusement sur son bloc-notes.

- Le rapport d'Hanabi Hyuuga a été très clair là-dessus : tu sais te battre, et tu le fais à la manière des kunoichis. D'autre part, même s'il est probable que tu dises la vérité à propos de Konoha, tes informations n'auraient plus été valables. Ce village a changé, depuis la désertion de tes parents. Et eux-mêmes n'étaient que des adolescents à qui l'on ne confiait rien de très d'important.

- Peut-être que mes parents en savaient plus que vous ne le pensez, insinua-t-elle. Pourquoi parlez-vous de mon père comme si vous saviez qui il est, de toute façon ? Vous connaissez ma mère, vu ce que vous en avez fait, mais vous n'avez aucun indice sur lui, que je sache ?

- Nous avons nos sources, intervint alors la femme aux cheveux violets. Une gamine comme toi n'a pas à douter des paroles des grandes personnes, surtout lorsqu'elle a été élevée dans l'ignorance la plus totale comme un légume industriel.

Hagane serra les poings sous la table. Elle aurait bien voulu clouer le bec à cette femme, qui ressemblait définitivement plus à une grand-mère déguisée en prostituée qu'à une « grande personne ». Quand au gribouillis frénétique provenant de la porte, il commençait singulièrement à lui échauffer les oreilles.

- J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de nous prendre pour des idiots, reprit l'homme sans lui laisser la tentation de déverser sa verve sur Mamie-violette. Quelqu'un qui fait une crise d'angoisse parce qu'elle a tué son agresseur ne peux pas rester aussi impassible en parlant du décès de sa propre mère. Comment sais-tu qu'elle est encore vivante ?

Et merde. Ce type aussi lui tapait sur les nerfs. Comment faisait-il pour la percer à jour aussi facilement ? C'était vraiment frustrant ! Et puis comment allait-elle s'en sortir, maintenant ? Hiashi était le seul allié potentiel dans son entourage, elle n'était pas prête de le dénoncer. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Monsieur ne voulait pas être prit pour un con, et bien il allait être servi.

- Intuition féminine, vous savez ce que c'est, chantonna-t-elle en regardant ses ongles. Et puis c'est pas comme si ma mère pouvait être battue par n'importe qui. C'est la meilleure combattante que j'ai jamais vu, vous savez ?

Mamie-violette parût choquée. Pour si peu ? Petite nature…

- Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer les gamines, mémé. Elles peuvent parfois vous réserver des surprises. Et je sais beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne le pensez. Ça ne vous était pas venu à l'esprit ? Un légume industriel s'en serait certainement douté, lui.

En face d'elle, l'homme cligna des yeux. Elle entendit le bruit du stylo sur la feuille s'arrêter pendant un instant de stupéfaction, puis repartir de plus belle. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Il y en a qui forcent la main aux gens en les traitant comme des ignorants, ce qu'ils ne sont pourtant pas forcément, et il y en a d'autres qui se servent des atouts qu'ils ont à leur disposition, en profitant des otages qu'ils pourraient avoir sous la main. Par exemple.

Elle craignit un moment d'en avoir trop dit et de mettre ses gardiens en colère, du moins celui qui ne l'était pas déjà. Mais à sa grande surprise, un sourire torve tordit le coin de la bouche de l'homme. La femme avait l'air prête à tuer.

- Je vois, dit-il. J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un est passé avant nous. Parfait, si tu ne veux rien nous dire je te laisse tranquille. Mais je repasserai te voir afin de savoir si tu acceptes de servie Konoha volontairement. Une réponse positive est dans ton intérêt. Anko, je te la laisse.

Et il se détourna, sans un regard en arrière. Pendant que la porte claquait, la laissant seule avec sa gardienne, sans compter les ninjas masqués et le scribouillard, Hagane se demanda s'il avait deviné qui exactement était venu lui rendre visite. À ce stade, l'agaçante perspicacité de cet homme ne l'étonnait même plus.

Devant elle, Mamie-violette – Anko ? – la toisait avec une expression qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui. N'importe qui, sauf elle. Quand on a grandi dans une famille comme la sienne, on a l'habitude de voir ce genre de réaction. Son attitude provocatrice ne lui faisait donc ni chaud ni froid, et surtout pas en ce moment, alors que le cadavre ensanglanté était encore nettement visible lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de fermer les paupières. C'était peut-être étrange ou anormal, mais la menace à peine voilée de cette bonne femme était actuellement le cadet de ses soucis.

Au lieu de lui faire subir multiples tortures, comme Hagane s'y était vaguement attendue, la femme posa – jeta – sur la table un tas de papiers griffonnés à l'encre noire. Puis elle lui tendit un stylo, attendant manifestement qu'elle s'en saisisse.

- C'est quoi, cette paperasse ? demanda Hagane sans bouger d'un poil.

- La version écrite de l'entretien. En signant, tu confirmes tes propos qui y sont retranscrits.

Hagane jeta un coup d'œil au plumitif qui rangeait fébrilement son matériel. Il avait l'air pressé d'en finir, et elle se demanda bien pourquoi. Sans toucher au stylo, elle lu les papiers par curiosité. Tout y était écrit, au moindre mot qu'ils avaient prononcé. S'en était presque effrayant, et complètement inutile de son humble avis. Elle signa car, après tout, elle ne regrettait rien de ce qu'elle avait dit. Et tant pis pour les ennuis que ses paroles pourraient provoquer. De toute façon, elles ne lui en donneraient jamais plus que le meurtre d'un de ses futurs collègues. Elle frissonna et focalisa son attention sur Mamie-violette pour éviter de penser à ça.

Celle-ci rendit la déposition à l'homme – qui n'en demanda pas plus pour se carapater à toute vitesse – et se tourna vers elle.

- Je t'emmène dans une nouvelle cellule, puisque tu as rendue la dernière momentanément inutilisable, lui dit-elle. On testera ton potentiel au combat dès demain. Et je te préviens, ce ne sera sûrement pas une partie de plaisir.

Hagane suivit Anko sans protester, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa capture n'avait pas été non plus des plus agréables. Et que les cobayes qui lui serviraient d'adversaires avaient intérêt à être coriaces s'ils voulaient pouvoir endurer les conséquences de sa frustration des derniers jours.

Elle leur en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs, rien que pour s'amuser. Et peut-être aussi pour leur prouver de quoi elle était capable, parce que ses capacités lui semblaient manifestement sous-estimées, ces derniers temps. Ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

oOo

Au cœur de la nuit, alors que la maison est endormie, une ombre se glisse dans la chambre dans le silence le plus absolu. Sa silhouette frêle se détache un instant de l'obscurité lorsqu'elle passe devant la fenêtre baignée par les rayons de la lune, révélant le rouge sang de ses vêtements, de sa chevelure hérissée. De ses pupilles fendues.

Debout devant elle, une autre personne, grande et mince, la regarde de ses yeux sombres. La forme indistincte et plus petite d'une troisième silhouette est perceptible, attentive au déroulement de la scène, ne perdant pas la moindre miette de la conversation.

Fuji déteste la monotonie de la prairie, il préfère l'action et la nouveauté. Kaede aussi. Ils ont déjà vue à quoi ressemble le monde d'au-delà de la plaine… Et ils veulent y retourner, sentir encore une fois le souffle de l'aventure leur caresser le visage. Par tous les moyens possibles.

Alors ils proposent un pacte.

Takibi déteste les étrangers. Elle déteste même tout le monde, à par son père. Mais elle déteste encore plus que ses plans soient contrariés. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, et personne n'est en droit de l'en empêcher. Elle sait que son flair est le seul moyen qui pourra leur permettre de « les » suivre. Mais elle sait aussi qu'elle a besoin d'un garde du corps, parce qu'elle est bien moins forte qu'elle ne le souhaiterait.

Alors elle est d'accord pour le pacte.

oOo

Ils étaient partis depuis quelques heures et le soleil s'approchait de son zénith. Shun avait récupéré ses deux wakisashis qui avaient retrouvé leurs places dans son dos, mais son jinbei noir, irrécupérable, avait été remplacé par un hakama bleu foncé qui avait vraisemblablement appartenu à Fuji. Peu habitué à porter des vêtements aussi larges, il avait passé tout le voyage à s'emmêler les pinceaux. Surtout que, enfin débarrassé de toute blessure, ils se déplaçaient en courant à pleine vitesse. Il aurait bien conservé le keikogi blanc s'il n'avait pas été si peu pratique. Et puis, l'avantage du hakama était qu'il pouvait dissimuler ses shurikens avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'avec un jinbei. Même s'il doutait de pouvoir les retrouver, perdus qu'ils étaient dans tous ces plis de tissu. De leur côté, Sasuke et Sakura avaient également enfilé des tenues plus confortables pour le voyage – et le combat, éventuellement.

Sakura avait ôté son yukata pour passer une sorte de tunique rouge, sans manche, dont les pans séparés tombaient jusqu'aux genoux et découvraient les jambes, uniquement recouvertes d'un short noir beaucoup trop moulant au goût de Shun. Les bottes qui lui protégeaient les tibias, ainsi que les gants en cuir renforcé qui montaient presque jusqu'à ses épaules, étaient également noirs et lui donnaient un aspect plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle paraissait presque féroce, comme ça. Cependant, le plus impressionnant dans ce mode « combat », et qui était aussi le changement le plus radical qu'il aurait put imaginer, était sans aucun doute l'énorme hache qu'elle portait sur son dos, lame vers le haut, à l'aide d'une lanière passée en bandoulière. Bon sang, cet engin devait au moins mesurer un mètre et demi de hauteur ! Comment avait-elle l'intention de se battre correctement avec ça ? Et puis elle n'était pas sensée être un _médecin_ ?

À côté de sa compagne, Sasuke faisait bien pâle figure avec son katana et ses vêtements peu expansifs. Il s'était contenté d'une chemise beige dont la forme rappelait le haut d'un yukata, fermée à l'aide d'une ceinture noire dans laquelle il avait passé son arme, ainsi que d'un pantalon bleu marine. Ses chaussures, les même que les sienne, étaient solides et fonctionnelles, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. C'était lui qui portait le sac contenant toutes leurs affaires, puisque le dos de Sakura était déjà occupé. Shun était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

Lui-même n'avait que très peu d'équipement, étant donné que Takibi et lui étaient venus les mains dans les poches, n'apportant avec eux que leur bonne – ou moins bonne – volonté. Heureusement, Sakura lui avait tout de même prêté un sac de couchage et des vêtements de rechange. C'était toujours ça de gagné, bien qu'il ait la très nette impression qu'ils ne passeraient pas beaucoup de temps à dormir, les prochains jours.

Le matin même, Sasuke et Sakura avaient finalement réussi à convaincre Fuji et Kaede de rester chez eux, à veiller sur leur petit frère. Quand à Takibi, elle n'avait presque pas protesté lorsque Shun lui avait interdit de les suivre. Tellement peu que cela en devenait suspect. Il était méfiant. Sakura aussi, apparemment, car elle vérifiait régulièrement le paysage par-dessus sa hache. Seul Sasuke, toujours impassible, ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion ni même le moindre soupçon.

Ils avaient quitté la prairie et pénétré le couvert des arbres depuis un moment, sautant de branches en branches, lorsqu'ils entendirent les bruits. Les bruits caractéristiques d'une maladresse que n'importe qui n'ayant pas grandi au milieu d'une forêt possèderait. La maladresse de quelqu'un qui aurait plutôt grandi dans une plaine et qui n'aurait pas l'habitude de se déplacer par les branches.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net et, curieusement, ce fut Sasuke qui parla en premier.

- J'en étais sûr.

oOo

… _à suivre…_


	10. Trompeuses apparences

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 10 : Trompeuses apparences

À force de ne penser qu'à soi, on finit par oublier que les autres existent. Et lorsque l'on se souvient enfin d'eux, il est souvent trop tard pour réparer les erreurs commises.

Toutes les excuses sont bonnes, pour justifier un acte égoïste. Que l'on croule sous les ennuis, et ceux des autres n'ont soudainement plus aucune importance. Que la peur nous envahisse, et la réalité n'est plus rien sauf ce qui nous effraye. Que l'amour nous submerge, et notre monde est désormais le seul et l'unique. Que la joie nous emporte, et le malheur d'autrui est dérisoire. Que ce malheur nous frappe, et le bonheur du voisin est injurieux.

Que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, nous obsède, et le reste passe comme un rêve aux limites indéfinies, dont on se souvient vaguement avant de l'oublier irrémédiablement.

Les excuses sont là, innombrables. Normales. Et pendant que l'on pense à soi, les êtres et les choses qui nous sont chers s'éloignent, peu à peu. Bien souvent, on ne l'en s'en aperçoit pas.

Ou trop tard.

oOo

Konoha, décida Hagane, était décidément l'endroit le plus insolite qu'elle avait jamais vu, même si elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup.

Anko était venue la chercher dans sa cellule vers le milieu de la journée et l'avait emmené, bon gré mal gré, dans une pièce aux murs tapissés de casiers métalliques et de posters douteux – un vestiaire, sans doute. Là, des shinobis à l'air morose lui avaient fait enfilé leur uniforme : un pantalon et un pull-over noirs, des chaussures (dire qu'elle n'en avait jamais mis depuis qu'elle savait marcher… depuis qu'elle s'était aperçue que qu'elles ne lui servaient à rien, à vrai dire), ainsi qu'une paire de gants protecteurs qui ne protégeait en fait pas grand-chose. Ils lui avaient également retiré son bandeau de cuir, et ses longs cheveux lui tombaient maintenant devant les yeux, l'obligeant à secouer sans cesse la tête pour s'en débarrasser.

À présent, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux ninjas qui lui avaient fourni ces vêtements. À l'exception de la veste verte et du bandeau protecteur, car ceux-ci était « réservés aux véritables membres de Konoha » lui avait dit un petit gars rabougri en prenant des airs supérieurs. Soit. Grand bien leur en fasse, ce n'était pas cela qui allait bouleverser le cours de sa vie. Ce qui, de toute façon, était déjà fait.

Après cela, Anko lui avait fait traverser tout le village par les toits. Soit elle avait oublié de vérifier le sceau qui l'empêchait de se servir de son chakra, soit elle savait qu'il n'était déjà plus là, mais en tous cas elle n'avait pas daigné prendre des mesures particulières pour l'escorter. Elles avaient donc traversé Konoha en toute liberté, laissant Hagane complètement libre de ses mouvements avec la possibilité – ou du moins la tentation – de s'échapper à tout instant. Ce qu'elle ne ferait pas de toute façon, car elle tenait à revoir sa mère avant d'envisager toute rebuffade. Mais cela, Anko ne pouvait le savoir. La jeune fille n'avait donc qu'une explication possible à ce comportement : cette femme avait une confiance absolue en ses capacités et ne doutait pas un instant de parvenir à maîtriser sa prisonnière si celle-ci tentait de se rebeller.

Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elles furent arrivées à la limite du village, à un bâtiment collé au mur d'enceinte. Toujours sans lui fournir la moindre explication, Mamie-violette l'avait fait entrer dans une sorte d'arène circulaire entourée de murs de plusieurs mètres de haut. Au sommet de ces murs, dans les gradins, se tenaient trois personnes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vues et qui la fixaient comme une bête curieuse. En activant discrètement son byakugan, Hagane put constater qu'il s'agissait en fait de vieilles personnes, dont un homme à lunettes, une femme à la coiffure extravagante et un manchot borgne couvert de bandages.

Puis, Anko l'avait planté là où elle était – c'est-à-dire au milieu de l'arène – et avait rejoint les trois petits vieux en quelques bonds de ninja. Depuis, elle se faisait lorgner par les quatre personnes, sans qu'elle ait la moindre idée de ce qu'elles lui voulaient. Belle situation. Sans compter que la fin de l'été maintenait la température à un niveau plus que respectable et que ses vêtements noirs attiraient la chaleur comme la lumière les insectes. Elle dégoulinait de sueur dans sa combinaison et ses encombrants cheveux blonds lui collaient à la nuque. Merveilleux. Un jour, elle ferait comme Takibi : elle s'emparerait d'un kunai et couperait ses cheveux aussi courts que ceux des garçons. De toute façon, jusqu'ici, seule la flemme de les couper régulièrement l'avait poussée à les porter longs.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, cependant, car d'autres personnes entrèrent bientôt dans l'enceinte, chacune leur tour. Toutes étaient des ninjas accompagnés d'une silhouette plus petite. Des enfants, en fait, eux aussi vêtus d'une tenue noire, sans veste ni bandeau. Et aucun ne semblait de savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Leur accompagnateur allait rejoindre Anko et les « examinateurs » dans les gradins, et se mettaient à leur tour à les regarder stoïquement.

Ils étaient quatre. Quatre prisonniers, dont deux étaient bien plus jeunes qu'elle. Parmi eux se trouvaient un frère et une sœur, dont les traits étaient fins et pointus, leurs yeux perçants et noirs, leur peau bronzée comme s'ils avaient passé toute leur vie sous un soleil de plomb. La fille, à l'expression revêche, coiffée de deux couettes brunes et hérissées, devait avoir à peu près son âge. Son petit frère, timide et avec une seule queue-de-cheval brune, paraissait avoir sept ou huit ans et se serrait contre elle.

À leur côté, un garçon au visage efféminé et aux longs cheveux blonds coiffés en queue-de-cheval s'efforçait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, malgré ses mains qui tremblaient sans discrétion. Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'Hagane, lui aussi.

La dernière arrivée, une petite fille à qui elle ne donnait pas plus de dix ans, ne cessait de cligner ses yeux noisette et de secouer ses longs cheveux bruns pour se donner une contenance. Elle était presque aussi filiforme que Takibi, et quelque chose dans sa gestuelle donna à Hagane une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.

Tout en les observant, Hagane tournait le dos à leur « public » mais les surveillait à l'aide de son byakugan. Elle les regardait attentivement, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect de leur part. Bien qu'ils ne soient visiblement pas décidés à agir, se contentant de les fixer avec des yeux de poisson mort.

Finalement lassée de ce petit jeu, Hagane se retourna, désactiva ostensiblement son byakugan – rien que pour leur montrer qu'elle ne les craignait pas – et se mit à les fixer à son tour. Elle était disposée à attendre si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient, mais certainement pas indéfiniment. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'ils attendaient peut-être qu'ils s'entretuent, les autres prisonniers et elle, histoire de juger de leur force de caractère. Elle espérait que non. Un seul mort à son actif était bien plus que suffisant et elle n'avait pas envie de s'en prendre à des enfants. Ou alors ils souhaitaient mettre à l'épreuve leur résistance à la cuisson. Parce qu'elle était vraiment en train de griller, dans sa combinaison. Ou bien c'était une épreuve de patience : qui lâcherait le regard de l'autre premier ?

Plongée dans ses réflexions plus ou moins rationnelles, elle ne vit pas le shinobi masqué se glisser derrière elle, et ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'elle entendit la lame siffler.

Hagane se baissa, juste à temps pour éviter le sabre qui allait lui couper la tête sans autre forme de procès, et qui lui vola tout de même quelques cheveux au passage. Puis elle bondit en avant sans prendre le temps de se retourner, tout juste celui d'activer son byakugan, se mettant vivement hors de portée de son agresseur. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle constata que ses compagnons d'infortune étaient eux aussi aux prises avec un adversaire surgit de nulle part. La nature du test était donc la plus simple et la plus logique qu'elle aurait put imaginer : une évaluation de leurs capacités et de leurs aptitudes aux combat. Ça lui apprendrait à partir dans ses délires au lieu de prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, tiens.

Il ne s'agissait visiblement que de taijutsu, puisqu'aucun des ninjas masqués n'attaquait autrement qu'avec leur lame. Elle s'imagina furtivement tricher et abattre le sien d'un coup de Vent, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il lui serait inutile de se donner tant de peine. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à vaincre son adversaire à l'aide du Poing Souple, elle pouvait le voir rien qu'à la façon qu'il avait de tenir son katana. De plus, ses quatorze années d'entraînement avec Shun l'avaient rendue quasiment invulnérable aux attaques de ce type. Pour la toucher, il fallait à son frère jumeau une bonne dose d'imagination et beaucoup de patience. Ce qu'il n'avait pas forcément, selon ses humeurs du jour.

Tout en évitant habilement les assauts de son assaillant, elle remarqua que les autres prisonniers n'étaient manifestement pas aussi habitués qu'elle à se battre contre un sabreur, et qu'ils s'en tiraient nettement moins bien. Surtout le petit brun qui se cachait derrière sa grande sœur, la laissant se débrouiller avec ses deux adversaires. Ils ne paraissaient pas non plus spécialement débordés, mais si ça continuait comme ça il y en aurait pour des heures. Et elle n'avait pas que ça à faire !

Hagane évita un autre coup – particulièrement lent, celui-ci – et profita de sa position accroupie pour agripper férocement les genoux de son agresseur, les paumes chargées de chakra, et lui bousiller les méridiens des articulations. Celles-ci plièrent, incapables de supporter le poids de leur propre corps. L'homme tomba au sol et ne put se relever. Hagane fit taire sa conscience qui lui hurlait de ne pas s'en prendre à un homme à terre et l'assomma d'un coup sec sur la nuque, avant qu'il ne puisse trouver le temps de se défendre.

Elle se détourna de lui avec un arrière-goût indéfinissable dans la bouche. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lever son arme.

La situation des autres prisonniers n'ayant pas beaucoup évolué, elle créa quatre clones et prit les choses en main. Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils finiraient par gagner leur combat, eux aussi, mais elle était pressée et souhaitait voir l'épreuve se terminer le plus tôt possible. Qu'elle puisse enfin mettre la main sur Hiashi, qui lui avait définitivement faussé compagnie, et le forcer à l'emmener voir sa mère.

Leurs adversaires étaient encore plus nuls que le sien, à tel point qu'elle se demanda un instant s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. L'affaire ne dura que quelques minutes à peine. Une fois chose faite, elle contempla les shinobis masqués entassés les uns sur les autres, presque frustrée par la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle elle les avait vaincus. Frustrée, et complètement déçue. Les ninjas de Konoha n'étaient pas si forts que ça, finalement. En tous cas, ceux-ci étaient nettement moins impressionnants que ceux qu'elle avait imaginé pendant heures, enfermée dans sa cellule. Puis elle se tourna vers ceux qu'elle venait de secourir, curieuse de voir comment ils réagiraient à son intervention.

Deux d'entre eux (le Petit Frère et le Blond efféminé) la regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés, l'air franchement impressionné, tandis que les deux autres étaient plutôt méfiant (la Grande Sœur aux couettes) ou carrément vindicatif (la Brunette aussi longue et plate que ses cheveux). Quant à elle, elle aurait put se sentir flattée ou vexée mais, à sa propre surprise, elle se ressentit qu'une pure indifférence. Pour le moment, elle avait d'autres choses en tête que de devoir gérer leur admiration ou leur mécontentement.

Elle se tourna vers les gradins et fusilla les petits vieux du regard, les mains sur les hanches. Elle en avait assez de perdre son temps ! Ceux-ci chuchotèrent entre eux – comme si elle pouvait entendre quoi que ce soit de là où elle était ! – et le manchot fit signe aux ninjas qui les avaient amenés jusqu'ici. Deux d'entre eux sautèrent dans l'arène, et se postèrent à des bords opposés, de chaque côté du petit groupe que les prisonniers avaient formé.

Le frisson qui lui secoua l'échine suffit à Hagane pour deviner que la partie ne serait pas aussi facile qu'avec les hommes masqués. Ces adversaires-là avaient leur propre uniforme, leur propre visage.

L'un d'eux était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, accompagnée de trois gros chiens gris. Elle était coiffée d'une natte serrée et avait des marques rouges sur les joues, comme celles de Kiba, le dresseur de chien qui apportait régulièrement des nouvelles de l'extérieur à ses parents. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui, aussi. Plus sauvages que ceux de Takibi et plus perçants que ceux de Shun. Cependant, les trois bêtes grises qui l'entouraient étaient beaucoup moins impressionnantes que certains animaux de la Vallée du Démon. Hagane s'était déjà battue contre des loups plus grands et plus féroces.

Le second ninja était enveloppé dans un long manteau vert foncé, dont la capuche et le col dissimulaient presque tout le visage. Les yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunettes noires et les mains étaient profondément enfoncées dans les poches. Seul le byakugan aurait put permettre d'entrevoir la moindre parcelle de peau. Celui d'Hagane n'y distingua pas que cela. La _chose_ qui grouillait sous la peau de ce shinobi était loin d'être rassurante. En plissant les yeux, elle s'aperçue qu'il s'agissait d'insectes. Un véritable essaim de ces bestioles était niché dans le corps de ce mec !

Le point positif de la situation était que leurs ennemis n'étaient que deux, et que les prisonniers étaient cinq en tout. Le point nettement plus négatif était que deux d'entre eux ne valaient pas grand-chose au combat, du peu qu'Hagane avait pu observer. La petite maigrelette et le Petit Frère n'avaient pas vraiment su quoi faire de leur précédent adversaire. D'un autre côté, ils étaient tous les deux très jeunes, elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur en vouloir. Il faudrait donc qu'elle se débrouille avec les deux autres, qui avaient l'air un peu plus expérimentés. Enfin, s'ils acceptaient de travailler en équipe, bien sûr.

Tout en cherchant à croiser leur regard, elle se positionna face à la femme et à ses chiens, espérant qu'ils se chargeraient de l'autre shinobi, et protégeant ainsi son dos. C'est ce que fit le Blond après un instant d'hésitation, en adoptant une posture défensive, les jambes légèrement fléchies. La fille aux couettes attrapa son petit frère et la Brunette par le bras et les mit d'office entre lui et Hagane. Puis elle leur tourna le dos, de manière à surveiller les deux côtés à la fois. Elle avait les mains levées, prête à exécuter une technique.

Hagane prit la posture du Poing Souple et se prépara à attaquer, préférant largement prendre l'initiative plutôt que de subir les assauts de leurs adversaires. Elle renforça son byakugan et regarda furtivement ses alliés dans son dos. Tendus, ils étaient prêts à contrer l'offensive de leurs ennemis. Entre leurs aînés, les enfants étaient plus méfiants qu'effrayés, et Hagane sût qu'ils étaient prêts à se défendre s'il le fallait. Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle, ainsi elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux à la moindre alerte.

- J'y vais, chuchota-t-elle.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle se rua en avant. Mais l'un des chiens de son adversaire bondit en même temps qu'elle et lui barra la route. Elle fut contrainte de s'arrêter avant d'avoir atteint sa cible, la kunoichi aux marques rouges. Évitant de justesse les mâchoires de la bête, qui claquèrent violemment l'une contre l'autre à deux centimètres de sa jambe, Hagane fit un brusque écart pour tenter de la contourner. Cela fonctionna en partie mais le chien fut assez rapide pour lui agripper un pan de son pull-over. Il tira d'un coup sec et elle bascula en arrière, atterrissant brutalement sur le dos. Sa gorge ainsi exposée, elle crut un instant que sa fin était arrivée. Mais le chien s'était brusquement immobilisé, comme paralysé.

En se relevant vivement, elle vit un trait noir sur le sol, qui reliait l'ombre de la bête à celle de la fille aux couettes brunes. C'était probablement cela qui avait arrêté l'animal. Derrière la fille, le Blond se battait avec le mystérieux ninja. Une nuée d'insecte bourdonnait autour d'eux, dont une partie était figée dans les airs, leur ombre prisonnière de la technique de leur alliée. Sans se poser plus de questions, Hagane assomma le chien afin d'écarter définitivement le danger et chargea à nouveau sa maîtresse qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, pas même pour empêcher son compagnon de se faire blesser. Les deux autres chiens attaquèrent alors en même temps, chacun d'un côté, la prenant en tenaille pour l'empêcher d'esquiver.

Hagane les envoya valdinguer un peu plus loin de deux coups de Poing Souple bien placés et profita de cette seconde de répit pour préparer ses Lames du Vent. Elle recouvrit ses mains et ses avant-bras de chakra de Vent, les transformant en véritables lames bien plus affûtées que des rasoirs. C'était avec cette technique qu'elle avait tué l'homme au visage de fouine, dans la cellule. Il n'avait pas remarqué les Lames – invisibles, puisqu'elles n'étaient faites que de vent – et s'était approché juste un peu trop près. Elle n'avait eu qu'à tendre le bras pour lui trancher la gorge d'un seul coup. Les Lames étaient aussi discrètes qu'efficaces, malheureusement pour ses ennemis.

Le premier des deux chiens fonça sur elle en ligne droite et sauta pour tenter de l'atteindre à la gorge. Elle lança son bras trop tôt, exprès, pour ne pas le tuer. L'entaille lui ouvrit tout de même profondément l'abdomen, et le chien tomba à terre sous la violence de l'impact. Et il y resta, immobilisé par la douleur et assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il risquait de se vider de ses entrailles au premier mouvement. Si elle avait frappé une fraction de seconde plus tard, il aurait été coupé en deux.

Le deuxième animal n'avait pas attaqué tout de suite, et s'était contenté de l'observer. Celui-là avait vraisemblablement compris le danger, et ses pattes ne quitteraient désormais pas le sol afin de rester en mesure d'éviter ses Lames.

Il la regardait de travers, semblait la jauger. Soudain, il bondit et se transforma en un tourbillon qui fonça droit sur elle. Les Crocs Lacérant. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'entraîner avec Kiba et elle connaissait cette technique. La dernière fois, elle s'était fait battre à plate couture, mais elle avait largement eu le temps de réfléchir à une parade en prévision de sa revanche. Elle évita l'attaque en se jetant sur le côté, roula, et se releva aussitôt. Le chien-tornade avait déjà changé de direction et fonçait à nouveau sur elle. Hagane savait qu'il était totalement aveugle, en exécutant cette technique, et qu'il ne la localisait qu'à l'odorat. Elle joignit ses mains.

- Clonage de l'Ombre !

Six clones apparurent dans un nuage de fumée et se dispersèrent le plus rapidement possible sur la zone de combat. Perturbé, l'animal cessa son attaque et renifla les sept Hagane qui l'entouraient avec surprise. Il secoua la tête d'un air agacé. Ce serait une perte de temps d'essayer de tous les avoir avec les Crocs, d'autant plus qu'elle pouvait en recréer autant qu'elle le voulait. Avec l'aide de ses deux compagnons il en serait peut-être venu à bout, mais ils étaient tous les deux hors combat. Quand à sa maîtresse, elle ne paraissait toujours pas décidée à bouger – c'était tout juste si elle avait paru s'inquiéter lorsqu'Hagane avait blessé son deuxième chien. Finalement, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : sa technique était inutilisable tant qu'elle pourrait se servir de ses clones.

La tête penchée sur le côté, il semblait réfléchir. Hagane avait l'avantage de connaître son style de combat grâce à son entraînement avec Kiba et ses chiens, mais elle ne devait pas lui laisser le temps d'analyser ses propres techniques, sinon elle ne bénéficierait plus du moindre effet de surprise. Un avantage pour lequel elle était prête à risquer beaucoup. Y compris se jeter tête baissée dans un nouvel assaut afin de ne pas lui laisser le temps de mettre une tactique au point.

En voyant la jeune fille se jeter sur lui à nouveau, le chien bondit lui aussi, pour ne pas se retrouver en position de faiblesse. Mais à l'instant où ils allaient se percuter pour un autre corps à corps, un cri retentit :

- STOP ! Ça suffit comme ça !

Elle dérapa en catastrophe pour réussir à s'arrêter à temps, l'animal en faisant de même de son côté, et regarda promptement dans la direction des gradins. De surprise, tous les opposants s'étaient arrêtés net. Les spectateurs regardaient le vieil homme à lunettes, celui qui avait crié, avec autant de stupéfaction que les combattants. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ce qu'il arrête le combat. En regardant autour d'elle, Hagane comprit pourquoi il l'avait fait : la fille aux couettes et le garçon blond avaient eu beaucoup plus de difficultés qu'elle, avec leur adversaire.

Couverts d'égratignures et saignants abondamment, le Blond était allongé sur le ventre, conscient mais visiblement incapable de se défendre, tandis la Grande Sœur se tenait entre lui et leur assaillant au visage dissimulé par son manteau. Apparemment, le combat avait été stoppé juste à temps pour l'empêcher de les achever, car une nuée d'insectes volait autour d'eux d'un air menaçant, prête à fondre sur leur proie. Concentrée sur son propre combat, Hagane n'avait rien suivit de la bataille. Sans l'intervention du vieil homme, ils seraient certainement déjà morts.

Le shinobi rappela docilement ses insectes, qui volèrent se réfugier dans ses manches, et remit les mains dans ses poches. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Hagane réalisa soudain qu'il ne pouvait y avoir une très grande différence de niveau entre lui et la dresseuse de chiens. Elle ne comprenait pas. Le Blond et la Grande Sœur avaient été deux contre cet homme, et ils avaient été complètement écrasés, alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu vraiment de mal contre les trois chiens de son adversaire.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte de son erreur. Si la kunoichi avait décidé de participer au combat, Hagane n'aurait sans doute pas fait long feu, elle non plus. Ayant l'habitude de se battre avec des animaux beaucoup plus gros, dans la Vallée, elle n'avait rien changé à ses techniques de combat, se contentant de surveiller son ennemie de loin. C'était là son erreur, car celle-ci s'était retirée volontairement et aurait put la battre n'importe quand, pour peu qu'elle l'ait désiré. Et elle ne s'en apercevait que maintenant, elle qui croyait gagner parce qu'elle était la plus forte. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait tout simplement oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un test ayant pour objectif d'évaluer leurs capacités, et non d'un combat à mort.

Serrant les poings, Hagane se détourna définitivement du chien et de sa maîtresse et se précipita aux côtés de ses alliés. Là, elle aida le Blond à se relever et le laissa s'appuyer sur elle, un bras sur ses épaules. Plaqués contre un mur de l'arène, les deux enfants étaient complètement terrifiés. Eux n'auraient pas eu la moindre chance, pas même face à l'un des chiens gris. La fille aux couettes brunes avait couru vers son petit frère dès la fin du combat et l'avait serré contre elle. Même lorsqu'elle s'était écartée, elle ne l'avait pas lâché, le tenant solidement par la main. Non loin d'eux, la petite fille brune regardait Hagane d'un air mauvais. Contrairement à elle, elle n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, et n'avait pas non plus raté l'inattention de la jeune fille durant la bataille.

Le garçon appuyé sur elle était très pâle, ses cheveux longs partaient dans tous les sens et sa jambe était rouge et gonflée sous le pantalon déchiré. Il ne s'appuyait pas dessus et tremblait violemment lorsqu'il la touchait. Hagane savait qu'il n'aurait pas droit à un traitement de faveur mais elle espéra que ses geôliers daigneraient au moins le soigner.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas étaler sa culpabilité au grand jour.

- 'Faudra bien, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Une vague de honte empourpra les joues d'Hagane. Si elle avait fait un peu plus attention à eux, ce garçon n'aurait peut-être pas eu à souffrir. Elle se souvint brièvement des longs discours de ses parents à propos du travail d'équipe et du peu d'intérêt qu'elle leur avait porté. À l'époque, elle avait argué que Shun était son rival et certainement pas son équipier. Celui-ci avait été totalement d'accord avec elle, pour une fois. Quant à Takibi, la notion même d'« équipe » lui avait arraché un sourire ironique.

- Je m'appelle Hagane, murmura-t-elle au garçon pour essayer de détourner son attention de la douleur. Tu t'es fait capturer à cause de tes parents déserteurs, toi aussi ?

- Ouais, grimaça-t-il. Ils sont réfugiés au village caché de Suna depuis… avant ma naissance. Les chasseurs de déserteurs ont profité d'une de mes missions pour m'attraper.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Inoji.

- J'ai quatorze ans. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

Elle se tut en voyant leurs geôliers arriver dans leur direction. Inoji fut prit en charge par le sien et Anko la tira par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle. Elle se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur de l'arène, peu désireuse de subir plus longtemps le regard accusateur de la petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns.

oOo

Complètement furieux, Sasuke et Sakura toisaient leurs enfants comme s'ils voulaient les transpercer du regard. Et Shun fixait sa petite sœur d'un air aussi mauvais que possible. Il lui en voulait. Beaucoup. Il était trop tard pour la ramener chez les Uchiha et elle le savait très bien. Derrière elle, Fuji et Kaede ne semblaient pas vraiment perturbés par la colère de leurs parents. Ils avaient même l'air plutôt contents d'eux.

Seul Hinoki paraissait vouloir se trouver ailleurs. Voire plusieurs kilomètres sous terre, vu son expression de bête traquée. Il n'avait sans doute pas souhaité se trouver là, lui, mais ses aînés n'avaient pas dû lui laisser le choix. On ne laisse pas un petit garçon de huit ans livré à lui-même dans une grande maison au milieu d'une immense prairie. Même si c'est pour l'emmener vers un endroit beaucoup plus dangereux. Pauvre gamin. Lui qui n'avait rien demandé.

Entre les parents et les enfants, la dispute avait été brève mais violente. La bataille avait été rude, mais la victoire avait finalement été remportée par les plus jeunes. Du côté des Uzumaki, en revanche, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres échange que celui du regard. Le regard lourd et plein de désapprobation de Shun, et le regard indifférent voilé d'insolence et de dérision de Takibi. Et puis le grand-frère avait finit par laisser tomber. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui réussirait en premier à brider l'une de ses sœurs.

Ils avaient voyagé tout le reste de la journée à un rythme désespérément lent, et n'avaient pas avancé autant qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Seul Fuji avait parût capable de suivre l'allure correctement. C'était à se demander comment ils s'y étaient pris pour les suivre d'aussi près. À présent, la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment, sur la forêt, et ils avaient dû s'arrêter pour laisser les plus jeunes se reposer. Ils en profitèrent tous pour dormir, et même Takibi était partie se cacher dans un coin pour récupérer tranquillement – elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais c'était un fait. Konoha et ses ennuis étant encore loin, Sasuke et Sakura avaient allumé un feu de camp et n'avaient pas organisé de tours de garde. Shun leur en était gré car il avait horreur de dormir par intermittences.

Quelques heures plus tard, enroulé dans son sac de couchage, il observait ses compagnons de voyage dormir autour du feu, transformé depuis longtemps en un tas de braise. Shun se rappela alors de son père qui lui disait que le sommeil était le meilleur miroir de l'âme, tandis que les yeux ne reflétaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien laisser voir. Naruto disait parfois des choses étranges, entre deux bouchés de ramens. Des choses terriblement vraies, cependant.

Sakura était recroquevillée comme une petite fille, sous sa couverture, et elle souriait presque. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que ses trente-deux ans, et tellement innocente que, derrière elle, même sa hache adossée à un tronc d'arbre ne semblait plus aussi effrayante que lorsqu'elle la portait sur son dos. Elle avait l'air heureuse, tout simplement, songea Shun.

Sasuke, lui, n'avait plus une expression aussi sombre qu'à l'accoutumée son visage était presque serein. Quels que soient les fantômes qui le hantaient pendant le jour, ils s'atténuaient vraisemblablement une fois la nuit tombée. Pas assez, cependant, pour faire disparaître totalement les rides d'inquiétudes qui plissaient son visage. Contrairement à sa femme, son expression le vieillissait, et Shun – s'il n'avait pas sût qu'il avait le même âge que ses parents – lui aurait volontiers donné au moins cinq ans de plus.

À côté de lui, Fuji dormait profondément, avec une expression proche de celle de Sakura. À première vue, il ressemblait plus à sa mère, à la fois sur le plan physique et psychologique. Au cours de la journée, il s'était montré très vif, bien que loin d'être aussi bavard qu'elle ne l'avait été. Peu souriant, mais ouvert et enjoué, tout comme elle. Seulement les apparences étaient trompeuses et son bonheur, contrairement à celui de sa mère, n'avait pas encore résisté à l'épreuve du temps. Hagane, malgré son caractère flamboyant et sa détermination, manquait parfois de confiance en elle et possédait au moins autant de compassion qu'Hinata. Cela, en soi, n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose mais la rendait sujette à de grosses crises de culpabilité, suite à l'un de ses accès de violence inexpliquée, mais qu'elle dissimulait souvent sous un masque de bonne humeur excessive.

Naruto se servait lui aussi de son sourire pour effacer un passé douloureux, mais la culpabilité n'était pas son genre et ne l'avait jamais été. Finalement, Shun était curieux de savoir à qui, de son père ou de sa mère, Fuji ressemblait le plus.

Se retournant afin de trouver une position plus confortable, Shun tomba nez à nez avec Kaede. Tout en écoutant sa respiration lente et profonde, il se dit que son expression à elle était probablement la plus surprenante de toutes. Le visage froid et dédaigneux de la journée s'était envolé, pour laisser place à celui d'une petite fille de douze ans ordinaire. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis, au point de laisser percevoir plus d'émotions qu'il n'en avait encore vu sur elle, lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Celles-ci défilaient sur son visage, suivant docilement le cours de son rêve.

Était-ce parce qu'elle voulait ressembler à son père quel qu'en soit prix qu'elle modelait ainsi son visage ? Pourtant, loin d'imiter la morosité de Sasuke, elle n'en paraissait que plus enfantine, bridant puérilement ses émotions même lorsqu'elle manquait de se casser la figure en trébuchant sur une branche. À ce moment-là, son visage s'était tellement crispé pour ne pas laisser échappé sa peur et sa surprise qu'il en était devenu ridicule. Ce que Shun ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi ses parents la laissait faire cette bêtise qui gâchait l'insouciance qu'elle était sensée avoir à son âge. Pire, ils agissaient comme s'ils l'encourageaient dans cette voie insensée.

Derrière Kaede, un peu à l'écart du groupe, se trouvait Hinoki. Son sommeil n'était pas tranquille, et il semblait faire un mauvais rêve. Son visage était agité de tics nerveux, et l'expression craintive qu'il avait habituellement était décuplée de manière effrayante. Shun se demanda ce qu'il avait bien put vivre pour être aussi effacé au sein de sa propre famille.

Pendant un court instant, le visage de Takibi se superposa à celui du petit garçon et il cessa de se poser la question. Elle était plus agressive qu'anxieuse, mais le résultat était le même. Lorsque des parents ne voulaient pas d'un enfant, ils n'étaient souvent ni assez cruels pour l'abandonner, ni assez généreux pour faire au moins semblant de l'aimer. Et il n'y avait rien que les frères et sœurs puissent faire, sinon suivre leur exemple. Mais il espéra sincèrement que cela n'avait pas été le cas pour Hinoki.

Cette famille était loin d'être parfaite. Comme dans la sienne, il existait des non-dits, des complexes et des injustices. Et il préférait ne pas savoir à quel point. Ce n'était pas son problème, et lui-même en avait suffisamment pour ne pas s'inquiéter de ceux des autres.

Il soupira et finit par s'endormir, le sourire d'Hagane lui apparaissant une dernière fois avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

oOo

- Ah, tout de même !

Hagane croisa les bras d'un air nettement désapprobateur en regardant l'homme qu'elle venait d'invectiver. Celui-ci plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant.

- « Tout de même » ? Tu n'as même pas attendu une semaine.

- Je suis au courant, merci, siffla-t-elle. Vous croyez que c'est facile, vous, d'inventer des bobards pendant _six jours_ pour protéger vos cachotteries minables ? Et puis vous auriez pu me prévenir, que vous vous apprêtiez à faire un coup d'état. Ça m'aurait évité les mauvaises surprises !

- Je ne m'apprête pas à faire un coup d'état, répondit son interlocuteur en la toisant férocement. Quant à protéger mes « cachotteries », c'est le moins que tu puisses faire après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour t'emmener voir ta mère.

- Parce que vous vous êtes enfin décidé ? Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Un jour de plus, comme ça cela fera pile poil deux semaines que je moisis dans cette prison et qu'on puisse fêter ça ? C'est clair que la visite secrète d'une prisonnière à une autre prisonnière, c'est quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel. Et plutôt immoral, de la part de _l'honnête_ citoyen que vous êtes…

Excédé, Hiashi soupira bruyamment, ce qui ne devait pourtant pas être une chose qu'il faisait souvent, du peu qu'elle connaissait de lui.

- Puisque tu parles d'immoralité, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais restée sans rien faire, pendant ces six jours où l'on ne s'est pas vu, fit-il en haussant un sourcil sarcastique. Tu m'avais promis d'être sage et tu as tout simplement massacré l'un de mes collègues lorsqu'il a voulu t'emmener en interrogatoire.

- Ah bon, il voulait m'emmener en interrogatoire ? ironisa Hagane. J'avais pas remarqué, j'étais trop occupée à écouter les insultes qu'il me balançait.

- Tu n'imagines pas tout le travail que tes petites frasques m'ont coûté, lui reprocha-t-il. J'ai dû jouer des pieds et des mains pour t'éviter la punition radicale.

- Et c'est quoi, la « punition radicale » ?

- La mise à mort, très chère.

- Oh, effectivement, c'est radical.

- Cela n'a rien de drôle, dit-il d'une voix sévère. De plus, Ibiki Morino m'a rapporté les conséquences qu'a eut cet incident sur ton psychisme, et j'avoue m'être inquiété pour toi.

- C'est qui, Ibiki Morino ? Le mec bourré de cicatrices qui voulait jouer aux devinettes avec moi ?

- On peut dire cela, oui.

- Eh bien, il s'est fait du mauvais sang pour rien et vous aussi, papy, dit-elle en détournant ostensiblement les yeux. Ma mère est peut-être sensible de nature mais je suis plus costaud qu'elle. Pour ça je tiens de mon père, aucun danger. La preuve : je me suis débrouillée comme une chef, à l'épreuve d'hier. Je suis en pleine forme !

- J'en doute, justement, répliqua Hiashi d'un ton sec.

Hagane ne répondit pas. Elle aurait bien voulu argumenter mais elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle en pensait. Pour l'instant, elle savait juste qu'elle devait paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Et peu importe à quel point elle simulait, pourvu qu'elle ne paraisse pas aussi faible qu'elle ne craignait l'être.

- Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement. Allons-y, on discutera de génétique plus tard !

Hiashi tourna les talons en grinçant des dents, et Hagane ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre en sautillant joyeusement, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cet homme était bien son grand-père, aucun doute possible.

Takibi faisait exactement la même tête que lui lorsqu'elle était frustrée !

oOo

Le vieil homme la guida dans un dédalle de couloirs sans fenêtre. Probablement sous terre, à en juger les nombreux escaliers descendants qu'ils avaient emprunté. Il éclairait leur chemin à l'aide d'une bougie, et l'atmosphère provoquée par les ombres et les jeux de lumière sur les murs gris rendit Hagane légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à plusieurs reprises.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bout d'un dernier couloir où les attendait une lourde porte de fer, bien plus grande que celle de sa cellule. Hiashi sortit une clé de sa poche, la glissa dans la serrure et la tourna, provoquant un déclic métallique qui résonna longtemps contre les parois de pierre. Hagane s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle s'ouvre en grinçant, mais elle ne produit aucun son lorsqu'elle pivota sur ses gonds. Le vieil homme s'écarta de l'embrasure et lui fit signe d'entrer, sans la regarder. Elle s'avança, le cœur battant si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à lui défoncer les côtes.

Derrière la porte se trouvait une salle plongée dans le noir, uniquement éclairée par la lueur de la bougie, dans son dos. La pièce était séparée en deux parties par une épaisse grille de fer, qui montait du sol jusqu'au plafond et touchait les murs des deux côtés. Au-delà de la grille, prisonnière entre trois murs gris et les barreaux épais, une silhouette était assise sur le sol. Une silhouette dont les contours se précisaient au fur et à mesure qu'Hagane s'approchait.

Dignement agenouillée sur la pierre froide, la femme gardait le dos droit et la tête haute. Son kimono blanc était sale, déchiré et tâché de sang à de nombreux endroit. Les yeux clos, elle respirait calmement et ne semblait pas consciente de la présence de ses visiteurs.

Hagane agrippa la grille, la serrant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

- Ma… Maman ?

Hinata entrouvrit alors les paupières et regarda sa fille dans les yeux.

oOo

Au même moment, à des kilomètres de Konoha, et plus précisément dans une vallée perdue au milieu des montagnes, un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux vêtements d'un orange étincelant venait de rentrer chez lui. Chez lui… ou ce qu'il en restait.

Immobile, figé comme une statue de marbre, il avait les mâchoires crispées et les poings serrés en regardant le fossé dans le sol, juste à ses pieds. Ce trou béant qui avait un jour été sa demeure. Sa maison, son foyer.

Il savait, avant même d'avoir commencé ses recherches, que sa vallée était vide depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'il n'y trouverait personne. Ni sa femme, ni ses filles, ni son fils. Seulement des villageois aussi sourds que muets, qui ne consentaient à voir que ce qu'ils voulaient contre des sommes d'argent au montant de leur choix. Il savait également, aussi sûrement que si quelqu'un le lui avait révélé, où se trouvaient ceux qu'on lui avait enlevés en ce moment même.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était s'ils étaient sains et saufs. Ou non.

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, Konoha paierait cher son affront…

- … _Je le jure_.

oOo

… _à suivre…_


	11. Confidence pour confidence

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 11 : Confidence pour confidence

La fierté n'est pas toujours une forme d'arrogance. Bien souvent, elle nous aide à dissimuler les émotions que l'on aimerait garder pour soi. Des émotions comme la peur ou la honte, celles qui ne sont ni plus ni moins que le reflet de notre mal-être. Elle devient alors une véritable carapace contre les autres, contre tout ce qui nous effraie.

Parfois, lorsque l'on a tout perdu, tout ce qui nous tenait à cœur, il ne nous reste plus que cela, cette fierté si mal placée dans notre malheur. Et on ne peut s'empêcher de s'en draper, alors, comme un dernier rempart entre le jugement d'autrui et notre misère.

D'autres fois, la fierté est engendrée par une timidité maladive. L'amour propre se développe, comme pour tenter d'éloigner le complexe d'infériorité qui nous accable.

Il arrive aussi que ce soit la crainte de l'humiliation qui la déclenche. En restant maître de ses mouvements, de ses réactions et même de ses émotions, le risque de se faire railler s'en trouve considérablement réduit.

Plus rarement, c'est la nature même de l'individu qui tend à sauvegarder l'image de la dignité. Ce trait de caractère est souvent couplé avec une éducation peu adaptée à sa personnalité, et la fierté se transforme alors en arrogance, muant la caractéristique en défaut.

oOo

À travers la grille, Hagane regardait sa mère, aussi sereine qu'elle l'avait toujours été à ses yeux. Même son kimono, sale, déchiré et tâché de sang, ne parvenait pas à ternir l'image de sagesse et de calme infini qu'elle dégageait. Sans lâcher sa fille du regard, Hinata se leva et s'approcha à son tour, lentement. Elle n'était pas blessée, les tâches de sang étant visiblement anciennes, mais semblait néanmoins mesurer soigneusement chacun de ses gestes.

Puis elle tendit la main, la passant entre les barreaux, et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Un geste qu'elle avait répété des dizaines, des centaines de fois, dans la Vallée du démon. Ce geste qui n'avait jamais manqué d'agacer prodigieusement Hagane, même lors de son enfance. Cette démonstration d'affection l'avait toujours rendue mal à l'aise, et elle préférait de loin les étreintes brusques et énergiques de son père. Elle la repoussait alors, se scandalisait d'être traitée de la sorte, décrétait qu'elle n'était plus une gamine. Et Hinata recommençait quand même, la taquinant parfois jusqu'à la faire fuir à l'autre bout de la Vallée du Démon.

Seulement, cette fois, Hagane ne la repoussa pas. Elle n'écarta pas la main, ne retira pas sa tête. Elle n'était même pas gênée par la présence du témoin qu'était Hiashi, dans son dos. Elle avait juste envie de pleurer, ne réalisant que maintenant à quel point sa mère lui avait manqué. Elle retint ses larmes pour ne pas lui faire honte, à elle qui restait si digne dans sa prison. Elle se souvint de sa propre colère, de l'état de rage frôlant la panique dans lequel le début de sa captivité l'avait plongée. Il y avait peu de chose qu'elle aurait souhaité hériter d'Hinata, mais son sang-froid et sa maîtrise de soi en faisait largement partie.

Celle-ci finit par retirer sa main tout en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille, et elle fronça les sourcils, un air méfiant se peignant sur son visage. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, Hagane vit son grand-père éviter leur regard. Hinata ne le quittait pas des yeux, l'analysait avec une telle intensité qu'elle semblait lire dans son esprit. Et lui, les mâchoires crispées comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne se tournait même pas dans leur direction et fixait obstinément la flamme de la bougie qu'il tenait toujours. Hagane savait, sans en connaître précisément la raison, que leur relation avait toujours été conflictuelle. Sa mère lui avait parlé de leur désaccord une ou deux fois, faisant vaguement allusion à un mépris dont elle avait été la cible de la part de sa famille. Pourtant, ici et maintenant, Hiashi ne semblait pas mépriser sa fille le moins du monde. Et d'après la détermination avec laquelle il évitait son regard, elle pouvait même dire qu'il n'était pas fier de lui, dieu savait pour quelle raison. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Elle connaissait ce sentiment – la culpabilité – un peu trop bien à son goût.

Finalement, Hinata reporta son attention sur elle et lui sourit doucement, comme si la position d'Hagane était plus déplorable que la sienne.

- Je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas nous parler très longtemps ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Hagane haussa les épaules sans répondre. Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien.

- Alors qu'importe, éluda sa mère. Dis-moi plutôt où sont ton frère et ta sœur. Sont-ils prisonniers, eux aussi ?

- Non, répondit-elle. Je me suis faite capturée à leur place afin qu'ils puissent s'échapper. C'est… un peu compliqué.

Hagane hésita, mais sa mère se contenta de la regarder patiemment, attendant qu'elle raconte son histoire en détails. Elle commença alors son récit, tâchant de résumer le plus possible ce qu'il lui semblait s'être déroulé il y a des siècles :

- Un des ninjas nous poursuivait pendant qu'on essayait de s'échapper, pendant que tu te battais avec les trois autres. Comme je savais où se trouvait le passage pour sortir de la Vallée – Shun et moi avions vu ce même ninja en sortir – je me suis dirigée dans cette direction. Lorsque nous avons atteint l'entrée du passage j'ai fait passer Shun et Takibi avant moi, mais je ne les ai pas suivi car notre poursuivant nous avait rattrapé. J'ai réussi à le tenir à distance, juste le temps qu'ils passent tout les deux de l'autre côté. J'ai décidé ça sans réfléchir mais c'était leur seule chance de s'en sortir. Puis j'ai réussi à provoquer un éboulement des rochers qui surplombaient le ruisseau, à l'aide d'une technique de Vent, juste avant de me faire capturer. Il a ensuite essayé de dégager le passage mais il a fini par abandonner. Il a alors parlé avec les autres ninjas par l'intermédiaire de sa radio, puis il m'a… téléporté, je crois. Avec un tas de rouleaux de parchemin bizarres. Et on a atterri directement dans le village, en prison.

Elle se tut. Après cela, la suite était facile à deviner : elle avait été enfermée dans une cellule, sans aucune possibilité de savoir si sa mère s'en était sortie, ni ce qu'étaient devenus son frère et sa sœur.

Comme cela avait été le cas avec sa mère, un peu plus tôt, Hagane prit conscience d'une douloureuse réalité : Shun et Takibi lui manquaient. Terriblement. Surtout Shun, ce crétin de Perfide, mais aussi Takibi. Elles n'avaient jamais été très proches, toutes les deux, mais c'était quand même sa petite sœur. Son père aussi lui manquait. Elle voulait le revoir, lui et son sourire, et entendre à nouveau ses plaisanteries vaseuses. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle évitait délibérément de penser à eux, mais maintenant – alors qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé sa mère qu'elle avait cru morte – elle ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs remonter à la surface. Il n'y avait plus moyen de nier l'évidence.

Sa famille lui manquait, et son absence creusait un trou dans sa poitrine.

Hinata ne dit rien, elle non plus, se contentant de fixer le vide, plongée dans ses pensées. Puis elle releva la tête et regarda à nouveau sa fille avec une expression concentrée.

-À propos de ta condition dans le village, Hagane, demanda-t-elle. Es-tu libre de tes mouvements ou prisonnière ?

- Prisonnière, répondit celle-ci. Mais on me propose de me rendre ma liberté, à condition de servir Konoha comme shinobi.

- Et as-tu déjà donné ta réponse ? la pressa sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, je voulais te voir avant de prendre une décision… Que devrais-je faire, d'après toi ?

Hinata ne répondit pas mais tourna les yeux vers son père, les sourcils toujours froncés.

- Que sait le village de ma famille ? lança-t-elle à son adresse.

- Il ignore que tu as d'autres enfants, répondit Hiashi, toujours sans la regarder. J'ai convaincu Hanabi de ne pas divulguer l'information. Par contre, tout le monde sait qui est leur père.

- Je vois…

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait intensément, Hinata se tritura les doigts en fixant le sol. Soudain, elle parut prendre une décision.

- Accepte leur proposition, dit-elle à sa fille. Sert le village comme ils l'entendent et fait confiance à ton grand-père pour le reste.

- À… à Hiashi ? balbutia Hagane, complètement prise au dépourvu. Mais il est aussi du côté de Konoha, non ?

- Moins que l'on ne pourrait le penser, la contredit sa mère en se déridant légèrement. Lorsque nous avons déserté, mon cousin et moi, mon père nous a sciemment laissé partir. Crois-moi, les choses sont souvent plus compliquées qu'elles ne le paraissent.

Le vieil homme ne fit aucun commentaire mais la jeune fille hésita, peu convaincue.

- Que vont-ils faire de toi, si j'accepte ? demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de préciser qui était « ils ». Je pense qu'ils se servent de toi comme otage, et j'ai peur de ce qu'il t'arrivera après m'être engagée définitivement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Hinata en esquissant un étrange sourire. Je ne pense pas qu'on me fasse le moindre mal avant un bout de temps. Dis-moi, tu ne t'imaginais tout de même pas qu'ils me gardaient en vie pour nos beaux yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? fit Hagane sans comprendre. Comment ça ?

- Une nouvelle recrue est toujours la bienvenue, dans un village ninja. Surtout s'il est possible de l'élever dès sa naissance.

Les rouages se mirent en place, dans la tête d'Hagane. Pas possible. Sa mère était-elle… ?

- Je suis enceinte, Hagane. Je ne crains absolument rien avant la naissance du bébé, sois-en certaine.

oOo

Takibi lui faisait la gueule. Encore. Et toujours.

Certes, Shun aussi avait été fâché après leur dispute chez Sasuke et Sakura, à la sortie du tunnel. Mais cette dispute, justement, datait de _trois jours_. Qui donc pouvait être assez tenace pour bouder aussi longtemps et avec autant d'acharnement ? Sérieusement, même cette tête de mule d'Hagane était incapable d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures ! Il ne savait pas de qui Takibi avait hérité un entêtement pareil, mais le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que son fichu caractère commençait à lui _taper sur les nerfs_.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne daignait pas lui adresser le moindre regard, tout ça parce qu'il avait osé sous-entendre qu'elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à leurs parents ! Bon, d'accord, il avait peut-être un peu plus que sous-entendu… Mais elle n'avait pas mâché ses mots, elle non plus ! Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle lui en veuille, mais de là à l'ignorer royalement lorsqu'il lui posait une question, il y avait une marge.

Résultat, il en était réduit à faire ami-ami avec les Uchiha pour lui prouver qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire et qu'il pouvait très bien se passer d'elle. Ce qui était vrai, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Plus encore, elle le gênait dans son objectif – le sauvetage de la Tête-de-Plomb – parce qu'elle avait la frousse de l'attendre dans une prairie où elle voyait arriver le plus petit danger à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pff…

Et pour couronner le tout, discuter avec les Uchiha s'était avéré plutôt sportif. Entre Kaede qui lui faisait comprendre par la seule force de son regard qu'il n'était qu'un misérable et insignifiant petit vermisseau et Hinoki qui n'était pas fichu de prononcer la moindre phrase sans l'agrémenter d'innombrables et bégayants « heu… », Shun avait eu vite fait de jeter l'éponge. Même _Fuji_ était un adepte des discutions laconiques. Vif et attentif, oui. Ça oui, il l'était sans aucun doute. Volubile et bavard, non. Jamais, jamais de la vie.

Quant à Sasuke, encore aurait-il fallut pouvoir l'approcher sans se faire repousser illico par un Regard Noir Et Méchant.

Honnêtement, si Sakura n'avait pas été là, il aurait presque pu aller demander pardon à Takibi. Presque. Il avait été immensément soulagé en découvrant que la jeune femme était tout à fait ouverte à la discussion, et avait découvert que le plus difficile était de ne pas se laisser intimider par son arme, qui devait peser à peu près le même poids qu'elle. Ni par la facilité terrifiante avec laquelle elle la maniait. Bref.

Ils avaient couru toute la matinée et les plus jeunes – Hinoki, Takibi et Kaede – étaient épuisés, ils faisaient donc une pause en attendant de pouvoir reprendre la route. Ils n'avaient pas encore quitté la forêt mais les arbres étaient de plus en plus espacés et de plus en plus petits, preuve qu'ils approchaient de la lisière. Sakura lui avait parlé de leur itinéraire (entre beaucoup d'autres choses) et Shun avait apprit qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à traverser quelques kilomètres de rizières avant d'atteindre les montagnes, derniers remparts à franchir pour pénétrer dans l'immense forêt de Konoha. Le voyage, à ce rythme-là, ne leur prendrait guère plus d'une semaine. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à tout ce qui pouvait se passer pendant ce temps.

Ils étaient tous assis dans l'herbe encore humide de rosée, reprenant leur souffle. Tous, sauf Takibi qui restait à l'écart, comme toujours. Debout, leur tournant le dos, elle observait les alentours d'un air distrait et plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumée. À part Shun, personne ne semblait s'intéresser à elle, et il savait que c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle était si sereine. Sasuke inspectait la lame de son katana et n'accordait pas le moindre regard à ses compagnons de route. Fuji était appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et semblait rêvasser, coupé du monde qui l'entourait. Hinoki gardait les yeux résolument baissés sur ses genoux ou ses mains, et tâchait de se faire oublier, comme lors de toutes les occasions auxquelles Shun avait pu l'observer. Sakura, elle, examinait une plante avec curiosité et semblait ne se concentrer que sur cela, pour une fois.

Seule Kaede jetait parfois de brefs coups d'oeils à Takibi, la curiosité perçant à travers son impassibilité habituelle. Mais après l'avoir un peu mieux observé, Shun s'aperçut qu'elle s'intéressait surtout à la sacoche grise et blanche, que Takibi ne quittait jamais. Il devait admettre que lui aussi aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle contenait, mais Naruto lui-même n'avait jamais obtenu le droit de le savoir. Il préféra avertir Kaede avant qu'elle ne tente sa chance, cela ferait moins de dégâts pour tout le monde.

- Elle ne te la montrera pas, lui dit-il en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Personne n'a jamais pu voir ce qu'il y a dedans, pas même mon père qui est pourtant la personne la plus proche d'elle. Je te conseille de ne pas lui poser la question, elle n'apprécierait pas et tu ne comprendrais pas le genre de réponse qu'elle te donnerait.

La jeune fille renifla dédaigneusement, vexée de s'être faite attrapée en flagrant délit de curiosité, et d'humanité.

- Je m'en moque, de toute façon, répliqua-t-elle de sa fausse voix d'adulte. Je me demandais juste quel animal avait un pelage de cette couleur, rien de plus.

- Heu… hésita Shun, l'excuse le prenant au dépourvu. Je crois que c'est une chèvre des montagnes. Je ne sais plus vraiment, mon père a fabriqué cette sacoche à Takibi lorsqu'elle était très jeune. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour elle, à l'époque. C'était amusant de les comparer, l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles faisaient presque la même taille.

Kaede se détourna, jeta un dernier regard furtif à la sacoche, et ne leur prêta plus aucune attention, afin de faire comprendre à Shun qu'elle n'avait cure de son histoire foncièrement inintéressante. Hinoki, en revanche, avait relevé les yeux derrière ses mèches sombres pour mieux l'écouter. Il les détourna vivement lorsque Shun croisa son regard. Lui non plus ne tenait pas à trahir son intérêt, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Shun regarda sa sœur et remarqua qu'elle avait écouté leur conversation. À demie tournée dans sa direction, elle le regardait avec une expression mitigée, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur elle. Un peu méfiante, certes, mais on ne la changerait pas. Il ne réussit cependant pas à discerner la nouvelle émotion sur le visage de Takibi. Peut-être qu'elle boudait simplement. Ils étaient encore fâchés, après tout.

Ils reprirent la route quelques instants plus tard. Finalement, Shun se dit qu'il lui demanderait plus tard ce qui lui avait passé par la tête, lorsqu'ils seraient réconciliés. Rien ne pressait. Du moins, pas encore.

oOo

Le soir venu, ils s'installèrent comme la veille, en cercle autour de ce qui deviendrait très prochainement un feu de camp. Pendant qu'ils déroulaient tous leur sac de couchage, Shun vit Kaede s'éloigner du coin de l'œil. Elle se dirigeait d'un air furtif et plutôt décidé vers un tas de broussaille, situé à quelques mètres du campement. Il haussa les épaules, se souciant peu de ce qu'elle pouvait bien manigancer.

Puis il remarqua Takibi. Elle avait accepté d'aider Sakura à faire la cuisine – la séance de persuasion ayant tout de même occupé la jeune femme une bonne partie de l'après-midi – et elle était concentrée sur sa tâche actuelle : faire un feu. Shun tiqua. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre confier cette tâche à sa petite sœur, elle savait parfaitement se débrouiller. Non, ce qui le perturbait était surtout l'absence flagrante de la sacoche en fourrure à ses côtés.

Takibi devait probablement craindre de la brûler accidentellement, ou de l'abîmer. La retirer momentanément n'avait donc rien d'extraordinaire. La cacher à l'abri des yeux indiscrets non plus, la connaissant. Mais il avait vu Kaede se diriger vers les buissons avec l'air de savoir parfaitement où elle allait, et il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. La dernière fois que quelqu'un – Hagane – avait essayé de regarder à l'intérieur de la sacoche, il – elle – avait fini avec des marques de griffes dont les cicatrices n'étaient sans doute pas totalement résorbées. Pas qu'il se souciât particulièrement que la peau de Kaede reste blanche et immaculée, mais Sasuke et Sakura n'apprécieraient certainement pas une sauvage empoignade à l'égard de leur fille. Il devait empêcher le massacre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

À l'instant précis où il allait voler à la rescousse de l'inconsciente, celle-ci apparue justement de derrière les buissons, brandissant triomphalement des morceaux de… tissu ?

- Eh, toi ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de Takibi. Pourquoi tu déchires ton yukata si c'est pour garder les restes ? Ce serait plus simple de le conserver en bon état, non ?

Les pans de tissu qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds ressemblaient effectivement à des manches et des bas de yukata. Parmi eux, Shun reconnu la couleur pourpre de celui que Takibi portait actuellement. Et il reconnu également les jolis motifs en forme de flamme, bleu foncé, qui l'avaient orné auparavant. Ç'avait été un vêtement magnifique avant qu'elle ne le déchire. Depuis quelques années, lorsqu'Hinata achetait des habits pour sa fille cadette, elle ne les choisissait qu'avec des motifs sur les manches et le bas du kimono afin de l'inciter à les laisser là où ils étaient. Mais cette tactique fonctionnait rarement plus de quelques jours. Passé ce délai, Takibi perdait inlassablement patience et se libérait de l'emprise encombrante du vêtement à grands coups de griffe.

Shun n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir un jour tous ces vieux bouts de yukata. Ils avaient tous été choisis par leur mère, que Takibi s'appliquait à mépriser fermement, et n'avaient jamais, jusqu'alors, été accueillis avec un enthousiasme fulgurant. Shun ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, mais il aurait pu jurer que les restes étaient généralement soit jetés, soit perdus quelque part dans la Vallée, par les bons soins de leur propriétaire. Ce qui, apparemment, n'était pas le cas.

Takibi n'avait pas bougé, en écoutant la tirade de Kaede. Pas bougé d'un poil. Elle avait arrêté de trifouiller les branches mortes qu'elle disposait pour le feu, et son dos courbé s'était raidi. Depuis l'intervention de Kaede, un silence interdit flottait sur le campement. De là où il se tenait, Shun ne pouvait pas voir l'expression sur le visage de sa petite sœur, et il ne réussit pas à déterminer s'il en était soulagé ou complètement terrifié. D'un instant à l'autre, la colère de Takibi pouvait exploser. Il n'y avait jamais de signe avant coureur lorsque les sœurs Uzumaki déclanchaient leur fureur.

Soudain, Takibi relâcha la poigne de mort qu'elle avait sur le bois sec et se leva, un peu trop calmement au goût de Shun. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le tas de tissu aux pieds de Kaede, l'air parfaitement neutre. Elle se baissa et commença à ramasser les lambeaux de vêtements. Ce fut son manque de réaction, plus que tout autre chose, qui le fit frémir. Takibi ne s'était encore jamais inclinée ainsi devant qui que ce soit, et il n'était certainement pas prévu qu'elle le fasse un jour.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, dit Kaede en reculant d'un pas pour mieux la toiser, vexée de s'être faite ignorée. On voit bien que ces tissus sont des morceaux de kimono, mais pourquoi tu les arraches si c'est pour les conserver aussi précieusement par la suite ? Ne me dis pas que tu les as récupéré dans les poubelles ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Takibi de sa voix basse, toujours concentrée sur sa tâche.

Il n'était pas _non plus_ prévu qu'elle lui réponde avec ce ton qui ressemblait presque à de la courtoisie. Dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables, elle était sensée se jeter sauvagement sur la personne qui avait osé l'offenser, sans autre forme de procès.

- Tu pourrais être plus polie, siffla Kaede. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas comme si ces loques avaient une quelconque valeur, de toute façon.

« Tais-toi ! » pensa Shun, terrifié. « Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse ».

Takibi avait fini de rassembler le tissu. Elle se leva et se dirigea sans un mot vers l'endroit où elle avait cachée sa sacoche, sans doute dans le but de les remettre à leur place. Et Shun comprit soudain l'origine de son étrange comportement : ces restes de vêtements, conservés pendant des années, constituaient la preuve indéniable de l'attachement qu'elle avait pour eux. Peut-être même de l'affection qu'elle pourrait – hypothétiquement – avoir pour celle qui les lui avait offerts, leur mère. Et Takibi en avait honte, terriblement honte, et fuyait les regards posés sur elle, dissimulant son humiliation derrière une fausse impassibilité.

- Eh ! s'exclama Kaede. Attends, tu…

- Tais-toi !

Shun l'avait coupé avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher. Voir sa petite sœur tellement fière ainsi rabaissée était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

- Mais pourquoi tu…

- Arrête ça, Kaede, la coupa brusquement Sakura. Tu en as assez fait. Laisse-les tranquille.

Reconnaissant, Shun refusa pourtant de le laisser paraître. Il y avait eu assez d'étalage de sentiments pour aujourd'hui. Il rejoignit sa petite sœur dans les buissons, où il la trouva occupée à ranger en hâte le tissu dans sa sacoche. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle sans rien dire, ne sachant pas comment agir sans la blesser davantage. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valut la laisser seule, se dit-il. Mais, dans ce cas, n'aurait-elle pas pensé qu'il ne se préoccupait pas d'elle ? Cela avait été le cas pendant si longtemps…

- Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda soudain Takibi d'un ton agressif, les yeux obstinément fixés sur sa tâche.

- Parce que… hésita-t-il, peu désireux de dévoiler le fond de âme. Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, tout simplement.

- Tche ! ricana-t-elle, amère. Ce serait bien la première fois.

Elle n'avait pas tord.

- C'est peut-être nouveau, Takibi, dit-il malgré tout. Mais ça n'enlève rien à ma sincérité.

- … Je sais. Ça se voit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se voit ?

- Que tu es sincère, dit-elle en se renfrognant, agacée de devoir se répéter. Ce midi, par exemple, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses empêcher l'autre pimbêche de m'enquiquiner.

Shun se mordit la lèvre. Un tel aveu de la part de Takibi n'aurait pas été imaginable non plus, ne serait-ce que quelques heures plus tôt. De même que les mots « enquiquiner » ou « pimbêche », dans sa bouche, étaient tellement déplacés que c'en était presque drôle. Cela dit, elle avait peut-être l'air de meilleure humeur qu'un instant plus tôt, mais sûrement pas au point d'avoir envie de parler de sa réaction inhabituelle, face à Kaede. À contrecœur, il décida de la laisser tomber le sujet qui le démangeait : la façon si précieuse qu'elle avait de conserver ses vieux kimonos avait-il un rapport avec leur mère, Hinata ? Y avait-il véritablement une chance pour que Takibi ne la déteste pas autant qu'elle le faisait croire ?

Elle avait finit de trifouiller dans son sac et avait les yeux dans le vide, plongée dans ses pensées. Il ravala ses questions et en profita pour lui en poser une autre qui lui importait presque autant :

- Dis…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre, dans ta sacoche ?

Takibi le regarda avec surprise (c'est-à-dire qu'elle haussa un sourcil avec un air un peu plus ouvert que d'habitude), puis elle fit un sourire en coin, qui dévoila une de ses longues canines.

- Heh. Mystère…

oOo

Enceinte. Sa mère était enceinte.

Il s'agissait là de quelque chose qu'Hagane était à des millénaires de pouvoir appréhender correctement. Elle avait quatre ans, lors de la naissance de Takibi, et ne gardait que de très vagues souvenirs de cette époque. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer sa mère avec un gros ventre rond. Cela ne correspondait pas le moins du monde à l'image respectable qu'elle se faisait d'elle. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à assimiler, pour le moment, était qu'Hinata était bien vivante. En prison, certes, mais en relative bonne santé. Et enceinte. D'un peu plus de deux mois, lui avait-elle dit.

_Enceinte._

Comme si c'était le moment, tiens.

oOo

Trois jours avaient passés depuis qu'Hagane avait pu s'entretenir avec sa mère. Entre-temps, elle avait officiellement accepté de servir Konoha, et on lui avait accordé le droit de loger chez son grand-père plutôt qu'en prison. Enfin, le droit… C'était le terme qu'avait employé Anko, mais en vérité il ne lui semblait pas avoir eu la possibilité de choisir. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas réellement, à vrai dire, parce qu'elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller.

De toute façon, elle n'était restée que quelques minutes dans la demeure d'Hiashi. À peine arrivée, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de visiter sa nouvelle « maison », tout juste celui d'avaler quelque chose, avant qu'on ne lui fourre un bandeau protecteur entre les mains et une veste de chunin sur le dos. De là, on l'avait pratiquement propulsée vers ses équipiers – ou plutôt ses gardiens – qui étaient chargés de la surveiller au cas où elle aurait envie de se rebeller. On lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'ils partaient immédiatement pour une mission de rang C, qui serait vraisemblablement torchée en deux jours. On lui avait ensuite expliqué ce qu'était exactement une mission de rang C, et que leur équipe était privée de mission plus consistante tant qu'Hagane n'avait pas montré ce dont elle était réellement capable.

La jeune fille avait donc l'obligation de faire ses preuves en un temps record si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de ses compatriotes jônins. Ce qui ne lui aurait posé aucun problème, en temps normal, si elle avait eu d'autres équipiers. Ou même un autre capitaine. Ou si elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de venir boucher un trou qu'elle avait malencontreusement creusé elle-même. Bref, elle aurait largement préféré ne pas avoir à subir ses propres ravisseurs comme nouveaux copains de classe.

Elle avait d'ailleurs appris leurs noms, dans la foulée. Celui qu'elle surnommait la Taupe, à cause de ses techniques de Terre, s'appelait en fait Higuma Shirokuma. Il n'appréciait clairement pas leur nouvelle recrue mais s'appliquait à rester courtois avec elle, malgré ses allures de grizzly. Sans doute n'avait-il pas digéré le fait que deux de ses cibles lui avaient échappé à cause d'elle. Hin hin.

Le jeune blond à l'air ahuri s'appelait « juste Haruka ! ». D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il était presque aussi nouveau qu'elle, dans l'équipe, et il était devenu jônin depuis très peu de temps. C'était celui qui lui avait manifesté le moins d'hostilité, mais il restait cependant méfiant et distant. Peut-être craignait-il qu'elle lui tranche la gorge, d'une manière aussi barbare que l'on le lui avait décrite sur son défunt équipier Zurui. Elle court, elle court, la rumeur…

Le troisième membre de l'équipe, leur Capitaine, n'était plus à présenter. Elle avait vingt-sept ans, s'appelait Hanabi Hyuuga, et détestait Hagane de toutes ses tripes. Celle-ci se demandait même s'il y avait un être humain sous les couches successives de frustration, de haine et d'autoritarisme. Dans tous les cas, la gentille petite sœur d'Hinata, si elle existait, n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez.

Lorsqu'Hagane passa les portes de Konoha, accompagnée de ses baby-sitters, elle eu l'étrange l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir. Elle qui était pourtant d'un naturel optimiste et enjoué, elle se surprit à espérer que cette mission durerait moins longtemps que prévu. Ou que le comportement de son équipe changerait miraculeusement. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Quelques secondes avant leur départ, ils furent rejoints par une autre équipe. Il s'agissait de deux jônins accompagnés des prisonniers avec lesquels elle avait passé l'épreuve de combat, cinq jours plus tôt. Les deux plus jeunes n'étaient pas là, il n'y avait qu'Inoji, le garçon aux longs cheveux blonds, et la jeune fille aux couettes brunes et au teint hâlé, dont elle ignorait le nom. Ils avaient le même âge qu'elle, et elle se demanda si elle aussi avait l'air d'un gamin perdu dans une armure de géant, dans son uniforme de jônin. Elle espéra vivement que non, mais ne se fit pas beaucoup d'illusion.

La fille et Inoji la remarquèrent et lui adressèrent un signe de tête. Hagane leur répondit par automatisme et leur fit un sourire encourageant. Ils étaient dans le même bain, après tout. Sauf qu'eux étaient dans une seule et même équipe, alors qu'elle était seule au milieu de compagnons hostiles. Ils pourraient au moins se soutenir l'un l'autre, pendant la mission. Elle se sentit jalouse sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Allez, on y va, fit soudain Hanabi. Plus vite on aura terminé cette mission, plus vite on sera débarrassés des _parasites_.

« Belle mentalité » ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Hagane pour elle-même, pas vexée pour deux sous.

Hanabi Hyuuga pouvait la mépriser autant qu'elle le souhaitait, elle s'en moquait totalement. Tout ce qui comptait, pour Hagane, c'était ce que pensaient les personnes qu'elle aimait et qu'elle respectait. Une soi-disante tante qui ne cherchait même pas à comprendre son entourage ne méritait pas son attention, et encore moins son affection.

La jeune fille préférait largement se concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important à l'heure actuelle : convaincre Hiashi de la faire s'évader, elle, sa mère, ainsi que les quatre autres prisonniers qu'elle refusait d'abandonner. Et si son grand-père refusait de l'aider, elle se débrouillerait sans lui. Et si elle échouait, elle recommencerait. Elle recommencerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse et elle rejoindrait son frère et sa sœur, où qu'ils soient. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais.

Et puis, comme le lui avait fait remarquer sa mère, il leur restait un avantage de taille, quelque part dans le pays du Feu. Un avantage qui n'apprécierait certainement pas le fait de voir sa famille éparpillée aux quatre coins du monde par des ninjas sans scrupules.

Hagane en prendrait presque ses ennemis en pitié.

oOo

Naruto s'ébroua, lassé de la pluie qui lui cinglait le visage et toutes les parcelles de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Il venait d'arriver au pays de la Terre, dans une région où l'humidité était plus courante que les jours de soleil. Pas un coin pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient choisir de s'installer dans cet endroit, parmi tous ceux qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Enfin, tant qu'il y trouvait les alliés qu'il cherchait, il était disposé à la boucler sur le mauvais temps.

Après tout, où allait le monde si on ne pouvait plus compter sur ses vieux amis pour lui venir en aide…

oOo

… _à suivre…_


	12. Eux aussi

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 12 : Eux aussi…

Quoi de mieux que l'entraide ? Lorsqu'un ami est en difficulté, lui venir en aide et lui apporter son soutien est généralement satisfaisant pour les deux partis. Tout d'abord, bien sûr, pour celui qui sollicitait du secours, mais aussi pour celui qui le lui a procuré. Aider un proche, un membre de la famille ou un ami, est considéré comme un devoir par certains, un plaisir par d'autres, une corvée par ceux qui sont les moins sincères.

Même lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas d'amitié, il n'existe pas quelque chose de plus valorisant que de sortir quelqu'un de ses difficultés. Les plus vaniteux se réjouiront d'être indispensables, les plus avares se souviendront que l'on leur doit un service, les plus naïfs s'en mordront peut-être les doigts. Cependant, lorsque personne n'a d'arrière-pensée superflue, le geste est toujours bénéfique. Un service rendu peut être le début d'une nouvelle amitié ou d'une histoire d'amour, une promesse tenue est signe d'une complicité entre les deux personnes, et une entraide régulière est la preuve d'une amitié indéfectible.

Souvent, une absence de réponse à un appel à l'aide est perçue comme une trahison. Confus, on se croira oublié, moins aimé, ce qui est en réalité rarement le cas. Parfois, c'est pour le bien de ses propres amis que l'on se sent obligé de les abandonner. Parfois, c'est par peur du rejet que l'on n'ose pas se tenir aux côtés de ceux qui nous sont chers. Parfois encore, c'est par la honte d'une trahison passée, ancienne, que l'on ne se sent pas digne de secourir l'autre à nouveau.

Ces peurs ne sont pas toujours fondées.

Parfois si.

oOo

Lorsque Naruto repéra la maison qu'il cherchait depuis déjà des heures, un chalet tout fait de rondins de bois, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir un détail inhabituel, entre les arbres et à travers le rideau de pluie, mais il ne distingua rien d'autre que la faible lueur d'un feu de cheminée, derrière la fenêtre embuée. Pourtant, après toutes ces années de pratique du nindô, il avait appris à obéir à son instinct lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Et cette fois, son intuition était formelle : à l'intérieur du chalet, il était repéré et attendu de pied ferme.

Il décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter car cela n'avait, finalement, rien d'étonnant. Il aurait même été très déçu si les alliés qu'il espérait obtenir n'avaient pas été capables de localiser un intrus qui approchait de leur repère, surtout lorsque celui-ci ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler son chakra. De plus, il ne détectait aucune ombre qui l'espionnait derrière la fenêtre, aucune trace de chakra en mouvement ou potentiellement hostile. Relativement confiant, et prenant soin de ne pas étouffer le moindre bruit afin d'annoncer son arrivée, il entra dans la bâtisse. À l'intérieur, les trois personnes étaient assises autour d'une table et le fixaient avec insistance, pas surpris le moins du monde. Il ne put empêcher sa joie et son soulagement d'exploser :

- Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama-t-il en effectuant un grand geste de la main.

- Salut à toi, Naruto-kun ! lui répondit Rock Lee au tac au tac, lui adressant un sourire éblouissant et levant le pouce depuis sa chaise.

À sa droite, Neji Hyuuga, les bras résolument croisés, leva les yeux ciel. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, seize ans plus tôt, son ami n'aurait même pas songé à exprimer ainsi son exaspération. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, depuis cette époque, mais il était toujours agréablement surpris de constater à quel point s'éloigner de son clan avait été bénéfique pour Neji. Il s'était épanoui autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire, un peu comme s'il respirait pour la première fois depuis le début de son existence.

- Bonjour Naruto, dit à son tour Tenten, beaucoup plus calmement que Lee.

Elle, par contre, ne souriait pas. Elle avait bien l'air contente de le voir, mais pas de la manière dont il s'y attendait. Pas de la manière dont on retrouve de vieux amis, mais plutôt dont il était, lui, content de les trouver. Comme de la manière dont on découvre un allié providentiel, juste au moment où l'on en a le plus besoin. Elle paraissait aussi _soulagée_ que lui, et ce fut cela qui tira la sonnette d'alarme de son esprit. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y regardait d'un peu plus près, Lee était beaucoup moins exubérant qu'à l'accoutumée, se tenant sagement assis sur sa chaise au lieu de sauter dans tous les sens. Et Neji tirait plus la tronche que d'habitude. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

Et, maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment sérieusement, il ne voyait nulle trace de Ming, la fille de Tenten. Pourtant, lorsqu'il leur rendait visite, elle avait plus souvent tendance à lui sauter au cou, tout comme agirait n'importe quelle petite fille de dix ans – à part sa propre fille, Takibi, mais ça ne comptait pas. Et elle ne pouvait pas être déjà couchée à cette heure-là, pas à cinq heures de l'après-midi. Elle aurait _dû_ être là.

Sauf qu'ici et maintenant, il n'y avait aucune petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette. Elle n'était pas là. Nulle part. Naruto sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Son regard passa à nouveau sur les trois personnes devant lui, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, qui ne disaient plus rien du tout.

_Où_ était la petite Ming ?

oOo

Hagane rentrait tout juste de sa mission, qui avait duré cinq jours. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été très compliquée, techniquement parlant, elle avait été un véritable calvaire. L'Enfer Sur Terre. Les membres de son équipe, déterminés à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, s'étaient ligués contre elle en une interminable suite de provocations. Ou plus précisément, le Capitaine Hanabi n'avait pas cessé de lui envoyer des piques, Higuma s'était conduit avec une courtoisie qui frôlait plus que la froideur, et Haruka l'avait purement et simplement ignoré pendant toute la mission. Objectivement, personne ne lui avait manqué de respect – pas même Hanabi, qui s'était montrée assez subtile pour qu'il ne puisse lui être fait aucun reproche – mais la tension qui régnait au sein de leur équipe était plutôt difficile à supporter pour la jeune fille.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'elle avait amplement démontré ses capacités à effectuer des missions d'un niveau plus intéressant. Avec un peu de chance, avait prédit un Haruka surexcité, ils finiraient même par avoir des missions de rangs A. Même si leur Capitaine l'avait coupé dans son élan en leur assénant que, de toute façon, avec le statut de prisonnière d'Hagane (et quelles que soit ses aptitudes au combat ou en mission), ils étaient confinés aux missions de rang B et C pour un bon bout de temps. Cependant, d'après Higuma et son ironie fracassante, tant qu'elle se sentait à l'aise au sein de sa nouvelle équipe, tout allait pour le mieux… Youpi.

Hiashi la fit brusquement sortir de ses noires pensées, entrant sans frapper dans la chambre qu'il lui avait donnée avant son départ en mission. C'était une pièce très traditionnelle, avec un lit futon, des tatamis et une fenêtre au panneau en bois dont la vue donnait sur la cour. La décoration était plutôt minime : une table basse sous la fenêtre, un vase vide posé dessus et une vieille armoire dans laquelle elle n'avait rien à ranger puisqu'on ne lui avait pas rendu ses vieux vêtements. Pas qu'elle en aurait fait quelque chose, de toute façon, vu leur état.

Son grand-père lui avait justement amené de nouveaux habits. Assise sur son lit, elle le regarda les ranger en silence dans le meuble. Elle se demanda distraitement s'ils étaient identiques à ceux qu'elle portait, de simples uniformes, puis elle se dit qu'elle les inspecterait plus tard, lorsqu'elle n'aurait rien d'autre à faire. Le plus surprenant était qu'Hiashi n'avait pas chargé un serviteur de les lui amener à sa place car, vu le nombre d'entre eux qu'elle avait déjà croisé dans la demeure, il aurait largement put se le permettre. Elle était sûre qu'il avait quelque chose en particulier à lui dire et qu'il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation. Constatant qu'elle avait toujours aussi peu de patience qu'à l'accoutumée, elle décida de passer directement à l'attaque :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, papy ? On voit bien que vous n'êtes pas habitué à jouer aux ménagères, alors arrêtez de vous chercher un prétexte et parlez-moi franchement.

Le corps tout entier d'Hiashi se raidit de façon plutôt comique. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas depuis deux semaines qu'il ne semblait déjà plus la supporter. Quelle tristesse…

- Commence par t'adresser à moi avec un peu plus de respect, si tu veux bien, grogna-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Et comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ? Monsieur ? Hyuuga-san ? Hiashi-sama ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que des noms comme ceux-là, dans ma bouche, ne paraîtront que plus grotesques. Ce n'est pas que je le fasse exprès mais, que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais sut me contrôler.

- Ce n'est pas faux, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Et puis, je suppose que tu as été à bonne école pour ce qui est de l'insolence.

- Il est vrai que mon père a toujours beaucoup aimé la taquinerie. Et il est plutôt bon professeur, on ne peut pas le nier. Mais mon frère est un bien meilleur élève que moi. Vous ne l'apprécieriez pas.

Hiashi ne répondit pas et s'agenouilla sur le tatami, près de la table basse. Comprenant le message, Hagane s'installa plus confortablement, en tailleur sur son lit, et se prépara à la discussion. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont son grand-père voulait lui parler, mais sa mère lui avait recommandé de lui faire confiance. Et comme elle ne ferait jamais confiance à un parfait inconnu, une petite conversation de présentation s'imposait. Hiashi, apparemment, partageait son avis :

- Parles-moi de ton frère, demanda-t-il. Et de ta sœur, aussi. Quel âge ont-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils te ressemblent ?

« Ah, mince » pensa-t-elle « Ça ne commence pas bien. Pas bien du tout ».

- Je pourrais répondre à ces questions, dit-elle prudemment. Mais je crains que les réponses ne soient pas celles que vous espérez entendre. Peut-être devrions-nous entamer un autre sujet…

- Écoutes-moi, Hagane, la coupa-t-il calmement mais fermement. J'ai passé les seize dernières années de ma vie sans la moindre nouvelle de ma fille. Je viens juste d'apprendre l'existence de mes petits-enfants, ainsi que l'identité de leur père. Alors fais-moi au moins le plaisir de répondre sincèrement à mes questions. De toute manière, même si cela ne me plaît pas, je ne pense pas être en position de faire le difficile, ni de critiquer les choix d'Hinata.

Vu comme ça… Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait réfuter cet angle des choses. Elle ne comprenait peut-être pas totalement ce que ressentait son grand-père, mais elle savait au moins à quel point un être cher pouvait manquer lorsqu'il était absent. Elle chassa les souvenirs dérangeants qui commençaient à l'envahir et reprit la parole, bien décidée à offrir le revers de la médaille à son grand-père :

- Bon, c'est vous qui l'aurez voulu. Commençons par Shun, alors. Il a le même âge que moi et, bien que nous ne soyons pas exactement du même sang, je le considère comme mon frère jumeau. Il ne me ressemble pas du tout, ni physiquement ni mentalement. Il est plus grand que moi, plus mince, et aussi plus beau – enfin, ça dépend du point de vue. Il a des yeux noirs et des cheveux longs, noirs aussi, qu'il attache généralement en queue-de-cheval. Au combat, il est exceptionnellement rapide, il se sert de deux wakisashis et manie les shurikens comme s'il était né avec. Par contre, c'est un vrai sale con. Il est incroyablement égoïste, sournois et orgueilleux, mais aussi possessif, surprotecteur et affreusement collant même s'il refuse de l'avouer. Et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un ego aussi surdimensionné que le sien. Cependant, s'il fallait citer des qualités, je dirais qu'il ne lésine pas à l'entraînement, qu'il est plutôt courageux, qu'il ne manque pas de détermination, et qu'il est attachant malgré tout. En famille, il est plutôt discret et ne dit jamais rien pour rien, sauf quand je le taquine et qu'il daigne oublier un peu sa fierté. Mais il faut dire que je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire sortir de ses gonds aussi facilement. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour son cas.

Hiashi cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle description, ni à ce que le frère de sa petite-fille ne soit pas en mesure d'être également considéré comme son petit-fils. Sauf qu'Hagane n'avait pas envie de parler de ses liens de parenté avec Shun. L'histoire n'avait absolument rien d'extraordinaire et elle avait l'intuition que le vieil homme en ferait tout un plat. Et son intuition se trompait rarement.

- Je vois, finit-il par dire. Mais dans quelles circonstances tes parents l'ont-ils… ?

- Minute ! C'est à moi de poser une question. Chacun son tour !

Ou l'art d'esquiver des sujets déplaisants. Hiashi parut sur le point de protester, puis se résigna et haussa les épaules :

- Si tu y tiens tant que ça.

- J'y tiens. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Ma mère, Hinata. Pourquoi a-t-elle sous-entendu que vous l'avez aidé à déserter, il y a seize ans ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité. Peu de choix s'offrent à vous lorsque l'on est sous le règne d'un tyran.

- Quel tyran ?

- Je croyais que c'était une question chacun ? la nargua-t-il en un sourire ironique.

- Ça ne compte pas !

- Si tu le dis. Commençons par le début. Il y a seize ans, Danzô, notre actuel Hokage, a obtenu son poste par la force en assassinant son prédécesseur, Tsunade Koichi, le Cinquième Hokage. Il a prétendu à un accident mais seuls ses partisans et les imbéciles ont cru à ses preuves peu vraisemblables. D'ailleurs, les seuls témoins de la tragédie comptent parmi les plus fidèles au gouvernement qu'il a instauré. Certains de ceux qui n'en faisaient pas partie, à l'époque, ont choisi de déserter plutôt que de servir un usurpateur. D'autres sont restés à Konoha pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Comme tu peux le deviner, je suis de ceux-là.

Ce fut au tour d'Hagane de cligner des yeux. N'était-ce pas là un parti que l'on était sensé gardé pour soi ? Son grand-père en parlait avec tant de désinvolture.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-il levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y a personne dans les parages, ce que tu aurais également pu deviner si tu avais pris la peine d'activer ton byakugan. Et je sais pertinemment que tu ne t'amuseras pas à répéter cela sous tous les toits.

Effectivement, cela n'était pas dans son intérêt. Il n'aurait pas été très intelligent de sa part de dénoncer la seule personne de son entourage capable de la soutenir. Quant à la petite leçon de morale, elle était trop curieuse de la suite de la discussion pour songer à protester. Pour le moment.

- Mais… N'auriez-vous pas préféré que votre fille reste auprès de vous, à Konoha, même au sein de la rébellion ?

- Pour être honnête, j'aurais préféré qu'Hanabi soit en âge de la suivre à ce moment-là. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'Hinata ne gâche sa vie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. De plus, la « rébellion », comme tu dis, ressemble plus à une vaste farce qu'à un mouvement sérieux. Tu as pu constater par toi-même ce que ce village pourri jusqu'à la moelle a fait de ma fille cadette.

Mouais. Évitons les sujets fâcheux. Hagane repoussa nerveusement une mèche de son visage, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Hiashi avait utilisé les mots « plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà » en parlant de sa mère. Cela voulait-il dire que l'enfance et l'adolescence d'Hinata n'avaient pas été heureuses ? Ou bien faisait-il seulement allusion à la prise de pouvoirs de ce Danzô ?

- C'est à mon tour de te poser une question, continua son grand-père. Tu m'a décris ton frère, maintenant parles-moi de ta sœur.

- Elle ne vous sera pas beaucoup plus satisfaisante que lui, je vous préviens.

- Aucune importance, je saurais m'en contenter.

- Je me répète mais vous l'aurez voulu. Ma petite sœur s'appelle Takibi et elle a dix ans. À vrai dire, elle ressemble beaucoup plus au démon qui habite mon père qu'à mes parents. Elle est de taille moyenne mais très maigre, tout en os et en muscle. Elle est rousse, comme le sang, et elle déteste avoir des cheveux dans la figure, alors elle les coupe toujours très courts. Elle a des yeux rouges dont les pupilles sont fendues, comme celles de certains animaux. Elle a aussi des crocs et des griffes, aux mains et aux pieds. Celles des mains mesurent environ trois centimètres, celles des pieds sont plus petites mais je n'ai jamais put les regarder de près pour vérifier. Elle déteste les humains, la seule personne qu'elle supporte c'est notre père, Naruto. Je pense qu'elle supporterait aussi notre mère si elle s'en était occupée aussi bien que lui, mais son attitude envers elle a changé trop tard. Tous les autres, Shun et moi compris, elle les hait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle voudrait faire croire, mais je pense qu'elle en a très peur, en vérité. Parce qu'elle est trop différente d'eux, les habitants du village près duquel nous habitions la rejetaient assez violemment. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'autre d'elle, parce qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps à nous éviter. Les seuls moments que nous passions ensemble étaient l'entraînement quotidien aux arts martiaux. Et la chasse, des fois, mais pas souvent. Naruto, un jour, lui a fabriqué une sacoche en fourrure et, depuis, elle l'a toujours avec elle. Par contre, elle ne veut pas que l'on regarde à l'intérieur. J'ai encore les cicatrices du jour où j'ai essayé d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

La description de Takibi avait été plus longue que celle de Shun, s'aperçut-elle, mais elle avait décrit son apparence en long et en large pour combler ce qu'elle ignorait de sa personnalité. En fait, la seule chose dont Hagane était certaine au sujet de sa propre sœur était qu'elle était rousse et que ses griffes des mains mesuraient trois centimètres. C'était vraiment pitoyable, lorsqu'on y pensait de cette manière. Hiashi, le front plissé, semblait réfléchir.

- En fait, finit-il par dire en se frottant le menton. Takibi ressemble à son père lorsqu'il perd le contrôle de lui-même, mis à part que le phénomène, chez elle, est permanent. C'est bien cela ?

- À peu près, oui. Mais comment êtes-vous au courant, pour mon père ? Il a horreur d'en parler, même à ma mère.

- Naruto Uzumaki a grandi à Konoha, sous très étroite surveillance, répondit son grand-père en se rembrunissant. Tout comme ta sœur, il a été rejeté par la population parce qu'il était un Jinchuuriki. Personne n'ignorait à quel point ses pertes de contrôle pouvaient être dévastatrices, et il inspirait d'autant plus la méfiance de ceux qui le côtoyaient. À l'époque, seuls ses véritables amis, qui ne sont apparus qu'au début de son adolescence, l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. Plus tard, les ennemis de Danzô l'ont tellement admiré pour son audace et sa détermination qu'il en est presque devenu un héros. Toi, cependant, tu n'es que sa fille et tu n'hériteras certainement pas de cette admiration surtout ici, où Danzô a lui-même livré ton père à nos ennemis. N'oubli jamais que les gens sont stupides et que tu risques d'être victime des mêmes préjugés qu'il a subi durant toute son enfance.

- Cela explique au moins pourquoi son attitude envers Takibi était si différente de la notre, dit Hagane en frissonnant, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il s'y prenait. Nous, nous le faisions si naturellement que nous ne nous en apercevions même pas. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais craindre une telle attitude de la part des habitants de Konoha. Je ne suis, justement, que sa fille. Je ne suis pas comme lui, un Jinchuuriki, ni comme Takibi.

- Crois-tu réellement avoir été épargnée des gènes de Kyuubi, Hagane ? lui demanda sévèrement Hiashi. Si ta sœur en a été saturée, qui te dit que ton propre héritage n'est pas tout simplement moins visible que le sien ?

Alors ça, c'était un sujet _hyper_ personnel. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était morte de curiosité au sujet du Démon-Renard qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père n'aimait pas en parler. _Au contraire_. En vérité, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses quelques crises de colère où elle perdait tout contrôle d'elle-même. Dans ces cas-là, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être la même personne. D'être plus… sauvage. Comme une version démoniaque d'elle-même. Plus puissante, mais aussi infiniment plus dangereuse. Tellement que ça la terrifiait, tellement qu'elle n'avait jamais osé en parler à ses parents. Leur hypothétique réaction la faisait crever de peur, elle n'avait pas envie que leur attitude envers elle en soit influencée, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Pas envie qu'on la prenne pour un monstre. Même si c'était ce qu'elle était, peut-être. Sûrement.

Ce que disait Hiashi, c'était exactement ce qu'elle craignait depuis des années. Exactement ce à quoi elle évitait de penser. Elle avait toujours su, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine, qu'elle avait hérité de Kyuubi plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle n'avait juste pas envie de savoir à quel point. Pas envie qu'on la mette en face des faits. Ce genre de perte de contrôle, ça lui était encore arrivé trois semaines auparavant, lorsque Takibi avait été prise en otage par leurs ennemis. Et cette fois encore, Shun avait été l'unique témoin de son étrange comportement. Il n'en avait jamais rien dit à leurs parents, depuis toutes ces années, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, le petit frère. Et il avait raison.

La voyant se murer dans son silence, Hiashi n'insista pas. À la place, il soupira et se leva.

- Lave-toi et changes-toi, veux-tu ? fit-il. Et rejoins-moi dans la cour, je veux te présenter quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ? demanda Hagane, méfiante.

- Tu verras bien.

Et, sur ce, il sortit de la chambre.

oOo

Hiashi ne l'emmena pas très loin. En fait, il ne fit que l'escorter dans une autre aile de la demeure, où ils ne croisèrent qu'un ou deux serviteurs. Propre et fraîche, dans le yukata bleu clair qu'Hiashi lui avait apporté, Hagane se sentait beaucoup mieux préparée face aux éventuelles péripéties qui pourraient lui tomber dessus. Afin de ne pas manger ses longs cheveux en permanence, elle les avait tressé en une lourde natte qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un boulet accroché à l'arrière du crâne. Enfin, ça valait mieux que de les retenir avec le bandeau de Konoha. Elle le porterait bien assez pendant les missions pour ne pas se le farcir le reste du temps.

Son grand-père la fit entrer dans de qui semblait être une salle d'entraînement, avec parquet ciré et panneaux en bois. Un dojo, le plus kitch et le plus traditionnel qu'elle ait jamais vu – du peu de ceux qu'elle avait vu à Shirakaba et dans les livres, évidemment. Et de l'autre côté de la salle se tenait la petite fille à l'air venimeux qu'elle avait déjà vue, dans l'arène où ils avaient combattus les ninjas pour faire évaluer leur niveau. Âgée d'environ dix ans, de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux noisette et une expression de pur défi sur le visage, cette fillette lui rappelait décidément quelqu'un. Dans la demeure des Hyuuga, aux côtés de son grand-père dont les cheveux étaient encore plus bruns que gris, elle comprit enfin de qui il s'agissait. Il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une ressemblance physique, mais son maintient et son expression – _surtout_ son expression – ne laissait pas la moindre place au doute.

- Cette fille, souffla Hagane à Hiashi. C'est…

- Ming, ta cousine éloignée, lui répondit-il d'un ton neutre. La fille de Neji Hyuuga, le cousin de ta mère. Approche-toi, Ming. Je te présente Hagane.

« Bah merde, alors » pensa celle-ci. « Encore une. Mais… »

- Tu n'as pas de byakugan, lui fit-elle remarquer sans réfléchir lorsque Ming arriva à leur hauteur.

- Neji, son père, est marqué du sceau de l'oiseau en cage, répondit Hiashi à sa place. Hinata ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

- Si, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Ce sceau, en plus d'obliger la branche inférieure des Hyuuga à obéir à la branche principale, empêche l'hérédité du byakugan dans le cas où son porteur ne serait plus affilé à Konoha. C'est une précaution pour éviter que le secret de notre clan ne se divulgue.

« C'est bizarre, comme façon de faire » se dit Hagane en haussant un sourcil dubitatif, copiant sans le vouloir l'expression qu'elle voyait si souvent sur son grand-père. Et Ming, d'après son air parfaitement dégoûté, semblait penser la même chose qu'elle. Elle plissait le nez et les yeux en fixant Hiashi, dans une expression de mépris qui la faisait curieusement ressembler à Hanabi.

- Ming est douée, pour son âge, continua celui-ci sans prêter attention au regard vindicatif de la petite fille. Seulement, comme elle n'a pas de byakugan, le Conseil de Konoha ne savait pas quoi en faire. Je l'ai prise avec moi au nom de notre lien de parenté et pour lui épargner un plus mauvais sort, mais je t'avoue que je ne saurai pas lui apprendre quoi que ce soit en matière de ninjutsu.

- Et vous vous imaginez que, moi, j'en suis capable, c'est ça ? Bien sûr, cela paraît si évident, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

- C'est exactement cela, répondit-il en ignorant royalement son ton ironique, tout comme il avait ignoré l'hostilité de Ming. J'ai entendu parler de ta performance de l'autre jour, qui n'incluait pas forcément la pratique de ton byakugan. Et puisque tu m'as toi-même affirmé, tout à l'heure, que tes frère et sœur en étaient dépourvus, j'en déduis qu'ils ont leur propre style de combat. Sans oublier celui de ton père. Tu as bien dû en retenir quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmoui… marmonna-t-elle. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je vous préviens.

- Faux, répliqua-t-il. Tu n'as justement _que_ ça à faire. Ton équipe est consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le temps que l'administration étudie le rapport de la dernière mission en détail. En ce qui concerne cet entraînement, dis-toi que cela rendra service à un membre de ta famille et qu'il est grand temps que tu apprennes à enseigner à tes cadets, comme tout les ninjas de ton âge. Et puis cela t'évitera de te tourner les pouces, par la même occasion. Puisque tu es ici, autant que tu te rendes utile, pour une fois.

« De quoi j'me mêle ? » s'insurgea Hagane en silence. « Abruti. Fossile. Vieux chnoque. Cochon. Ancêtre poussiéreux. »

- Bon, renifla-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux. T'es d'accord, moustique ?

Devant eux, Ming-moustique n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche mais n'avait rien perdu de la conversation. Elle acquiesça sèchement de la tête et, sans autre forme de procès, chargea Hagane. La jeune fille, surprise, fit une brusque embardée pour éviter de justesse le kunai qui était apparu comme par magie dans les mains de la gamine.

- Waouh ! s'exclama-t-elle, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Mais c'est qu'elle ne perd pas de temps, la mioche !

Sans sourciller, la petite fille continua ses assauts sans discontinuer.

- Eh ! Mais attends une minute, moustique ! Holà !

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment repousser les attaques sans blesser son mini-adversaire trop sérieusement. Finalement, elle attrapa le poignet qui tenait le kunai et fit une clé qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser un jour – ce n'était pas une prise assez originale pour être utilisée dans un vrai combat.

- On se calme ! fit-elle en s'adressant au sommet du crâne de la petite fille. C'est pas comme ça qu'on arrivera à quelque chose, toutes les deux.

- Pourtant, répondit Ming, parlant pour la première fois – et l'intonation de sa voix la fit sursauter, c'était la même que celle de Takibi. C'est ainsi que m'entraînent mes parents. Je pensais que c'était pareil pour tout le monde.

Ses parents étaient des brutes. Parents indignes ! Ils ne pensaient même pas aux pauvres instructeurs qui reprenaient le flambeau ! Hagane relâcha sa cousine – bigre, quel mot étrange – et s'écarta. Elle n'avait jamais entraîné personne, et elle n'avait que peu d'exemples en mémoire. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui faire faire. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui faire répéter des katas, puisque ceux qu'elle connaissait avaient besoin du byakugan pour être efficaces. Peut-être lui faire travailler son affinité de chakra, si elle en avait une. Ou le maniement d'une arme quelconque.

… Elle allait être obligée de se creuser la tête. Flûte.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hiashi s'éloigna, plutôt content de lui. Les deux enfants avaient complètement oublié sa présence, concentrées sur leur entraînement. Que celui-ci serve à quelque chose ou pas n'avait aucune importance, car l'une comme l'autre avaient oublié, pour un temps, leur condition de prisonnière et l'absence de leurs proches. Et c'était bien tout ce qui comptait vraiment, pour l'instant.

oOo

La petite Ming s'était faite capturée, elle aussi. Comme ses enfants à lui. D'après Neji, Lee et Tenten, Kiba était venu leur rendre visite quelques jours plus tôt, et leur avait confirmé leurs soupçons : le fils d'Ino et les enfants de Shikamaru, à Suna, s'étaient aussi fait enlevés. Un véritable kidnapping de masse, voilà ce que c'était. Mais de l'humble avis de Naruto, il s'agissait d'une stratégie complètement stupide : si tous les enfants se trouvaient – a priori – à Konoha, leurs parents avaient tout le loisir de se regrouper pour les récupérer plus facilement. Et c'est bien ce qu'ils comptaient faire, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce tordu de Danzô pour faire une erreur pareille ? Vraisemblablement, Kiba les rejoindrait bientôt avec des nouvelles de Sakura et Sasuke, afin de vérifier si leurs enfants étaient toujours avec eux.

Naruto frissonna en pensant à sa vieille équipe. Sakura lui avait donné tellement d'excuses, tellement de prétextes, pour se faire pardonner l'absence de Sasuke pendant toutes ces années, lorsque tout le monde se regroupait pour une bataille. Une de ces batailles où ils protégeaient Konoha à son insu, malgré leur désertion. Une de ces batailles où seul l'un des deux parents était présent, pour ne pas laisser leur progéniture à l'abandon. Ces batailles où l'on ne voyait jamais Sasuke Uchiha se joindre à eux, où c'était toujours Sakura qui venait à sa place. Sans qu'elle ne puisse afficher autre chose qu'un sourire d'excuse ou un serrement de mâchoires.

Il secoua la tête, bien décidé ne pas penser à ça, à lui. Pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme nostalgique. Pour l'heure, seule comptait sa famille. Seuls comptaient Hinata, Hagane, Shun, et Takibi. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il pouvait bien se permettre d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'à sa petite personne… non ?

Ils se mirent en route pour le Pays du Feu, où ils rejoindraient bientôt leurs amis. Tous réunis, pour la première fois depuis seize ans. Moins ceux qui n'avaient jamais quitté les remparts de Konoha. Moins ceux qui étaient morts, abattus par les chasseurs de déserteurs. Moins Hinata.

… Moins lui.

oOo

Fuji pestait. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Inutile d'en rajouter, c'était déjà suffisamment ridicule comme ça.

Il pestait parce que sa petite sœur, cette inconsciente de Kaede, avait pris en grippe une gamine qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qu'elle avait décidé de le faire savoir à tout son entourage. Donc, à lui. Et cela le contrariait beaucoup, parce qu'il se retrouvait obligé d'intervenir quand son abominable frangine s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de stupide au nom de sa rivalité autoproclamée. Il soupira d'agacement en s'assurant que sa tignasse était toujours planquée sous son foulard. Manquerait plus qu'on voit ça, tiens.

Ils étaient arrivés à proximité de Konoha depuis deux jours et, pendant que les parents et Shun-j'me-la-pète-parce-que-je-te-ressemble réfléchissaient à la procédure à adopter, la petite rouquine en avait profité pour se faire la malle pour dieu savait quelle raison. Et bien sûr, Kaede s'était sentie concernée. Et bien sûr, elle avait suivit Takibi jusqu'au village, à l'insu de leurs aînés. Comme il était le seul à les avoir vu se défiler, il avait tenté de les ramener lui-même par la peau des fesses afin d'éviter de déranger ses parents. Bien sûr.

_Bien sûr._

Lorsque les ninjas de Konoha leur étaient tombés dessus, tout s'était passé très rapidement, et il ne s'était rendu compte de presque rien. Après tout le mal que s'était donné leur père pour les faire passer en douce dans le périmètre du village, il se demandait bien comment il avait pu oublier les capacités de repérage dont il leur avait si souvent parlé. Et surtout – surtout ! – il se demandait comment ces ninjas s'y étaient prit pour les coincer aussi facilement, comme s'ils avaient affaire à des gamins de cinq ans. Non loin de lui, Kaede semblait se demander à peu près la même chose, si on en croyait son air ahuri. Et la petite démone aussi. Quoique, pour sa part, elle paraisse plus furieuse qu'autre chose.

Il ne voulait même pas penser à la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'ils s'apercevraient de leur enlèvement. Shun allait en prendre pour son grade après tout, c'était pour lui qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. Lui qui s'était montré si protecteur envers sa petite sœur, si inquiet au sujet de sa jumelle. Tout ça pour rien. Quel gâchis, vraiment.

Fuji pesta. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Mais fort. Trèèès fort.

oOo

Kaede enrageait. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Comme toujours.

Mais quelle idée, aussi, d'avoir suivi cette sauvage ! Ça lui apprendrait, tiens. Ça lui apprendrait à faire confiance à des gens bizarres qui avaient des griffes et des crocs qui leur poussaient à la place des ongles et des dents. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir satisfaire son insatiable curiosité. Cette peste de Takibi avait fait exprès de l'attiser afin de l'attirer près de Konoha. Elle l'avait fait exprès, elle en était sûre et certaine. Mais elle aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi. Quelle idée tordue avait bien pu passer par la tête de cette rouquine antisociale ?

Ce qui la dérangeait le plus, cependant, n'était pas le fait de s'être faite capturée comme une débutante. Enfin si, mais pas seulement. Ce qui la dérangeait vraiment beaucoup, et bien qu'elle détestait devoir l'admettre, c'était que son grand frère était bien plus fort qu'elle et qu'il s'était quand même fait capturer. Comment avait-il fait son compte, cet empaffé ? Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était que ni elle ni Fuji n'avait eu le temps d'activer leur sharingan, car on leur avait posé un sceau qui les empêchait de s'en servir avant même qu'ils n'aient pu dire « ouf ». Ce n'était pas loyal ! Même elle, elle était loyale lorsqu'elle se battait. Lorsqu'elle ne se battait pas aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle avait plein de défauts dont elle était plus ou moins fière, d'accord, mais elle était toujours réglo et n'avait jamais fait de coup bas à qui que ce soit. Sauf à l'autre déprimée, avec son histoire de kimono, mais elle n'était pas sensée savoir que le sujet était tabou à ce point.

Kaede enrageait mais, surtout, elle était stupéfaite.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était faite bernée. Dans les règles de l'art. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, pire qu'avec son père, et pourtant ce n'était pas peu dire. On lui avait tendu un piège, on l'avait privée de son sharingan, on l'avait vaincu de façon déloyale en la prenant par surprise. Tout ce qu'elle refusait de faire au nom du seul et unique principe qu'elle possédait, on venait de le lui faire subir. Juste comme ça, sans prévenir et sans le moindre scrupule. Elle n'en revenait pas, et n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible avant de l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux. Elle ne se pensait pas si naïve, pourtant.

Pour couronner le tout, les ninjas qui l'avaient capturé la toisaient d'un air goguenard, se moquant d'elle ouvertement. Ils se foutaient de sa gueule. Plus que tout au monde, elle détestait qu'on lui manque de respect, surtout de cette manière. Elle craignait l'humiliation bien plus que la mort, plus que la douleur, plus que tout autre chose. Si elle avait eu son sharingan, elle aurait prit un malin plaisir à torturer ces salauds. Mais puisque qu'elle ne l'avait pas et qu'elle était attachée, elle se contenta de se jurer que, quoi qu'il arrive, tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie…

… _Elle se vengerait._

oOo

Takibi en avait eu marre.

Marre de ces discussions interminables auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien, marre de tant de tergiversions inutiles, marre d'attendre qu'Hagane ne daigne se libérer toute seule. Bon sang, Shun l'avait tellement tanné avec sa jumelle chérie qu'elle s'était mise à la haïr encore plus qu'auparavant ! Et maintenant qu'elle était enfin à portée de main, il restait planté là comme un idiot, à ne rien faire. Pas que ça la surprenne vraiment, de toute façon. Lorsqu'il agissait comme ça, Naruto disait qu'il était prudent et réfléchit, mais elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il était simplement trouillard. Il tournait en rond devant la solution pendant des heures et des heures, sans jamais se décider à agir. Trop marre.

Takibi jubilait.

Après avoir mit son plan au point, elle avait réussi à embobiner l'autre chieuse pour qu'elle se fasse capturer à sa place. Pendant cette diversion de premier choix, Takibi n'aurait eu qu'à se glisser à l'intérieur de Konoha, repérer où était Hagane, et revenir vite fait auprès de Shun pour le lui révéler. Tout en annonçant tragiquement que Kaede, imprudente, s'était faite capturée à son tour. De toute façon, elle méritait bien un petit tour dans la gueule du loup pour avoir osé fouiller dans ses affaires. Shun l'avait prévenue de ne pas le faire, elle ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Takibi était tellement satisfaite d'avoir réussi à tromper la petite pimbêche que même l'idée de devoir subir la proximité d'autres humains ne l'angoissait plus vraiment. Enfin, plus autant. Presque.

Takibi était furieuse. Vraiment furax.

Elle s'était faite avoir à son propre jeu, et elle allait être obligée d'attendre que Shun vienne la sortir de ce pétrin. Elle qui refusait sans cesse qu'on l'aide, peu importe la raison, c'était le comble. Et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'il avait eu raison de patienter, qu'elle s'était plantée et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de l'écouter. Si elle avait le malheur de s'en sortir et de revoir son frère, elle allait en entendre parler pendant des années. Bon sang, elle _détestait_ avoir tort !

Mais pour être honnête, ce qui la mettait vraiment hors d'elle, plus encore que son échec, c'était surtout l'identité de ses ravisseurs. Ces foutus ninjas qu'elle connaissait déjà, et qui n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'oublier son visage. Pas qu'elle ait encore rencontré qui que ce soit capable d'oublier sa face de renard, mais bon…

Se faire prendre deux fois par les mêmes personnes, c'était trop. Définitivement trop.

oOo

… _à suivre…_


	13. Usurpateurs

**Base** : Naruto

**Genre** : Des nouveaux personnages dans l'univers de _Naruto_.

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Naruto _et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto. Par contre, _mes _inventions, _mes _personnages, personne n'a le droit de me les piquer sauf avec ma permission.

* * *

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 13 : Usurpateurs

Consciemment ou inconsciemment, l'indifférence est souvent utilisée comme une carapace. À juste titre car elle constitue la meilleure réaction face à une agression, quelle qu'elle soit. Dans la plupart des cas, ne pas répliquer et ne pas entrer dans le même jeu que l'ennemi est la méthode la plus sûre, celle qui nous fait subir le moins de risque et de dommage. Même si elle est feinte, l'absence de réaction finit par lasser l'agresseur, et permet donc de se protéger.

Mais l'indifférence peut aussi être utilisée comme une arme. Pour isoler un paria, pour le punir ou pour le faire souffrir volontairement, l'ignorer est encore une fois le moyen le plus efficace. En effet, qui peut affirmer sans mentir qu'il n'a pas besoin de compagnie pour être heureux ? Ceux qui le peuvent sont fous ou le deviennent rapidement. D'ailleurs, quel enfant serait parfaitement sain d'esprit s'il a grandit orphelin ou en ne comptant que sur lui-même, sans le moindre soutien ? Sans le moindre amour ? La plupart d'entre eux finissent mal, décalés à la fois dans la société et dans leur propre corps.

Dans tous les cas, l'indifférence, à la fois protection infaillible et arme redoutable, ne peut jamais durer indéfiniment. Il vient forcément un jour où l'autruche doit sortir la tête de son trou pour affronter la réalité, où le chasseur voit soudain sa proie se retourner contre lui sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir. Les peurs et les problèmes ne se résolvent pas tous seuls, les victimes finissent par en avoir assez et crier au monde qu'elles existent.

Un jour ou l'autre, véritable ou simulée, l'indifférence ne fonctionne plus.

oOo

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Fuji ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il leur arrivait. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait capturer, rien ne semblait se passer comme il l'aurait du. Au lieu de se retrouver au fond d'un cachot, séparé de Kaede et de Takibi, la femme qui semblait être le chef de leurs ravisseurs les avait conduit dans une immense maison – assez grande pour y accueillir plusieurs familles – et les avait fait entrer dans une chambre qui semblait tout à fait ordinaire, avec trois lits et une salle de bain dans une pièce adjacente. La salle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à l'idée que Fuji se faisait d'une cellule de prisonnier, même dépourvue de fenêtre. Après les avoir fait entrer, la femme leur avait sèchement indiqué qu'ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux de leur traitement de faveur et, sur ce, elle avait claqué la porte et l'avait verrouillé.

« Heureux » n'était pas exactement le terme qu'ils auraient utilisé pour définir ce qu'ils ressentaient, loin de là, mais ils étaient au moins soulagés de ne pas finir en chair à pâtée pour ninja. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Avec pour seul repère de temps la fréquence où l'on apportait leurs repas, Fuji ne savait plus s'ils étaient restés dans cette pièce des heures ou des jours. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être arrivé il y a seulement quelques minutes, tant les souvenirs de leur capture étaient vifs, mais le plus souvent il trouvait le temps si long qu'il ne pouvait faire aucun doute qu'ils stagnaient dans leur « cellule » depuis une bonne semaine. Une semaine qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir, tantôt affalé contre un mur, tantôt tournant en rond encore et encore, ruminant ses pensées. Et c'est ainsi qu'une fois de plus, en désespoir de cause, il se retrouvait réduit à observer ses deux compagnes d'infortune se disputer pour tromper l'ennui. C'était une méthode qui était finalement plutôt efficace, surtout si l'on aimait les silences pesants et les regards lourds de signification.

Fuji devinait que sa petite sœur reprochait leur capture à Takibi qui, pour autant, ne semblait nullement regretter ses actes. Assises appuyées chacune contre un mur, face à face, Kaede bombardait son adversaire de regards venimeux. Celle-ci, pour sa part, l'ignorait consciencieusement, ce qui avait le don de mettre Kaede dans une rage folle – rage invisible et inaudible, bien entendu. Entre elles, appuyé contre son propre mur, Fuji était curieux de voir laquelle des deux se jetterait sur l'autre en premier.

De fil en aiguille, il en était venu à les observer et à réfléchir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'amusait à deviner ce qui se passait derrière la barrière de leur regard farouche, derrière leur masque de froideur ou de sauvagerie.

Pour Takibi, il discernait sans peine l'agacement d'être ainsi harcelée par Kaede, la méfiance constante qu'elle éprouvait envers son entourage, ainsi que l'intense frustration de se retrouver enfermée. Quand elle se tournait dans sa direction, il était toujours surpris de constater à quel point son regard était sauvage. Sauvage, et indubitablement _insolent_. Quand ils se fixaient dans les yeux, elle le narguait, le défiait et le méprisait tout à la fois. Cette expression, lorsqu'elle était adressée à Kaede, était accentuée d'un sourire en coin provocateur qui dévoilait l'une de ses longues canines. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une seule seconde Takibi en train d'obéir à qui que ce soit, ni de renoncer à son indépendance, à cette fierté qui dissimulait mal la crainte de se laisser approcher. C'était ce qu'il avait apprit à apprécier, chez elle, ce besoin d'indépendance qui semblait émaner de tous les pores de sa peau. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Au contraire, il la trouvait étrangement attachante dans son kimono tout déchiré et attaché n'importe comment. Une fois la surprise passée, on pouvait même s'habituer à ses particularités physiques sans trop de mal.

Kaede, il la connaissait déjà. Il la connaissait même si bien qu'il savait d'avance qu'il pouvait passer de longs moments à guetter une émotion sur son visage sans jamais en apercevoir une seule, tant elle était impassible. C'était un jeu un peu morbide auquel il avait prit l'habitude de jouer au fil des années. À vrai dire, plus le temps passait plus il perdait. Fuji savait pertinemment que cette froideur n'était qu'une façade mais, bien qu'il connaisse les raisons qui la poussaient à agir ainsi, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à ce point.

Leurs parents étaient exigeants. Terriblement exigeants, même, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à répondre à leurs attentes. Au contraire, elle pulvérisait les records jamais espérés par Sasuke et Sakura. Malgré cela, malgré tout son talent, elle avait toujours eu peur de les décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur de leurs attentes démesurées. En un dernier recours désespéré, elle copiait geste pour geste l'attitude de son père, son modèle, dans l'espoir de dissimuler le fossé qui séparait son niveau et celui qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Il ne pouvait pas nier que la ressemblance était parfois déconcertante, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de trouver ça terriblement triste.

Triste, et surtout très frustrant : Kaede avait gâché toute son enfance à feindre l'impassibilité et l'absence de sentiment dans le seul but de contenter les attentes de ses parents, sans comprendre que plus elle s'obstinait en ce sens plus son calvaire prendrait d'ampleur. Tandis que Fuji n'affichait qu'une indifférence polie, Kaede se tuait à la tâche, terrifiée à l'idée de les décevoir. Plus ils progressaient, plus leurs parents exigeaient. Plus ils exigeaient, plus Kaede persévérait, quels que soient les sacrifices qui devaient être faits pour cela. À chaque nouvelle technique apprise, Fuji pouvait presque voir les lambeaux d'enfance se détacher d'elle, trop tôt, trop brutalement. Il la sentait lui échapper, s'éloigner inexorablement dans un cercle vicieux dont il ne savait pas comment l'en sortir et dont elle ne voyait pas les rouages. Depuis longtemps, et en dépit des avertissements de son frère, la carapace dont elle s'était entourée ne la quittait plus.

Sauf…

Sauf depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Takibi.

Lorsque la rouquine était dans les parages, ses yeux noirs habituellement si froids et dénués d'émotion semblaient vibrer de fureur et de défi. Comme si Takibi transperçait toutes ses défenses, toutes ses barrières, jusqu'à toucher ses faiblesses les plus sensibles sans en demander la permission. Quand leurs regards se croisaient, c'était comme si un feu d'enfer s'allumait en Kaede, comme si la présence de Takibi lui ôtait toute capacité à se contrôler et qu'elle seule avait le pouvoir de détruire le mur de glace qui entourait son cœur. Avec elle, Kaede redevenait la petite fille que Fuji avait connu, bien avant que leurs parents ne commencent à perdre de vue les limites de ses capacités tout juste émergeantes.

Takibi fascinait Fuji pour des raisons tout à fait impartiales. Il ne la considérait ni comme un monstre ni comme une curiosité, seulement comme une fille bizarre qui détestait qu'on lui adresse la parole. Il se demandait parfois avec curiosité si cette fameuse Hagane, dont Shun n'avait que le nom à la bouche, lui ressemblait. Il aimait sa sauvagerie, son expression terriblement ironique et son indifférence blasée envers son entourage. Cette indifférence qui lui rappelait tellement la sienne, sa propre carapace, sans toutefois la politesse étudiée qu'il arborait en permanence. Mais, plus que cela, plus que ce petit point commun qu'il partageait avec elle, il lui était infiniment reconnaissant d'être ce qu'elle était. En cet instant et plus que tout au monde, il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde ce caractère si spécial qui troublait Kaede au point de lui rappeler qu'elle était humaine, elle aussi. Un détail que toute leur famille avait fini par oublier avec le temps.

Ce fut à ce moment de la réflexion, où Takibi sembla décider qu'elle en avait assez, où Kaede plissa dangereusement les yeux, et où Fuji commença à se dire qu'il devrait intervenir avant que la confrontation ne se transforme en pugilat, que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit brutalement. Ils se levèrent d'un bond, avec un peu de retard mais sur leurs gardes. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, la personne ne prit pas la peine d'entrer.

- Suivez-moi, fit-elle en guise de salutation avant de se détourner pour repartir.

Fuji la reconnut parfaitement malgré la pénombre : c'était la même femme que celle qui les avait capturés aux abords de Konoha. Après un instant d'hésitation, Fuji la suivit dans le couloir et incita Kaede et Takibi à en faire de même. C'était le moment d'appliquer sa devise préférée : faisons celui qui s'en fout pour ne pas s'attirer d'emmerdes. Après tout, cela avait fonctionné pendant des années avec ses parents, avec un peu de chance ça fonctionnerait aussi avec une geôlière.

Apparemment sûre de sa force, la kunoichi ne daigna pas les faire passer devant elle et prit plusieurs mètres d'avance, laissant son dos sans défense. Malgré son irréprochable je-m'en-foutisme appliqué dans cette situation, Fuji ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'attaquer par derrière était diablement tentant. Cela leur permettrait de sortir de ce fichu village avant que la situation ne dérape encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi il devrait s'en priver, puisque l'occasion se présentait. Il commença à s'approcher de la femme, silencieusement. Mais Takibi l'attrapa par le bras avant même qu'il n'eut réduit la distance, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces.

- Ne fais pas ça, souffla-t-elle précipitamment. Elle nous voit, elle nous surveille.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, lui répondit-il plus bas encore. Nous sommes dans son dos, personne ne peut voir derrière sa tête.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ses yeux sont les mêmes que ceux de ma mère et de ma sœur, je sais ce que dis.

Agacé, Fuji hésita. Il était tenté de n'en faire qu'à sa tête mais si Takibi avait raison, la femme pourrait leur enlever le traitement de faveur dont ils semblaient disposer. Finalement, Fuji haussa les épaules, blasé. Autant ne pas chercher à compliquer les choses, et puis tant que l'on ne faisait pas de mal à sa frangine – ni, par extension, à Takibi – il se souciait peu de la façon dont on s'adressait à lui et de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

oOo

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hagane entraînait Ming. Cette activité, si elle n'était pas très concluante en matière de progrès, avait au moins un avantage : elle lui changeait les idées. En effet, elle avait remarqué que pendant les moments où elle n'avait rien à faire, elle avait tendance à broyer du noir de façon plutôt violente et récurrente. Elle faisait de véritables crises d'angoisses à peu près n'importe quand. À l'heure des repas, pendant les pauses entre deux séances d'entraînement, et surtout le soir avant de s'endormir.

Pendant la journée, elle se jetait à corps perdu dans son entraînement avec sa cousine, et tâchait tant bien que mal d'éloigner les fantômes qui la hantaient. Dès qu'elle soufflait un peu, cependant, les souvenirs la transperçaient sans pitié et revenaient inlassablement à la charge. La nuit, elle rêvait de sa famille, le plus souvent de Shun et de Takibi. Et au matin, elle devait systématiquement s'empêcher de pleurer, d'éviter de se demander où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, et ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis qu'elle s'était faite capturée. Un calvaire permanant qui lui sapait toutes ses forces.

Le pire, cependant, restait les cauchemars. Les cauchemars où elle revoyait les images ensanglantées du ninja au visage de fouine, celui qu'elle avait tué pendant son séjour en prison. Elle rêvait presque chaque nuit de sa gorge tranchée et du sang qui en jaillissait, se répandant sur le sol gris de sa cellule. Elle revoyait son visage et la surprise dans ses yeux, l'incompréhension et le sentiment d'injustice qu'il avait du ressentir. Et surtout, elle se rappelait du plaisir sans borne, de la _jubilation_ qu'elle avait éprouvé malgré elle ce jour-là, à ce moment-là. La satisfaction morbide d'une autre Hagane, d'une part d'elle-même qu'elle connaissait un peu trop bien à son goût. Un morceau de son âme qui la terrifiait autant que Naruto était terrifié par Kyuubi et par les horreurs qu'il pouvait commettre par son intermédiaire.

Sauf que cette abomination qui l'habitait n'était pas un démon lié à elle par un quelconque jutsu, comme c'était le cas pour son père. Non, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela.

Hagane elle-même ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait exactement, et lorsqu'elle essayait de déterminer ce qui était _elle_ et ce qui ne l'était pas, elle finissait toujours par s'emmêler les pinceaux. Ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle n'était pas toute seule à tergiverser dans sa tête. Mais de là à savoir où s'arrêtait son esprit et ou commençait celui de _l'autre_, il y avait une sérieuse limite. C'était comme si deux personnalités distinctes – opposées, même – se mélangeaient à un certain point. Pas tout à fait liées mais pas tout à fait séparées non plus.

Pour ajouter à son supplice, cette foutue et irrépressible envie de Liberté la reprenait petit à petit. Ces derniers temps, sa vie avait tellement été chamboulée – c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire – qu'elle avait tout simplement oublié qu'elle n'était pas faite pour vivre enfermée. À présent, coincée à Konoha, emmurée dans la demeure de son grand-père, le naturel revenait au galop et la rappelait à l'ordre. Hagane se souvenait maintenant qu'elle détestait plus que tout être prise en quatre murs, même dans sa propre Vallée, même auprès de sa précieuse famille, même pour toutes les raisons du monde. Et que rien ni personne ne saurait l'empêcher de partir lorsqu'elle l'aurait décidé. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle attendait, là, à obéir sagement à son aïeul. Elle ne pouvait rien pour sa mère, qui ne risquait pas grand chose de toute façon, et ne pouvait rien non plus pour les autres prisonniers. Elle guettait un coup de pouce du destin, peut-être, ou tout simplement un signe que l'heure était venue de déguerpir. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait décidé de rester où elle était pour le moment, se pliant à son intuition à contrecœur.

De toutes ces cogitations résultait un enchevêtrement d'émotions contradictoires, un véritable sac de nœud de changements d'avis incessants qui lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Y étaient mêlés la sourde culpabilité qui la tenaillait, la soif de liberté qui lui laissait rarement quelques instants de répit, ainsi que l'irrémédiable et désormais familière colère. La colère d'être si faible qu'elle ne passait pas une seule journée sans verser de larmes, la colère d'être incapable de se pardonner le crime qu'elle avait commis sans le vouloir ou presque, la colère de ne pas pouvoir se rebeller contre ceux qui la retenaient prisonnière. Plusieurs fois par jour, elle sentait cette brûlure se retourner contre elle, empirer au lieu de guérir, s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de son être, jusqu'à la mettre à nue devant ses propre faiblesses.

Jusqu'à ce que, parfois, même son entraînement ne parvienne plus à évacuer tout ce ressentiment, toutes ces émotions si proches de la haine. Cette haine qu'elle redoutait tellement. Elle avait vécu trop longtemps avec celle de Takibi à ses côtés pour ne pas craindre d'en devenir victime à son tour. La haine, elle le savait, bouffait un être humain jusqu'à la moelle et ne laissait de lui que la volonté de survivre et celle de tuer. Tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne à haïr, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle à détruire. La haine était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus après la perte de sa Liberté. La haine était une cage à elle toute seule, sans porte ni serrure, et dont il est impossible de sortir une fois que l'on y est entré.

L'arrivée de son grand-père la tira de ses déprimantes pensées. Elle était en train d'entraîner Ming lorsqu'il entra dans le dojo. Toutes deux s'interrompirent et l'écoutèrent avec le respect relatif qu'elles avaient appris à lui témoigner depuis qu'il s'occupait d'elles.

- Suivez-moi, toutes les deux, dit-il. Je vais vous présenter quelques personnes. L'une d'entre elles devrait t'être familière, Hagane, s'il s'agit bien de celle qu'elle a prétendue être.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Oubliant d'un coup toutes les ruminations qu'elle avait accumulées, elle se trouva brusquement partagée entre l'espoir de revoir un membre de sa famille, et la crainte que celui-ci se soit fait capturé. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'agir de Naruto, réfléchit-elle, il était simplement beaucoup trop fort pour les ninjas de Konoha. Mais si une seule personne s'était faite capturée, cela signifiait que Shun et Takibi avaient été séparés. Pourquoi ? Elle aurait bien aimé le savoir, après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour qu'ils restent ensemble.

- Arrête de cogiter pour rien et avance, lança soudain Ming avec ce fichu sourire moqueur et ironique qui lui rappelait tellement celui d'une certaine tête rousse. Tu sauras plus vite de qui il s'agit si tu te dépêches, Tête-de-Plomb.

- … De quoi je me mêle ? Et puis je ne me souviens pas t'avoir parlé de cet horrible surnom. Comment as-tu réussi à me l'arracher, espèce d'insupportable fouineuse ?

- Manipulation inconsciente, une spécialité de la famille. À ton service, cousine.

Elles suivirent Hiashi à travers la demeure, se remettant presque docilement au bon vouloir du vieil homme. Celui-ci les entraîna dans un coin du manoir qu'elles n'avaient pas encore visité. Puis il s'arrêta devant une énième porte et se tourna vers elles, s'adressant à Hagane :

- Je te préviens, tu risques d'être choqué par ce que tu verras.

Il avait dit ça avec une expression curieusement soucieuse, un peu inquiète, comme s'il redoutait sa réaction. Pendant une seconde, la jeune fille se demanda si Shun ou Takibi aurait pu être blessé, ou s'ils n'avaient pas été traités correctement par leurs geôliers et que cela ait eu des séquelles sur leur physique ou leur mental. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et Hiashi s'écarta pour les laisser passer, de mauvaise grâce.

oOo

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu, Ming savait à quoi ressemblait Takibi grâce à la description que lui en avait faite Hagane. Mais elle n'avait jamais fait qu'imaginer son apparence, aussi ne fit-elle pas tout de suite le lien avec la petite fille qui lui faisait face. Des cheveux et des yeux rouges, aux pupilles fendues, des griffes, un yukata pourpre complètement déchiré, et un air morne qui devint proprement stupéfait lorsqu'elle remarqua les visiteurs. Ming jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hagane et ses soupçons furent confirmés. Car elle n'avait encore jamais vu la jeune fille avec une telle expression.

oOo

Ce qu'Hagane ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait imaginé être capable d'éprouver autant de bonheur en retrouvant Takibi. Sa petite sœur invisible, n'apparaissant dans sa vie que pour participer à leurs longues chasses et pour en repartir aussitôt. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de pleurer de joie.

À vrai dire, jamais elle ne se serait pensé capable de serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras comme elle le faisait actuellement. Et encore moins en sortir vivante, avec pour seule réaction un regard fuyant et une réserve presque polie.

En revanche, lorsque son regard passa distraitement sur les autres occupants de la pièce, sa respiration se bloqua et même son sang parût se figer dans ses veines.

Juste là, devant son nez, se tenaient le plus naturellement du monde deux copies conformes de Shun, de _son_ frère.

Et elle comprit que l'un de ses pires cauchemars était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

oOo

Hiashi était contrarié. De tous les ninjas qui patrouillaient autour de Konoha, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit Hanabi et sont équipe qui capturent Takibi, Fuji et Kaede ? S'ils avaient été pris par n'importe quel autre shinobi il aurait put faire en sorte de les cacher, de garder leur présence secrète. Mais pas avec sa fille qui surveillait ses prises comme un chien de garde en service et qui s'était empressée d'aller faire son rapport à _Danzô-sama_. Faire savoir leur présence était la pire chose qui puisse arriver actuellement à la « révolution » qu'il était en train d'organiser.

En effet, il savait que les parents des prisonniers, les même ninjas qui avaient déserté seize ans auparavant, étaient en route pour Konoha dans l'intention de récupérer leurs enfants. Ce faisant, ils fonçaient tout droit dans le piège tendu par Danzô, qui comptait se servir de ses otages afin d'affaiblir leurs forces, les contraignant à la prudence grâce à la présence de leur progéniture entre ses murs. De ce fait, moins il y aurait de prisonniers, plus les futurs assaillants se montreraient vindicatifs, pour le plus grand plaisir des opposants de l'Hokage.

Mais le miracle s'était produit, et Danzô s'était laissé convaincre d'éloigner les otages le plus loin possible de Konoha, afin de s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Il avait été décidé qu'une partie d'entre eux seraient envoyés en mission longue durée, entourée d'une solide escorte, tandis que ceux qui étaient encore trop faibles pour combattre seraient envoyés à l'autre bout du pays du feu, mis à l'abri dans une retraite secrète.

L'idée initiale était de faire croire aux déserteurs que leurs enfants étaient toujours retenus à Konoha, les contraignant à mesurer leur force, donnant l'avantage aux troupes de Danzô.

C'était sans compter, bien sûr, l'intervention de la Révolution.

oOo

Shun gigota, mal à l'aise sous le regard de Sasuke. Ils étaient seuls dans la planque qu'ils s'étaient dégotés, un campement dissimulé par un solide genjutsu. Sakura était absente, partie vérifier la nature d'une présence qu'ils avaient trouvé suspecte, à quelques kilomètres de là. Hinoki, quant à lui, avait été chargé de ramasser du bois pour le feu, en prévision de la nuit qui approchait. Cela faisait une semaine que Takibi, Fuji et Kaede avaient été capturés par Konoha, et la culpabilité de Shun n'avait pas diminué un seul instant, une seule seconde.

Tout était de sa faute, il le savait pertinemment. Sasuke et Sakura n'avaient pas fait mine de le lui reprocher mais il était impossible de manquer l'expression amère qu'ils affichaient depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Et Shun n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'ils devaient penser : « C'est de sa faute si on en est là », « Nous avons perdu nos enfant pour avoir tenté de sauver sa fichue sœur », « Si seulement nous avions refusé de l'aider ». Et ils avaient raison. Il n'aurait jamais du mettre en danger une autre famille que la sienne.

Cela faisait des heures que Sasuke l'observait, sans s'en cacher, ne détournant pas les yeux quand ceux de Shun croisaient son regard. Il le sentait détailler son visage, sa silhouette, étudier le moindre de ses mouvements, le frémissement de ses expressions. Shun ne discernait pas la trace d'une quelconque hostilité, mais plutôt une profonde réflexion, des interrogations. Et il savait que ces interrogations étaient les même que les siennes, auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse à offrir.

Avant que Shun ne se soit décidé à engager la conversation, Sakura revint soudainement de son expédition, visiblement à bout de force. L'air affolé, elle ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle :

- Danzô a changé de plan, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant appui sur un arbre. Il a fait déplacé les otages par téléportation il y a à peine une heure, je n'ai rien pu faire. C'est Hyuuga Hiashi-san qui m'a prévenu mais il ne sait pas où ils ont été emmenés.

- Hyuuga ? fit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Apparemment il organise une sorte de révolution à l'intérieur de Konoha, et c'est lui qui prenait soin de la plupart des prisonniers, dont Fuji, Kaede et Takibi. Et Hagane, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Shun.

- Il était seul ? Ce doit être un piège, la coupa Sasuke

- Hyuuga-san préférait ne pas divulguer l'identité de ses compagnons au cas où je me ferais avoir, éluda Sakura en haussant les épaules. Il m'a révélé tout ce qu'il savait des projets de Danzô. Apparemment l'idée aurait été de nous attirer à Konoha et de nous affaiblir en se servant des enfants comme appâts puis comme boucliers.

- Et cela a failli fonctionner. Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix…

- Effectivement, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Complètement perdu, Shun les regardait l'un après l'autre et finit par prendre la parole :

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Que devons-nous faire ?

Sasuke se renferma mais Sakura lui expliqua :

- Lorsque j'ai déserté de Konoha, il y a seize ans, il y avait d'autres personnes avec moi. Parmi eux Naruto et Hinata, tes parents, ainsi que d'autres de nos amis communs. À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent tous être en route pour Konoha. Tous ceux dont les enfants ont subi le même sort que celui de tes sœurs, en tous cas.

Shun ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'à nouveau Sakura ne mentionnait pas la présence de son compagnon, ce fameux jour. Mais il n'insista pas, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. L'idée de rejoindre ceux dont parlait la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Sasuke le moins du monde, et il avait l'impression qu'il valait mieux éviter de savoir pourquoi.

- Nous devons nous résigner à les rejoindre, continua Sakura. Nous les évitions jusqu'à maintenant à cause des relations… heu… tendues entre eux et Sasuke. Mais comme nous le disions plus tôt, nous n'avons plus le choix. Nous allier à eux est notre seule chance de réussir.

Sur ces tristes paroles, ils plièrent bagage le plus rapidement possible et partirent immédiatement. Une longue et difficile poursuite les attendait s'ils voulaient retrouver les autres déserteurs avant qu'ils ne commettent une erreur irréparable.

oOo

Hagane Uzumaki, soudainement assignée à une mission de longue durée nécessitant la participation de deux équipes : la sienne et celle du dénommé Fuji Uchiha. Lui-même étant décrit comme la copie conforme et insultante de celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son frère jumeau.

À peine avait-elle retrouvé sa petite sœur qu'on la lui avait arrachée de nouveau. Des hommes de Danzô, actuel Hokage, étaient venus les chercher elle et Fuji afin de les expédier le plus rapidement possible vers une destination inconnue. Par un moyen de transport également inconnu. Par téléportation, qu'ils avaient dit.

Les deux équipes étaient actuellement postées dans une vieille bâtisse à l'allure féodale dans le nord du pays du Feu, pour une soi-disante mission de surveillance. Ils attendaient la venue d'un riche seigneur paranoïaque qui avait grassement payé pour obtenir des gardes du corps durant son séjour dans l'une de ses demeures secondaires.

Les six personnes qui les accompagnaient (dont les indéfectibles Hanabi, Higuma et Haruka) avaient clairement plus le rôle de gardiens que de coéquipiers, de l'avis d'Hagane. Mais pour l'heure, elle était surtout préoccupée par l'irritante présence du Shun-bis. Il ne lui ressemblait pas tant que cela, à vrai dire. Il avait les traits plus ronds que ceux de son frère, avec un visage en forme de cœur. Il devait mesurer une bonne demi-tête de plus que lui, bien qu'elle ne puisse discerner la couleur de ses cheveux, qu'il dissimulait soigneusement sous un foulard. Mais son air supérieur et ses yeux noirs étaient indubitablement ceux de Shun. Malgré leur différence physique, ils étaient affreusement semblables, et cela agaçait Hagane au plus au point.

L'un de ses cauchemars de petite fille était de voir arriver les parents biologiques de Shun à la porte de leur demeure, de les voir réclamer leur fils, de les voir l'arracher à elle. En grandissant, elle avait fini par se convaincre que cela n'arriverait jamais, surtout confinés comme ils l'étaient dans la Vallée du Démon. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une telle chose puisse se produire _maintenant_, alors qu'elle avait besoin plus que jamais de la certitude que Shun était bien son frère et qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. L'apparition de Fuji et Kaede avait tout remis en question, et pour cette unique raison elle les avait détesté d'emblée, de toute sa rancune. Hagane se faisait donc un devoir d'ignorer royalement le jeune homme qui, de son côté, le lui rendait bien. Même les regards meurtriers de son équipe (amis affligés du défunt Zurui Kikaku) ne l'exaspéraient pas autant que la présence de l'indésirable.

Ce fut finalement lors d'une ronde de leurs gardiens, un des rares instants où ils n'étaient pas étroitement surveillés, qu'il lui adressa la parole :

- Tu es bien Hagane, n'est-ce pas ? Shun a remué ciel et terre pour venir à ton secours.

Assise sur le sol crasseux, le regard fixé sur ses pieds, Hagane ne répondit pas.

- Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, continua Fuji en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Lui et Takibi-chan ont fait un long voyage pour trouver ma famille et réclamer notre aide.

La jeune fille tiqua au suffixe assigné à sa petite sœur mais détourna ostensiblement le regard, présentant un rideau de cheveux blonds à l'importun.

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se sont donné autant de mal. Si c'est toute la gratitude que tu as à leur égard – et au nôtre – tu dois être encore plus peste que ma sœur.

Cette fois, Hagane le regarda. Il avait l'air aussi indifférent que s'il lui avait parlé du beau temps.

- Je me suis sacrifiée pour qu'ils puissent s'en sortir, cracha-t-elle, plissant le nez, montrant les dents. S'ils ont tout gâché en se mettant en tête de me « secourir » je ne vais pas les féliciter. Pourquoi l'avez-vous aidé, de toute façon ? Parce qu'il vous ressemble, à toi et à ta stupide famille ? Si vous vous imaginez qu'il abandonnera la sienne pour ça, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil.

Fuji leva les yeux au ciel.

- On ne sait même pas qui il est ni d'où il vient, l'aide qu'on vous a apporté était basée sur une amitié entre nos parents respectifs. Mais je ne dis pas que mon père ne cherchera pas à savoir d'où sort cette ressemblance physique entre lui et ton frère. D'après ce que je sais, toute sa famille est morte il y a des années. Quel âge a-t-il ?

- On ne sait pas trop, grogna Hagane. Mais il a environ le même âge que moi, quatorze ans.

- Alors c'est vraiment bizarre, enchaina Fuji en plissant le front. Le dernier Uchiha est mort il y a seize ans, soit bien avant la naissance de Shun. Et je sais que mon père n'a jamais quitté la prairie, il ne peut pas avoir trompé ma mère.

Il parlait de sujets délicats avec tant d'indifférence que cela en devenait effrayant. Hagane, dans toute son irritation, ne put s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où allait cette carapace de désintérêt. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Shun est mon frère et mes parents sont également les siens. Je ne veux ni en savoir davantage, ni qu'on cherche à l'enlever à notre famille. Si quelqu'un essaie de faire cela, il aura affaire aux Uzumaki.

Signifiant que la conversation était terminée, elle s'allongea sur le plancher, tourna le dos au jeune homme et attendit le retour de leurs geôliers.

- Et je te déteste, précisa-t-elle.

oOo

… _à suivre…_

_

* * *

_Ouf… Je vais être honnête avec vous : quand je me suis remise à l'écriture de cette fanfiction, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Et pourtant, il aura fallut davantage qu'un plantage d'ordinateur, d'une mise en page bousillée, d'une année de fac ratée, pour me la faire abandonner complètement. Curieusement, je termine ce chapitre après une dispute avec mon compagnon. J'en ai terminé d'autres après des disputes avec ma famille et mes amis. Mon inspiration doit être de nature querelleuse…

J'ai quand même une bonne surprise, pour vous : un chapitre bonus, disponible sur mon profil ! Il raconte une anecdote se déroulant pendant l'intervalle des seize années entre la désertion et le début de l'histoire. J'ai adoré l'écrire, à vous de voir s'il est à votre goût.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, mais rassurez-vous : l'inspiration m'est revenue et je ne suis pas prête de la lâcher de nouveau.

Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui reprennent cette aventure avec moi, à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews d'encouragement après tant de temps, à tous ceux qui viennent me lire sur !


	14. Cessez le feu

**Base** : Naruto

**Genre** : Des nouveaux personnages dans l'univers de _Naruto_.

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Naruto _et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto. Par contre, _mes _inventions, _mes _personnages, personne n'a le droit de me les piquer sauf avec ma permission. Nanmého.

* * *

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 14 : Cessez-le-feu

La rivalité a ses priorités que seuls connaissent ceux qui en font l'expérience. Avant la faim, avant le froid, avant le sommeil, la guerre fait rage et ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'un vainqueur sera désigné.

Qu'il s'agisse d'une compétition ouverte ou seulement sous-entendue, les opposants entretiennent presque systématiquement une relation qui leur permet de s'allier ou de s'entretuer selon les besoins du moment. Cela en fait à la fois les meilleurs amis du monde, des ennemis de toujours, des frères d'armes et des cibles à éliminer. Qui peut dire sans mentir qu'il n'a jamais connu quelqu'un qui entrerait dans cette définition ? Qui ne connaît pas une personne qu'il déteste de toutes ses tripes, qu'il admire de toute son âme, qu'il rêve de surpasser, qu'il rêve de massacrer ?

La guerre est constante, l'armistice est impensable, les liens sont furieusement étroits. Ces liens sont particuliers aux personnes qu'ils concernent, les seules qui peuvent les comprendre. La rivalité a ses particularités propres à elle-même, qui ne ressemblent à aucune autre.

La rivalité pure dépasse l'imagination et submerge la raison. Nul ne peut dire sans mentir qu'il n'est pas grisé par une telle passion, autant de feu et de sang que peut en déverser un corps et une âme.

oOo

Takibi mordit, griffa, frappa autant qu'elle le put tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Elle se débattait, elle aurait voulu arracher, déchirer ces mains qui la maintenaient en place. Immobilisée sur l'étrange parchemin, bras et jambes plaqués au sol, elle vomissait le contact des étrangers qui la serraient comme un étau, s'étranglait de rage. Puis brusquement, tout cessa. Elle cligna des yeux et les mains disparurent en même temps que la pièce où on l'avait trainée. Le monde changea d'apparence, l'air devint plus froid et l'odeur qui lui parvint au nez n'avait plus rien en commun avec celui qu'elle respirait à peine une seconde plus tôt.

Déboussolée – terrifiée – elle se redressa en position assise et regarda autour d'elle. Une pièce sombre, aux volets clos. Beaucoup de poussière, une odeur de renfermé, des meubles. Des silhouettes qui semblaient la regarder, la surveiller. L'une d'elle ouvrit les volets, la lumière envahit la salle d'un seul coup. Clignant des yeux, elle constata que les personnes mystérieusement disparues sur le parchemin, quelques minutes plus tôt, étaient également présentes dans la pièce. Ils étaient six prisonniers, quatre ninjas masqués et deux personnes à l'air insolite. Et curieusement, trois chiens gris aux allures de loup.

L'une des personnes s'approcha de Takibi, resta à distance raisonnable, s'accroupit pour la regarder dans les yeux. C'était une femme grande et carrée, avec des marques rouges sur les joues et des yeux sauvages. « Elle ressemble à Kiba » pensa la petite fille.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la femme, sans sourire, sourcils froncés, question sérieuse.

- Ca va, répondit-elle sans y penser. Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a fait ?

- Téléportation par parchemin, ca fait toujours bizarre la première fois. Je m'appelle Hana Inuzuka, et toi ?

Takibi ne répondit pas, cette _Hana_ savait parfaitement comment elle s'appelait. Son regard passa sur Kaede, qui boudait dans son coin, sur les chiens gris, sur le petit garçon assis sur une chaise, recroquevillé, sur les deux adolescents à l'air farouche, sur la fille brune qui était arrivée avec Hagane. Hagane qu'elle n'avait vue que le temps de réaliser sa présence, son odeur, ses battements de cœur, avant qu'on ne la lui retire de nouveau. Juste le temps de réaliser qu'elle avait été heureuse de la retrouver, triste d'en avoir été séparée, désolée que Shun ne soit pas là avec elles, rien qu'à elles.

Chassant ces émotions nouvelles, dérangeantes, Takibi se secoua et se releva. Dos au mur, face à l'ennemi, instinctivement, mécaniquement. Hana se releva aussi, caressa la tête du chien qui l'avait rejoint. Elle s'adressa aux prisonniers.

- Shino Aburame et moi-même seront vos tuteurs pour la période que durera votre séjour ici. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous expliquer pourquoi, mais nous tâcherons de faire de vous de véritables shinobis, de vous entraîner et de vous endurcir. C'est la dernière fois que vous apercevez les quatre Anbus ici présents, ils seront nos gardiens invisibles et anonymes, vous êtes priés de ne pas faire attention à eux.

Elle fit une pause, le temps que les « Anbus » sortent de la pièce, par la porte et les fenêtres, et ne disparaissent définitivement. Comme des ombres s'évanouissant dans la nuit, ils n'existèrent plus.

- Je m'occuperai personnellement de vous trois, Takibi-san, Kaede-san et Ming-san, continua la femme en les regardant. Et Shino-san se chargera de vous, Shikataro-kun et Shikari-san et Inoji-kun.

Le garçon à la queue-de-cheval noire leva un regard terrifié vers l'homme, tandis que la jeune fille qui semblait être sa sœur lui adressait un coup d'œil méprisant. Le jeune homme blonds se contenta, lui, de le fixer d'un air un peu dégoûté. Takibi les comprenait, car en plus d'être entièrement dissimulé sous son manteau, le shinobi possédait une odeur qui la fit frissonner, lui évoquant les insectes grouillants et venimeux qu'elle avait connus dans la Vallée du Démon. Pour sa part, elle ne lui aurait pas accordé l'ombre de sa confiance.

Dans son coin de la pièce, Kaede renifla d'un air dédaigneux à l'adresse de leur nouvelle tutrice. Puis elle fusilla méthodiquement Takibi des yeux, lui signifiant probablement que leur guerre n'était pas terminée. « Elle ne fait même que commencer, petite pimbêche » pensa Takibi en lui montrant les crocs.

oOo

Kaede courait. Elle courait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, car elle ne perdrait pas la course. En aucun cas elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre contre cette rouquine aux doigts griffus. Et puis, le vainqueur serait dispensé des cinquante pompes avant d'aller se coucher, ce qui n'était pas non plus à négliger. Elle qui était habituée à la plaine vaste et plate, elle n'était toutefois pas avantagée car la compétition se déroulait en forêt, avec de nombreux obstacles à franchir. Mais elle était en tête et c'était bien tout ce qui importait.

Derrière elle, Takibi la suivait de près. Elle entendait sa respiration rapide et puissante, comme si une bête sauvage la pourchassait. Elle sentait presque son souffle dans sa nuque. Depuis longtemps dépassés, Ming et Shikataro avaient abandonné la course en premier, et Shikari et Inoji les avaient rejoints peu après par manque de résistance. Cela aurait du être le cas pour son dernier adversaire, car en vitesse pure Kaede battait même son grand-frère, Fuji. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que l'on puisse lui résister, mais elle avait fini par comprendre que Takibi avait pour elle une incroyable endurance. Tandis qu'elle s'épuisait rapidement à passer les obstacles, la rouquine l'avait progressivement rattrapé, comme un fauve qui traquait sa proie jusqu'à ce que celle-ci rende son dernier souffle.

Kaede surgit dans la clairière et franchit la ligne d'arrivée un cheveu avant Takibi, avec la sensation d'avoir agit comme une idiote. La prochaine fois, elle économiserait ses forces avant de courir comme une dératée, persuadée de semer ses adversaires. Renonçant à toute dignité, elle s'effondra dans l'herbe pour reprendre son souffle. De leur côté, leurs entraîneurs avaient arrêté leur chronomètre et le regardaient d'un air incrédule. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite et aussi longtemps. Mais elle avait gagné. _Gagné_.

Hana Inuzuka leur fit signe d'approcher, et Kaede dut se résoudre à se lever. Du moins, elle en avait eu l'intention. Ses jambes refusèrent de plier, ses bras abdiquèrent sous son poids. Aurait-elle abusé de ses forces ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, après tout… Mais contre cette fille ? C'était impensable.

Mais son souffle erratique ne trompait pas, non plus que sa vision qui se brouillait petit à petit. Elle se résigna à attendre que le malaise passe, comme elle l'avait fait de si nombreuses fois auparavant. Elle en avait l'habitude. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, c'est à la tête rousse qui se pencha sur elle, un sourcil sceptique haussé à son adresse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? grinça Kaede entre deux inspirations spasmodiques.

- Tu vas crever ? demanda Takibi avec indifférence. Fallait pas courir aussi vite dès le début, c'est stupide.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde… j'ai toujours fait… comme ça. Les malaises c'est normal… ça ira mieux quand j'aurai vomi.

La fillette haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le dis. J'ai jamais eu besoin de ça, et pourtant on a fini la course en même temps.

- Quoi ? siffla Kaede. N'importe quoi, j'ai gagné.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil en réponse.

- Si tu avais été ma proie – ou mon ennemie, comme tu préfères – je n'aurai eu qu'à tendre le bras pour te tuer. Tu n'as rien gagné du tout.

Stupéfaction. Frustration. Colère. La jeune fille se tourna sur le ventre et sentit la nausée arriver. Au premier haut-le-cœur, elle vit Takibi s'éloigner en un sursaut de dégoût. Au second, elle sentit qu'on lui tenait les cheveux. Un ricanement retentit.

- Tu vas salir ta crinière de princesse, entendit-elle. Pauvre chose, va.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, Kaede se tourna sur le dos, regarda le ciel. Elle entendait Hana et Shino qui accourait. À côté d'elle, la rouquine ne disait rien, restait simplement là. Penser lui faisait mal à la tête, alors elle se concentra sur la sensation de ses nouveaux vêtements, ceux qu'on lui avait donnés en arrivant dans cet endroit perdu. Rêches, secs, inconfortables. Comme une deuxième peau, celle qu'elle avait toujours eue. Un kimono d'entraînement bleu nuit, aussi sombre que la vie qu'elle menait. Traîne-misère.

Avait-on seulement remarqué, avant aujourd'hui, qu'elle faisait des malaises ?

oOo

Hana soupira en sortant de la bâtisse militaire, où elle avait mis Kaede au repos pour l'après-midi. Elle rejoignit Takibi qui l'attendait patiemment dans l'ombre des arbres, l'air maussade.

- Bon, lui dit-elle. Puisque Kaede-san est hors-jeu on va en profiter pour travailler ton affinité. Tu m'avais dis Terre, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

La jeune femme se gratta la tête, coula un regard hésitant vers ses chiens qui le lui rendirent consciencieusement. Un peu plus loin, Ming cessa un instant de s'entraîner au lancer de kunai pour les observer, puis leur tourna résolument le dos.

- Je ne devrais pas… commença-t-elle. Oh, et puis tant pis. Je vais t'apprendre une de mes techniques personnelles, tu es d'accord ?

Takibi haussa les épaules. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Hana soupira encore une fois. Elle lui montra comment placer ses mains, lui fit une démonstration de la technique, lui apprit comment elle l'avait appelé. Le sol de la clairière trembla. Un monticule de terre, immense, surgit du sol devant les mains de la jeune femme, prit la forme d'une tête de chiens. Elle ouvrit ses mâchoires, tordit le cou et plongea vers le sol, emprisonnant un ennemi invisible dans sa gueule plantée dans la terre.

Un bruit d'enfer, des nuages de poussière.

La petite fille regardait, indifférente. Sa mère faisait tellement mieux, avec tellement plus de subtilité. C'était elle qui aurait du lui apprendre à se servir de la Terre, pas cette femme qui faisait plus de bruit que de ravages. Mais Takibi commençait tout juste à envisager de demander à Hinata de l'entraîner, tout juste à penser à l'approcher, que tout s'était arrêté, que le monde s'était mis à tourner à l'envers et que Konoha était apparue.

Constatant la mauvaise volonté que mettait son élève à écouter ses instructions, Hana perdait inexorablement patience.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, jetant les armes. Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance ou de m'apprécier, simplement d'apprendre ce que je t'enseigne.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, tout ça c'est pour que je puisse servir Konoha, répliqua Takibi. Et j'en ai pas envie.

- Je peux te comprendre, mais ni toi ni moi n'avons le choix.

La jeune femme se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, la regarda dans les yeux, sauvage contre sauvage.

- C'est moi qui ai testé ta sœur au combat, avec les autres prisonniers, reprit-elle d'une voix grave, mortellement sérieuse. Je l'ai fais avec Shino, nous avions ordre de ne pas faire de quartier, il a failli y avoir un mort. Shikataro-kun et Ming-san étaient là, tu pourras leur demander. Alors non, je ne te demanderais pas de me faire confiance, tu ne dois jamais faire confiance à personne. Surtout pas à ceux de Konoha. Mais ici et maintenant, tu peux devenir plus forte pour pouvoir t'en sortir. Saisis l'occasion de progresser, Takibi-san, et tu pourras peut-être t'échapper de la prison où l'on te retient contre ton gré.

Takibi hésita, se mordit les lèvres, découvrant ses crocs par inadvertance. Hana en profita pour reprendre son laïus :

- Crois-moi, les crocs, les griffes, les odeurs, je les connais mieux que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Je suis la seule qui comprenne ça, tu le sais bien. C'est moi qui ai pratiquement élevé Kiba, mon frère. Je suis sûre que tu le connais. C'est moi qui lui ai apprit la chasse, la vie et la mort, les gens et la solitude. Je peux le faire avec toi aussi, si tu le veux bien. Je peux t'apprendre comment supporter les milliers d'odeurs qui te submergent quand il y a trop de monde, comment t'endormir malgré les bruits de la nuit qui te terrifient, comment supporter de porter des vêtements normaux. On a tous connu ça, là où je suis née.

C'était trop. Trop d'un coup pour qu'elle puisse le supporter. Comment était-elle supposée réagir, de toute façon ? Dire « oui madame » et accepter la quantité d'information qu'on venait de lui infliger ? Dépassée, étouffée, Takibi fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait logique face au regard pénétrant, insistant d'Hana.

Elle prit la fuite.

oOo

Tard dans la nuit, Kaede ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était noire comme un four, même les Anbus avaient fermé l'œil. Silencieusement, elle tendit l'oreille et écouta. Ce bruit dérangeant qui l'avait sorti du sommeil, ce bruit qu'on n'entendait jamais dans la sombre demeure des Uchiha. Ce bruit intrigant.

Surprise, elle inspira brusquement, retint son souffle de peur d'avoir été entendue.

Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle était la seule et unique personne à avoir entendu Takibi Uzumaki pleurer.

oOo

Ils les avaient retrouvés, enfin. En trois jours, juste à temps. Shun les observait de loin, malade de curiosité, pendant que Sakura et Sasuke approchaient à pas prudents du groupe qui, semblait-il, les avait déjà repérés depuis un moment. Jamais il n'avait vu Sasuke aussi tendu, et Sakura n'en menait pas large non plus. Ils lui faisaient l'effet de deux loups solitaires allant à la rencontre d'une meute inconnue et potentiellement agressive.

Les deux partis se faisaient face, Sasuke restant prudemment en retrait, Shun ayant reçu l'ordre de rester visible mais suffisamment éloigné pour s'enfuir en cas de problème. Ils ne donnaient vraiment pas l'impression d'approcher des alliés. Sakura s'immobilisa en gardant plusieurs mètres de sécurité. Elle défit la lanière qui maintenait sa hache sur son dos, laissa tomber celle-ci à terre. Sasuke fit de même avec son katana, et Shun se sépara de ses sabres courts à contrecœur. Personne ne déposa ses armes dans l'autre groupe.

Il comptait sept personnes, dont la plupart correspondait à la description qu'en faisaient parfois Naruto et Hinata. Shun repéra même, parmi elles, un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à sa mère et qui devait être Neji Hyuuga. Mais il n'aperçut son père nulle part.

- Salut, fit Sakura après un instant de flottement. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour tailler une bavette, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré la distance, Shun distingua nettement une grande blonde qui levait les yeux au ciel, presque un sourire aux lèvres. Bon signe, espéra-t-il. Les autres déserteurs s'entreregardèrent, l'air hésitant.

- Il faut croire que non, intervint finalement le supposé Neji. Je suppose que toi non plus tu n'es pas là pour ça.

- Effectivement, il y a eu récemment quelques petits problèmes d'effectif dans ma famille. Il semblerait que certaines personnes manquent à l'appel.

Mines renfrognées, les déserteurs approuvèrent de la tête, marmonnant sombrement.

- Si tes enfants ont subi le même sort que les nôtres, Sakura, répondit Neji. Alors tu es la bienvenue parmi nous. Mais il va falloir nous expliquer ce qu'Uchiha fiche ici.

Les regards lancés à Sasuke étaient clairement réprobateurs, voire carrément hostiles. Celui-ci gardait une posture et une expression parfaitement neutre, mais Shun devinait la tension qui le parcourait. Il l'admirait, car à sa place lui aurait sûrement tourné les talons sans demander son reste.

- Il est un peu difficile d'avoir des enfants toute seule, je suis sûre que vous savez comment ça marche. Les abeilles, les fleurs, tout ça tout ça…

Cette fois, plusieurs sourires se dessinèrent. La tension était au maximum mais la bonne volonté n'était pas en reste.

- Et le garçon qui se planque là-bas, qui est-ce ? lança une femme brune coiffée de deux chignons serrés. Il ressemble à un Uchiha, non ?

Shun se mordit les lèvres. Sans la présence de Naruto, il ne voyait même pas comment leur faire croire qu'il était bien un Uzumaki. Sakura soupira.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle. En tous cas, il n'est ni mon fils ni celui de Sasuke. Il s'appelle Shun, et il prétend être le fils de Naruto et Hinata. Par adoption.

Un silence consterné lui répondit. Un homme brun à l'air endormi rejeta la tête et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Un homme aux sourcils épais et à la coiffure monstrueuse parut retenir un éclat de rire. La plupart des personnes présentes donnaient l'impression d'avoir envie de se taper la tête contre un arbre.

- Encore une histoire affreusement compliqué, il n'arrêtera jamais ce cher Naruto, fit la femme à la queue-de-cheval blonde, reflétant probablement l'état d'esprit général. C'est quand même dommage que vous ne soyez pas arrivés deux heures plus tôt, on aurait pu lui poser directement la question. Il est parti tout à l'heure avec Kiba et ses chiens pour amener des renforts.

Shun sentit un poids lui tomber dans la poitrine. Il l'avait manqué de si peu…

- Des renforts ? demanda Sakura. Quels renforts ?

- Des anciens amis parmi ceux qui étaient là il y a seize ans, répondit Neji. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux accepteront de nous donner un coup de main. Mais vous ne les rattraperez jamais, à présent. Tout ce qu'i faire c'est d'attendre leur retour.

- En parlant de ça, intervint Sasuke pour la première fois. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez absolument savoir…

Sakura reprit la parole sur un regard de son compagnon (regard que Shun aurait juré presque suppliant) et entreprit de raconter sa rencontre avec Hiashi Hyuuga, avant de reprendre l'histoire du début, au moment où Shun et Takibi avaient débarqué du jour au lendemain. Ce faisant, elle se rapprocha du groupe, qui l'écoutait à présent attentivement. L'histoire promettant d'être longue, ils s'installèrent sur le sol d'un accord tacite, leurs moindre faits et gestes étroitement surveillés, la méfiance presque palpable. Mais l'objectif était commun, la trêve était signée.

Et Shun, en se remémorant la raison qui les avait poussés à rejoindre les déserteurs, se souvint d'une chose. D'une chose essentielle, qu'ils avaient oubliée. Qu'ils avaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, complètement occultée. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de déranger Sasuke ou Sakura, pas pendant les quasi-règlements de compte qui avaient lieu. Même pour une raison comme celle-ci.

Alors, pendant que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il retourna chercher ce qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux sans même y penser. Celui dont personne ne se rappelait l'existence, le timide, l'introverti, le fils oublié de Sasuke et Sakura.

Hinoki Uchiha.

oOo

Shun ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver. Il lui suffit de retourner à l'endroit de leur ancien campement, et Hinoki était là. Frigorifié, assis sur le tas de bois qu'on l'avait chargé de rassembler, les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. En silence. Le regard fixé sur le sol, il attendait simplement. Que le temps passe ou que quelqu'un se souvienne de lui, peut-être l'ignorait-il lui-même. Comme depuis qu'il avait vu le jour, il était simplement là où on l'avait déposé, comme un paquet encombrant.

Lorsqu'il entendit le jeune homme arriver, il commença par lever un regard terrifié puis, avisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi, parût vaguement déçu. Shun refusa de se demander si le garçon avait espéré voir arriver ses parents. Il soupira, s'approcha tranquillement, ils n'étaient pas pressés.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et contempla son propre reflet. Hinoki était tout ce qu'il aurait pu être, tout ce qu'il avait failli être. Seul, introverti, sans la moindre confiance en lui. Tout ce qu'il aurait été si Hagane n'avait pas existé, si elle ne l'avait pas constamment poussé à bout de nerf, éjecté de ses retranchements, sorti de ses gonds par la peau des fesses. Hinoki, lui, n'avait eu qu'une statue de glace pour sœur, et un frère indifférent. Personne ne l'avait encouragé à exister et, d'après ce que Shun avait put constater par lui-même, personne ne l'avait aimé comme lui avait été aimé par sa famille.

Sans un mot, il prit le garçon épuisé et affamé dans ses bras, et retourna à l'endroit où se trouvaient les déserteurs. Il ne le lâcherait plus.

Tant que je vivrais, songea-t-il, personne ne fera plus de mal à Hinoki.

Foi d'Uzumaki.

oOo

Sakura était presque arrivée à la fin de son récit lorsque Sasuke sursauta brusquement, s'attirant par la même occasion les regards venimeux des personnes présentes. Le menton appuyé sur une main, il avait jusqu'à présent écouté d'une oreille distraite sans prononcer un seul mot. Il eu du mal à y croire tant cela paraissait improbable. Il se leva, tituba un peu.

- Sasuke ? appela Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il ne répondit pas, et la jeune femme frissonna devant le regard qu'il lui jeta. Il fit demi-tour, avança de quelques mètres et se figea, ne respira même plus.

Trop tard, le mal était fait. Le fils d'Uzumaki lui avait rapporté le sien avant même qu'il n'ait réalisé son erreur, son impossible erreur. Sans y penser, il se dirigea vers Hinoki – vers son fils – mais comme toujours se trouva incapable de faire autre chose que de le fixer stupidement, sans oser le toucher. Même maintenant, il était incapable de dire le moindre mot pour le réconforter, pour le consoler. Il n'en avait jamais été capable, avec personne.

Avec leurs deux aînés, Sakura compensait ces lacunes affectives, mais… Mais cette fois-ci, comme toujours, Sakura n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers son troisième enfant.

Et pour la première fois en seize ans, Sasuke haït sa femme autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même.

oOo

Sur une île perdue au fin fond du pays l'Eau, un homme soupira d'aise. Il lisait son livre en se prélassant au soleil, les chants des oiseaux et des cigales berçaient l'après-midi, le sable fin de la plage était délicieusement chaud. Les cheveux gris, la quarantaine bien tassée, il ricanait doucement en tournant les pages, faisait grincer son hamac en se balançant. Le bandeau noir qu'il arborait sur l'œil gauche portait la même plaque métallique depuis les seize années qu'il s'était installé dans le coin. Il semblait que rien ni personne n'ai put le convaincre de vêtir autre chose qu'un vieux kimono tout froissé, ni de lui faire enlever le masque qui lui dissimulait le visage.

Kakashi Hatake profitait paisiblement de sa retraite, persuadé qu'il finirait ses vieux jours à lire des romans douteux. Ce qui, merci bien, lui convenait parfaitement. Sans autre soucis que de se raser régulièrement, il n'avait donc pas prévu l'arrivée brutale de son ancien élève. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu que celui-ci tomberait du ciel, ni qu'il choisirait l'endroit exact où il faisait sa sieste quotidienne pour effectuer son atterrissage incontrôlé. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, dégagé le tronc d'arbre qui l'écrasait et épousseté ses vêtements, Kakashi daigna saluer Naruto en bonne et due forme – c'est-à-dire de lui adresser un signe de tête agrémenté d'un sympathique « salut ! ». On ne changeait pas un homme comme lui, après tout.

En réponse, Naruto entreprit de lui expliquer calmement – hum – la situation et la raison pour laquelle le vieux professeur allait devoir reprendre du service. Celui-ci tenta de lui exposer qu'il n'était plus aussi véloce qu'autrefois et que son entraînement consistait principalement à pratiquer le Tai Chi Chuan au rythme des vagues. Le jeune homme répliqua qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot et que, de toute manière, il ne lui laissait guère le choix. Kakashi hocha la tête d'un air entendu. À vrai dire, il avait su dès le moment où son élève lui était tombé dessus que ses ennuis allaient recommencer.

Mais en réalité, ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'il réalisa à quel point il allait regretter de ne pas avoir choisi un repère mieux dissimulé. Pour être précis, au moment exact où retentit le cri tonitruant du fauve de jade (anciennement de Konoha) clamant l'amitié retrouvée et la jeunesse éternelle, il commença vraiment à avoir des sueurs froides.

oOo

… _à suivre…_

* * *

Voilà, j'ai modifié la partie où les prisonniers arrivent à la base d'entraînement, afin d'ajouter Inoji et Shikari. J'ai aussi modifié quelques passages afin de rendre le tout plus naturel.


	15. Promesses

**Base** : Naruto

**Genre** : Des nouveaux personnages dans l'univers de _Naruto_.

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Naruto _et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto. Par contre, _mes _inventions, _mes _personnages, personne n'a le droit de me les piquer sauf avec ma permission. Nanmého.

* * *

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 15 : Promesses

Il vient toujours un moment où la rébellion n'est plus une option. Aucun homme, aucune femme, ne passe toute sa vie à courber l'échine. Il arrive toujours un beau matin où l'esclave redresse la tête et tente de mordre son maître. Un prisonnier tentera un jour de s'échapper, un opprimé tentera de repousser son tyran, un banni tentera de revenir vers sa patrie. Un vaincu défiera à nouveau son vainqueur.

Ce qui pousse un peuple, un groupe ou une unique personne à se rebeller porte divers noms : le malheur, la colère, la passion… Partant toujours d'une injustice, la lutte pour rétablir l'équilibre souhaité est sans pitié. Mettre à feu et à sang le village de son enfance, massacrer ses voisins, s'allier à ses ennemis. Autant d'actions incompréhensibles qui peuvent s'accomplir durant la bataille. Des actions auxquelles on ne penserait même pas, en temps ordinaires.

La réflexion avant de prendre la décision finale peut durer une minute ou bien des années. Mais une fois décidée, rien ni personne ne peut arrêter la marche de la révolte. La fureur de vaincre gonfle, jusqu'à se confondre parfois, souvent, avec la haine vengeresse. Lorsque la lutte prend l'ampleur inquiétante du désir de châtiment, lorsque les choses commencent à déraper vers l'incontrôlable, les opprimés peuvent devenir les opprimants.

Alors la guerre s'inverse, et continue. Encore et toujours.

oOo

La mission était ennuyeuse. Terriblement ennuyeuse. Hagane, pour la millième fois de la matinée, se retint de soupirer. Le jeune et gras seigneur, arrivé deux jour plus tôt et qu'ils étaient sensés protéger, était un homme égocentrique qui pensait avoir le droit de vie et de mort sur les personnes qu'il employait. Ninjas compris. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de critiquer tout ce qui était critiquable (et même ce qui ne l'était pas) Moroto-sama mangeait et dormait.

Pour ne rien arranger, Hagane subissait la présence de Fuji à longueur de temps. Ils étaient tous les deux assignés à la garde rapprochée du seigneur, postés comme des chiens de garde, le suivant partout où il allait. Officiellement, une telle stratégie avait été adoptée pour que les six autres ninjas puissent surveiller leurs détenus en même temps que leur client, de loin. Mais la jeune fille soupçonnait fortement leurs gardiens de leur avoir simplement relégué la tâche la plus ingrate.

Fidèle à son habitude, Fuji paraissait se moquer de la situation comme de sa première chaussette, ignorant piques et insultes provenant de la part du souverain. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hagane, loin de là. Actuellement occupée à veiller sur la bruyante sieste de Moroto, à bout de nerfs, elle réfléchissait au moyen de fausser compagnie aux shinobis si l'occasion se présentait. Mais être seule contre six, en plus du byakugan d'Hanabi, rendait la chose – il fallait bien l'avouer – parfaitement impossible.

C'est ainsi que, de fil en aiguille, elle en était venue à se demander si elle allait devoir _collaborer_ avec l'espèce d'insupportable mufle narcissique qui lui servait de compagnon de galère. Elle en avait déduit que oui, à son grand désarroi, mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la motivation nécessaire pour aborder le problème avec le principal concerné. Il fallait aussi avouer que ses conversations avec Fuji se limitaient jusqu'à présent à des échanges de sarcasmes plutôt bien sentis.

Ce fut à la nuit tombée qu'Hagane prit sa décision. Elle partirait seule, sans aide. Lorsqu'elle était maintenue à Konoha, elle avait tout intérêt à obéir à ses supérieurs, mais à présent plus rien ne la retenait dans le coin. Patiemment, alors que la lune s'était levée depuis longtemps, elle attendait d'être certaine que le jeune homme à ses côtés dormait à point fermé. Doucement, prudemment, elle se glissa hors de son sac de couchage. Trois Jônins effectuaient leur ronde, les trois autres dont Hanabi dormaient, Moroto ronflait. C'était le moment ou jamais de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle sursauta violemment, sentant une main lui agripper la cheville. Elle baissa les yeux et tomba sur ceux, grands ouverts, de Fuji. Elle était grillée. En silence, il lui fit signe d'approcher mais, voyant les gardes revenir de leur ronde, Hagane retourna rapidement dans son sac de couchage, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas jurer comme un charretier. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et attendit, fixant les yeux noirs qui lui rappelaient tellement ceux de son frère. Plus noirs que la nuit même, noir charbon, noir gouffre, noir sans fond. Des yeux qui donnaient le vertige à qui se plongeait imprudemment dedans.

- Ne gâche pas tout, lui dit-il dans un murmure à peine perceptible. Tu ne parviendras jamais à t'échapper toute seule.

- Alors quoi ? répondit-elle sur le même ton, prenant soin de remuer les lèvres le moins possible. Je suis sensée moisir ici à supporter indéfiniment ce gras-double ?

- Bien sûr que non, à deux on est beaucoup plus forts. Surtout si on a un plan.

Ainsi c'était lui qui avait abordé le sujet en premier. Tant pis. Elle ouvrit grand ses oreilles, prête à écouter la suite, ne lâchant pas un instant le regard sombre qui lui faisait face, se gorgeant de l'illusion qu'il provoquait, celle de faire face à son frère d'âme.

- Je manie les illusions à la perfection, pour peu que je puisse fixer ma cible dans les yeux, continua-t-il. Il suffirait de saisir l'occasion propice pour les piéger définitivement.

À la perfection, rien que ça. En plus d'être inintéressant au possible, le jeune homme se permettait d'être vantard. Merveilleux. Hagane détourna enfin les yeux, les fixant sur le nez, la bouche, le menton, qui rappelaient que Fuji n'était pas celui qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit, sur le foulard bleu nuit qui dissimulait ses chevaux. Qu'il portait même la nuit ?

- Le byakugan d'Hanabi Hyuuga ne se laissera jamais avoir par une illusion, objecta-t-elle. Et je sais de quoi je parle, elle et moi avons la même capacité.

Fuji la regarda pensivement, réfléchissant. À nouveau, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les siens, à elle, trop pâles, vides.

- Alors il faudra profiter d'un instant d'inattention ou bien la combattre. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grimaça-t-elle. Elle a vaincu ma propre mère qui est pourtant beaucoup plus forte que moi.

- Je le sais, Shun nous a raconté ce qui vous était arrivé. Elle vous a pris par surprise et vous n'avez pas pu vous défendre. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est nous qui allons la surprendre.

Hagane s'empêcha de répliquer, faisant taire son inimitié envers le jeune homme. Elle ne gâcherait pas leur seule et unique chance de réussite, dut-elle supporter la prétention de Fuji pour arriver à ses fins.

- Quand veux-tu passer à l'action ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Dès demain, pendant les tours de garde de l'après-midi. Ils les font un par un, c'est le moment idéal.

Un ronflement du seigneur Moroto se fit entendre à ce moment-là.

- Quand à lui, il ne devrait pas poser trop de problème, fit Fuji en haussant les épaules.

oOo

Fait exceptionnel, Moroto ne mangeait ni ne dormait. Il prenait son bain dans les sources chaudes de la demeure et avait exigé qu'on le laisse en toute tranquillité, ce qui était une excellente occasion pour Fuji et Hagane d'effectuer leur tentative. La jeune fille, tout en faisant semblant de monter la garde devant les sources, guettait grâce au byakugan l'instant où Hanabi partirait faire sa ronde à son tour.

Lorsque le moment vint, elle attendit que la capitaine se soit suffisamment éloignée, vérifia qu'elle n'utilisait pas son byakugan – et retint un vague mépris à l'égard d'une telle négligence, qu'elle-même n'aurait pas manqué de faire quelques semaines plus tôt. Puis elle adressa un signe de tête à Fuji qui patientait à côté d'elle, lui faisant comprendre que la voie était libre. Le jeune homme se glissa le long des murs, leste et souple, ne faisant pas le moindre bruit. À vrai dire, il était tellement silencieux que cela en devenait irréel, donnant l'impression de se transformer littéralement en ombre. Avec ses yeux activés à pleine puissance, Hagane surveillait Hanabi tout en observant Fuji surprendre les jônins dans leurs cachettes respectives, un à un. Stupéfaite, elle vit ses yeux devenir rouges, rouge sang, rouge folie, rouge enfer. Les victimes, sans que Fuji n'ai fait autre chose que de les regarder, sombrèrent toutes dans un sommeil artificiel, n'ayant pas même le temps de pousser un soupir. Lorsque tout fut fini, il leva le bras à l'intention de la jeune fille, à travers les murs, signe qu'elle pouvait s'enfuir.

Sans comprendre comment il s'y était pris pour immobiliser les gardes – il n'avait même pas esquissé le moindre geste – elle ne perdit pas de temps à rejoindre le jeune homme et fila droit vers la sortie la plus proche, une fenêtre à quelques mètres de là, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Grisée, elle pouvait presque effleurer la liberté tant désirée, elle la sentait si proche. La fenêtre ouverte lui faisait l'effet d'un écran de lumière vers lequel elle se précipitait.

Mais le drame se produisit, et Moroto choisit ce moment précis pour sortir de son bain. La porte s'ouvrit, la surprenant alors qu'elle venait de grimper sur l'encadrement, qu'elle allait s'élancer dans le vide, s'échapper enfin de sa prison. « Merde ! » jura-t-elle en silence. Elle avait complètement oublié de le surveiller, lui, tant il était insignifiant.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? fit-il, hésitant. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Et où est passé votre compagnon ?

Il n'avait pas encore compris. Quelques mètres plus bas, déjà sorti de la demeure, Fuji sembla deviner qu'elle était en mauvaise posture. Depuis sa position, il articula des mots inaudibles qu'Hagane lut sans peine sur ses lèvres :

- Tue-le. Maintenant.

Le tuer. Bien sûr. Que faire d'autre, sinon ?

N'osant pas réfléchir, elle s'approcha rapidement du seigneur empâté, le saisi à la gorge sans lui laisser le temps d'effectuer un geste, le soulevant au-dessus du sol. Elle du l'attraper à deux mains tant le cou était gros, glissant d'humidité. Elle croisa le regard terrifié de sa victime et serra les doigts. Avec un peu de chance ça ne durerait pas longtemps, espéra-t-elle.

Mais comme une malédiction, le souvenir de Zurui Kikaku surgit brusquement dans son esprit. Tout le sang, toute la folie meurtrière qui s'étaient déversés ce jour-là. Le même regard, la même peur de mourir que dans les yeux porcins qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne _voulait pas_ tuer encore. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, desserrèrent leur prise malgré elle.

Sentant son hésitation, Moroto sortit de sa torpeur et ouvrit la bouche, hurla tant qu'il le put, le son éraillé par la prise de la jeune fille sur sa gorge. Le cri allait fatalement alerter Hanabi, mais Hagane ne put se résoudre à achever son œuvre. Elle n'y parvenait tout simplement pas, terrorisée à l'idée de donner la mort à nouveau. Elle lâcha prise, le corps qui s'égosillait toujours retomba à terre en une masse flasque, grasse. Ce fut à ce moment là que la jeune fille réalisa une chose.

Jamais plus elle ne serait capable de tuer un être humain, aussi répugnant soit-il. Jamais, jamais plus elle n'ôterait la vie à nouveau. Dut-elle renoncer à sa liberté pour cela.

Résignée, elle sentit un kunai se poser sur sa gorge.

- Bien essayé, fit la voix glaciale d'Hanabi Hyuuga.

oOo

Fuji ne la regardait pas, ne disait absolument rien. Il fixait le mur face à lui, redevenu l'être indifférent et effacé qu'elle avait connu quelques jours plus tôt. Par sa faute.

Naturellement, on les avait retirés de la garde rapprochée de Moroto-sama et assignés à la surveillance de la porte principale, où grouillaient tant de serviteurs (tous arrivés en même temps que leur maître) qu'il leur était impossible de s'éclipser sans être immédiatement repérés. On avait fait croire à leur client que les « traîtres » avaient été exécutés et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiété de les croiser à nouveau. Et le seigneur Moroto sortait si peu de sa demeure qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il les aperçoive par ici.

Malgré le passage presque ininterrompu des domestiques, le silence entre Fuji et Hagane était pesant. Ce qui était compréhensible au vu de la gaffe monumentale de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas encadrer son compagnon, sa seule vue l'insupportait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Car en refusant de tuer leur témoin, elle avait gâché non seulement sa propre chance de s'échapper, mais aussi celle du jeune homme. Après leur échec, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne s'était pas enfuit, il avait simplement répondu qu'il aurait été rattrapé de toute façon car il n'avait plus suffisamment d'avance sur ses poursuivants. Et il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis.

Même s'il était peu probable qu'il soit disposé à l'écouter, elle décida de tenter de justifier sa conduite. Ne serait-ce que pour mettre fin à l'ambiance déplorable qui empoisonnait l'oxygène environnant.

- Tu as déjà tué un homme, Uchiha ? demanda-t-elle, mettant directement les pieds dans le plat.

Celui-ci ne parut d'abord pas l'avoir entendu puis, au bout d'un moment haussa les épaules, lentement, indifféremment.

- Non, jamais.

Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Il ajouta :

- Mais je suis sûr que je n'aurai pas hésité, à ta place. Pas quand autant de chose en dépendaient. C'était égoïste de ta part, je pense que tu le sais.

Ignorant le reproche – la provocation – Hagane se demanda si elle devait se confier à lui. Il n'aurait certainement pas été la personne choisie, en d'autres circonstances, mais puisqu'elle n'avait que lui sous la main il ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire.

- Moi je l'ai déjà fais, dit-elle finalement. Il s'appelait Zurui Kikaku, et c'est par sa faute que ma mère a perdu son combat et que je suis réduite à perdre mon temps ici. C'était quelqu'un de profondément mauvais, et je le détestais encore plus que je ne te déteste toi.

Elle s'interrompit, avec l'impression qu'un poids quittait ses épaules pour la première fois depuis ce jour maudit (celui où leur famille avait basculé dans le chaos ou bien celui où elle avait mit fin aux jours du ninja, les deux se valaient). Elle ne lui parlerait pas de la folie, de l'Hagane meurtrière qui l'avait possédé l'espace de cet instant irrévocable. Cela, elle n'en parlerait jamais à personne. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

- Je l'ai tué lorsqu'il est venu me narguer dans ma cellule, dit-elle encore. Je lui ai tranché la gorge. C'était son souvenir, sa peur, son sang, qui ont ressurgies lorsque j'ai tenté de tuer Moroto. Je n'ai pas pu le faire, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

Elle regarda le jeune homme, et constata qu'il avait lui aussi tourné la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, noir contre blanc. Il l'écoutait.

- Je… ne savais pas, dit-il doucement. Je peux comprendre ta réaction, même si ça n'excuse pas tout.

Il parut réfléchir, penchant la tête sur le côté, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres. Il avait presque l'air agréable, comme ça.

- On essaiera encore de s'échapper, reprit-il. Et cette fois, on fera en sorte de ne pas se faire surprendre. Mais il faut que je sache, Uzumaki. Si tu n'avais pas le choix, si tuer était ta dernière chance de garder la vie sauve… Que ferais-tu ?

Sa vie contre celle d'un autre ? Hagane n'en savait rien.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle lentement. J'espère ne jamais avoir à le découvrir.

- Et pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un à qui tu tiens ? insista-t-il. Pour sauver ton frère ou ta sœur, tu ne tuerais pas non plus ?

- Bon sang, mais je ne sais pas ! s'énerva-t-elle. Laisser mourir quelqu'un c'est comme le tuer soi-même, c'est un dilemme impossible à résoudre. Et je ne vois pas comment je serais obligée de tuer une personne pour en sauver une autre, il y a toujours moyen de faire autrement. Il y a toujours le choix.

Brusquement prise d'une inspiration, elle dégaina l'unique kunai qu'elle était autorisée à porter. Métal froid contre sa peau chaude, odeur de fer. Détermination. Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, les serviteurs qui les regardaient d'un air inquiet étaient insignifiants.

- L'homme que j'ai tué me poursuit toutes les nuits, Uchiha, dit-elle, plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Son fantôme hante mes cauchemars. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai fais ce jour-là, et je ne tuerai plus jamais personne.

Sous les yeux effarés de Fuji et des domestiques, elle se trancha la paume de la main, douloureusement. Elle serra le poing, le sang coula, goutta sur le plancher laqué. Elle regarda Fuji dans les yeux.

- Je ne tuerai plus. Sur mon sang, sur mon nom, _je le jure_.

oOo

Ino choisit le moment où Sakura affutait sa hache pour venir lui parler. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne serait pas obligée de la regarder dans les yeux si elle n'en avait pas envie. La jeune femme s'approcha, s'assit en tailleur à côté de celle qui fut un jour sa meilleure amie, qui l'était peut-être toujours. Sakura lui jeta un coup d'œil et retourna à son activité, aussi maussade qu'elle l'était depuis quelques jours.

- Tu comptes tourner autour du pot ou tu passes directement au vif du sujet ? asséna-t-elle brusquement à l'intruse.

- C'est comme tu le sens, Grand Front, répondit Ino. Mais puisque tu as l'air de savoir de quoi je veux parler, autant gagner du temps.

Sakura haussa les épaules, ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? dit-elle enfin. La raison pour laquelle je rejette mon dernier-né ?

- Ca pourrait être un début, oui.

- Comme si j'en savais quelque chose moi-même, marmonna la jeune femme en raclant furieusement sa pierre à affuter sur la lame.

Ino plissa le front, déconcertée. Elle qui n'avait qu'un seul enfant, elle pouvait difficilement imaginer le rejeter, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde. Peut-être sa première grossesse, prématurée, avait-elle dégouté son amie de mettre d'autres enfants au monde. Mais même si elles s'étaient perdues de vue depuis bien des années, elle savait que Sakura avait d'autres enfants. Combien ? Elle aurait aimé le savoir. Oh, elles se voyaient régulièrement, au moins une ou deux fois par an. Mais on ne discutait pas chiffons lors d'un raid contre le village caché de la Foudre.

- Combien d'enfants as-tu, Sakura ? demanda-t-elle.

- Trois, pourquoi ?

- Je cherche à comprendre. Comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Fuji, l'aîné, et Kaede. Ils ont quinze et douze ans. Tu connais déjà Hinoki, ajouta-t-elle après une brève hésitation.

Quinze ans. Et Sakura ne devait avoir que trente-deux ans. Ino n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait eu Inoji, mais la différence ne lui semblait pas aussi creusée.

- Et Kaede, tu l'aimes beaucoup, non ?

- … oui, bien sûr. Si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir, la grossesse et l'accouchement se sont déroulés de la même manière avec eux qu'avec Hinoki.

Soudain, Sakura soupira et jeta plus qu'elle ne posa sa hache à terre.

- Bon, tu veux que je te raconte tout en long, en large et en travers, c'est ça ?

- Ce serait bien, oui, répondit Ino, soulagée de ne plus avoir à lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Alors écoute bien, parce que je ne me répèterai pas. Lorsqu'Hinoki est né, Kaede avait tout juste trois ans et elle avait déjà cette tendance à imiter les glaçons. Elle était incroyablement forte, à un point tel que cela était effrayant. A l'époque, j'ai tout fais pour qu'elle grandisse comme une petite fille normale. Ce à quoi j'ai d'ailleurs lamentablement échoué. Fuji avait six ans, et il était lui aussi très puissant pour son âge. J'étais dépassée, je venais moi-même d'avoir vingt-trois. À vingt-trois ans, on n'est pas capable d'élever trois enfants, surtout si deux d'entre eux manifestent des tendances à grimper sur les murs avec du chakra. Hinoki était un bébé qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'attention, c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par me consacrer entièrement à l'éducation de mes aînés.

- Et Sasuke, il ne t'aidait pas, lui ? l'interrompit Ino.

Sakura coula un regard vers son compagnon qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là, occupé à creuser un trou dans un arbre avec les yeux.

- Sasuke s'est révélé incapable, dès la naissance de Fuji, de s'occuper correctement de ses enfants, reprit-elle. Il les protège lorsqu'un ennemi pointe le bout de son nez, il les entraîne, il leur parle. Mais il n'a jamais eu un mot d'affection pour eux, il n'arrive même pas à les toucher autrement qu'en combattant avec eux. Il n'agit pas différemment avec Hinoki qu'avec les deux autres, finalement. C'est simplement moi qui ai été débordée. Je ne désirais pas une troisième grossesse, mais je n'ai pas voulu avorter lorsqu'elle s'est présentée. Lorsqu'on n'avorte pas à dix-sept ans d'une grossesse involontaire, il n'y a normalement aucune raison de le faire à vingt-deux ans. Mais voilà, le fait est qu'avec les années j'ai fini par… par oublier Hinoki, je crois. Oui, je pense que je l'ai oublié.

Elle se tut. C'était presque logique, en y pensant. Elle s'était inquiétée pour Kaede, dont le comportement n'était pas celui qu'aurait du avoir une petite fille normale, elle avait été obnubilée par Fuji, qui était le premier de ses enfants et son préféré. L'introverti Hinoki n'avait eu aucune chance, à l'époque, de se faire une place dans son cœur.

- Je peux te dire quelque chose, Sakura ? fit soudain Ino.

- Dis toujours…

- Je crois bien que tu es une mauvaise mère.

- Oh ça… je le sais…

La jeune femme tripota sa queue-de-cheval, réfléchit.

- Tu sais, dit-elle. Si ce gamin est aussi timide que tu le dis, c'est sûrement lui qui te ressemble le plus. Tu ne te souviens pas, de la petite Sakura qui n'osait parler à personne ? La petite pleurnicheuse qui ne pouvait rien faire sans moi ?

- J'ai changé depuis, éluda celle-ci, grimaçant à ce souvenir.

- Pas tant que ça, il faut croire, sinon je n'aurai pas eu besoin de jouer aux psychanalystes aujourd'hui. Non ?

Sakura soupira profondément. De toute façon, le mal était fait. Elle ne voyait pas comment rattraper neuf ans de négligence, c'était impossible. Elle regarda son amie, désabusée.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, maintenant ? Le laisser pousser comme une plante, en le nourrissant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de grandir ? Même si j'essayais de l'approcher il ne me laisserait pas faire, c'est trop tard.

- Et bien… répondit Ino. Ce Shun, là, le soi-disant fils de Naruto. Il a l'air de s'en occuper correctement, non ? À mon avis tu ferais bien de le laisser faire, il sera peut-être capable de lui faire retrouver un peu de confiance. Au moins pendant un moment. Les gosses se comprennent mieux entre eux.

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon, avec tout le travail qu'on va avoir à faire. On va probablement les mettre à l'abri loin d'ici le temps que l'orage passe. Je ne tiens pas à les savoir près de Konoha lorsqu'on passera à l'action.

- Tu as raison. Mais n'oubli pas, s'il-te-plaît. Hinoki est ton fils, il ne doit pas devenir celui d'un autre, ni se retrouver orphelin alors que tu peux encore t'en occuper. Promet-moi que tu t'en souviendras, à l'avenir.

Sakura ne répondit pas, détourna les yeux. Pouvait-on vraiment se forcer à aimer un enfant ?

oOo

Shun veillait jalousement sur Hinoki. Furieux du manque de réaction de Sakura et Sasuke, il nourrissait, couchait et s'occupait seul du garçon depuis les quelques jours où il l'avait retrouvé. Hinoki ne paraissait pas s'en plaindre, refusait de croiser le regard de ses parents, sursautait à chaque fois que Shun lui adressait la parole. C'était Sasuke qui avait demandé au jeune homme de prendre soin de son fils à leur place, prétextant qu'ils seraient trop occupés dans les jours à venir pour le faire eux-mêmes.

La vérité, Shun la connaissait bien. La vérité était que Sakura avait brusquement décidé qu'elle ne dissimulerait plus son aversion pour son cadet et l'ignorait délibérément. Sasuke, dépassé, incapable de remplacer sa femme, s'était tourné vers la seule personne qui prêtait un peu d'attention au garçon. La femme blonde dénommée Ino et quelques autres avaient bien essayé de lui prêter main forte, mais Shun défendait quiconque de les approcher. Il en avait assez des adultes et de leurs esprits tordus. Désormais, il se débrouillerait seul.

Dès que Naruto serait de retour, décida-t-il, il exigerait des explications concernant la ressemblance entre lui et Sasuke Uchiha. Il était fatigué de se demander qui était sa véritable famille, usé de tous ces secrets, de l'ignorance dans laquelle on l'avait maintenu pendant toutes ces années. Oui, Naruto lui donnerait ces explications et ensuite seulement il déciderait de ce qu'il ferait. À quelle famille il appartiendrait.

En attendant, il choisissait Hinoki.

oOo

Le monticule de terre se dressa, se modela en une forme incertaine, puis s'effondra à nouveau. Takibi jura. Cette technique lui échappait définitivement, elle ne parvenait à rien. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité de lui donner la forme d'une tête de chien. Hana prétendait que donner une image concrète à une technique aidait à la réaliser. Pour la petite fille, cela ne servait qu'à perdre son temps et son énergie. Mille fois elle avait tenté de l'exécuter, et mille fois elle avait échoué. Elle en avait assez. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Kaede qui s'exerçait elle aussi, à quelques mètres de là. Elle s'entraînait à maîtriser la Foudre, lançant des aiguillons d'éclairs sur les cibles fabriquées par leur professeur. Elle n'en ratait pas une seule, quelle que soit la vitesse ou la distance à laquelle elle les projetait. C'en était rageant.

Depuis la discussion qu'Hana avait eue avec elle, Takibi s'était mise au travail. S'entraînant à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, elle avait désormais un objectif : devenir plus forte que quiconque, le plus vite possible, afin que personne ne puisse plus la forcer à faire ce qu'elle ne désirait pas. Cela lui prendrait des années s'il le fallait, elle se plierait aux ordres de Konoha en attendant… mais un jour, elle se libèrerait de toutes les contraintes, de tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.

Et atteindre le niveau suffisant _avant_ qu'il ne soit atteint par cette peste de Kaede était évidemment indispensable.

oOo

Ça craint, songea Kaede. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester coincée dans ce trou jusqu'à ce quelqu'un vienne l'en délivrer. Mais où aller si elle s'échappait ? Elle ne savait même dans quelle partie du monde elle se trouvait. Errer au hasard jusqu'à retrouver sa famille n'était pas une option. Elle devait absolument découvrir où ils étaient et comment aller à Konoha, là où se trouvaient sûrement ses parents et ses frères. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre des années.

Le soir tombé, elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte de la pièce où discutaient les deux jônins, bien décidée à les espionner jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne quelque chose d'intéressant. Hana et Shino parlaient bas, elle n'entendait pas grand-chose. Ils parlaient de l'entraînement du lendemain, des progrès que leurs élèves avaient effectués dans la journée. Rien d'important.

- Hum hum… fit une voix dans son dos.

Kaede fit un bond, se retint de laisser échapper un cri. Cette imbécile de sauvage lui avait fait une peur bleue. Elle la regardait, accroupie à ses côtés, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Ils ne diront rien de ce que tu veux savoir, tu sais, lui dit-elle en chuchotant. Ils t'ont sûrement déjà repérée depuis longtemps.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? siffla Kaede, furieuse.

- Ton odeur, répondit Takibi en tapotant le bout de son nez d'une griffe. Hana a bien plus d'odorat que moi, et j'ai pu savoir où tu allais en gardant les yeux fermés.

De l'odorat ? pensa la jeune fille. Ils étaient tous retournés à l'état sauvage ou quoi ? Et même ainsi, rien ne prouvait que la rouquine lui disait la vérité. Elle avait changé, ces derniers jours, comme si elle s'était soumise au bon vouloir de leurs gardiens. Et Kaede, aussi égoïste était-elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue par l'attitude de sa rivale. Elle avait sincèrement pensé que celle-ci était aussi farouche, aussi libre qu'elle le laissait penser. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait admiré, malgré elle. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais, qu'elle n'oserait jamais réclamer.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ? murmura-t-elle. Tu es devenue le chien-chien de Konoha, je n'ai certainement pas à te faire confiance.

Takibi découvrit les crocs, plissant les yeux, fronçant le nez, grondant sourdement, et Kaede eut l'impression terrifiante de faire face à une bête sauvage en colère. Ce qui était peut-être vrai. Les crocs blancs brillant dans le noir, les yeux féroces, luisants, rouge sang. Visage monstrueux rapproché tout près du sien.

- Crois-moi seulement si tu en as envie, petite cruche, gronda-t-elle de sa voix rauque, aux son sons roulés longuement dans la gorge. Mais n'imagine jamais que je suis du côté de ceux qui m'ont ôté ma liberté et arraché à ma précieuse solitude. Je leur volerais leur savoir, leurs techniques, jusqu'à la moindre miette, et un jour je les retournerais contre eux. Je les tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier.

Stupéfaite, Kaede ne sut pas quoi répondre. Instinctivement, elle sut que Takibi ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle serait vraiment capable de faire ce qu'elle disait. Elle lécha ses lèvres sèches, calculant à quel point la rage et la puissance de sa rivale pourraient lui être utile si elle projetait de s'échapper. Si la rouquine acceptait de s'allier à elle, rien ni personne ne pourraient plus les arrêter, elle en était certaine.

- Ecoute, chuchota-t-elle. Je refuse de rester ici, je veux rejoindre Konoha où mes parents vont livrer bataille pour libérer mon frère et ta sœur. Si tu m'aidais tu pourrais retrouver ton père, et tu sais parfaitement qu'il t'aiderait bien mieux à progresser que cette kunoichi ridicule. On ne peut pas prétendre apprendre des techniques à n'importe qui, j'ai bien vu que tu n'arrivais à rien avec celle qu'elle tente de te faire rentrer dans le crâne.

- C'est toi qui te trompe, répliqua Takibi, ne recouvrant pas ses crocs, toujours féroce. On n'est pas assez puissantes pour échapper à des ninjas confirmés, pas encore. Je reste ici, je m'entraînerai et j'adapterai cette technique de malheur jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à la maitriser. Je deviendrais plus forte, à n'importe quel prix. Et ce jour-là, crois-moi, ceux qui ont fait du mal à ma famille ne s'en remettront jamais.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en retourna vers leur chambre, laissant derrière elle une Kaede pétrifiée.

oOo

Dans la pièce que la jeune fille espionnait quelques instants auparavant, deux shinobis se regardaient, perplexes.

- Elles croient vraiment avoir été discrètes ? demanda la femme au bout d'un moment.

L'homme haussa les épaules. Sa comparse sourit.

- Avec ces deux furies comme ennemi, Konoha n'a qu'à bien se tenir, plaisanta-t-elle.

Et Hana, en son for intérieur, songeait que si Takibi et Kaede parvenaient à leur fin, le village caché de la feuille ne s'en porterait que mieux.

oOo

… _à suivre…_

* * *

J'en ai profité pour modifier quelques trucs dans ce chapitre, même si la cohérence n'était pas remise en cause. Une simple affaire de détails.


	16. Vers l'étape d'après

**Base** : Naruto

**Genre** : Des nouveaux personnages dans l'univers de _Naruto_.

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Naruto _et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto. Par contre, _mes _inventions, _mes _personnages, personne n'a le droit de me les piquer sauf avec ma permission. Nanmého.

* * *

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 16 : Vers l'étape d'après

Guerre. Bataille, combat, duel, confrontation. Deux camps, deux idéologies, deux mondes. Une seule victoire, une seule défaite. Il n'existe pas de bien ou de mal, dans une guerre. Les morts sont innombrables des deux côtés, les assassins et les traîtres sont partout. Seule compte la victoire d'un camp ou d'un autre. Le vainqueur devient alors le Bien, et le perdant devient le Mal.

Tous les prétextes sont bons pour déclencher une guerre. La haine de la différence, les divergences d'opinion, l'honneur bafoué qui demande réparation… Mais aussi, et surtout, la peur. La peur de perdre ce pourquoi on s'est toujours battu. Perdre ce qui nous tient à cœur, perdre les êtres que l'on aime, perdre nos richesses. Perdre ce qui donne tout son sens à une vie.

Une fois le combat engagé, c'est cette même peur qui force le soldat à rester debout. Il n'y a plus le choix, il faut avancer ou mourir. La peur pousse des armées entières vers l'avant, la lutte pour la victoire sera sans merci. Lorsque tout est en jeu, la peur se transforme en colère, la crainte est oubliée, enfouie sous une couche de haine et de fureur.

Peur et colère. Deux mots, deux camps, deux mondes. Une chose.

oOo

Naruto était en tête du groupe de déserteurs qu'il dirigeait vers le campement. Malgré les innombrables illusions et barrières de protection qui avaient été misent en place, il sentait clairement les différentes sources de chakra qui lui étaient si familières. Qui étaient si rassurantes. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur objectif, selon le plan prévu, tout allait bien. Il avait même repéré, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la présence de son fils parmi eux. Un véritable miracle, il avait eu du mal à y croire. Tout était parfait, tout allait bien.

Tout allait bien, et pourtant…

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pour commencer, pourquoi entendait-il Kiba hurler le nom de ses techniques comme un possédé ? Il ne sentait pourtant pas le moindre chakra hostile à proximité, et le maître-chien était le seul du groupe à vociférer de la sorte. Et il se battait seul, qui plus est. Pas plus que les autres personnes présentes, aucun de ses chiens ne semblait se joindre au combat pour lui prêter main forte, ce qui était en soi une aberration. Même lorsque la meute ne se battait pas, le minimum syndical était d'aboyer des encouragements à tue-tête. Il haussa mentalement les épaules. Si quelque chose clochait vraiment, son groupe ne continuerait pas à discuter joyeusement derrière lui comme de vieilles grand-mères.

Naruto tiqua. Il laissa passer une seconde, tiqua encore une fois, et tendit l'oreille pour de bon. Dans son dos, le silence était de plomb. Même Maito Gai ne pipait mot. Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et, avisant les mines de déterrés que lui adressaient ses compagnons, il comprit qu'il avait raté une information cruciale à un moment ou un autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était encore le dernier à ne pas avoir percuté ?

Tâchant de cogiter le plus vite possible, il se concentra sur le chakra qui émanait du camp, les passant en revue un par un. Et cette fois-ci, il remarqua la nature de l'un deux, tout aussi familier que les autres, bien moins hostile que celui de Kiba. Naruto sentit comme une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac, lui nouant les entrailles. Sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentit pas le courage d'affronter le regard noir qu'il verrait bientôt. Pas maintenant. Pas avec son monde et sa famille qui partaient à vau-l'eau.

_Il_ était là. _Il_ était venu, pour une fois. Et Naruto n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont _sa_ présence l'affecterait lorsqu'il y serait confronté.

oOo

Aujourd'hui était un jour où Kiba Inuzuka se battait comme un demeuré, observa Shun. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'entraîner avec lui quelques fois auparavant, en compagnie d'Hagane, mais jamais leur aîné n'avait ainsi foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir, tourbillonnant à tord et à travers. Après quelques instants d'observation, le jeune homme en déduit que la cible du maître-chien était apparemment – cela n'était pas tout à fait certain, tant la trajectoire était imprécise – Sasuke Uchiha. Celui-ci, apparemment quelques peu affligé, évitait les attaques avec une facilité navrante, autant pour lui-même que pour son adversaire.

Au bout d'un moment, épuisé, Kiba s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, appuyé sur ses genoux. Il lança un regard furibond vers sa petite meute, qui n'avait pas daigné se lancer au combat, se contentant d'observer placidement les assauts de leur maître. Ils semblaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de débordement. Seul Akamaru avait l'air de se méfier de l'adversaire autoproclamé de Kiba, son regard indécis allant du groupe de déserteurs – qui attendaient sagement que l'orage passe – à Sasuke. Si Shun avait bonne mémoire, Akamaru était le chef de meute, le premier chien de Kiba. D'après Naruto, ils étaient liés depuis leur enfance, il était donc probable que le chien blanc soit le seul de la meute à avoir connu Sasuke Uchiha à l'époque où personne n'avait encore déserté Konoha. Les autres chiens, Nako et Maki les deux chiennes huskies, Midori le labrador et Kinmaru le bouvier bernois, étaient manifestement conscients de la confiance relative accordée à l'Uchiha par la majorité, et se contentaient donc de se gratter l'oreille de temps en temps.

Shun échangea un regard incertain avec Hinoki, qui haussa les épaules, apparemment peu intéressé par l'étrange combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Assis sur une grosse pierre, il paraissait fasciné par la composition du sol. Tout en jetant parfois un regard inexpressif vers Sakura, qui observait le combat d'un air vaguement inquiet.

Kiba était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt en compagnie d'autres personnes, qui constituaient manifestement les renforts espérés. Il avait bien sûr repéré Sasuke plusieurs kilomètres à l'avance grâce à son odorat, et n'avait as prit la peine de le saluer – ni de faire connaître sa présence à qui que ce soit – avant de se jeter sur l'indésirable sans autre forme de procès. Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que le combat durait, et Shun sentait sa patience commencer à s'effilocher.

Soudain, Kiba et Sasuke se figèrent en plein mouvement. Ils regardaient fixement un point qui se trouvait derrière le dos de Shun et qui ne devait pas être quelque chose de très plaisant à regarder. Sasuke, en particulier, donnait l'impression d'avoir mangé un citron. Shun se retourna bien vite et tomba, à sa grande stupéfaction, nez-à-nez avec son père pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois. Il avait l'impression diffuse que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis que Naruto avait quitté la Vallée, sans se douter du malheur qui allait s'écraser sur sa famille. Le jeune homme déglutit, osant à peine poser les yeux sur le visage glacé de son père qui dévisageait Sasuke Uchiha.

Au bout de quelques secondes interminables, la statue qu'était devenue Naruto se remit à bouger, sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Shun. Il se dirigea vers lui, mais hésita lorsque le jeune homme ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul. Trop de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'il se sente capable d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Il avait trop de questions à poser à celui qu'il avait considéré comme son père, trop de doutes quant aux années de son enfance qu'il avait passé dans l'ignorance. C'en était assez, à présent Shun voulait des réponses. Devant son regard accusateur, Naruto eut un sourire désabusé, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Plus tard, la discussion désagréable, Shun, fit-il avant de se tourner vers Sasuke.

Celui-ci passait en revue les nouveaux venus avec une méfiance presque palpable. Mais lorsque Naruto croisa son regard, il détourna le sien avec mépris, comme pour refuser de reconnaître sa présence. Shun sauta sur l'occasion.

- Je veux mes réponses _tout de suite_, dit-il sèchement. Qui est mon père ? Et ma mère ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu connaissais quelqu'un qui me ressemble autant ? Qui est Sasuke Uchiha pour moi, exactement ?

Naruto parût gêné. Hésitant, il regarda l'assemblée qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène, tout aussi avide de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il se gratta la tête, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il cherchait ses mots – ce qui pouvait prendre un certain temps.

- Nous aussi on aimerait bien savoir, Naruto, lança soudainement Sakura. Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ce gosse ? Ce n'est pas très honnête de ta part, il me semble.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas se sentir acculé de cette manière, et surtout pas sous le regard quasi-accusateur d'une vingtaine de personnes. Mais il devait répondre à son fils, il le savait. Il lui devait au moins ça.

- Pour ce qui est de tes parents biologiques… répondit-il finalement. Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Hinata et moi t'avons trouvé dans un village lorsque tu n'avais qu'un an, alors que nous étions en vadrouille pour trouver une cachette convenable pour établir un foyer. Tu étais déjà orphelin, à l'époque. D'après les témoignages que nous avons put récolter, ta nourrice ne s'était jamais très bien occupée de toi et elle venait de mourir. Même tout petit, tu ressemblais déjà à un Uchiha, nous t'avions tout de suite repéré. Je pense que c'est pour ça que nous t'avons adopté au lieu de te confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut-être pas. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de laisser l'héritier potentiel d'un dôjutsu se balader parmi les civils. C'était trop dangereux, et c'était notre devoir.

Shun serra les poings, furieux et blessé. Naruto ne mâchait pas ses mots à dessein, pour ne pas flancher dans son récit et en terminer le plus vite possible, il s'en doutait bien. Mais ces mots sans sentiment, justement, lui étaient insupportables à entendre.

- Hagane avait le même âge que toi, reprit Naruto. Au début, nous pensions que tu étais le fils de Sasuke puisque son frère, Itachi Uchiha, était mort deux ans auparavant. Il n'y avait aucun autre candidat en vie à part lui. Mais Sakura avait déjà eut un enfant de lui, il était donc illogique qu'il ait refusé de s'occuper d'un deuxième. Sauf s'il ignorait son existence. Ou qu'il l'ait conçu en trompant Sakura, et donc en souhaitant le lui cacher. Je ne l'ai jamais su, à vrai dire. Qu'en penses-tu, Sasuke ?

Celui-ci était appuyé contre un arbre et faisait semblant de ne pas écouter. Mais lorsque l'insinuation atteignit son cerveau, il tourna brusquement la tête vers Naruto.

- Ce gosse n'est pas à moi, siffla-t-il méchamment. Et j'aurai apprécié autant que toi avoir la réponse à mes questions, aucun besoin de faire ce genre de remarque.

- Le mystère reste donc entier, fit le blond en haussant les épaules et en se détournant.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière question, intervint Shun. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dis pendant toutes ses années, alors que tu connaissais Sasuke Uchiha ?

- Parce que tu es _mon_ fils, fit Naruto en croisant les bras d'un air de défi, perdant patience. Pas le sien. Il aurait bien put être ton père biologique, je ne t'aurais pas laissé à lui pour autant. C'est moi qui t'ai élevé, je suis ton père, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais soucié de toi.

Il était maintenant franchement agacé par le regard de son public improvisé et le _jugement_ qu'il pouvait sentir à son encontre, d'autant plus qu'il était fatigué par son voyage, anxieux quant à l'intégrité de sa famille, et extrêmement tendu par la présence toute proche de ce satané Uchiha qui avait l'art d'apparaître aux moments les plus inopportuns. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait put retenir l'ironie méchante de ses paroles envers son fils.

- Tu es satisfait, maintenant ? Ou bien peut-être que tu voudrais lancer une polémique et remuer ciel et terre afin de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de s'occuper de ça alors que tes sœurs sont prisonnières et probablement en danger de mort ?

Shun tressaillit. Jamais Naruto ne s'était adressé à lui sur ce ton. Lui crier dessus, lui tirer les oreilles et lui donner des coups de pied au cul, ça oui, il connaissait. Mais ce ton cinglant qui creusait un fossé presque physique entre eux, c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Mais sa réponse ne lui convenait pas. C'était trop facile de lui sortir l'excuse du père adoptif et écraser la vérité en portant des œillères. Il voulait savoir. Balbutiant, il perdit ses mots dans une colère qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver un jour, sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était furieux, il sentit ses yeux picoter douloureusement. Sakura se porta à son secours et exprima les mots qu'il n'osait prononcer devant celui qui l'avait vu et fait grandir.

- Tu sais, Naruto, dit-elle pesamment, froidement. Sasuke fait très probablement partie de la famille proche de Shun. Un oncle ou un cousin éloigné, sûrement. Par conséquent, il a parfaitement le droit de réclamer sa paternité. Bien plus que toi, en tous cas.

Elle ajouta, comme pour sceller la déclaration de guerre :

- Tu nous as caché l'existence de ce garçon pendant des années, alors que nous aurions pu nous en occuper nous-mêmes. Alors que nous aurions _dû_ le faire. Toi et Hinata avez joué aux précepteurs, très bien, parfait. Mais regarde le résultat à présent : à quatorze ans, il ne sait pas se servir du sharingan, il ignore tout de l'histoire de ses ancêtres, il ne sait même pas quel est son véritable nom, celui qu'il a reçu à la naissance et non pas celui que vous lui avez attribué.

Naruto encaissa les paroles de son amie de toujours, la jaugea, la fixa dans les yeux. Et Shun eut peur, vraiment. Il eut des sueurs froides, recula de plusieurs pas, se concentra désespérément pour s'empêcher de fuir à toutes jambes. Car Naruto était en colère. Il était en colère et regardait Sakura comme il avait regardé Kiba le jour où celui-ci lui avait annoncé la mort d'un certain Konohamaru.

Et ce jour-là, l'enfer lui-même s'était déchaîné sur la Vallée du Démon.

oOo

Dans sa cellule, Hinata sursauta. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Machinalement, elle passa une main sur son ventre, rassurant la petite vie de trois mois qui y grandissait. Se rassurant elle-même, aussi. Elle qui était liée à Kyuubi d'une manière presque indistincte depuis qu'elle partageait sa vie et ses enfants avec Naruto, elle savait, elle _sentait_ que le monstre s'était réveillé. Et elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que Naruto soit capable d'en reprendre le contrôle avant de faire trop de dégâts. Suffisamment de dégâts pour être ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre avant des mois. Des années.

Ou jamais.

oOo

Hagane était mal à l'aise. Son chakra s'était troublé brusquement, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Comme un afflux de sang qui faisait battre la chamade à son cœur, douloureusement. Ce n'était pas au point de l'empêcher de s'en servir correctement, bien sûr, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle prenne la peine de s'y attarder. Elle mit cela sur le compte du stresse, sans en être vraiment convaincue. Le stresse aurait pourtant pu être une raison parfaitement adéquate car ils allaient tenter le soir même, Fuji et elle, rien de moins qu'une séance d'espionnage. Ils savaient que les jônins parlaient tous les soirs entre eux et, même s'ils n'apprenaient rien d'intéressant, ils ne perdaient rien à tenter leur chance.

Actuellement postée en surveillance, à travers quelques murs de précaution, elle s'assurait que leurs gardiens (et en particulier Hanabi, bien sûr) ne remarquaient pas la présence de Fuji juste derrière leur porte, l'oreille collée au panneau. Elle ne pourrait rien faire s'il se faisait surprendre, évidemment, pas avec la distance qui les séparait et pas sans se faire prendre à son tour. Mais elle pourrait sauver sa propre peau – et mentir correctement si jamais il réussissait à s'échapper à temps et qu'elle devait témoigner de ne pas l'avoir vu quitter son lit.

Fuji resta environ une heure au même endroit, jusqu'à ce que les jônins aient fini de discuter. Puis, silencieusement, il rejoignit Hagane dans leur chambre. Elle attendit qu'il se soit glissé à l'abri dans son lit pour lui demander un compte-rendu détaillé. Il resta un moment silencieux, apparemment sous le choc de ce qu'il avait pu entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune fille. Tu as vu un fantôme ?

Fuji se lécha les lèvres avant de répondre enfin.

- Ils ont parlé de l'endroit où sont retenues nos petites sœurs, murmura-t-il, stupéfait. Je sais exactement où elles sont.

- Elles ne sont pas à Konoha ? hésita Hagane.

- Non, on les a emmenées complètement au sud du pays. Avec d'autres prisonniers, il me semble. On serait les seuls à avoir été envoyés en mission.

- Mais pourquoi nous éloigner de cette manière ? Qu'est-ce que ça leur apporterait ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-il. Les jônins se demandaient pourquoi Danzô – l'Hokage, c'est ça ? – prenait autant de précautions pour un plan qui ne pouvait que fonctionner. D'après eux, il n'y aurait aucun risque d'échec.

- Un plan ? Je suppose qu'ils n'en ont pas dit plus à ce sujet ?

- Non, dit Fuji en se rongeant un ongle, apparemment frustré. Mais il est forcément lié à la raison pour laquelle on est ici. On n'envoie pas au même moment tout un tas de prisonniers à travers le pays simplement pour le plaisir.

- Avant votre arrivée, on nous disait qu'on nous avait capturés pour servir Konoha en tant que ninjas, l'informa Hagane. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, ils devaient savoir que nos parents ne resteraient pas sans rien faire. Et vu le nombre de prisonniers, ça doit faire un sacré paquet de déserteurs qui en veulent au village.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être ça, le véritable objectif ? fit soudain le jeune homme. Attirer les déserteurs dans un piège et se servir de nous comme appâts ?

Hagane haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être. Sûrement, même. Mais si on nous a mis brusquement à l'écart, ça doit vouloir dire que nos parents sont sur le point d'attaquer. Konoha doit vouloir se servir de nous comme otage au cas où les choses les choses dégénèreraient.

- Ce qui expliquerait les précautions jugées superflues dont parlaient les jônins. Mais c'est stupide, les déserteurs ne veulent pas détruire Konoha, simplement nous récupérer. Dès qu'ils s'apercevront que nous n'y sommes plus, ils délaisseront le village.

- Sauf si Konoha n'a pas l'intention de les laisser s'enfuir.

- Et pour être sûr à ce point de les vaincre, il faut avoir un atout de taille en réserve. Ce serait logique, ou alors ce Danzô sous-estime vraiment ses ennemis.

Honnêtement, Hagane se moquait de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été capturés. Le fait était qu'ils étaient prisonniers et que cela ne convenait à personne. Si les déserteurs attaquaient, ils seraient battus à coup sûr par cet atout inconnu. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité aux déserteurs si elle se contentait de les rejoindre. Non, il fallait faire quelque chose qui leur permettrait de remporter la victoire.

- Dis-moi, Fuji, murmura-t-elle. Tu as dis un peu plus tôt que tu savais exactement où étaient retenues nos petites sœurs ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

- Au kilomètre près.

- Alors quand nous les aurons délivrées, poursuivit-elle. Il faudra découvrir en quoi consiste cet atout.

- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord…

oOo

Ils étaient à table, et Takibi mangeait. Elle engloutissait son repas comme si on allait le lui retirer de la bouche, pour être précis. Ce qui, du point de vue de Kaede, n'était pas une expression au sens figuré. La rouquine se méfiait réellement de ses compagnons de table effarés, ne les quittant pas des yeux pendant qu'elle vidait ses bols de riz. Seule sa rivale n'était pas étonnée par la suspicion de la jeune fille, vu la quantité de chakra qu'elle avait dépensé et qu'elle devait compenser par la nourriture. Lorsque Takibi manifestait un besoin d'une telle importance, mieux valait le lui accorder sans tarder si on ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences, songea-t-elle, quelques peu blasée.

Kaede l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, dans la journée, pister leur professeur sur plusieurs kilomètres grâce à son seul odorat, les yeux bandés, réduire en charpie des dizaines de cibles en ne se servant que de ses griffes de mains et de pieds, tourbillonnant d'un épouvantail à l'autre comme un chat sauvage, battre Inoji et Shikari à deux contre un. Seule la technique de la tête de chien lui avait encore échappé. Encore heureux, car les progrès de la rouquine frisaient déjà l'indécence.

Quant à elle, elle se contentait d'affiner les techniques qu'elle connaissait déjà. Les aiguillons de foudre, le lancer de shurikens, et bien sûr le taijutsu. Elle connaissait également une technique appelée de le Chidori que lui avait enseigné son père, mais elle éviterait autant que possible d'en faire la démonstration devant les ninjas de Konoha. Hana Inuzuka lui avait donné un sabre pour qu'elle puisse pratiquer cet art qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle avait apprit à le manier très jeune, mais elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence : aussi douée fut-elle, cette pratique l'ennuyait à mourir. Elle n'en avait jamais rien dit à personne, bien sûr. Son talent au sabre était une des rares choses auxquelles ses parents ne trouvaient rien à redire, qui était-elle pour leur asséner qu'elle n'en voulait plus par manque de goût ?

Ainsi, les jours passaient et Kaede manipulait ce sabre grossier qu'elle supportait de moins en moins. Terminant son repas, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la pièce où étaient entreposées les armes d'entraînement. Le lendemain, la journée entière serait consacrée à la manipulation des armes. Elle se sentait fatiguée rien que d'y penser.

oOo

Le lendemain, Kaede se leva péniblement. Elle avait mal au ventre, avait envie de vomir. Des symptômes purement psychologiques, elle le savait, mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'entraîner efficacement dans un état pareil. À l'heure dite, pourtant, elle se traîna tant bien que mal vers le terrain, dissimulant soigneusement son malaise. Pendant que Takibi se démenait avec ses shurikens, elle s'échauffa mollement en pratiquant les katas basiques, avec l'impression de manier son sabre comme un manche à balai. Mauvaise journée.

Un peu plus tard, Hana la défia au sabre pour évaluer sa progression. Et la battit à plate couture. C'était bien la première fois que Kaede était incapable de se défendre à ce point, depuis qu'elle s'entraînait avec son professeur. Elle regarda ses mains accrochées au sabre comme des sangsues, étonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, aujourd'hui ?

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle à Hana. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je ne me sens pas très bien je crois.

Hana la considéra pensivement, son regard passant du sabre à Kaede. Celle-ci se renfrogna plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle détestait qu'on la jauge ainsi, surtout lorsqu'elle s'était humiliée de la sorte.

- Tu maîtrise la technique à la perfection, lui dit finalement son professeur. Mais ton esprit n'y est pas. Un sabre et son propriétaires sont sensés former une entité unique, mais lorsqu'on te regarde, on a plutôt l'impression que tu aimerais le jeter le plus loin possible. Aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, mais ça confirme ce que je pensais.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire, de toute façon ? cracha Kaede. Je sais manier le sabre, c'est une arme redoutable, le reste viendra simplement avec de l'entraînement.

La jeune femme sourit, amusée.

- Qui t'a apprit de telles sottises ? Une arme qui ne convient pas à ta personnalité ne s'adaptera jamais à ton bras. Le sabre n'est pas fait pour toi, ça me semble évident. Attend-moi là, je reviens.

Sur ce, Hana lui enleva le sabre des mains et l'emmena avec elle dans la bâtisse. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard en portant un objet long et fin. Lorsqu'elle revint auprès de Kaede, celle-ci fixa la nouvelle arme d'un air dubitatif.

- Un arc ? J'ai jamais touché à ça, moi.

- Pas de discussion, la coupa Hana en lui fourrant l'objet dans les bras. Essaie tout de suite sur la cible là-bas.

Kaede ne bougea pas, prise au dépourvu.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune femme avec impatience.

- Vous… ne m'avez pas donné de flèche.

- Qui a dit que tu en avais besoin ? Personne ne se donnerait autant de mal sur la décoration si cet arc n'avait rien de spécial. Regarde mieux et fais fonctionner ta cervelle.

Dubitative, la jeune fille obéit et observa l'arme. Il était fait de bois, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Mais de fines gravures le parcouraient, et formaient des dessins qui rappelaient des éclairs durant un orage à Kaede. Est-ce qu'elle était sensée modeler son chakra de foudre en forme de flèche, pour s'en servir ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Hana, puis haussa les épaules. Elle ne perdrait rien à essayer.

Elle fit face à la cible, réalisant confusément que son corps trouvait instinctivement la position adéquate pour tirer. Elle banda l'arc, sentit son chakra se modeler presque de lui-même. La flèche se matérialisa avec une facilité déconcertante. Lorsqu'elle lâcha le trait, la puissance du tir la fit vaciller. La flèche fendit l'air avec le sifflement caractéristique des techniques de foudre, évoquant le cri de milliers d'oiseau. La cible n'explosa pas, ne frémit même pas, à vrai dire. Mais la flèche laissa en son centre, et plusieurs mètres derrière, un trou béant de la taille d'un poing, aux contours carbonisés et fumants.

- Parfait, s'exclama Hana, ravie. Mais ne t'avise pas de te contenter de ça. Au travail !

oOo

Epuisée, Kaede se surpris le soir même à imiter la gloutonnerie de Takibi. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi vidée de chakra. Jamais sans faire de malaise, en tous cas. Et, une autre expérience nouvelle, elle se sentait pleinement satisfaite de son travail. Elle était _grisée_ par sa journée. Pour elle, l'entraînement avait toujours été synonyme d'effort et douleur. Avant ce jour, elle aurait été incapable d'imaginer ressentir du plaisir à le pratiquer. Le taijutsu était amusant, le lancer d'aiguilles de foudre lui plaisait, mais sa découverte de l'arc n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent.

Tout en réclamant un nouveau bol de riz sous le regard hilare d'Hana, elle songea aux paroles de la rouquine, quelques jours plus tôt. « Je leur volerais leur savoir, leurs techniques, jusqu'à la moindre miette, et un jour je les retournerais contre eux ». Elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, à présent, mais le sentiment d'urgence qu'elle éprouvait ne s'était pas dissipé, au contraire. Elle avait l'impression féroce que le temps lui était compté et qu'elle avait tout intérêt à engloutir le savoir aussi vite que son repas.

Takibi, quant à elle, observait Kaede avaler ses bols avec une certaine circonspection. Après un instant de réflexion, elle rassembla prudemment les éléments de son repas un peu plus près d'elle.

oOo

Naruto se contrôlait de mieux en mieux, au fur et à mesure qu'il vieillissait. Il sentait que Kyuubi avait atteint l'extrême limite de ce qu'il pouvait contrôler, mais il tint bon. Car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer maintenant, trop de choses étaient en jeu. S'il perdait le contrôle, leur emplacement serait immédiatement repéré par Konoha et il n'y aurait plus aucune chance de secourir sa famille.

Mais c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il souhaitait à ce point faire du mal à Sakura. Il voyait rouge et son jugement était influencé par celui de Kyuubi, il le savait. Mais bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait la _haïr_ à cet instant précis. Elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait. Hinata et lui leur avait caché l'existence de Shun dans son propre intérêt.

- Dis-moi, _Sakura-chan_, gronda Naruto, la voix déformée par le chakra maléfique qu'il peinait à maîtriser. À ton avis, comment aurais-tu réagit le jour où je t'aurais apporté un petit Uchiha qui n'était pas de toi, alors que ce cher Sasuke était le dernier des membres de sa famille encore en vie ? Je suppose que tu aurais sauté de joie, bien sûr, et que tu l'aurais accueilli sans rechigner sous ton toit ?

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la manière dont la colère de Kyuubi déformait les traits de Naruto. Ses crocs et ses griffes lui faisaient peur, son visage devenait si monstrueux qu'elle se mettait à guetter la moindre parcelle d'humanité qui pouvait la rassurer. Elle qui craignait plus que tout de devenir un jour la proie de cette fureur, elle avait été bien imprudente en le provoquant de la sorte.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu aurais été capable de le tuer, continua-t-il. Peu importe à quel point tu l'aurais regretté ensuite, tu l'aurais fait, tu le sais parfaitement.

- C'est faux ! se défendit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis, mais je n'aurais jamais fais une chose pareille !

Naruto se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer. À son grand étonnement, ce fut Shun qui craqua en premier.

- J'en ai assez ! s'écria-t-il, sous les yeux stupéfaits de son père. Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous ne pensez qu'à vous ! Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de ton propre fils, Sakura-san, avant d'essayer de t'approprier celui des autres ? Tu n'es même pas capable de prendre soin d'un troisième enfant, et tu en voudrais un quatrième qui ne vient même pas de toi ?

Il ne pouvait pas tolérer de telles paroles, pas après avoir passé des jours à s'occuper d'Hinoki, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même par la faute de cette femme. Sakura eut l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de poing. Mais il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il les regarda, tous. Ses yeux le brûlaient férocement, il les détestait. Tous des hypocrites.

- Je ne suis à personne, je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même, est-ce bien clair ? Je me fous du sharingan, de le posséder ou pas. Je voulais seulement qu'on me rende mes sœurs et on me prend jusqu'à mes parents et mon existence tout entière, qui vous a donné le droit de faire ça ?

Il ne savait plus à qui il s'adressait. Il suffoquait de rage et de douleur au souvenir de ses sœurs, de celui d'Hinoki qui attendait en vain près de son tas de bois. Sa vision changeait. Il distinguait à présent distinctement les flux de chakra des personnes qui l'entouraient.

- Je vous hais, je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il pouvait modifier son environnement à sa guise, s'aperçut-il. Faire surgir des flammes sur la cime des arbres, les éteindre, puis les rallumer à nouveau. L'eau était devenue rouge, les rochers riaient comme des déments, le vent soufflait dans tous les sens avec un bruit de tonnerre. Et derrière son père, l'ombre terrifiante du Démon-Renard le fixait droit dans les yeux. Et jubilait.

Il était en train de devenir fou, s'aperçut Shun en commençant à paniquer. Ses yeux allaient exploser, tant ils lui faisaient mal. Les silhouettes des shinobis autour de lui s'effaçaient progressivement, ne laissant derrière eux que la couleur de leur chakra, qui se transformait en des dizaines d'yeux menaçants. Il était seul. Seul avec ce monde qui se transformait en cauchemar. Le ciel était devenue noir, la lune avait atteint une taille démesurée et grossissait toujours. Elle allait s'écraser sur lui, l'emporter en même temps que ces arbres qui ondulaient comme des serpents.

- N-Non… gémit-il en fixant l'astre énorme et terrifiant, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Soudain, il sentit une main lui agripper fermement le menton et lui relever la tête. Le regard implacable qui plongea dans le sien avait la couleur du sang, du sang dans lequel tourbillonnaient trois points noirs hypnotiques. Il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Les visions d'horreur autour de lui disparurent, le rouge qui lui faisait face avait prit toute la place.

Et Shun perdit conscience.

oOo

… _à suivre…_

* * *

Là aussi, quelques détails modifiés afin de réajuster la cohérence.


	17. Agir

**Base** : Naruto

**Genre** : Des nouveaux personnages dans l'univers de _Naruto_.

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Naruto _et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto. Par contre, _mes _inventions, _mes _personnages, personne n'a le droit de me les piquer sauf avec ma permission. Nanmého.

* * *

**Et grandir...**

Chapitre 17 : Agir

La sensation de flotter sans savoir où aller, sans savoir comment y aller. Les idées floues qui refusent de prendre une forme précise, celles qui sont si nombreuses qu'on ne sait jamais par laquelle commencer. Celles qu'on attend simplement, dans l'espoir qu'elles mûrissent d'elles-mêmes. Dans l'espoir de mûrir soi-même, peut-être. Sans doute.

Ces idées-là sont des pierres précieuses à l'état brut, dit-on. Comme le diamant, elles sont encore plus proches du charbon que du joyau. Certaines d'entres elles resteront toujours à l'état de songe, d'autres finiront par tomber en poussière sans avoir atteint la genèse qui les porteront à leur apogée. Ce qui les freine, ce qui les fait disparaître dans les méandres du souvenir, nul ne le sait. Certains avancent que la peur est l'obstacle principal de ces songes. La peur d'avancer, la peur de réaliser l'ampleur de sa propre ambition. D'autres évoquent la simple paresse, le refus motivé par la colère, ou encore le manque de temps ou de moyens.

Mais parfois, une idée, un espoir, un vague désir, se révèlera plus lumineux que les autres. Porté par la passion, talonné par l'obsession, précédé de la volonté, l'idée grandit, se transforme et devient…

Action.

oOo

Lorsque Shun se réveilla, sa tête le lançait douloureusement, et ses yeux brûlaient comme des charbons ardents. Il gémit, gigota un peu, et réalisa qu'une compresse était posée sur ses paupières fermées. Elle tomba lorsqu'il tenta de se relever.

- Ne bouge pas, fit une voix masculine près de lui. Et n'ouvre pas les yeux trop brusquement.

Shun entrouvrit lentement les paupières. La lumière l'aveuglait atrocement, mais il s'y habitua peu à peu. Les contours flous du visage penché sur lui se précisèrent, et il finit par reconnaître celui de Sasuke Uchiha. Derrière lui, Naruto était tenu à distance par deux de ses compagnons, un homme masqué aux cheveux blancs et un autre dont la tenue verte donna immédiatement la migraine au jeune homme.

- Est-ce que tu vois normalement ? lui demanda Sasuke.

- Heu… je crois.

-Rien n'est flou ? Pas de vertige ? insista-t-il.

Shun cligna des yeux et se redressa, aidé par Sakura qui se tenait de l'autre côté de lui. Sa vision tanga un instant, mais se stabilisa presque aussitôt.

- Non, ça va, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le sharingan est le dôjutsu héréditaire de la famille Uchiha, répondit Sakura. Il n'est pas actif chez n'importe qui, seulement chez les sujets les plus puissants. Il se manifeste souvent au début de l'adolescence, et se déclenche sous le coup d'une forte émotion, en réponse au stresse subit par le porteur.

- Du moins c'est ce qu'on disait lorsque le clan existait encore, la coupa Sasuke. Aujourd'hui ma famille est la dernière représentante de ce dôjutsu. Mis à part toi.

Voilà qui constituait une preuve inébranlable de sa filiation à ladite famille, songea Shun. Et Naruto, vu son expression amer, le savait aussi. Il se dégagea prestement de ses gardiens provisoires – lesquels ne se firent pas vraiment prier – et vint s'accroupir auprès de son fils, Sasuke lui laissant la place. Il jeta un regard mauvais à l'attention de Sakura, ce qui rappela brusquement au jeune homme le sujet de leur dispute, avant la manifestation étrange de son nouveau pouvoir. La jeune femme hésita, mais finit par s'éloigner de quelques pas avec son compagnon.

- Comment tu te sens, Shun ? demanda Naruto à voix basse pour garder leur discussion privée.

- Ça va, répondit-il, en se frottant un œil douloureux. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur, tout à l'heure, mais ça va. Et…

Il hésita.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu… Je crois que j'ai vu Kyuubi.

Son père fit la grimace, puis il soupira.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une des particularités du sharingan. Sasuke a même parlé avec lui, une fois.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Shun. Ça _parle_ ?

Naruto ricana et aida son fils à se relever complètement.

- Ça parle et ça a pas mal de répartie, si on prend le temps de le provoquer. Mais je te le déconseille, surtout que j'aimerai que tu évites de revenir fouiner dans mon esprit. Il s'y trouve des choses assez personnelles.

- J'ai pas fais exprès, se renfrogna Shun. D'ailleurs j'ai pas du tout envie de recommencer.

Son père l'emmena un peu plus à l'écart sous les yeux des ninjas qui les observaient d'un air prudent. Il lui sourit d'un air encourageant, mais Shun savait que cette expression servait le plus souvent à dissimuler son embarras.

- Puisqu'on parle de ça, Shun, fit celui-ci. Je t'avoue que j'avais espéré que ces yeux ne se dévoilent jamais, car ils n'apportent que des emmerdes. Mais c'était un peu utopiste de ma part, on dirait. Je m'y étais préparé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils apparaissent à un moment aussi… aussi inopportun.

- Et ? demanda Shun en haussant les épaules.

- Et maintenant qu'ils sont là, continua son père. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à les maîtriser.

- J'en ai pas vraiment envie. Ils me fichent la trouille, ces yeux. En plus, tu as dis toi-même qu'ils n'apportaient que des ennuis.

- C'est justement parce qu'ils sont dangereux, autant pour toi que pour les autres, qu'il faut absolument que tu apprennes à les contrôler, insista Naruto. J'ai vu ceux de Sasuke à l'œuvre, bien plus d'une fois, et j'ai vu à quel point ils l'ont emmené aux limites de la folie parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui apprendre à s'en servir correctement.

Encore une fois, cette allusion au passé commun de son père et de Sasuke et Sakura titilla la curiosité du jeune homme. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la mystérieuse enfance des ses parents.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke-san et Sakura-san ? demanda-t-il. Sakura-san m'a dit que vous aviez fait partie de la même équipe de ninja, et j'ai cru comprendre que Sasuke-san avait déserté Konoha bien avant vous.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, éluda son père d'un geste agacé de la main. Et tout cela s'est passé il y a plus de quinze ans, c'est une histoire ancienne.

- J'ai le droit de savoir ! protesta Shun. J'ai le même sang qu'eux, je suis porteur de leur dôjutsu, et tu prétends être mon père. Alors j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi vous ne vous adressez plus la parole depuis des années, pourquoi Sakura-san prétends que tu aurais du me confier à eux, pourquoi tout le monde semble détester Sasuke-san, pourquoi…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, grimaça Naruto. Je vais te raconter vite fait ce qui s'est passé à l'époque où je fréquentais Sasuke et Sakura, mais tu dois me promettre de faire ce que je te dis après.

Shun hocha la tête, et Naruto lui raconta comment il avait commencé sa carrière de ninja entre sa rivalité constante avec Sasuke et son démon à l'intérieur de lui qui lui avait attiré la haine de tous les villageois. Il lui raconta comment Sasuke avait déserté Konoha à l'âge de treize ans dans le but de venger sa famille massacrée par son propre frère, comment lui et Sakura n'avaient eu de cesse de tenter de le ramener à la raison, pendant trois ans. Finalement, le village de Konoha l'avait trahit lui-même en le livrant à une organisation criminelle qui convoitait les démons des neufs jinchuurikis existants.

- Sasuke faisait partie de cette organisation, continua-t-il. Mais pas dans le but de récupérer les démons, il s'en fichait. Il était complètement paumé, à l'époque. Mes amis, qui sont presque tous réunis ici avec nous, ont déserté Konoha pour venir me sauver. Ils l'ont fait parce que l'ancienne Hokage, qui était une amie très chère, a été assassinée par l'actuel gouvernement. Et elle n'aurait jamais donné l'ordre de me livrer à l'Akatsuki, tout le monde le sait. Depuis ce jour, nous sommes tous dispersé aux quatre coins du monde, échappant sans cesse aux chasseurs de déserteurs. Sasuke, cette fois-là, m'a aidé à m'échapper avec tous les autres. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas plus que nous retourner à Konoha, et personne ne lui faisait confiance à cause de sa trahison passée. Alors il est parti de son côté. À part Sakura, personne n'a jamais plus entendu parler de lui. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Shun demeura silencieux un moment. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Sasuke avait été un déserteur, avait tourné proche de la folie à cause de la convoitise et de la haine qu'inspirait le sharingan. L'histoire lui faisait penser à une malédiction qui maudissait tous les porteurs de ces yeux. Il frissonna, mal à l'aise. Il comprenait maintenant la nécessité pour Naruto et Hinata de l'avoir maintenu dans l'ignorance d'une si sombre histoire. Et celle d'apprendre à maîtriser son dôjutsu.

- C'est Sasuke-san qui va m'apprendre à m'en servir ? demanda-t-il.

- Je l'espère, répondit son père, apparemment pas du tout enchanté par cette perspective. Il va falloir le lui demander. Allez, viens.

Il prit son fils par l'épaule et le ramena vers le petit groupe. Shun vit Hinoki l'observer du coin de l'œil, assis près de la femme blonde, Ino. Naruto l'assit d'office au milieu du groupe, et s'adressa directement pour la première fois – du moins devant Shun – à son ancien équipier.

- Je te remercie de l'avoir aidé, Sasuke, dit-il.

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil, regarda brièvement Shun, haussa les épaules.

- Je pense qu'on en discutera plus tard, continua Naruto. Mais j'aimerai te demander de lui apprendre à se servir du sharingan. Tu le feras bien mieux que moi.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil surpris mais ne répondit pas. Pour couper court à la discussion, un autre homme, Shikamaru, prit la parole en s'adressant au groupe.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là et que la petite séquence d'émotions fortes est passée, nous allons peut-être pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et Shun esquissa un geste pour se relever et laisser les adultes discuter, mais Naruto garda sa main appuyée sur son épaule.

- Non, tu restes, lui dit-il. Tu n'es plus un enfant maintenant, tu peux écouter la réunion.

À sa grande surprise, Sakura attrapa son propre fils par le bras alors que celui-ci était en train de s'esquiver. Hinoki lança un regard inquiet à sa mère, craignant apparemment ses représailles.

- Tu restes aussi, dit-elle simplement. Je ne veux plus que tu t'éloignes, c'est trop dangereux.

Sur ces mots, elle le fit s'assoir entre elle et Sasuke, qui parut approuver cette décision. Hinoki, lui, osait à peine respirer normalement. Shikamaru soupira.

- La réunion peut donc _enfin_ commencer.

oOo

Fuji et Hagane avaient décidé qu'ils iraient chercher leurs petites sœurs avant d'élucider le mystère de l'atout secret de Konoha. Certes. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il qu'ils soient capables de s'échapper. Après leur lamentable tentative ratée, Hagane avait passé son temps à la rechercher d'un plan, mais la réflexion n'avait jamais été son point fort et aucune de ses idées n'avait trouvé grâce auprès son compagnon de galère. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait élaboré celle qu'ils allaient bientôt tenter, malgré les doutes d'Hagane à son sujet. Ce plan ne lui plaisait pas, songea-t-elle, quoi qu'en dise Fuji.

Verser un puissant somnifère dans l'assiette des jônins aurait put être une bonne idée, pourtant. À condition, bien sûr, que les personnes concernées n'aient pas été entraînées depuis leur enfance à distinguer ce genre de ruse de façon presque inconsciente, que l'une d'entre elle ne dispose pas d'yeux qui pourraient les surprendre en train d'empoisonner le repas, et que les chances que leurs victimes ne soient pas carrément vaccinées contre toutes sortes de choses soient réduites de moitié. Ces problèmes avaient parus dérisoires à Fuji, comme s'il était persuadé que l'univers lui-même se modifierait légèrement l'espace de quelques instants, juste assez pour que ce satané plan fonctionne. Et Hagane y croirait presque. Oui, presque, parce que Fuji avait le même regard que son frère lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de complètement fou, et que, quoi que fasse son frère, ça ne ratait de toute façon jamais. Et parce que l'Univers avait tout l'air d'adorer la faire chier, ces derniers temps.

Il y avait aussi le problème de trouver, voire de fabriquer, le fameux somnifère que Fuji pensait pouvoir sortir de sa poche. Lorsqu'Hagane lui avait demandé comment il comptait s'en procurer, le jeune homme lui avait donné la réponse qu'Hagane attendait le moins :

- Je vais le faire moi-même, évidemment, avait-il dit en haussant les épaules. Ma mère est médecin et elle m'a apprit me servir des plantes que l'on trouve un peu partout. J'ai de quoi endormir une armée, dans le jardin de ce seigneur.

C'était nouveau, ça. En plus d'être un illusionniste beaucoup trop doué, monsieur savait se servir de soi-disant n'importe quelle plante alors qu'il avait vécu toute sa vie dans une plaine dont la biodiversité se limitait à trois espèces de graminées. Crevant de jalousie, Hagane se demandait néanmoins quels autres talents cachés il dissimulait.

Plongée dans ses sombres pensées, elle n'entendit pas l'objet de ses fulminations entrer dans la pièce et s'approcher. Elle sursauta donc violemment lorsque celui-ci lui tapota innocemment sur l'épaule, et son coup de coude partit tout seul en arrière. Coude qui n'atteignit jamais son but, arrêté en pleine course par son adversaire, qui lui-même effectua une clef parfaitement exécutée. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouva plaquée au sol, les bras coincés dans son dos, sans vraiment comprendre comment elle en était arrivé là. Et d'après la tête que tirait Fuji, il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Déconcerté, il la lâcha immédiatement, se raclant la gorge.

- Heu… désolé, fit-il. Réflexe.

- Pareil, répondit-elle en se relevant plus ou moins dignement.

Hagane se sentait gênée. Gênée et frustrée, parce qu'elle ignorait totalement pourquoi cette simple maladresse la rendait si nerveuse. Elle envisagea pendant un quart de seconde qu'il s'agisse de ses hormones d'adolescente qui réagissaient à leur brève proximité physique. Puis elle chassa cette idée farfelue de son esprit : qui serait troublé par le sosie de son frère ?

- Hum… reprit Fuji. J'ai finit de préparer le somnifère. Si ça fonctionne, ils s'endormiront quelques minutes après la première bouchée et ne se réveilleront que le lendemain matin.

- « Si ça fonctionne », répéta la jeune fille d'un ton aigre. On a intérêt à ce que ça fonctionne, tu imagines si seulement la moitié d'entre eux s'endort, ou qu'ils se réveillent beaucoup trop tôt ?

- Je ne préfère pas, non.

Hagane soupira. Elle détestait dépendre des capacités de Fuji, tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Et elle détestait aussi la température de ses joues qui refusait de descendre.

- Bon, passe-le-moi, je vais y aller tout de suite.

Le jeune homme sortit une petite bouteille de sa poche et la lui tendit. Le liquide à l'intérieur était censé ne pas se remarquer, ni au goût ni à l'odeur, lorsqu'il serait mélangé au repas des ninjas. Dubitative, Hagane la glissa néanmoins dans sa poche et se mit en route vers la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'infiltrait dans la pièce enfumée et mal éclairée sans que personne ne la remarque. Seule une cuisinière était présente, et Hagane était bien trop habile pour se faire repérée comme une débutante. Ou du moins, pas cette fois-là.

Cachée derrière une énorme botte d'aromates séchés, peut-être bien du laurier, la jeune fille attendit patiemment que la femme replète et aux traits creusés par le temps s'éloigne de ses fourneaux. Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci se leva péniblement de son tabouret et se retira dans la pièce d'à côté. Hagane sauta sur l'occasion et se précipita sans bruit vers l'énorme casserole. Elle déboucha frénétiquement le récipient, mais n'eut le temps de vider que la moitié de la bouteille avant que la porte de s'ouvre à nouveau. Lorsque la cuisinière se rassit sur son tabouret, après avoir ajouté les ingrédients qu'elle était partie chercher, la jeune fille n'était plus nulle part en vue.

De retour dans le couloir, elle observa à travers le mur la cuisinière remuer la nourriture, bailler à pleine bouche, et continuer son travail comme si de rien n'était. Hagane poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait craint pendant un instant que le somnifère ne soit trop fort, et donc découvert avant que quiconque n'en ai avalé une seule bouchée. Mais Fuji avait bien fait son travail, elle devait l'admettre.

Le soir venu, le jeune homme lui avait fait avaler un antidote préventif afin qu'ils puissent avaler leur dîner sans éveiller les soupçons, le temps que le somnifère fasse son effet. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent en compagnie de leurs gardien, avalant goulument le gruau empoisonné. Haruka bailla le premier, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Mais ce fut un membre de l'équipe de Fuji qui s'écrasa la tête la première dans son assiette, éclaboussant sa nourriture un peu partout. Aussitôt, les autres ninjas se levèrent d'un bond. La moitié d'entre eux tombèrent immédiatement.

- Mais que… ? s'exclama Hanabi, avant de tituber elle aussi.

Elle chancela de plus belle et, en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, lança un regard étrange en direction d'Hagane et Fuji. Higuma la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne se fracasse la tête contre le sol, avant de soupirer et de sombrer lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient levés, prêts à réagir en cas d'échec. Ils n'attendirent pas de vérifier que leurs adversaires étaient bien hors d'état de nuire avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Courant à perdre haleine, ils passèrent les portes de la demeure sans que les serviteurs ne perçoivent autre chose qu'un violent courant d'air.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer sérieusement, Hagane poussa une exclamation :

- Merde ! On nous suit !

- _Quoi_ ?

- C'est Haruka, le blond. Il se rapproche à toute vitesse.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus autant l'un que l'autre, épuisés par leur course à travers la forêt. Derrière eux, le ninja les rattrapa bientôt, les dépassa et leur coupa la route. Ils freinèrent en catastrophe, se préparant à se battre malgré leur état de fatigue avancé. Sur le visage du shinobi se dessina un sourire apparemment amusé.

- Le somnifère était une bonne idée, dit-il. Malheureusement pour vous, je suis immunisé depuis longtemps à tous ces petits subterfuges. En plus, je parie que vous ne savez même pas où aller, et encore moins où vous vous trouvez.

- Et alors ? cracha la jeune fille. On finira bien par trouver un endroit pour nous servir de repère, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Je connais le pays comme ma poche, continua Haruka sans tenir compte de son intervention. Si vous voulez rejoindre Konoha vous allez devoir me faire confiance.

Fuji et Hagane se regardèrent, interdits.

- On ne veut pas rejoindre Konoha, répliqua Fuji d'un air hésitant.

- Il va pourtant le falloir, si vous voulez vous rendre utile et aider vos aînés à renverser Danzô. Je vous y ferai entrer en toute discrétion, bien sûr. Seuls les rebelles, dont vous avez déjà rencontré certains membres, sauront que vous êtes au village.

Cette fois, Hagane ne sut plus quoi penser. Ce Haruka avait l'air d'être de leur côté, mais ça paraissait tellement improbable. Plus aucune trace de la timidité qu'il affichait d'ordinaire, envolée l'expression de mal être qui l'accompagnait en permanence. Elle se sentit complètement déstabilisée. Heureusement, Fuji prit les devants :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas aidés à nous échapper, si tu voulais nous aider ?

- Et griller ainsi ma couverture ? Non, la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour vous était de brouiller vos pistes en faisant semblant de partir à votre recherche. J'ai aussi simulé mon assassinat en cours de route, afin que ma disparition ne paraisse pas suspecte.

- De toute façon nous voulons avant tout retrouver nos petites sœurs, cingla Hagane. Et nous n'avons aucune raison de te faire confiance.

- C'est vrai, vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, accorda le ninja. Vous ne pouvez que me croire sur parole, et ma parole vous dit que vos sœurs ne courent aucun danger actuellement, car elles sont sous la charge de deux des rebelles de Konoha. Elles sont bien plus en sécurité là où elles sont que si vous alliez les chercher.

Sans vraiment oser y croire, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. À côté d'elle, il lui sembla que Fuji poussait un infime soupir de soulagement.

- Revenez à Konoha, vous y serez utiles, reprit Haruka. Sans compter que personne ne songera à vous chercher là-bas.

Encore une fois, Fuji et Hagane se regardèrent, s'interrogeant silencieusement. Fuji haussa les épaules.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, il me semble.

- Je ne veux pas retourner à Konoha, s'opposa-t-elle. J'en ai assez d'être prisonnière.

- Tu ne seras pas prisonnière, intervint Haruka. Cachée, oui, mais c'est bien différent de la position que tu avais avant.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, refusant de tout son être la possibilité d'être à nouveau enfermée entre quatre murs. Mais Fuji avait raison, si elle voulait vraiment se rendre utile, il valait mieux aller là où on pouvait avoir besoin d'elle. Elle observa les traits du shinobi en face d'elle, lisses, propres, ouverts. Il avait l'air honnête, et avait toujours été le plus aimable de son équipe. Et ses yeux, bien que plus clairs, lui rappelaient ceux de son père.

- Si vous m'enfermez encore, lui dit-elle. Je te tue. Et toi aussi, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de son compagnon.

- Alors marché conclu, approuva Haruka. En route, donc, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Il se retourna et commença à se remettre en chemin, mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Encore une chose, dit-il sans les regarder. J'ai fais semblant de dormir et j'ai joué à votre petit jeu, tout à l'heure. Mais je n'étais pas le seul. Hanabi Hyuuga ne dormait pas, lorsque vous êtes partis.

oOo

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque la réunion toucha à sa fin. Ils avaient défini leur priorité – à savoir, prendre contact avec les rebelles du village – et réfléchi à la possibilité de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de Konoha.

- Je maintiens que c'est une proposition trop dangereuse, intervint Neji Hyuuga. Les risques de nous faire repérer sont beaucoup trop grands, sans compter que tous les ninjas doivent être sur le pied de guerre, depuis la capture de leurs otages.

- Mais comment veux-tu que nous communiquions avec les rebelles si aucun des deux camps ne se décide à agir ? s'opposa Ino.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre indéfiniment un signal de leur part, renchérit un homme dénommé Chôji, que Shun associait volontiers à un colosse.

Neji ne trouva rien à répliquer mais Naruto, qui n'avait pas encore donné son avis sur la question, jeta rageusement un bâton dans le feu autour duquel ils étaient réunis.

- Nous _devons_ prendre contact avec eux, c'est impératif, dit-il sans les regarder, les yeux fixés sur les flammes. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir une idée de leur nombre, et en quoi sont-ils prêts nous aider. Quand à nous infiltrer l'intérieur même du village, c'est effectivement très dangereux, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre moyen de les contacter.

- Je pourrais envoyer un de mes chiens pour porter un message, suggéra Kiba en haussant les épaules. Même si je doute que les Inuzuka soient capables de confondre des chiens ninjas avec des chiens normaux.

Naruto approuva :

- Leur chakra se repère à des kilomètres à la ronde, c'est impensable. Et personne ne possède d'oiseau messager, je suppose ?

Un silence éloquent lui répondit. Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

- L'infiltration est la seule solution possible, dit-il. Je n'en vois pas d'autre. Il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un qui sache camoufler son chakra, qui ne possède pas de caractéristique physique particulière, et que l'on déguiserait manuellement, sans transformation.

- Et bien dans ce cas, tu sembles tout désigné pour ça, Nara, ricana Neji.

Shun le soupçonna d'être vexé de ne pas entrer dans la catégorie des personnes « sans caractéristique physique particulière », car il avait manifesté plus tôt son désir de délivrer Hinata. Shikamaru soupira, ce qui semblait être une habitude récurrente chez lui. L'homme aux cheveux blancs, nommé Kakashi Hatake, prit soudainement la parole :

- Prendre contact avec les rebelles, c'est bien joli. Mais il ne faudrait pas oublier que notre but premier est de récupérer les enfants que Konoha a enlevés pour nous attirer ici. Cet objectif n'est pas celui des rebelles, qui sont tout à fait capable de nous vendre leur soutien contre notre participation à leur mouvement.

- Quel mouvement ? fit Naruto. Ils veulent renverser le gouvernement de Konoha ? Ce n'est pas une poignée de déserteurs en plus qui fera la différence, et ils le savent parfaitement.

Tout le monde remua d'un air mal à l'aise à ces mots, et Shun se souvint que leur désertion avait été involontaire d'après les dires de son père.

- C'est pourquoi nous devons découvrir ce qu'ils attendent de nous, continua Kakashi. Ils n'auraient pas pris la peine d'avertir Sakura du déplacement des otages par simple altruisme.

- Même si Hiashi n'avait agit qu'en son nom, en raison de sa filiation avec Hagane et Takibi, approuva Sakura. Il a prit soin de m'informer de l'existence des rebelles au ceint de Konoha, ce qui est loin d'être anodin.

- Je propose de tenter la mission d'infiltration dès demain pour tirer tout ça au clair, conclu Naruto. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Shikamaru, tu es d'accord pour te porter volontaire ?

Celui-ci soupira à fendre l'âme, mais finit par approuver :

- C'est bon, je m'y colle.

Puis comme si ces mots avaient signés la fin de la réunion, les shinobis se dispersèrent un à un, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés pour passer la nuit. Bientôt, ne restèrent autour du feu mourant que Shun, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et, curieusement, Kakashi. Hinoki s'était endormi depuis longtemps et, recroquevillé près du feu, il n'avait remarqué la fin de la séance. Sakura le secoua légèrement par l'épaule, et il se réveilla en clignant des yeux.

- Va te coucher, lui dit-elle. La réunion est finie, nous avons à parler avec Shun et Naruto.

- Bonne nuit, lui souhaita le jeune homme.

Hinoki hocha la tête en se relevant précipitamment, et rejoignit bien vite son sac de couchage situé non loin de là, juste à côté de celui de Shun. Quelques instants passèrent sans que quiconque ne prenne la parole. Bien que Shun sache de quoi ils voulaient discuter, il se demanda tout de même si l'un d'entre eux finirait par oser prendre la parole. De plus, la présence de l'homme masqué l'intriguait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il sans façon à l'inconnu.

- Kakashi Hatake, je me suis présenté tout à l'heure, répondit celui-ci avec ce qui semblait un sourire joyeux, et pas déstabilisé pour un sou. J'aime beaucoup prendre part aux conversations qui ne me regardent pas.

Dans l'obscurité qui dissimulait leurs compagnons pas encore assoupis, un ricanement retentit.

- Il fut notre professeur, à Sasuke, Sakura et moi, expliqua Naruto, tandis que Sakura levait les yeux au ciel et que Sasuke lançait un regard blasé à Kakashi. Enfin, puisqu'on parle de ça, justement…

- Tu veux que j'apprenne à ton fils à contrôler le sharingan, compléta Sasuke en regardant Shun.

- Et bien… oui, répondit-il. Tu sais bien mieux que moi à quel point il est essentiel de le faire, et tu es le mieux placé pour le lui apprendre.

Sasuke continua de fixer le jeune homme un moment, jusqu'à le rendre mal à l'aise, puis porta son attention sur son ancien équipier. Il soupira légèrement.

- La réponse est non, Naruto, dit-il calmement.

- Pourquoi donc ? tiqua celui-ci.

- Parce que c'est ton fils, justement, et que ta dispute avec Sakura a prouvé que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Naruto se renfrogna et Sasuke lança un regard appuyé à Sakura, qui détourna le sien.

- Tu devrais être de mon côté, Sasuke, dit-elle en regardant toujours ailleurs. Toi qui as toujours dit que les Uchiha ne devraient être élevés que parmi les leurs, tu as bien vite changé d'avis.

- Le fait est que Shun a été élevé dans la famille d'un autre et qu'il n'en est pas mort pour autant, fit Sasuke. Si j'affirme qu'un Uchiha devrait rester avec ceux qui sont du même sang que lui, c'est surtout à cause du sharingan, qui est dangereux et presque impossible à maîtriser sans le soutien d'un tuteur. D'ailleurs tu as bien vu toi-même, Naruto, que si je n'avais pas été là ton fils aurait eu beaucoup de difficultés à se sortir de sa propre illusion.

-Je l'ai vu, concéda Naruto. Et c'est justement pour ça que je te demande ce service.

- Un service qui ne serait que dans l'ordre des choses, insista Sakura. Une fois cette histoire terminée, Shun devrait venir habiter avec nous, dans la plaine, où Sasuke pourra lui apprendre l'art de son dôjutsu.

Shun vit son père réprimer clairement un mouvement d'humeur, et il aurait juré voir le bleu de ses yeux virer un court instant au rouge. Sasuke lança un regard agacé à sa compagne.

- Nous avons déjà des difficultés à élever nos propres enfants, Sakura, tu le _sais_.

Cette fois, la jeune femme tourna brusquement la tête vers Sasuke et le fusilla à son tour. Mais il reprit la parole avant elle, s'adressant à Naruto :

- Je suggère que Kakashi s'occupe de cette affaire.

La proposition semblait tout sauf attendue, visiblement. Les trois adultes regardèrent Sasuke avec effarement. Kakashi reprit contenance en premier et lança d'un ton ironique :

- Tiens, je ne suis donc plus un professeur incompétent, Sasuke ?

- Vos conseils étaient tous avisés, Kakashi, répondit celui-ci sans se troubler. Et Shun semble être un élève beaucoup plus attentif que je ne l'étais.

L'affirmation eut pour effet de clouer définitivement le bec à son ancien professeur, et Shun ne put que se demander si Sasuke Uchiha avait été un élève aussi terrible qu'il en avait l'air. Naruto laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre la conversation :

- Si Kakashi est d'accord je n'y vois aucune objection.

- On s'y mettra dès demain, confirma celui-ci. Enfin, si Shun est d'accord, bien sûr.

Le jeune hocha seulement la tête, assez intimidé par l'ambiance qui régnait autour du feu de camp. Sakura, cependant, n'avait pas lâché son idée.

- Tu vas donc laisser celui qui fait peut-être partie de ta famille proche te considérer comme un étranger ? lança-t-elle à son compagnon.

- Si j'ai appris une chose avec toi, Sakura, répondit Sasuke. C'est que personne n'a le droit de choisir la famille de quelqu'un à sa place. La famille se trouve là où est le cœur. C'est à Shun de décider avec qui il veut rester.

Sakura, qui sembla se liquéfier sur place, ne répondit pas. Sans ajouter un mot, Sasuke salua le petit groupe de la tête et se leva, emmenant sa compagne avec lui. Kakashi prit congé à son tour, souriant – vraisemblablement – de toutes ses dents. Dans la faible lueur des dernières flammes, Naruto semblait abasourdit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shun.

- C'est… probablement la chose la plus intime que Sasuke ait jamais dite devant des témoins, répondit son père. Bien qu'il y ait de grandes chances qu'il ait dit ça juste pour clouer le bec de Sakura.

Autour d'eux le silence était de plomb, et il semblait à Shun que même la respiration de leurs compagnons s'était arrêtée. Rien qu'une impression, se dit-il. Quand à savoir avec qui il souhaitait vivre, et qui il souhaitait considérer comme sa famille, la réponse lui aurait parue évidente quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais à présent tout avait changé, et il n'était plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Le mystère de ses origines lui paraissait si énorme qu'il ne savait plus si les choses pouvaient être simplement ce qu'elles semblaient être : sa famille adoptive comme étant sa propre famille, la famille Uchiha des étrangers avec qui il partageait une filiation inconnue. Son véritable père pouvait aussi bien être Sasuke lui-même, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Naruto semblait deviner ses pensées, et le regarda d'un air sombre.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Sasuke, dit-il. C'est toi qui doit choisir où tu veux vivre.

Il se renfrogna un peu plus, se leva brusquement.

- Mais sache que je te considère comme mon fils depuis le jour où nous t'avons rencontré, Hinata et moi. Nous t'avons sauvé d'une mort certaine, car les habitants du village où tu te trouvais n'avaient que de la poussière à la place du cœur. Même ta nourrice, sénile, ne s'occupait presque jamais de toi. Elle t'avait appelé Baishun (prostitution), en _mémoire_ à ta mère biologique dont nous ne savons que le nom. Elle était persuadée que cette Tsuyu avait été une prostituée.

Il poussa quelques mottes de terre du pied, pour étouffer les cendres rougeoyantes, et conclu :

- Ceux qui t'ont élevé pendant toutes ses années, c'est Hinata et moi, pas Sakura ni Sasuke. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de les rejoindre si tel est ton désir, mais n'oublie pas que personne ne t'aimera jamais autant que nous l'avons fait.

Shun se contenta de frissonner. Sans feu, il faisait froid.

oOo

… à suivre…

* * *

Voilà, dans celui-ci il y avait encore une petite coquille, et j'ai corrigé une ou deux formulations. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé passer toutes ces incohérences, je me fait honte. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux dans les emplacements d'Inoji, Shikari, Shikataro et Ming. Je viens de corriger tout ça, ouf.


	18. Alliances

**Base**** : **Naruto

**Genre**** : **Des nouveaux personnages dans l'univers de _Naruto_.

**Disclaimer**** : **Le monde de _Naruto _et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto. Par contre, _mes _inventions, _mes _personnages, personne n'a le droit de me les piquer sauf avec ma permission. Nanmého.

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bon, j'ai enlevé la note, le chapitre 19 sera bien publié le 1 juillet, comme prévu. J'ai du faire pas mal de modifications dans ce chapitre à cause de mon erreur par rapport aux personnages, je vous invite donc à le relire afin de piger le bon déroulement de l'histoire. Ming, Shikari, Shikataro et Inoji sont bien tous présents, et les scènes ont été modifiées en fonction. J'ai été obligée de modifier les chapitres 14 à 18 car la coquille s'était glissée dans l'histoire bien avant ce chapitre. Bref, ceci ne reproduira plus, je vous le promets. Il y a également la partie de la description de Fuji qui a été modifiée dans ce chapitre. La faute à ma mauvaise relecture des anciens chapitres, c'était une incohérence de plus. Mea Culpa.**

* * *

**Et grandir…**

Chapitre 18 : Alliances

Tout d'abord, on ne se connaît pas. Soit on ne s'apprécie pas spécialement, soit c'est une méfiance instinctive qui surgit entre les deux individus. On ne se tourne pas le dos, on s'adresse peu la parole, et surtout, _surtout_, on ne confie rien d'important à cette personne. Objet, secret ou confidence, l'autre n'en est pas digne.

Puis, au détour d'une conversation moins banale que les précédentes, après un dialogue juste un peu plus intime, on s'aperçoit que l'autre n'est pas si indigne d'intérêt. Pas si fourbe que ce que l'on s'imaginait. Pas si traitre. Alors on pousse un peu, on teste juste un peu plus loin, on daigne s'assoir à côté de l'autre de temps en temps. On ne se tourne toujours pas le dos, et les grands secrets sont toujours aussi bien enfouis à l'intérieur.

Et un jour, après quelques semaines, quelques mois, quelques années passées à se méfier de l'autre, on réalise qu'on lui a tourné le dos une fois ou deux et qu'on est toujours en vie. On s'est surpris à plaisanter de sujet extrêmement sérieux, à échanger des coups d'œil complices, à révéler des choses que l'on pensait garder pour soi à jamais.

On est peut-être pas amis, on ne le sera peut-être jamais. Mais quelque chose est là, c'est indéniable.

On a confiance en l'autre.

oOo

L'œil rouge tournoyait. Fascinée, Hagane ne pouvait en détourner les yeux. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle observait ainsi le sharingan de Fuji, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Sans oser piper mot, le jeune homme avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais… dit-il en se trémoussant. On n'est pas censé fixer un dojutsu hypnotique comme ça, c'est considéré comme dangereux par la plupart des gens.

- J'm'en fiche, répondit-elle. J'étais sûre que tu avais un truc, c'est pas normal d'être aussi doué en techniques d'illusions.

- Ce n'est pas un truc, c'est un dojutsu.

Hagane consentit enfin à reprendre une distance normale, au grand soulagement de Fuji, et haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.

- C'est de la triche, oui. Mes yeux à moi sont un vrai dojutsu, car ils me permettent de voir le chakra dans le but d'utiliser le Poing Souple, et de repérer ton adversaire n'importe où. Ils ont une utilité. Les tiens sont juste un subterfuge pour les paresseux qui ont la flemme de former les sceaux des techniques d'illusion. Et il n'y aucune utilité dans le fait de ne distinguer que vaguement le chakra de ton adversaire.

- Il n'y a surtout aucune logique dans ce raisonnement…

Hagane lança un bâton à la figure de son compagnon, qui esquiva. Haruka était parti reconnaître le terrain où ils devaient passer la nuit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient en route, et le shinobi leur soutenait que le voyage promettait d'être encore long. Cette perspective la mettait de mauvais poil, elle avait donc entreprit de le faire payer à Fuji, qui de toute façon le méritait bien.

- À toi, dit celui-ci.

- À moi quoi ?

- Je t'ai montré mes yeux, à toi de me montrer les tiens.

Elle n'avait pas vue les choses sous cet angle, réalisa-t-elle. Lorsque Fuji avait accepté de lui montrer son dojutsu en échange qu'elle lui montre une de ses propres spécialités, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse vouloir voir ses yeux à elle. Elle était parfaitement consciente que des yeux vides ne présentaient rien d'extraordinairement intéressant, sauf la capacité de mettre ceux qui les croisaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle-même avait évité de croiser le regard de son reflet pendant de nombreuses années, et l'idée de plonger ces yeux effrayants dans ceux de Fuji ne lui plaisait pas. Même Shun ne la fixait jamais bien longtemps dans les yeux, c'est pour dire.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je te montre mes techniques de Vent ? proposa-t-elle. C'est beaucoup plus impressionnant, tu peux me croire. Ou alors ma technique de clonage de l'ombre ? Celle-là je l'adore, c'est mon père qui me l'a apprise.

- Non, je veux voir ton dojutsu. Tu me soutiens qu'il est beaucoup mieux que le mien, alors prouve-le moi.

Grinçant des dents, la jeune fille activa son byakugan à contrecœur. Comme toujours, les veines sur ses tempes enflèrent jusqu'à la limite de l'explosion, et un simulacre de pupille se dessina dans le blanc de ses yeux, tout en transparence, comme à travers un voile épais. À son tour, Fuji approcha son visage du sien et observa. Longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment, lasse de scruter les points noirs du nez du jeune homme pour éviter de croiser son regard, Hagane se mit à explorer le visage en face du sien. Il ressemblait décidément beaucoup à celui de Shun, songea-t-elle avec amertume, malgré des différences flagrantes. Pas le même nez, ni même la forme du visage, mais les mêmes yeux noirs, les mêmes pommettes saillantes, la même bouche fine, la même coul…

Ah non. Pas la même couleur de cheveux.

Hagane ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, stupéfaite, et approcha encore plus son visage si c'était possible. Elle n'avait jamais fait spécialement attention aux sourcils de Fuji, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient de couleur claire. Ils n'étaient pas blonds, ni blancs, ni châtains, réalisa-t-elle. Son byakugan activé ne laissait pas le moindre doute quand à la couleur des sourcils qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Soudainement, la raison pour laquelle Fuji couvrait religieusement sa tête avec un foulard lui parût limpide.

D'un geste vif, profitant que le jeune homme concentré sur son observation n'avait pas encore remarqué son sourire hilare, elle arracha le bandeau. Le carré de tissu bleu vola en l'air, et une épaisse tignasse rose bonbon apparut à la lumière du soleil couchant. Ebouriffée, flamboyante.

Rose.

L'horreur se dessina sur le visage de Fuji Uchiha.

Et une explosion de rire retentit dans le silence environnant, faisant sursauter un shinobi à une centaine de mètre de là.

oOo

Kaede se glissa furtivement hors de son lit, Takibi en faisant de même de son côté. Elles s'approchèrent à pas de loup des lits de Ming, Shikari, Shikataro et Inoji. Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut quand elles frôlèrent leurs couvertures.

- Shhhhht, fit Takibi. Venez dehors.

Dubitatifs, le frère et la sœur consentirent tout de même à les suivre à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Inoji et Ming hésitèrent un peu plus longtemps mais finirent par leur emboiter le pas. Tâtonnant dans le noir, seul Shikataro fit la bêtise de marcher sur une planche grinçante du parquet. Tous se figèrent en entendant le bruit, attentifs au moindre son. Rien ne bougea, tout semblait calme. Ils reprirent leur route vers la sortie, poussèrent finalement la porte d'entrée, et ils s'accroupirent près du mur du bâtiment.

- Mais vous êtes folles, chuchota Shikari. On va se faire repérer, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Nous échapper, bien sûr, répondit Kaede sur le même ton.

Cette réplique eut pour effet de clouer le bec à la jeune fille, tant elle la surprit. Kaede ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et continua :

- On a prit la décision de partir hier soir, avec Takibi. On est devenues assez puissantes, l'une et l'autre, pour être utiles à nos parents. On a plus rien à faire ici.

- Vous allez vous faire tuer, c'est tout ce que vous allez gagner, intervint Inoji, toujours à voix basse. On nous a emmenés ici pour nous cacher, ce qui signifie qu'on y est en sécurité.

Takibi haussa les épaules.

- Je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être en sécurité, dit-elle. Je ressens le besoin de venir en aide à mon frère et à mon père, et aussi un peu à ma sœur.

- On allait vous proposer de venir avec nous, continua Kaede.

Inoji ne répondit pas, Shikari regarda son petit frère, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle semblait hésiter. Ming prit la parole à son tour :

- Je suis assez d'accord avec ça, c'est frustrant de rester ici comme des animaux en cage. Et on a bien progressés, ici, même si on est restés que deux semaines. C'était un peu comme un entraînement intensif.

Shikataro intervint alors :

- Vous vous êtes tous améliorés, mais moi je ne suis vraiment pas assez fort. Je suis destiné à me spécialiser dans la stratégie comme mon père, de toute façon. Je ne ferai que vous gêner, il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez sans moi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, répliqua sa sœur. Je ne te laisserai pas en arrière, il n'en est pas question.

- Quand à moi, souffla Inoji. Je n'ai personne à part ma mère, et je sais qu'elle s'en sortira.

Takibi souffla, et Kaede réprima un mouvement d'humeur.

- Ta mère ne se bat que pour te retrouver, ça n'a donc aucun sens de rester caché ici, dit-elle. On est plus forts à plusieurs. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on veut c'est retrouver une trace de nos parents. S'il s'avère que les rejoindre est trop dangereux, on prendra nos distances. Tout est mieux que de rester ici.

Shikari sembla hésiter encore quelques instants, mais finit par prendre sa décision :

- C'est d'accord, on vous accompagne. Mais il n'est pas question de faire prendre des risques à Shikataro.

- Et toi, le blondinet ? fit Takibi en direction d'Inoji.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Je me vois mal rester ici tout seul. Mais je vous préviens, je me barre au premier danger.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel, et Kaede acquiesça de la tête.

- Alors on part maintenant, approuva Ming. Pas de temps à perdre.

- Je sens que je vais le regretter, grinça le jeune homme.

Shikataro déglutit distinctement, et ils se mirent en route. Longeant la bâtisse, ils rejoignirent rapidement la forêt et disparut dans l'obscurité.

oOo

Au même moment, dans le bâtiment, deux shinobi débattaient à voix basse.

- Je soutiens qu'on n'aurait pas du les laisser partir, fit celui recouvert d'une capuche. Si on a été capables de les repérer, c'est bien la preuve qu'ils ne sont pas prêts.

- Shikataro n'a fait qu'une seule petite maladresse, répliqua sa compagne. Sans ça, on se serait retrouvés tout seuls comme des cons demain matin, et on aurait rien vu venir.

- Justement, si cette erreur s'était produite avec d'autres ninjas, ils seraient déjà morts.

- Ils seraient repérés mais pas morts pour autant, contra Hana. Ils sont drôlement forts, pour des mioches. D'ailleurs, si j'avais eu des enfants je pense que je les aurais fait vivre comme eux durant les premières années de leur vie, comme des déserteurs, ça leur aurai forgé le caractère.

- S'ils se font tuer avant d'avoir retrouvé leurs familles, continua Shino sans tenir compte de la digression. Ce sera notre faute.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- S'ils ne s'étaient pas échappés aujourd'hui, ils l'auraient fait demain ou un autre jour. Ils sont devenus bien assez forts pour ça. Et on ne peut pas retenir des enfants qui ont vécu toute leur vie en liberté, c'est comme essayer de brasser du vent. Rend-toi compte, ils ont même su choisir le moment précis où les Anbus ne les surveille pas. Il n'y a que quinze minutes par jour où ce trou existe, ils n'ont pas pu tomber dedans par hasard.

Shino se tint silencieux quelques minutes, et Hana savait qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Finalement, il soupira.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, dit-il. Si la fille d'Hinata meurt, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- C'est valable pour chacun d'entre eux, Shino, répondit-elle. C'est valable pour chacun d'entre eux…

oOo

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils courraient à perdre haleine. L'entraînement avait finit par payer, et seul Shikataro manifestait des signes de faiblesse durant cette longue course contre la mort. Mais Shikari et Inoji le portaient à tour de rôle, et ils purent maintenir l'allure. Ils ne la ralentirent qu'au bout d'une semaine, lorsqu'ils furent certains d'avoir semé leurs hypothétiques poursuivants. Et c'est là qu'ils se rappelèrent ne pas avoir la moindre idée d'où ils se trouvaient.

Shikari était certaine qu'il s'agissait du sud du Pays du Feu, car elle avait grandit dans le désert du Pays du Vent, et affirmait que le climat ressemblait à celui du nord de son pays. Inoji, pour sa part, bien qu'il ait grandi dans le même pays qu'elle, n'en était pas aussi sûr puisque « de toute façon il n'y a de forêt qu'à la lisière du pays, et on y est allés qu'une fois ou deux ».

Leur dispute intrigua Ming, qui interrogea Shikataro pendant que leurs aînés se crêpaient le chignon :

- Vous avez grandit ensemble, avec Inoji ? demanda-t-elle. Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms et vous semblez venir du même pays.

Shikataro avait l'air nerveux, mais probablement plus parce qu'il sentait Takibi et Kaede l'observer du coin de l'œil que parce qu'il hésitait réellement à lui répondre. Il se gratta la tête, tâchant d'avoir l'air naturel – ce qui échoua totalement.

- En fait, notre père, à Shikari et moi, était un vieil ami de la mère d'Inoji. Ils ont fait partie de la même équipe de shinobis, lorsqu'ils travaillaient pour Konoha. Ils ont déserté en même temps et sont allés se réfugier au Village caché du Sable, Suna, qui a rompu l'alliance avec Konoha le jour où le Cinquième Hokage fut assassiné. Ils y ont été accueillis en tant que réfugiés politiques, ainsi que le troisième membre de leur équipe. Ils ont essayé de contacter les autres déserteurs pour les informer que Suna acceptait de les accueillir, mais la plupart étaient déjà introuvables. Lorsqu'ils reprirent contact grâce à Kiba Inuzuka, quelques années plus tard, ils étaient déjà tous établis depuis longtemps.

- Je vois. Et ta mère, c'est aussi une déserteuse ?

- Non, c'est une kunoichi de Suna. Je crois qu'elle a longtemps été amie avec papa et que sa désertion leur a permis de se marier. Ce qui n'était pas possible avant ça, puisqu'on ne se marie pas entre les différents villages cachés, c'est considéré comme une trahison.

- Et le père d'Inoji ? demanda encore Ming.

- Je n'en sais rien. Le père d'Inoji n'est pas connu, mais sa mère vit avec un autre déserteur de Konoha depuis quelques années. Sai, je crois.

- Ah bon… fit-elle.

- Et toi ? demanda alors Shikataro. Où as-tu grandi ?

La question prit la petite Ming au dépourvu, et elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui répondre. Sa situation familiale était… un peu compliquée.

- Je… Eh bien mon père s'appelle Neji Hyuuga et ma mère Tenten. Elle est orpheline alors elle n'a pas de nom de famille. J'ai grandi dans le Pays de la Terre avec eux et… hum… et aussi avec un autre homme qui s'appelle Rock Lee.

Si la nouvelle ne parût pas surprendre l'innocent Shikataro, elle fit écarquiller les yeux de Kaede d'au moins deux millimètres. Ce que sous-entendait Ming était parfaitement incongru. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Takibi, pour voir si elle aussi avait comprit de quoi il retournait. Et vu sa tête, soit la nouvelle la choquait totalement, soit sont odorat avait repéré quelque chose d'alarmant. Comme la sauvage était aux antipodes de se préoccuper de la situation familiale de quelqu'un, aussi rocambolesque soit-elle, Kaede se leva brusquement et fit signe aux autres de se taire.

- Des gens approchent, gronda la rouquine. Vu leur vitesse, ce sont des ninjas. Ils se dirigent droit vers nous.

- Ca signifie qu'ils nous ont repérés, fit Shikari. C'est trop tard pour nous cacher ou nous enfuir, il faut mettre une stratégie au po…

- _Trop tard_, coupa Takibi.

Avant qu'ils n'aient effectué le moindre geste, quatre shinobis masqués surgirent des broussailles, armes au poing. Kaede eu juste le temps de voir Takibi se jeter sur celui qui était le plus proche d'elle, griffes et crocs en avant, et de les voir rouler sur quelques mètres, avant de devoir esquiver le coup de sabre venu d'un deuxième shinobi.

Elle évita les coups de sabres qui la forçaient à reculer un peu plus à chaque fois. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son arc, posé un peu plus loin, hors d'atteinte, elle malaxa son chakra de Foudre. Il faudrait qu'elle se débrouille sans, à l'ancienne. Profitant d'un bond en arrière, elle lança des aiguilles de foudre sur son adversaire, qui les esquiva presque toutes, sauf une. L'aiguille ne fit qu'érafler le ninja, mais cloua un pan de sa veste au tronc d'arbre situé derrière lui. Prisonnier, le shinobi ne pouvait pas enlever l'aiguille lui-même sans s'électrocuter. Cela lui laissa le temps de former les sceaux du Chidori, et elle sentit presque aussitôt le chakra parcourir son bras en une danse meurtrière.

Elle fonça sur son adversaire, le bras pointé en avant. Il n'avait aucune chance d'esquiver.

Le Chidori n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son objectif…

- _STOP !_

Ayant reconnu in extremis la voix d'Inoji, Kaede freina des quatre fers et dissipa le Chidori. Ce fut donc une main inoffensive qui heurta la poitrine du shinobi. Furieuse, elle s'empara du katana tombé à terre et la plaça sous la gorge de son propriétaire avant de se tourner vers l'origine du cri.

L'air stupéfait, Inoji se tenait entre Ming et son adversaire qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. Un peu plus loin, Shikari avait immobilisé l'ombre de son propre adversaire, dont Shikataro s'apprêtait à fracasser le crâne avec un gourdin, et Takibi, cramponnée comme un singe, avait déjà à moitié enfoncé ses crocs dans la gorge de sa victime.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Inoji ? lança Kaede.

- Ce sont des ninjas de Suna ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant le ninja qu'il avait combattu avec Ming. Shikari, Shikataro, regardez, c'est Naoki !

Le supposé Naoki retira son masque, ce qui provoqua une exclamation de surprise chez le frère et la sœur. Ils relâchèrent immédiatement leur prisonnier, sans la moindre hésitation.

- Mais oui, c'est bien lui, s'exclama Shikari. Laissez-les partir aussi, vous deux.

Takibi, les dents toujours solidement plantée dans leur prise, échangea un regard dubitatif avec Kaede, dont le katana ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- On ne vous fera aucun mal, fit le ninja relâché par Shikari en retirant également son masque. Nous venons bien de Suna et nous connaissons trois d'entre vous. Nous avons été envoyé à votre recherche à la demande du chef de la Rébellion de Konoha lorsqu'il a apprit votre disparition.

- Alors pourquoi vous nous avez attaqués ? siffla la jeune fille.

- Et bien, objectivement, c'est vous qui nous avez attaqué en premier… Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre.

L'explication n'étant pas tout à fait fausse, Kaede finit par retirer son arme avec réticence, en prenant bien soin de laisser une estafilade vengeresse sur le cou du shinobi. Takibi retira ses crocs avec un bruit de succion qui fit grimacer Shikataro et descendit de son perchoir, les yeux toujours flamboyants du combat qu'elle venait de mener. Son adversaire s'empressa de s'éloigner d'elle et retira son masque rougit par son propre sang.

- On désespérait de vous retrouver, à Suna, fit le dénommé Naoki. Yamanaka-san et Nara-san sont partis à votre recherche, et nous avons beaucoup de mal à retenir Temari-sama. Seul Kazekage-sama arrive encore à la convaincre de rester.

- Il faut que vous rentriez immédiatement à Suna pour vous mettre à l'abri, renchérit le ninja que Kaede avait tenu en joue. Nous tenterons de contacter vos parents aussi rapidement que possible. Ces trois… demoiselles sont aussi les bienvenues, je suppose.

- Il n'en est pas question, coupa Kaede. Nous allons rejoindre nos parents par nos propres moyens, nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide d'incompétents de votre genre.

Les quatre shinobis de Suna tournèrent la tête vers elle d'un air estomaqué. Il faut dire qu'elle ne devait pas leur arriver plus haut que la poitrine. Naoki reprit cependant bien vite :

- Vous vous êtes admirablement débrouillés jusqu'à présent, mais vous serez bien plus en sécurité au Village caché du Sable.

- Nous avons quitté un endroit où nous étions parfaitement en sécurité, gronda Takibi. C'est pour aller secourir nos frère et sœurs qui sont toujours prisonniers que nous allons à Konoha.

Celui qu'elle avait à moitié égorgé parut très mal à l'aise à l'entente de sa voix rauque, et s'éloigna encore de quelques pas. Naoki parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis reprit la parole en s'adressant aux deux jeunes filles.

- Je mettrai ma main au feu – sans mauvais jeu de mot – que le Kazekage n'en restera pas là. Si vos parents ont réagit comme Yamanaka-san et Nara-san, il y a fort à parier que Gaara-sama souhaitera leur apporter son aide. Venez à Suna et parlez vous-même au Kazekage. Je vous garanti que vous serez libres de tout mouvement.

Si Kaede n'avait quasiment rien compris à la teneur de ce discours, elle retint cependant qu'on leur proposait des renforts, pour peu qu'elles parviennent à convaincre le chef de Suna de les aider. Et arriver au secours de ses parents à la tête d'une armée qu'elle aura elle-même convaincu de venir lui semblait une idée fort délicieuse.

- C'est d'accord, dit-elle.

- _Quoi ?_ protesta Takibi.

- Réfléchis, le fauve. On s'est échappés pour porter secours à nos parents…

- À mon frère, rectifia-t-elle. Et à mon père. Et ma…

- Oui, bon, pour leur porter secours. Si on leur apporte le soutien de tout un village de shinobi, on leur aura très efficacement porté secours. Plus que par notre seule présence, en tous cas.

- Moi je suis plutôt d'accord, intervint Ming en écartant une mèche brune de son visage. C'est plus prudent comme ça.

Takibi était clairement dubitative, mais elle finit par se laisser convaincre à force d'insistance.

- Mais au premier truc louche, je bouffe tout le monde, prévint-elle en montrant les crocs.

Personne n'eut de mal à la croire.

oOo

Une ombre se glissait entre les murs de Konoha. L'apparence anodine, le chakra soigneusement dissimulé, elle se dirigeait droit vers l'immense demeure des Hyuuga. Elle sauta par-dessus le mur d'enceinte. Elle arriva devant la porte principale, la dépassa, et repéra une fenêtre entrouverte. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur, en silence.

Dans le couloir dans lequel Shikamaru avait atterrit l'attendait un membre de la Branche Inférieure, agenouillé poliment à côté de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il avisa l'intrus, il le salua respectueusement avant de se lever et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Shikamaru soupira et se demanda si on l'avait ainsi attendu toutes les nuits ou si sa discrétion était rouillée à ce point. Il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir.

On l'emmena dans une aile reculée de la bâtisse, qui semblait être celle des serviteurs. Après avoir traversé de nombreux dédalles, son guide finit par s'arrêter devant une porte en papier de riz, et l'ouvrit sans cérémonie, invitant Shikamaru à entrer dans la pièce.

À l'intérieur l'attendaient toute une assemblée de shinobis, dont finalement très peu appartenaient aux Hyuuga, constata Shikamaru avec effarement. Il repéra des membres de tous les clans de Konoha, de tous les âges, même des adolescents et des vieillards. Le Hyuuga de la Bunke entra également dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière eux.

Hiashi Hyuuga se tenait à peu près au milieu de ce rassemblement, et avait manifestement été interrompue en plein discours, que l'arrivée de Shikamaru avait coupé net.

- Mon arrivée était-elle donc attendue ? demanda celui-ci.

Après un instant de flottement, Hiashi répondit :

- Bienvenu à notre réunion, Shikamaru Nara. Votre arrivée est attendue depuis déjà quelques temps, et nous nous demandions lequel d'entre vous serais envoyé comme messager, je suis soulagé de voir que vous avez fait un choix pertinent.

« Trop aimable » pensa Shikamaru avec ironie.

- Je ne perdrai pas de temps, continua Hiashi, et passerai directement aux informations qui nous intéressent. Pour commencer, vous devez savoir que j'ai reçu il y a quelques temps des nouvelles de Shino Aburame et Hana Inuzuka, qui étaient chargés de surveiller six des otages pour le compte de Danzo, et qui font en réalité partie de la Rébellion. Parmi eux, Takibi Uzumaki, Kaede Uchiha, Inoji Yamanaka, Shikari Nara, Shikataro Nara et Ming Hyuuga. Ils ont échappés à leur surveillance et ont disparut dans la nature il y a une semaine.

Shikamaru s'étrangla.

- Mais comme leur précédente cachette se trouvait, d'après les dires de mes espions, tout près de la frontière de Suna, j'ai pris la liberté de prévenir immédiatement le Village caché du Sable afin de faire quadriller le périmètre par leurs meilleurs pisteurs.

Shikamaru recommença à respirer.

- Quand à Hagane Uzumaki et Fuji Uchiha, ils ont également échappé à leurs gardiens, mais j'ai reçu la confirmation qu'un des membres de la Rébellion était avec eux et les reconduisait vers vous.

- Si je comprends bien, avança Shikamaru avec circonspection. Tous les otages ont échappé à Konoha, ce qui signifie que les déserteurs n'ont théoriquement plus rien à faire dans les parages.

- C'est exact. Mis à part que ma fille, Hinata, est toujours dans les prisons du village, maintenue en vie jusqu'à la délivrance de sa grossesse.

- Elle est donc en vie, répondit-il avec soulagement. Le sujet d'Hinata Hyuuga est soigneusement évité depuis que Naruto nous a tous rassemblé. Personne n'a osé l'aborder compte tenu de son silence à ce propos.

- Il est probable qu'il la croit morte, acquiesça Hiashi. Et elle le sera sans aucun doute d'ici cinq mois et demi si vous ne venez pas à son secours.

« Nous y voilà donc. » pensa Shikamaru. « Nous entrons dans le vif du sujet. »

- Votre message était plus que limpide, Hiashi-sama, dit-il. Vous souhaitez nous voir soutenir la Rébellion contre Danzo. Mais nous ne sommes qu'une poignée, notre nombre ne fera pas une grande différence dans la bataille.

- Votre nombre, certainement pas. Je ne vous flatte pas en vous rappelant que vous étiez les meilleurs shinobis de Konoha, à l'époque où vous avez déserté, ou du moins les plus prometteurs. Seize années passées en cavale vous auront très certainement, au pire empêchés de rouiller, au mieux incités à vous améliorer.

Le Nara ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. C'aurait été un mensonge de nier l'affirmation d'Hiashi. Il se contenta d'attendre la suite, comme le reste des shinobis présents dans la pièce et qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation.

- Je propose un rendez-vous à l'extérieur du Village, continua Hiashi. Je viendrai accompagné de deux personnes parmi nous, au nom de toute la Rébellion, afin de discuter de l'aide que vous pourriez nous apporter.

- Mais il y a un problème, objecta Shikamaru. Il paraît évident que nos enfants ont été capturés dans le seul but de nous rassembler ici. En nous attardant dans le coin alors que notre présence n'y est plus nécessaire, ne faisons-nous pas exactement ce que Danzo attend de nous ?

- Je vous l'accorde, répondit Hiashi. Danzo souhaitait clairement vous attirer ici afin de vous débusquer et de vous supprimer. Pensant faire d'une pierre deux coups et connaissant leur énorme potentiel, il a tenté de plier ses otages à sa volonté, d'en faire des armes à la solde de Konoha. Tout comme il a plié l'esprit des enfants nés ici après son accession au pouvoir. Il en a fait ses pantins à force de lavages de cerveau, des ninjas sans âme aussi cruels et stupides que lui. Lors de la désertion massive d'il y a seize ans, j'ai cru perdre une fille à jamais. Mais je me suis trompé. Mon autre fille m'a été perdue également, par la faute de Danzo. Elle est devenue ce pantin grotesque que je ne reconnais plus. J'ai perdu mes deux enfants, ce jour-là, Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru tint le silence. Hiashi laissa passer quelques secondes, visiblement plongé dans ses souvenirs et son amertume. Puis il reprit :

- Le village meurt à petit feu depuis seize longues années, Nara-san. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous en avons désespérément besoin.

oOo

Hagane ne dormait pas toujours pas. Les braises du feu de camp étaient presque éteintes et le jour ne se lèverai que dans quelques heures. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle soupira et se retourna dans son sac de couchage. Haruka dormait, c'était au tour de Fuji de monter la garde. Elle-même avait prit le premier tiers.

Elle finit par se lever et rejoindre Fuji sur sa branche d'arbre. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis son fou rire lorsqu'elle avait découvert son absurde couleur de cheveux, mais elle savait que sa bouderie ne durerait pas longtemps. La preuve, il avait déjà renoncé à dissimuler ses cheveux sous son foulard, et les mèches roses flamboyaient sous le clair de lune.

S'installant innocemment à côté de lui, elle fit mine de ne pas le regarder, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Il ne la regarda pas non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Rien de spécial, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit-elle.

- Ah.

Le silence s'installa et ils passèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Hagane arrêta de balancer se jambes et observa les étoiles. Un coup de vent froid la fit frissonner. Encore un mois, et la neige recouvrirait le pays, estima-t-elle.

- Quand je me suis faite capturée par l'équipe d'Hanabi, dit la jeune fille comme pour elle-même. Il faisait une chaleur atroce, je passais mes journées dans la rivière de la Vallée.

Pas de réponse.

- Shun me rejoignait de temps en temps. J'ai réussi à chasser avec Takibi trois fois, cet été là. Et avec papa qui avait disparut depuis un mois, c'était l'anarchie totale. Maman n'arrivait pas à nous courir après tous les trois à la fois, elle a finit par abandonner. Elle était enceinte de deux mois, lorsque je suis allée la voir en prison. Son ventre doit commencer à grossir, maintenant.

Fuji ne répondait toujours rien, mais elle le sentait attentif.

- Je suis sûre que Takibi a pris au moins deux centimètres, elle n'arrêtait pas de grandir la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il doit commencer à faire vraiment froid, dans les prisons de Konoha. Et papa qui ne sait même pas que maman est enceinte, ça va lui faire un choc de la voir avec son gros ventre. Shun a du grandir aussi. On a longtemps fait la même taille, mais ces derniers temps il m'a dépassé. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas prit une tête, quand on se reverra. La honte, sinon.

Elle laissa s'écouler un silence de plusieurs minutes avant de murmurer :

- Aujourd'hui… ça faisait exactement cinquante jours depuis ma capture.

Fuji ne parût pas l'entendre, ne tourna pas le regard dans sa direction, ne prononça pas un mot. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, Hagane sentit sa main prendre la sienne.

Elle décida de rester un peu comme ça.

oOo

… à suivre…

* * *

Et voilà le travail. Je renouvèle mon appel aux reviews, car bien qu'ayant eu plus de cents visiteurs pour ce chapitre, quatre nouveau followers, et trois ajouts dans les favoris, je n'ai eu qu'un seul retour. Je continuerai à publier tant que je recevrai au moins une review par chapitre, bien sûr, mais j'avoue que je me sentirai plus motivée si je recevais plus de retours positifs (ou négatifs, il faut bien s'améliorer et je suis ouverte aux critiques).


	19. L'art de la négociation

**Et grandir…**

**Base**** : **Naruto

**Genre**** : **Des nouveaux personnages dans l'univers de _Naruto_.

**Disclaimer**** : **Le monde de _Naruto _et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto. Par contre, _mes _inventions, _mes _personnages, personne n'a le droit de me les piquer sauf avec ma permission. Nanmého.

**Note de l'auteur : Je vous conseille de relire les chapitres à partir du 14, si vous en avez le courage, car j'y ai modifié les incohérences qui traînaient. Et de relire en particulier le chapitre 18, qui a pas mal changer depuis sa première publication.**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : L'art de la négociation

Un endroit où dormir, certains le voient comme ça. Pour d'autres, c'est le lieu où sont rassemblées les personnes avec lesquelles on vit. D'autres encore, n'en connaissent pas l'existence ou l'ont volontairement quitté. Parfois pour en construire un autre, parfois pour errer à jamais sur les routes. C'est aussi un point de repère, un ancrage où l'on retourne afin de se reposer. Comme un phare dans la nuit, on s'y rend épisodiquement afin de reprendre des forces.

Parfois, il ne s'agit même pas d'un lieu définitif, mais simplement de l'endroit où se trouvent actuellement les personnes qui nous sont chères. Définit par de petites habitudes, une routine familière, il peut être tout simplement la sensation de la sécurité retrouvée, aux côtés des personnes que l'on connait si bien. On s'en éloigne parfois pendant des années avant de retrouver cette familiarité aussi facilement qu'au premier jour.

Réel ou spirituel, il fait que l'on se sent chez soi, à sa place.

Le foyer.

oOo

Shun désactiva brusquement le sharingan, les yeux en feu. L'entraînement avec Kakashi Hatake durait depuis déjà deux bonnes heures et il n'en pouvait plus. Le shinobi l'avait forcé à créer puis maintenir une illusion le plus longtemps possible, encore et encore.

- Ce n'est pas encore assez, se contenta de faire remarquer l'homme masqué en face de lui. C'est mieux mais tu dois être capable de tenir le sharingan activé tout le temps de la durée d'un combat, sinon ça ne servira à rien, bien au contraire.

Le jeune homme fusilla des yeux son nouveau mentor, qui n'avait fait que lui jeter quelques coups d'œil par-dessus son bouquin depuis le début de l'entraînement. Plus loin, Shikamaru Nara relatait aux autres sa rencontre avec la Rébellion de Konoha, et ils étaient trop éloignés pour entendre un mot de ce qu'il disait. Son infiltration à l'intérieur du village avait été repoussée pendant plus d'une semaine à cause de Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee et Tenten qui étaient restés campés sur leurs positions. Maintenant que l'opération avait enfin eu lieu, le voilà qui était coincé avec un vieil homme bizarre, à faire des exercices inutiles.

- Reste concentré par ici, Shun Uzumaki-Uchiha, ou un ennemi risque de t'embrocher par surprise.

Shun détestait qu'on se moque de lui. Il détestait son professeur. Il détestait Konoha. Il détestait les adultes. Il détestait cette situation d'incertitude entre deux familles, l'une biologique l'autre adoptive. Et par-dessus tout, il _détestait_ ce surnom. Serrant les poings et les mâchoires, il s'efforça de ne pas répliquer.

- Bon, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit Kakashi en refermant son livre d'un coup sec. Mais n'oublie pas que la clef du contrôle du sharingan est le calme et la maitrise de soi, et tu sembles avoir des progrès à faire de ce côté-là.

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa rapidement, comme s'il avait senti le danger qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui d'un instant à l'autre. Shun expira lentement, les nerfs à vif, et se dirigea vers Hinoki qui les avait observés un peu à l'écart, assis sur une souche. Il prit place à côté du garçon et s'allongea sur le dos, soupirant bruyamment.

- C'était atroce, commenta-t-il. Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression que ce type sache seulement de quoi il parle.

- Heu… commença Hinoki, avant de se raviser.

- Oui ?

- Peut-être qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il fait et que c'est toi qui ne comprend rien, suggéra-t-il de sa petit voix, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Shun releva la tête :

- Mais de quel côté es-tu, toi ?

oOo

Nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, Sasuke observait Shun et Hinoki discuter et commencer à chahuter. Mis à part ses yeux verts, Hinoki était vraiment son portrait craché au même âge, se dit-il. Et le voir jouer ainsi avec Shun lui faisait une étrange impression de nostalgie, car le jeune homme avait presque le même écart d'âge avec Hinoki que lui avait eu avec Itachi. C'était comme s'il était en train de se regarder lui-même avec son grand frère, des années plus tôt.

- Il lui ressemble, hein ?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto, qui venait d'arriver.

- Qui ressemble à qui, exactement ?

- Shun. Il ressemble vraiment à Itachi, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Pas plus qu'à moi, c'est un Uchiha. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant Naruto le fixer.

- Tu dis ça sérieusement ou bien tu te voiles encore la face ? répliqua celui-ci.

Pendant quelques secondes, Sasuke envisagea d'envoyer bouler purement et simplement l'importun. Avant de se rappeler que l'importun en question était Naruto et qu'il avait la flemme d'essayer de s'en débarrasser. Il se contenta donc de mettre ses mains dans les poches.

- J'ai surtout évité de me poser la question, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit-il. Et ça m'avancerait à quoi d'y penser, de toute façon ?

- J'en sais rien. À savoir, tout simplement. Tu n'es même pas un peu curieux ?

- Non.

- Menteur.

- Imbécile.

- Abruti.

Ils s'interrompirent brusquement. Naruto gigota, mal à l'aise, et Sasuke regarda ailleurs.

Un peu plus tard autour du feu, Sasuke observa plus attentivement le visage de Shun, qui partageait sa nourriture avec Hinoki. S'efforçant d'être le plus objectif possible, laissant de côté ses sentiments personnels, il dû admettre que Naruto avait raison : s'il avait eu ses cernes, le jeune homme aurait été la copie conforme d'Itachi Uchiha. Ses mimiques, ses gestes, sa façon de se mouvoir rappelaient ceux de ses parents adoptifs, ce qui était naturel, mais certains détails n'évoquaient qu'une seule personne à Sasuke.

Il sentit un étrange frisson le parcourir, le malaise s'installant progressivement dans un coin de sa tête. Oui, plus il y pensait, plus il en était persuadé : le problème qui se posait n'était pas la ressemblance flagrante entre Shun et Itachi.

Le problème n'était pas que Sasuke avait l'impression de faire face à un jeune homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à une personne décédée depuis des lustres. Non, le problème, celui qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, était que Sasuke avait l'impression de directement faire face à cette personne. Comme si Itachi lui-même se tenait actuellement sous ses yeux, revenu à la vie.

- Eh, Uchiha, on te parle.

Ce dernier redressa la tête, sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui.

- … Hein ? fit-il très intelligemment, ayant du mal à raccrocher avec la réalité.

- On te demandait ce que tu pensais de ce qu'on venait de dire, reprit Shikamaru. Mais comme tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir suivi, je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

- Ce serait bien la première fois qu'on me demande mon avis, ici, répliqua Sasuke d'un air mauvais.

- On disait juste que ce serait bizarre d'attaquer Konoha après avoir passé seize ans à le défendre des assauts d'autres villages, coupa rapidement Sakura.

- Mais monsieur Uchiha ne doit pas se sentir très préoccupé par cette question, intervint Neji Hyuuga d'un ton ironique. Puisque personne ne l'a vu une seule fois pendant ces seize années-là.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir pendant que Sakura se trémoussait d'un air mal à l'aise. Elle seule savait qu'il s'était préoccupé de Konoha autant qu'eux tous. La raison pour laquelle il ne venait pas aux raides des déserteurs contre les ennemis du village était sa simple lâcheté. Jamais l'Uchiha n'avait osé se joindre à ses anciens amis de peur de leur faire face, et de faire face à ses propres erreurs. Shikamaru reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer :

- Nous pensons qu'aider les rebelles maintenant pourrait signifier notre réintégration au village en cas de victoire. La plupart d'entre nous sommes complètement indécis à ce sujet. Je veux dire, nous avons passé la première moitié de notre vie à Konoha, la seconde moitié installés ailleurs, avec notre famille. Seize ans dans chaque camp, c'est une égalité.

- Attaquer un village qu'on a passé toute cette seconde moitié à protéger de loin, et le réintégré par la suite, c'est… un chamboulement aussi grand que celui d'avoir déserté, ajouta Ino après un instant de silence. Personne n'est sûr d'être prêt à ça.

- Personne n'est jamais prêts aux grands chamboulements, éluda Sasuke avec une certaine brusquerie. Et personne ne renonce jamais aux premières années de sa vie.

Ces paroles étaient lourdes de sens, venant de lui, et ils en étaient tous conscients. Un silence pesant suivit ses mots, interrompu seulement par les ricanements de Shun et Hinoki, un peu plus loin. Il continua à les observer du coin de l'œil tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se dire.

- Pour répondre à la question initiale, reprit-il. Même si on débarrasse Konoha de Danzo et que les nouveaux dirigeants nous autorisent à réintégrer le village, on fera exactement ce qu'on voudra. Ceux qui voudront retourner vivre là-bas y retourneront, ceux qui ne le voudront pas ne le feront pas. Si c'est nous qui faisons pencher la balance du côté des gagnants, ils nous vaudront bien le luxe de choisir nous-mêmes notre avenir. Compte tenu de cette évidence, je suis d'accord pour aider ces rebelles.

Personne n'eut rien à redire de cette affirmation.

oOo

Hagane, Fuji et Haruka voyageaient à bonne vitesse, tantôt sautant d'arbres en arbre, tantôt courant au sol, tout en faisant attention à rester le plus discrets possible. Ils voyageaient ainsi depuis longtemps, et pour encore quelques semaines d'après les dires d'Haruka. Hagane s'était sérieusement demandé s'ils avaient été expédiés à l'autre bout du monde, pour qu'un tel voyage soit nécessaire avant de rallier Konoha. La longueur du trajet ne l'aurait pourtant pas dérangée outre mesure si les enjeux n'avaient pas été aussi importants. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se demandait s'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard au secours de leurs parents.

Soudain, alors qu'ils traversaient une des nombreuses forêts du Pays du Feu, Haruka leur fit signe de s'arrêter et de se cacher, ce qu'ils firent en se dissimulant chacun dans les branches touffus des arbres où ils se trouvaient. Byakugan activé, Hagane distingua en effet un groupe de personnes qui approchaient. Et d'après la quantité et l'activité de leur chakra, bien qu'ils se déplaçaient en marchant tranquillement, il s'agissait de trois shinobis confirmés.

- On reste là jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent, leur chuchota Haruka.

Faisant signe qu'elle avait compris, Hagane continua cependant d'observer les arrivants avec curiosité. Bientôt, des éclats de voix retentirent, comme si deux personnes se disputaient. Une voix de femme, un peu stridente, et une voix d'homme. Lorsque le groupe de shinobis apparu, elle distingua à travers les branches la chevelure rouge de la femme, un homme aux cheveux bleus qui portait une monstrueuse épée, et un géant roux qui gardait le silence pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient. Concentrés sur leur dispute, les deux premiers ne semblèrent pas les remarquer, mais la jeune fille aurait juré que le troisième avait tourné son regard dans leur direction pendant un bref instant.

- Tu n'es qu'un insupportable gamin, Suigetsu ! s'écriait la femme.

- Et tu n'es qu'une garce frigide, répliquait le dénommé Suigetsu. Tu ferais mieux de te détendre un peu, on a encore des kilomètres à parcourir avant d'arriver à Kiiroka.

- C'est uniquement pour toi qu'on y va, c'est une faveur que je te fais !

- Ça c'est la meilleure. Comme si je te forçais à me coller aux basques !

Les voix s'éloignèrent petit à petit, mais ils attendirent encore un bon moment avant de sortir de leur cachette. Haruka donna le feu vert en sautant de son arbre en premier. Fuji et Hagane atterrirent à ses côtés l'instant d'après.

- À votre avis c'était qui ces timbrés ? demanda Fuji en regardant la direction dans laquelle étaient partis les trois curieux personnages.

- Des déserteurs, répondit presque aussitôt Haruka. Ils sont fichés dans le book comme étant d'anciennes expériences d'Orochimaru.

Un silence éloquent suivi ses paroles.

- Orochimaru était un fou dangereux qui a fini par déserter Konoha, expliqua le ninja. Il y a des années, avant la désertion de vos parents respectifs, il faisait de nombreuses expériences illégales sur le corps humain. Il en a d'ailleurs abandonné certaines au village, celles qu'il estimait ratées. Entre la possession des corps, le clonage, la résurrection ou l'implantation de gènes non-humains sur des nourrissons, il avait un sacré tableau à son actif. Ces trois-là font parti de ceux qui ont subi ses expériences, qui avaient toutes pour but d'augmenter la puissance des shinobis.

- … dégueulasse, commenta Hagane.

Fuji hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Le plus inquiétant, reprit Haruka. Est que certaines de ces expériences délaissées par Orochimaru ont été reprises par les équipes scientifiques de Danzo, ces seize dernières années. On soupçonne même que les recherches n'aient commencé avant le meurtre du cinquième Hokage, dans les coulisses. Au ceint de la Rébellion, nous n'avons pas entendu parler de grand-chose, mais il semblerait que certaines de ces expériences aient réussi à voir le jour. Personne n'en a officiellement entendu parler, cependant.

Fuji et Hagane échangèrent un regard, se remémorant tous deux la conversation qu'ils avaient eu au sujet d'une possible arme secrète destinée à piéger leurs parents.

- Remettons-nous en route, dit la jeune fille. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

oOo

Lorsque le groupe de shinobis arrivèrent en vue du Village caché du Sable, Takibi en avait déjà plus qu'assez du vent, du sable, de la chaleur, et du _vide_. Cet endroit était encore pire que la plaine des Uchiha ! s'insurgeait-elle intérieurement. Ruminant ses nerfs et sa mauvaise humeur, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient posé les pieds dans le désert. Les autres, faisant confiance à leur instinct de survie, avaient soigneusement évité de lui adresser la parole. Fort heureusement, le trajet depuis que les ninjas de Suna les avaient dénichés n'avait duré que cinq jours. Elle n'en aurait pas supporté un seul de plus.

On les fit passer entre les murailles de pierre friable pour les faire entrer dans le village – Takibi passa instantanément de l'acrophobie à la claustrophobie – et ils furent immédiatement conduit vers le Kazekage. Contrairement à elle et à Kaede qui supportait très mal la chaleur, Inoji, Shikari et Shikataro rentraient littéralement chez eux. Ils se déplaçaient avec une facilité insultante dans le sable, ne semblait souffrir ni de la soif ni de la fournaise omniprésente. Ni du vide, constata Takibi.

On les fit entrer dans un bâtiment clair qui, comme le reste, avait l'air d'être fait de sable, et la petite fille en profita pour ôter les grains coincés entre ses orteils. Même l'indéchiffrable, l'impassible Kaede tapota discrètement ses sandales sur le sol dans le vain espoir de s'en débarrasser, et Ming éternua pour la énième fois, mal résistante à la poussière. On les conduisit tout droit vers le bureau du Kazekage, au dernier étage de la bâtisse. Le shinobi Naoki frappa à la porte, et une voix lui permit d'entrer. Il leur fit signe d'attendre sans bouger et se glissa dans le bureau. Il en ressortit environs un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Vous trois, dit-il en désignant Ming, Takibi et Kaede. Vous entrez là-dedans. Vous deux, Shikari-san et Shikataro-kun, vous venez avec moi, je vous emmène directement voir votre mère. Elle casse tout depuis que vous avez disparu, Kazekage-sama dit que ça commence à lui revenir cher. Inoji-kun, tu viens avec nous aussi, Temari-sama s'occupera de toi. Allez, allez, ne traînez pas.

Aucun des trois ne se firent prier, et emboitèrent le pas à Naoki. Ils étaient de retour chez eux. Avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir, cependant, ils leur adressèrent un dernier regard et un « merci » silencieux se forma sur les lèvres de Shikataro. Cette vision laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Takibi, et elle ne comprit d'abord pas ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction. Kaede regarda elle aussi leurs trois compagnons de galère s'éloigner avant d'attraper la rouquine par le bras, qui ne pensa même pas à le retirer tant un tel geste était surprenant venant de sa part.

- Allez, viens, lui dit la jeune fille en la tirant vers la porte. Nous aussi on va rentrer chez nous.

Elles entrèrent, Ming leur emboîtant le pas. L'homme derrière le bureau leur fit signe de fermer la porte derrière elle, ce que fit obligeamment Kaede. La première chose que Takibi remarqua à son sujet fut qu'il avait exactement les mêmes cheveux qu'elle. La seconde fut qu'il n'avait pas de sourcils et que le kanji de l'amour était tatoué sur son front. Cela la choqua comme peu de choses étaient capables de le faire. Lui aussi semblait l'étudier, mais son visage était aussi impassible que celui de Kaede et elle fut incapable de deviner à quoi il pensait.

- C'est toi le Kazekage ? demanda-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

Ming écarquilla les yeux d'un air scandalisé et Kaede lui marcha sur le pied, ce qui lui fit assez mal étant donné qu'il y avait du sable sous ses semelles et qu'elle marchait pieds nus. Elle fut un instant tentée de piquer le mollet de sa voisine avec la griffe de son gros orteil, mais elle interrompit son geste quand l'homme se leva afin de contourner son bureau et leur faire face. Sans paraitre s'émouvoir de l'entorse faite aux règles de la bienséance, il s'appuya sur la table et croisa les bras en les dévisageant. Un regard que Takibi aurait presque put trouver intimidant si elle n'avait pas eu d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il. Je m'appelle Gaara. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Takibi Uzumaki, dit-elle avant que sa voisine n'ait eu le temps de lui écraser les orteils à nouveau. Et elle c'est Kaede Uchiha, et elle Ming.

- Ming Hyuuga, rectifia celle-ci d'une petite voix.

Gaara ne parût pas étonné le moins du monde à l'entente de leurs noms. Tout juste parût-il un peu plus concerné.

- C'est très intéressant, dit-il simplement. Je connais très bien ton père, Takibi-kun, c'est un de mes plus proches amis. Je connais aussi les vôtres, Kaede-kun et Ming-kun. Certains de mes contacts à Konoha m'ont signalé que vous aviez réussi à vous échapper malgré la vigilance de vos kidnappeurs, et que vous étiez en vadrouille près de la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et le Pays du Vent. C'est en partie au nom de cette amitié que j'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer des équipes à votre recherche pour vous amener ici. Et aussi parce que ma sœur me cassait les pieds.

- Nous, si on est ici, intervint cette fois Kaede. C'est pour vous demander de venir avec nous à Konoha. On n'a pas besoin d'être protégées, mais nos familles courent un grave danger, là-bas. Si vous êtes amis avec nos parents, il faut que vous nous aidiez.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gaara.

- Ils en ont couru de bien plus graves par le passé, croyez-moi. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se fassent avoir cette fois-ci.

Takibi dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Si cet homme refusait de les aider, il pouvait aussi les empêcher de repartir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça.

- Écoute, Gaara, dit-elle de sa voix rauque. On veut allez secourir nos frères et sœurs, qui sont toujours à Konoha, et aussi nos parents qui sont tous partis les chercher. On ne va pas rester là à ne rien faire, alors si tu ne veux pas venir avec nous pour les aider, même si tu es sensé être ami avec mon père, tu vas nous laisser repartir. On a déjà perdu assez de temps en passant par cet endroit détestable.

Ming eut l'air de vouloir rentrer sous terre, à l'écoute d'un discours aussi insultant. Et Kaede se serait sans doute tapé une main sur le front si elle n'avait pas été l'Immuable Kaede, c'est pourquoi elle se contenta de fermer les paupières en signe de désaccord. Gaara, lui, resta sans voix quelques secondes, avant de sourire à nouveau.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'allais rien faire, Takibi-kun, Kaede-kun et Ming-kun. À vrai dire, ne recevant pas de nouvelles de Nara-san et Yamanaka-san, je commençais à envisager de déplacer mes troupes pour récupérer des otages qui appartiennent à Suna, par naissance. Toutes les équipes mobilisées seront prêtes à partir dans quelques jours.

- Alors… vous allez nous aider ? demanda Ming, l'espoir perçant dans sa voix.

- Au nom de l'alliance qui unissait Suna à Konoha il y a seize ans, au nom de l'amitié que je porte à Naruto Uzumaki, et au nom des trois petites filles qui n'ont peur de rien, oui. Je vais vous aider. Nous serons aux abords de Konoha dans quinze jours.

Exultant de joie, Takibi se permit d'offrir un sourire plein de crocs au Kazekage, et Kaede eut presque un rictus.

- Mais en attendant que toutes les équipes soient prêtes à partir, reprit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Il va falloir que vous preniez un bain. Je vous envoie tout de suite chez Temari. Vous verrez, elle vous plaira.

oOo

Ils étaient en route pour le lieu de rendez-vous qui avait été décidé, toute la vingtaine de déserteurs qu'ils étaient. Prenant leur temps afin de dissimuler leur chakra, ils marchaient tranquillement vers la grotte située à une dizaine de kilomètres de Konoha. Ils étaient partis depuis l'aube et les discussions allaient de bon train, comme dans une randonnée de vieilles commères. Kiba et sa meute allaient en tête, quadrillant le périmètre à l'affut d'espions potentiels, et Neji fermait la marche, surveillant leurs arrières à l'aide de son byakugan.

Sakura discutait avec Ino à l'avant du groupe, Shun et Hinoki étaient harcelés par Maito Gai et Rock Lee, qui tenaient absolument à leur vanter les mérites de leur flamboyante jeunesse. De fait, Sasuke marchait seul, un peu à l'écart. Du moins l'aurait-il souhaité, car Naruto le rejoignit au bout de quelques heures de marche, pour son plus grand ennui.

- Encore toi ? lança l'Uchiha, blasé. Oui, Shun ressemble à Itachi. Tu es content ?

- Très, mais je ne voulais pas spécialement te parler de ça.

- Alors quoi ?

Naruto sembla ne pas trouver ses mots, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour Sasuke daigne lui jeter un coup d'œil intrigué. L'expression de son rival était embêtée, presque gênée, ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout sur le sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, Uzumaki, prévint-il d'un air menaçant.

- Mais j'ai encore rien dis, se plaignit celui-ci. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi Sakura-chan n'a pas encore adressé deux mots à Hinoki. Toi je peux comprendre, tu ne parles jamais à personne. Mais je me suis engueulé avec elle à cause de Shun, alors qu'elle fait comme si son gamin n'existait pas. Et comme tu as lâché dans la conversation que vous aviez du mal à élever vos propres enfants, je me demandais ce qui se passait.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser parler, » pensa Sasuke.

- C'est pas tes affaires, chacun sa merde, grogna-t-il. Et puis j'en sais rien, de toute façon. Elle avait beaucoup de boulot avec Fuji et Kaede, il est arrivé alors qu'on s'y attendait pas, elle avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. Et comme lui non plus il ne dit jamais rien, on l'oublie facilement.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire, toi ? T'en occuper, je veux dire, demanda Naruto, apparemment inconscient de taper juste là où ça faisait mal.

- Non, je pouvais pas. Fou-moi la paix, connard.

- Ok, ok.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles Sasuke rumina ses propres interrogations.

- Eh, Naruto, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Si tu le pouvais, tu retournerais à Konoha, toi ?

- J'sais pas.

L'Uchiha scruta le visage de son vieux rival, et y décela tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

- Ouais, tu choisirais Konoha. C'est évident.

- Ta gueule.

Encore quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole.

- Il suffit de faire semblant de les cogner.

- … Hein ? fit Sasuke, incapable de comprendre de quoi l'autre lui parlait.

- Tes gosses, répéta Naruto en prenant soin de regarder ailleurs. Pour leur montrer que tu les aimes, il suffit de faire comme si tu les cognais. Sauf que tu fais semblant. C'est comme ça que je faisais au début, avec Hagane. Et il n'y a que comme ça que Takibi l'accepte.

- C'est la suggestion la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu.

- D'un autre côté, t'as pas dû en entendre beaucoup.

- Je vis avec Sakura.

- Ah oui.

oOo

- Naruto, appela Shikamaru, marchant quelques mètres derrière lui et Uchiha.

En entendant son nom, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et ralentit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son ami.

- Ouais ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, commença Shikamaru. Comme tu évites le sujet on ne sait pas trop ce que tu en penses, mais… Enfin, j'ai parlé avec Hiashi Hyuuga et…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Naruto avec une expression soudain extrêmement sérieuse. Si c'est à propos d'Hinata je crois déjà savoir ce qui lui ait arrivé. Je suis là pour mes enfants, Shikamaru. Je veux rester concentré sur eux, je penserais au reste plus tard.

Celui-ci resta un peu hébété devant l'air grave qu'avait prit son ami, avant de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Non ! Je veux dire, Naruto, elle est vivante, reprit-il précipitamment. Hiashi Hyuuga me l'a dit pour que je puisse te mettre au courant.

Ce fut au tour de l'Uzumaki de rester sans voix. Il parût avoir du mal à enregistrer l'information qu'il venait d'entendre. Shikamaru arrêta de marcher et le saisit par l'épaule, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- Naruto. Tu entends ? Elle est vivante.

- Vivante… répéta-t-il, abasourdi. Comment c'est possible ?

- Ils l'ont laissé en vie parce qu'elle est enceinte. Ils veulent récupérer le bébé.

- _Enceinte ?_

- Oui, enceinte, fit patiemment le Nara. Tu sais, ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand un homme et une femme s'aiment beaucoup.

- Oui. Non, c'est-à-dire… elle n'est pas censée l'être.

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, sans comprendre.

- On voulait d'autres enfants, au début, expliqua Naruto en se frottant les paupières de ses paumes. Mais les grossesses se passaient toujours mal, avec Hinata. Elle a finit par ne plus tomber enceinte du tout, on pensait vraiment que ça n'arriverai plus.

- C'est un miracle qui lui a sauvé la vie, alors, répondit son ami en haussant les épaules.

- Seulement si ça dure, répliqua-t-il, amer. Tu ne comprends pas, elle peut faire une fausse-couche d'un instant à l'autre, et elle a failli y passer plus d'une fois. Je ne raconte même pas de quelle manière on a sauvé Takibi.

Shikamaru le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes en silence, visiblement incapable de trouver les mots appropriés à la situation. Naruto continuait à se frotter les yeux avec insistance, en un geste tout sauf naturel.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne le sache pas, en effet, finit-il par dire. On la sauvera, Naruto. On fera tout pour ça.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, dissimulant toujours son visage de ses mains, la respiration un peu courte. Shikamaru fit comme si de rien n'était et l'entraîna par l'épaule. Ils se remirent à marcher.

oOo

… à suivre…

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre de bouclé. J'ai été obligée de modifier toute la partie avec Gaara pour y inclure Ming. J'espère qu'elle ne donne pas trop une impression de « rajout de dernière minute », parce que la scène me plaisait bien mieux quand il n'y avait que Takibi et Kaede, enfin c'est comme ça. À propos de ça, je vous conseille fortement de relire les chapitres à partir du 14, car j'ai modifié les incohérences que j'avais laissé traîner, et surtout de **relire le chapitre 18**, qui a du coup pas mal souffert depuis sa première publication.

Et je suis particulièrement inquiète à propos des dialogues entre Naruto et Sasuke. Leur relation a une telle importance, dans le manga, que j'ai l'impression de marcher sur des œufs à chaque fois que je les fais interagir.

Sinon, je remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ces dernières semaines, ça me touche beaucoup. Même si j'avoue avoir été un peu déçue du ratio lecteurs/reviews. Soit beaucoup de monde a lu ma fic sans l'apprécier, soit vous êtes 164 a avoir eu la flemme, ce que je trouve un peu dommage pour moi.

Les reviews sont ma nourriture. Nourrissez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.


End file.
